Project Fantasy: The Saviors
by Beyond Salamander
Summary: What if there was a universe. A universe that has so many fantastic characters that have united thanks to the universe that created them, Project Fantasy. See the first and ever crossover team that will save their planet from the evil and witnessed the beginning and amazement of the Project Fantasy universe Joined Natsu, Kirito, Rin, Death the Kid and the rest on their adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hey guys, my name is Beyond Salamander and this is my first fan-fic so I will try everything i could to keep this story in the right track. This is the first story in the Project Fantasy and me and my friend will keep this project on till we ended Phase One so hang on tight.

Enjoy the first chapter

The Saviors

Chapter 1: The Beginning

8pm, Los Angeles, California, S.W.O.R.D Headquarters

"Damn, well I be a son of a bitch." said a man wearing a black coat and body armor observing the process of the certain object. He's around in his thirties and he has his dark brown hair slick back and had a scar on his right eye. It look like he went in so many wars and have returned as a brave and proud soldier finishing what he does best.

"Sir, the Demosilius has improved over the last three months and has almost complete it's purpose." said the S.W.O.R.D computer program which it was analyzing the object called the Demosilius.

"Good, once we finish the project, we will be able to stop that damn dragon, Acnologia." he said relieving that he will be able to stop the Apocalypse Dragon, Acnologia.

"But will it affect the dragon slayer." replied the computer.

"No, I'll make sure that he will not be in the plan,plus... He's having a rough time now." said the man now concerning about the dragon slayer.

"How come?" interrupted by a certain woman who was coming to give the commander the analysis of the Demosilius.

"Akame, I see that you come back with the analysis, yes." said the commander. The woman he's talking right now named Akame which was wearing the uniform from S.W.O.R.D which is was all black suit that have a symbol of a sword on the back and have body armor but she was wearing without it but have her sword.

"Yes, but what is the the concerned with the dragon slayer?" said Akame.

"It's classified Akame, Lets focus on the Demosilius. Is it almost in completion." replied the commander now focus about the project.

"No Commander Righteous, but there's something that you need to be informed about." said Akame in a serious tone.

"Well, what is it?" said the commander know as Righteous now conerned of the project that might failed.

"When we were done the analysis, we found an unknown source that has the power level of infinite." said Akame.

"WHAT?!" said Righteous now in total shocked. Akame just realized that this the first time seeing the commander in shocked which kinda made her go uneasy. "WE NEED TO STOP THE PROJECT ITMEDIATELY! TELL AGENT SATOMI TO STOP ANALYZING BOTH THE DEMOSILIUS AND THE SPECTRE!" said Righteous now covered in fear and worried.

"Commander?" replied Akame due to the commander reaction.

"NOW AGENT AKAME!" yelled the commander.

"Yes commander." said Akame heading were agent Satomi was analyzing the other object called the Spectre.

While she was leaving, the commander was thinking about the outcome of the project. 'Damn, I didn't know that we have not one but two dragon infinity gems. what was I thinking.' said the commander in his head just realizing what he had done.

"Why I have done this?" uttered the commander.

"Well I don't know, but what I can tell, I think you did the right thing." said a dark shadow

"What the... Asura. What the hell are you doing here. I thought you are busy of destroying the DWMA." replied Commander Righteous in shocked

"Well of course but I need something to used to destroy that pathetic academy, the dragon mind and space gem if you please." said Asura now with a sinister smirked.

"Like hell I would do that, get the hell outta here or I'll call reinforcement." said Righteous readied to called the back up soldiers.

"Well, I don't think that it might be as any help." replied Asura as he chuckled.

That statement that made Commander Righteous a bit confused and realized that everyone in the S.W.O.R.D facility have been unconscious since when the commander was encountered by Asura.

"What the hell did you do to my men you bastard." replied the commander in a angry tone.

"Nothing, all I just did is to put them to sleep with this." said Asura showing the commander what would cause an big epidemic to the whole world.

"The Spectre... how the hell did you get that!" yelled the commander in shocked and rage.

"While you were busy with the analysis of both the Demosilius and the Spectre, I was able to get the mind gem and used it to make all the people in the headquarters unconscious so I will be able to talk to you and do... well, this." said Asura while he used his kishin ability to stabbed the commander in the chest.

"Gah!" which all the commander say while he was spitting blood.

"Now that I have my fun, I will be leaving now. And just to let you know, I will be taking Agent Rentaro Satomi with me. I wonder what would Enju say to you when she realized that you didn't save him." Asura was just smirking, hoping that his predictions would come true.

"Damn... you." said the commander while Asura disappeared.

When Asura left, the commander heard footsteps coming to where he is.

"Commander!" yelled Akame while she was rushing to his aid.

"Akame... glad you're here... I *gurgh* need you to activate Project Saviors now." said the commander while losing blood.

"But." is all what Akame said until she was interrupted by the commander.

"Akame, that a direct order, I will retrieved Kazuto Kirigaya and the Dragon slayer while you get the Titan and the Devil spawn." said the commander while getting up.

"Yes Commander." said Akame when she left to complete her objective.

While she was leaving, the commander was thinking of what he has 's was thinking that he activate the project is a bad idea, but he had no choice.

'Kirito, Rin Okumura... I'm sorry that I'm going to bring you to my mess, especially you... Natsu Dragneel, you're in a rough time right now... I'm sorry.' is all he could think of while he was healing his wound and prepare to recruit the members.

Well that's chapter One, I hoped that you like it. the next chapter will come next so stay tune. Don't forget to review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment Part 1

Chapter Two: Recruitments Part One:

9 pm,The Forest, Magnolia, Natsu's House

"I'm sorry Happy." whispered Natsu while taking the last glimpse of his best friend sleeping on the couch in the night. Natsu was taking his belongings and put them into his pack and have left a note to Happy and hoped that it won't make his best friend break into tears.

"I'm sorry Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, everyone in Fairy Tail." said Natsu when he walked out of his home and begin his journey. He can't believe that this is happening and he knows that they might search for him, so he brought a dagger with him so he can end the suffering he has kept within him, even he's going to do it in front of his friends. While he was walking through the forest, he was found by an very secretive ally.

"Going to leave without telling you're friends, huh Natsu." said the figure that was hiding in the shadows

"Who the hell are you?" said Natsu that was ready to begin combat.

"Relax Natsu, my name is Rick Righteous, I am the commander of an agency called S.W.O.R.D, where we do our best to protect the world from the supernatural, evil, and darkness into the earth and we have never giving up a single fight we had in the past but now... we need you're help." explained Righteous.

"Wait, you mean earth land right?" said an confused Natsu.

Righteous has taken a deep breath and was ready to explained the situation of Natsu was confused of.

"Have you heard of a word called a universe." said Righteous.

"Uni-what?" replied Natsu, acting dumb as usual.

"A universe, universes is an all existing cosmos that contain a vast number of galaxies which what we have in our universe which its called the Project Fantasy universe. Here... everything here is beyond and filled with many things in this world, realms, galaxies, hell... even the beyonds. For example, this world, magic exist and which have cause the creations of wizards and other magical beings. In my world, magic doesn't exist and we have a modern society and use technology to build our civilization. You see, everything that we have never though of is actually here in one world." With all the explanation he have gave him, he predicted what would Natsu would say.

"Ooohh... what?" Righteous just merely smirked of Natsu's answer.

Righteous doesn't know, but he like Natsu as a son even though that Natsu has never seen him in his life. "You will find out. So, are you going to keep going to nowhere or come with me and save the world." Righteous knew of what is going to happen next. " I can't... I have to go... something is going on with me and... I can't go back now." Righteous knows of what Natsu's statement feels. Depression and pain. He can't help it when someone that has a pure and joy spirit unlike anyone, losing himself piece by piece. He knows how it felt before.

"Who's said that we are going back to the guild. I will take you to the S.W.O.R.D headquarters, there are going to be others that are going to come join the team so... I wouldn't recommended Akame to get you and well..." Righteous plan was in the process because of his pausing, it let the dragon slayer filled with temptation.

"Well... what?" squealed the dragon slayer. Righteous has Natsu on his hand and ready to release the trigger. "Well... you can say she's like Erza but... 70% worst. Well, I'm glad that I'm not you hehe..." he chuckled.

WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO BEFORE I'M DEAD!" Natsu screamed.

"Heheh... Alright." said Righteous while he was taking Natsu to his new team.'One down... Four to go.' he answer himself in his mind

9:32 pm, Tijuana, Mexico, Mexico City

In the middle of the city, people are buying what ever they want that keep them satisfied for the night. Right now there's a little girl running to somewhere impatiently. She stumble upon into an apartment that looks to damaged to be called and apartment. She rush vigorously to a man that has not been seen in three months.

"Mr. Yeager, please I need you're help please. cried the little girl. It's been looks like that she cry all the way running."

"What it is little girl." said a very calmed Eren Yeager.

"My brother, he's very sick and I can't find a doctor to help with his illness. Please! You're the only one that doesn't take that much money! Please, this is all I got please you have to help him!" yelled the little girl while crying.

"Show me to him." Eren asked.

After the little girl agreeing to his statement, she lead him out of the city and into a small house that looked abandon. She brought him inside the house through to a broken door and told him to stay and she went outside through the broken window. It's been 3 minutes later and she didn't came back until he realized that he enter a rap from a old friend.

"I see that S.W.O.R.D have little agents as well." said Eren which made someone go... off easy. "No... I ask her if she could do a favor for me and well, she did." said a woman in the shadow. She came out and reveal that the one who sent the little girl is Akame. Eren doesn't know whats going on but decided to play out.

"What do you want, don't tell me that you need me again." Eren said still calmed. His voice have gave Akame a hint of what he is doing.

"I see that you are trying to calm yourself after the war with the titans we had." ask Akame to Eren. "Well, why didn't you noticed that since I was gone for 3 months." said Eren still in a calm mood. Akame noticed that his statement has a little hint of anger. " Commander Righteous need you're help. You are the only one that has study more about the Demosilius."

"What about Rentaro, he the one that retrieved both the Demosilius and the Spectre. Why the hell you need me." He interrupt.

"R-rentaro... he's been kidnapped by Asura." Akame replies back but had a little sorrow in her answer.

Eren froze and thought what Akame said. Agent Rentaro Satomi has been kidnap and he's the only one that understands what Eren felt with their past missions. He can't believe that this happen, and he can't lose him to the darkness.

"Then lets get going. I don't want to keep Rentaro waiting for us." Eren said readied to save his friend.

"There are going to be others as well so, keep you're frustration low okay." said Akame

"Let me guess, the dragon slayer that you always talked about is going to be there." said Eren. his statement has cause Akame to blushed. "Well, I hoped you said about him is true." He said as he was going outside to the helicopter Akame came to mexico.

9:42 pm, Los Angeles, California, S.W.O.R.D Headquarters

"We got this under control, we have recruited Natsu and Eren for the project and we just need to get Death the Kid into our plan. We don't know where he is and none of our communicators haven't got his DNA signature yet." said Commander Righteous

Commander Righteous was in a meeting with the holograms of three of the Senators from the United Forces of Earth, or U.F.E for short. The meeting is about the conflict of Asura and about the project that is being activated. "We know what are you doing but this conflict have reach to our hands and the Demosilius is not in our possession and how will be able to defeat Acnologia." said one of the Senators. He was in his forties and he had a stern voice. "I agreed with him, but the Saviors separate abilities are able to defeat Asura and we will be able to contain both the Demosilius and the Spectre." He added. The second Senator was twenty eight and usually, he is not agreeing with both of the Senators he is with. "But since we realized that the Demosilius and the Spectre contain the essence of the two Dragon Infinity gems, the Space and Mind gem, we are out numbered and it could killed Natsu." interrupted the third and last Senator. The Senator was a female and she was in her thirties.

"I promise that Natsu won't be in the crossfire of the Demosilius and the Spectre. This is the only chance of getting both of them and capture Asura." said Commander Righteous

"We hoped that you are right. Remember, Fairy Tail doesn't know where Natsu is yet and if they find out, we don't want to have a war with the wizards." They all said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that won't happen." Righteous stated.

He left after the meeting has ended and seeing Natsu just eating everything what S.W.O.R.D has to offer. He just smiled and started to called Akame for a certain change.

"Akame there's going to be a certain change. I will be getting Rin Okumura, oh... and you're boyfriend is here." Righteous told her.

"Understood... AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! yelled Akame.

10 pm, Tokyo, Japan, The Gym

In the gym, everything was quiet and the only noise that was only heard, was a punching sound. The man that was practicing with the punching bag was Rin Okumura, the man that have saved the world by closing the Ghenna gate and slaying demons. He's suddenly filled with rage and started to beat the punching bag aggressively.

'Rin look out!'

Boom

'Thanks Yukio.'

'No problem bro.'

(Occulus Headquarters)

'The bomb is not going o go off bro!'

'Damn... I guess we should go get info from S.W.O.R.D to help us, Rin.'

'We can't! we don't have time!'

'Damn... I'm sorry Rin.'

'What... No... Yukio! YUKIO!'

With all the rage he had stored, he punched the bag so hard, it broke and landed to a wall and spilled sand coming from the ripped parts of the bag."Damn..." he muttered. "Well four down... six more to go." he said.

* * *

 **Well that's Chapter 2. sorry for the wait, I'll tried to upload more and I will keep my time on this story. Well Chapter 3 is coming soon so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: Recruitment Part 2

**Hey guys heres the next chapter. I was finishing reading the chapter my friend made when he posted for the project, and it made me that I forgot to put a disclaimer. So here you go.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, and the rest of the other animes/mangas. Except for OCs***

* * *

Chapter Three: Recruitments Part Two

Rin was still in the gym and still was filled with rage. Rin wished that he was able to change the time he lost his brother. He was never the same and it cause him to have the biggest depression in his life. He eventually left the True Cross Academy and never came back. He spend all of his life hunting demons and working with the agency that made him come this far.

"Well, well... It's been 2 months and still you fight like a raging bull Rin, or should I say... Blue Devil." said a long time friend.

"Commander Righteous... why are you here, and don't call me that. I'm not wearing the uniform." said Rin.

So, Rin there's a another problem we have and... well, we need you're help." Righteous told him. He could tell that he will decline so he was prepare to tell the details. "Sorry but, I'm having a break since the whole "Retrieving the Demosilius" fiasco." Rin replied. "Yeah... that's the thing I want to talk about." Righteous included. "What!" yelled Rin. Rin was somewhat furious at S.W.O.R.D for letting the Demosilius being stolen. "I thought you said that you are going to keep it safe and now... you're telling me that it's gone!" Rin roared. "Relax... I'm going to explained everything." said Righteous, trying to cooled the devil spawn.

"Alright." said a now calmed Rin.

"Well you see... we been analyzing the Demosilius and the Spectre, that we realized that it contain too much power and we decided to shut down the project but both of them were stolen from... him." said Righteous as he was showing Rin the image of the man who took both the Demosilius and the Spectre.

"Who is he?" questioned Rin

"His name is Asura. He's used to be human, but gave up his humanity to become a Kishin." Righteous answered. "A Kishin?" said Rin. Righteous was readied to give him the answer. "Kishins are sort of demons but they consume human soul which they craved for hunger. But Asura is different, he can eats his own kind souls and each soul that he consumes, the powerful he will become." Righteous explanation made Rin think about what is going on. "Wait I heard about these Kishins, are they suppose to be where the DWMA comes from." said Rin.

"Well, yes but remember that our universe have so many things that we didn't know yet." said Righteous.

"Yeah, guess there's a lot of things that we don't know." added Rin.

"Well... what do you say, help us to stop Asura and bring back the Demosilius and the Spectre... or continue you're vacation. I don't mind if Akame gets you." Righteous suggested.

"Heh... she still works with S.W.O.R.D and still crazy as ever. Sure, why not." Rin replied

"And guess who's going to be there." said Righteous.

"Ahh... that Natsu guy is going to be there. Man I wished what Akame says is true." Rin included

"You will see." said Righteous.

11 pm, Manhattan, New York, Ocean Coast

"That's it, just a little adjustment." said a certain character that has been working on the city's water pipe.

The guy that was working with the pipe is Kazuto Kirigaya, the guy that beat S.A.O and save the one that he loved. Kazuto has been busy with his life, after he got everything back to normal for him, he focus on building his company, which it's called Kirigaya Industries, and tried to build a better world since he experience the virtual world's madness. The strangest thing right now that he's fixing the pipe under water.

"Good job Kazuto, hurry up! the Spriggan Mark V won't keep the oxygen in for long." yelled his lover.

"Alright Asuna." replied Kazuto.

Kazuto was wearing an armor that resemble his Spriggan character in Alfheim Online but instead of the fairy texture, he was all wearing armor. His body was cover in black armor and both in his arms contains both his signature swords from S.A.O, the Elucidator and the Dark Repulser as hidden blades. When he wants to use sword mode, Both of his blades will come out both of his arm plates and will be able to used them. His armor resemble of a knight but behind his back, he created photon-like wings that resemble his Spriggan wings from the game. He started to fly from the surface of the ocean and headed to his building. When he enter his building, he was met by his love interest, Asuna.

"Well, it looks like that the Spriggan Mark V can handle the water pressure huh." said Kazuto while he was removing his armor.

"I guess that's a another accomplish from the "Invincible Black Swordsman." eh, Kazuto." Asuna complimented

"Well, I guess it is. Man, meeting with Rick has made me build this company. If I haven't met him, I guess that I would have never stop... him." said Kazuto quietly.

"Kazuto, don't you ever think about not having able to defeat... him. I always believe in you since we were stuck in S.A.O and look at you now, you're the owner of the greatest industries of all time and everyone trust you for saving us when it happen and for becoming the Black Swordsman." said Asuna with comfort and cheer.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Kazuto. Both Kazuto and Asuna were having a moment of thinking of what escalated in their history and happy that they were able to help make the people of Manhattan feel that they can improve not only in New York, but the entire world. They were about to have their usual kiss moment until, someone interrupt.

"Mr. Kirigaya, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to show you something." said a S.W.O.R.D agent. Both Kazuto and Asuna were surprise that they didn't know that they are having a guest, but ignore it because the agent have a message to Kazuto. "Not at all mister..." Asuna paused for not knowing the man's name.

"Cecil, David Cecil." The man said, now knowing as Cecil. "I'm here to show some files to um... Black Swordsman. This is from Rick, he couldn't make it because he was preparing this project." Cecil contributed his purpose by telling Kazuto of Rick's whereabouts and giving him the file said "Saviors" on the front.

"Well, At least I know what Rick is doing, what is this 'Saviors' project about." Kazuto responded. "Connect the chip to the file and read the documents of all the members that are in the project. After that, you decide if you would come with us to S.W.O.R.D and wait for further instructions." Cecil replied and left the Kirigaya Industries building.

Kazuto followed what he was suppose to do and went to his computer and put the chip in the computer files and waited for the information to be uploaded in his computer.

"What the file is about Kazuto." Asuna asked.

"This." Kazuto answered.

The file show three videos of three individuals fighting against their foes. The first showed something really... unexpecting. "Rraagh!" roared a certain titan. "God dammit! S.W.O.R.D! This is Team Black Shot reporting, Their are too many titans and Eren can't continue the fight! Release the Kaiju Bomb, It will killed the titans but not Eren! DO IT NOW!" shouted the leader of his squad the video show the bomb going on and killed all the titans. In the end of the first video, the squad were seen carried Eren in his human form.

"My God..." Asuna gasped.

In the second video, it shows a teenager wearing black body armor. He was wearing a soldier's mask and had devil horn which are made out of blue flames. " Alright, we have the area secure. Akame, get Team Blood Rain to recapture the Demosilius. Hurry! Before Occulus brings reinforcements now!" The teen said while slicing a robot with his blade which is also covered in blue flames. "Alright, men! Get the hell outta here, I'm going to perform my Hero Gauge and it's going to kill you!" he yelled while the S.W.O.R.D soldiers were getting out of the battle zone. The teen was surrounded by Occulus robots and were ready to kill the blue fire covered teen. " **Demonic Blaze of Hell!** " Roared the devil himself. He was slicing the robots with his sword up and downward three times which caused blue flames to erupted and burn the remaining robots.

"Wow..." is what Kazuto said when he watch the amazement of the blue fire covered teen.

And finally the last video show a certain pink haired teen fighting a couple of men with swords and staffs. On the sky showed a flying S.W.O.R.D helicopter with soldiers recording information of the pink haired teen. "Commander, this is Team Night Hawks, we are now recording the abilities and strength. It's seem that the dragon slayer is now ready to begin combat and... what the hell?!" yelled the leader of the team. The pink haired dragon slayer was filled with rage and had enough of it. "SIR, HIS MAGIC LEVEL IS NOW CRITICAL! WE NEED TO CONTAIN THE BLAST RADIUS NOW, BEFORE THE VILLAGE IS DESTROYED!" yelled the pilot filled with fear and intensity. "DAMMIT, HURRY GET THE DRAGON BLOOD STONE! IT WILL STOP THE..." the rest of the clip has crash, not letting Kazuto and Asuna seeing what happen in the last video. Until there was a black screen and audio.

"Commander, this is Team Night Hawks. We are able to save the village... but the magic of Natsu was not his dragon slayer magic... it was his emotions. It appears that he has suffer with rage and depression and uh... he looks like he's soulless. It looks like the guild Fairy Tail didn't know why he's acting like this and now heard about the incident today. We are now going to keep Natsu away from Fairy Tail and take him to his home, and let him choose if he's going to keep this up or he's going to end his hellish life. Team Night Hawks out." the audio ended leaving Kazuto and Asuna in shocked and have sympathy for the dragon slayer named Natsu.

"I can't believe it." said Asuna which ended the silence.

"I guess I'm going to see this and find out what the purpose of the project." Kazuto said firmly.

"Wait... what! Are you going to meet these people. They look dangerous." said a now worried Asuna.

"Their not dangerous, their incredible, heroic, and amazing." Kazuto answered. "Don't worry, Remember I am the Kirito from SAO and if they go berserk, I'll take them down."

"Ok... just be careful." said Asuna. She was relief of remembering the time when they were both stuck in the game. Kirito had no struggle when beating SAO and trying to bring everyone back to the real world, even though he knew that he might die in the death game. Kazuto went to get his Spriggan Mark V armor and add adjustment in case the three individuals wreck habit in the city.

Next day later: 3 pm, The Ocean, Oceania, S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier

"Well, I guess everything is still the same." said an teen wearing his black body armor. Rin is getting ready to meet his new teammates while he got off the helicopter and went the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier's air-force fields. When he was in the field, he met an old ally and a recruit.

"You still look the same for the last two months, Blue Devil." said Akame

"Please don't call me that. We're friends, we always been working together when my brother..." Rin started to stuttered. Rin hasn't got the fact that his brother is gone and is affecting his life.

"Rin... don't put yourself in this state. Remember we always have each other's backs and we will never let both of us feel sad." said Akame while putting both of her arms on his shoulder. They both have a brief moment and remember why they bonded when they did certain mission with S.W.O.R.D in the past. Akame let go of Rin's shoulders and started to introduce him to their teammate.

"Rin, this is Eren Yeager, he's going to be working with us to stop Asura's plans. said Akame.

Well, nice to meet you Eren. My name is Rin Okumura, I'm was a member of S.W.O.R.D for two months but I left after that." said Rin.

"Nice to meet you too, I worked with S.W.O.R.D for three months and also I left after I finished my last mission." said Eren.

The three of them had a little moment of talking until one of the two male have thought of an idea.

"Hey, I heard that this Natsu guy is here you want to see if Akame say about him was right." said Rin.

"Sure, why not." Eren agreed.

"Knock it out you two!" yelled a very red Akame.

All three of them enter the S.W.O.R.D headquarters in the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier to meet Commander Righteous and Natsu so they can learn more about the task there taking.

3 pm, Underground, Nowhere, Asura's Base

"Hmm... well it's look like the Dragonslayer is having allies I see... well, the war has just begun heheh..." said a Kishin who is sitting on his throne waiting for the next phase of his plan. " Soon, Kid and the Dragonslayer will fall when I unleashed the true power of the Demosilius."

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 3 sorry I didn't post this soon, I will try to post more chapters quickly. So just give me reviews of what you think about this story. I would like to see you're opinions. Well, see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission

Chapter Four: First Mission

Rin, Akame, and Eren went to the S.W.O.R.D headquarters inside The S.W.O.R.D helicarrier to meet the Commander. When they enter the maintenance room, they saw many S.W.O.R.D soldiers working on a plan to retrieve the Demosilius and Spectre, scientist finding more information of Kishin energy levels and weakness, and members finding the location of Asura's base.

"Well, looks like that were almost complete. We just need the Black Swordsman and the Son of Death, but we will do the mission just the four of you. said a confident commander. Righteous was wearing a black coat and black pants, but he's wearing body armor since the encounter of the Kishin, Asura. He has his black hair slick back as usual and his scar on his right eye which everyone thought he's a serious leader, but he didn't look like himself. He has the biggest grin on his face which signaling he's in a good mood.

"So the fourth guy is that Natsu guy huh. Where is he, I would like to meet him." said Rin which cause Eren to want to meet Natsu as well.

"He's right outside enjoying the skies." Righteous chuckle after saying his sentence.

"He's... what?" said a now confused Eren. They understand what was Righteous was saying when they heard a sound filled with excitement and glee.

"WOOOOOHOOOO! THIS IS AMAZING, I DON'T SICK IN THIS FLYING VEHICLE, I CAN FINALLY ENJOY THE FEELING OF INTENSITY OF THE SKY! OH HELL YEAH!" yelled a very excited dragonslayer. "Well, I guess I had my fun, Hey Commander! I'm coming back inside to see the team." Natsu stated.

"Okay Natsu! They want to meet you too!" Righteous answer back.

Natsu came back to the maintenance room, he looked different. He still had his signature hair style and scarf, but what he's wearing right now was a spandex costume which it was cover in red scales. He was wearing mechanical gauntlets which had fuel of magic in the middle of the two gauntlets and the gauntlets cover his both his hands to look like dragon claws. His scales are red from up to down but their were blue colored sides of his spandex which are located on both his rib cage. He was also wearing mechanical boots which was made from the same material of his gauntlets and which made both of his feet to dragon talons. He had a symbol of a dragon on his scale-covered chest.

Rin and Eren looked surprise that Natsu look so pumped and ready for the danger it's waits ahead.

"Wow, Akame you're right. He looks kinda hot but also... dumb." Rin whispers in Akame's ear to give her his thoughts. When his thought have been heard, she turned all red which rival a certain wizard with scarlet hair.

"No he's not hot! well, a little... but that's not the point of why were here! And yes he's a little dumb." Akame answered back still red from Rin's opinion.

"Hey!" yelled a angry dragonslayer.

"Alright everyone let's get into business." said Commander Righteous. All the four recruits stopped their rantings and waited for the commander further instructions. "The reason I brought all of you here is because the Demosilius and the Spectre have been stolen by a Kishin named Asura." The commander said while putting the projection of both the Demosilius and the Spectre and Asura. "We don't know the rest of his story but what we know that he use to work with the Grim Reaper with his academy. Later on, he decided to give up his humanity and turned into a kishin and start fighting against Death. He lost but this isn't his first revolution. He came back to destroy the present day academy but died when defeated by the academy's three students. Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Death's son, Death the Kid. We thought that Asura died when he was defeated, but we were wrong. He somehow survived the battle and decided to get his revenge against the academy by stealing the two out of six powerful objects of the Project Fantasy universe. So, we need you three because based of the information we received for the past three months, all of you are capable of defeating Asura and bring back the Demosilius and the Spectre. The mission begins at 8 pm at the museum in New York"

Righteous has given them every information to the three recruits and hoped that they understand the situation.

"Oh by the way here are you're code-names. Remember that you are not from you're world. Especially you Natsu keep it a low profile,or should I say... Salamander." The commander said while leaving the maintenance room to his office.

"Yeah I got it. So whatta you say new team, ready to begin the mission tonight, but first, let's know each other. My name is Natsu Dragneel, I was raise by a real dragon named Igneel, and he taught me Dragon Slayer magic. At the year, X777 when I was eleven, he suddenly disappeared and I was alone, until I found a guild called Fairy Tail. I have spend all my life with Fairy Tail, I had adventures with the guild. My friends are Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Happy and they can do magic too. Lucy's magic is Celestial Spirit magic, which a celestial spirit mage can summon celestial spirits from her celestial gate keys. Gray's magic is Ice Make magic which is part of a category of Maker magic. He can summon ice and make it the shape he wants to make. Erza's magic is Requip magic. She can requip any type of armor and sword she has contain. Her magic is really amazing when you get to see it. Wendy's magic is the same like mines, Dragon Slayer magic, but were different. My element is fire which means I can do Fire Dragon Slayer magic spell, and Wendy's element is air, so she can perform Sky Dragon Slayer magic. Happy is cat and best friend. He can fly and always been together since when he hatch out from his egg. We had stop a dark guild Eisenwald, from killing all the guild masters from the guild meeting, fought and defeated our enemy Phantom Lord, destroy the Tower of Heaven, fight against the Oracion Seis which is part of the Balam Alliance, When into a new world called Edolas, fighting against Grimore Heart which is also part the Balam Alliance, fight once again with, but now called the Neo Oracion Seis, competed the Grand Magic Games, fought dragon that travel back in time, save the Sun Village that the villagers are giants, fight against Tartaros the last guild of the Balam Alliance, and stop Avatar from causing destruction from the world. Right now Fairy Tail are planning what to do when we are going against the Alvarez Kingdom, but I guess I'm here to help Commander Righteous with the mission."

Natsu's explanation of his life, receives big smiles from the three recruits.

"Wow... it's looks like that you have a great life Natsu. But I got two questions for you." said Rin

"Sure, lay it on me!" said a very pumped up Natsu

"One, why you were acting crazy when you were outside the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier?" Rin questioned. His question made Eren want to know why Natsu was ranting about able to enjoy the sky except Akame because she already knew why and made her giggle.

"Why, because I have motion sickness, but Commander Righteous gave me a shot that helped with my motion sickness. Now, I won't be able to suffered my illness ever again!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Okay... Question Two, Why aren't with you're guild helping them against Alvarez instead of being here." Rin last question made the dragonslayer looked downed to the ground, and his pink bangs shadowed both his eyes, keeping his new allies from seeing his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I can't answer that question... maybe later when everything is over, Alright." Natsu said in a deep sad voice.

"Alright... now that you introduce yourself first, I'll go next." said Rin getting readied to introduce the others.

My name is Rin Okumura, I lived in a catholic church and I was raised by a priest named Shiro Fujimoto, which he became a father figure to me and my brother. When I was bullied, something inside of me was unleashed. I saw myself covered in blue flames and demons somehow released out of nowhere. I didn't know what to do, until I was saved by Father Fujimoto. He explains me that me and my brother are the sons of Satan, and he gave me a blade called the Kurikara. The Kurikara controls my demonic powers so I won't go berserk. After understanding my birth and gift, Satan had possess one of the bullies and attack the cathedral and trying to make me to not resist my demon self. Father Fujimoto try to saved me but Satan got out of the bully's body and into his. He successfully controlled him, but Father Fujimoto stabbed himself weakening Satan so I will be able to attack. When I made Satan retreat to the realm of Ghenna, I saw Father Fujimoto dead in front of my eyes. I regret that I would have done something instead watching him getting possess and stabbed himself. When I went to see his grave, I was encounter his old friend, Mephisto who told me that he could help me fight against demons and to enrolled to True Cross Academy, where students learned to hunt and slay demons from destroying mankind. When I enrolled to the academy I realized that my brother, Yukio has enrolled to the academy when Father Fujimoto was alive. We both fight and slay demons as exorcist and have save the world during the invasion of Ghenna. After that, we were both encounter by Commander Righteous, who explained us about an agency that protect the world from threat of the earth called a Secret World's Operation Reinforcements of the Defense force, or S.W.O.R.D for short. He also told us the theory of Project Fantasy universe as well. We decided to joined because they are going to help us fight against Satan if he comes back. We did many mission for S.W.O.R.D and we actually saved the lives of others. There's was one mission that we need to take back the Demosilius from S.W.O.R.D's long time enemy, Occulus. We had retrieve the Demosilius but failed to stop the bomb from detonating. My brother, Yukio has an idea of stopping the bomb, but he... he..." Rin has stop his story and started to remember what happen when they were in the Occulus headquarters.

'Yukio! What are you doing!'

'I'm going to take the bomb to the gate. If I correctly hit it in the gate, the Ghenna gate will be destroyed and the demons won't get into this world.'

'But you will... will...'

'I'm sorry...'

'Yukio! YUKIO!'

"Hello... Hello. Rin are you okay." Natsu interrupted Rin's flashback.

"Yeah... sorry, I guess I was stuck in a daze." Rin answered. "Well, sorry I paused for a moment."

"It's okay. I guess you don't want to talked about." said Natsu

"Yeah." said Rin.

"Well, who's next! Hmm... what about you!" said Natsu pointing at Eren.

"Sorry guys, I don't feel like telling my story." Eren stated.

"Oh come on! We told our stories! Please! Natsu pleaded.

"I'm sorry. No can do." Eren stated once again.

"Damn it. Well, what about you Akame." said Natsu

"How do you know my name?" Akame questioned.

Righteous told me that you're worst than Erza, and I was afraid that if I didn't go, you will kill me." said Natsu in a fright tone.

"Oh really." 'Damn you Righteous! Now you made him afraid of me! I really wanted to be friends since we studied his emotions!' Akame mentally screamed in her head.

"No I won't tell you my story." Akame committed.

"What! Why?" Natsu whined.

"One, because you hurt my feelings for comparing me with you're scarlet friend. Two, were late to start are mission." said Akame

"Oh... DAMMIT!" Natsu screamed. Akame chuckled due to the dragonslayer reaction. She really wants to get close to Natsu, she knows why he left... and she wants to help him.

"Well, lets get ready." said Akame.

"Right!" the three males stated.

8 pm, Manhattan, New York, Dark Gods Museum

The museum is crowed with bunch of people and were celebrating the day that the great evil died and the world could now lived in peace thanks to "The Great Shinigami" from the Dark Gods mythology. People were wearing formal tuxes and dresses drinking expensive wine and dancing on the museum's ballroom.

"Everyone, may I have you're attention." said an old elegant man.

"Today, is the anniversary for the death of the great evil, The Kishin, and the celebrations of the three heroes of this mighty tale. The young woman with the once corrupted death scythe, The assassin with a dark history, and the son of the great Shinigami, Death the Kid." With that of the celebrations explanations, everybody cheered. "Now, let us celebrate the days that we are able to lived to it's end."

After they resumed to their cheery selves, A man on the balcony watch the people enjoying the party. The man had a sinister look and start getting his plans on cue.

"Rentaro, lets begin. These humans are making a mockery of me, and cheering for a death that has not happen." The man said on his communicator.

"On it, Lord Asura." Rentaro replied.

Rentaro started to begin his task by killing two guards on the museum roof with two shots. Rentaro had put explosives on the roof so when Asura begin his role in the plan, the explosives are for the distraction to get all the people in the museum out to the streets. "The bombs are ready my lord."

"Finally." said Asura in a sadistic glee.

Asura went up to an guard in the museum and stab him with the sharp blade at the end of the cane that has the Spectre. When everyone look what Asura did, they panic and started to run to the street. Asura now appeared in his normal attire but wears a dark cloak and he has a golden helmet with horns.

"People, people, remained calmed." Asura trying to make the people calmed but ignored him. This made Asura furious that these mortals are not obeying their god.

"SILENCE!" Asura roared.

Everyone from the museum's party was quiet dued to Asura's rage. "BOW DOWN TO YOU'RE GOD!" Everyone do what the furious kishin said and bowed. " I AM THE KISHIN, ASURA! THE EVIL THAT YOU THOUGHT IS DEAD!" Asura began as the crowd started to tremble.

"I have heard of you celebrating to the death of the great evil am I correct? Well, answer me this question, why the evil thought that was dead is standing right here. Hahaha... you mortals have funny sense of humor, thinking of a god die by the hands of foolish meisters. I have risen again and this time, I'm not going to bring this world into madness, I bringing this world to it's end. Now, when I have my new world order, I will spared you're lifes if you treat me like a god. My first rule of order is to rise and cause a riot in Manhattan so the DWMA will see this conflict and fell for the power of my Spectre!"

"Why would we bowed down and listen to you're commands." said a feeble old man.

"Excuse me?" Asura said in confusion.

"Someone will stop you, you know that." The old man continued.

"Who?! The DWMA are in no chance of stopping me. I have seen what the DWMA are doing and it's not going to work. They will fall like flies."

"True. But there are other people that are not related to the Dark Gods mythology. Maybe a man with no abilities, or a handicapped man, you must know that there are other people that are here to protect this world and will stop at nothing to saved this world from you're tyranny.

"And who is that." Asura summons a blast from the Spectre to the old man until someone deflect the blast to Asura, but simply dodged it.

"Me." said the man that save the old man.

"Well, if it is the Heroic Blue Devil, I can't believe I'm seeing him in person." said Asura

Rin was wearing a black spandex and had blue body armor. His helmet resemble a knight but had blue flamed horns on his head and the his helmet was showing his mouth.

"I'm sorry Blue Devil but you will fall easily." Asura gloated

"I brought backup." Blue Devil smirked.

The helicopter appeared to the situation and Akame and Natsu are in the plane.

"Ah! you brought Akame and a new recruit." Asura continued. "I'm sorry for the evening, but it's time for you to die." Asura was aiming his staff to Rin and the helicopter, power of the Spectre was leaking out and made Natsu a little... tremble.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned. "What's wrong Salamander?" said Akame, worrying. "My body... I feel weak." Natsu replied. 'What's happening to me... I feel that I'm dying.' Natsu was only thinking about this feeling he's having.

"Now that the Spectre is in full power... now, DI-" Asura couldn't finish his last word due to the intense electricity he's enduring and pass out.

The team was in shocked and found the source of the electricity.

"Well, at least the Dark Repulser blast are working." said a Armored Spriggan. The Spriggan look at the members of the project.

"Hello team, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and I'm here to joined the team."

* * *

 **Well guys thats chapter four. I might be adding new chapters every Fridays or Saturdays. This story will not be abandon. The project is doing well, and I find more ideas after this story. The next chapter, Kid will appeared. Thats it guys, don't forget to give me you're opinions and questions. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kirito vs Kid

**Sup guys! Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday. School is a total bitch. So here it is. The Invincible Black Swordsman versus The Mighty Kid! Enjoy the show! And don't forget to follow me and send you're thoughts and question, and I will be gladly to answer them all.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Kirito vs Kid

"Oh, crap..." is what Rin could say when he met the Invincible Black Swordsman.

"Hello Blue, I heard of you're stories of Ghenna from S.W.O.R.D. You are famous where I come from." Kazuto complimented.

"You must be the Black Swordsman, I heard when you were in SAO, people called you the Black Swordsman and not you're username. Why didn't you just called yourself Kirito instead of Black Swordsman." said Rin.

"Well thats closes to my real name, so I don't want people to call me by my name because that name doesn't suit to this armor." Kazuto replied.

"Well, I guess that make sense."

"Yeah, I know."

"But we keep are identities a secret, while you let you're fame improving you're hobby of making more Spriggan Marks am I correct." Rin's backtalk made Kirito have a tick mark on his head.

"Well I never guess that the spawn of Satan have some kind of attitude." Kirito countered.

"How the hell you know that I'm-" Rin was interrupted by the Black Swordsman.

"S.W.O.R.D gave all the documents of all of you and personally, I think that you and the Salamander have the worst history in the whole Project Fantasy universe, but well... you are the one I'm worried about."

"Alright, first you showed up out of nowhere, and now... I don't like you." Rin argued.

The Black Swordsman and Blue Devil first met and now they don't like each other. Nobody knows that whats hidden in the trees, is a small camera, recording all the data of what's happening right now, and Righteous was the one that planted the camera. "Oh god... I guess I knew that this is going to happen." said Righteous "You mean Kirito and Rin, yeah... I predicted that this will happen." said a female S.W.O.R.D soldier.

"No, not that Agent 14."

"No? then what is it Commander?"

"War..."

"War?"

"You will see later on." said Righteous in a serious tone.

Now back to the museum, Kirito and Rin are arguing each other and started to bad talked to each other.

"LOW LIFE PLAYER!"

"SON OF EVIL!"

"Guys..."

"WEAK ASS BILLIONAIRE!"

"LOW CLASS SWORD USER!"

"Guys..."

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE SUPERNATURAL POWERS!"

"THE POWERS OF SATAN OF COURSE!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Both Rin and Kirito said in unison.

"Look." said Akame pointing at a now standing Asura. Both stop their chit chat and now are focus to fight against the kishin.

"Well it seems that I was surprised that the Invincible Black Swordsman, would joined the fray." said Asura in a dark tone.

"Don't think that I only have Dark Repulsers in this Mark because I add in a mix to it." Kirito challenged.

"Well let's see, just to let you know that I'm not afraid of eating all of your so-" Asura was once again interrupted but this time, it was a fist.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND FIGHT." Natsu yelled.

Natsu simply out of nowhere, strike down Asura to the ground, without using his magic. His action has surprise everyone, including his teammates. When he finished his assault, everyone was able to see what he look like. He still wearing his costume, but he was wearing a mask. His mask resemble a dragon, his mask is covered in red scale and has black dragon horns. His mask also cover his eyes. His masked eyed-covered color is sky blue which make the people drowned in amazement. His white scaly scarf covered his mouth which make him look like a ninja. Everyone cheer and started called his name.

"Yeah!"

"Go Salamander!"

"Go and beat The Kishin, Asura!"

"Doesn't he look like the guy that has spider powers?"

"You mean Man-Spider."

"Yeah thats the one! I think?"

Everyone's chant made Asura furious. He rose from the ground and stop fooling around. "Alright, I'm done playing around. Prepare to meet you're fate foolish mortals!" Asura roared. He put out the Spectre and started to shoot beams from his staff. The three heroes dodged the attack but every time Asura sends blast from the Spectre, Natsu gets weaker and weaker. 'Dammit, why I feeling... so weak.' Natsu felt that he was feeling drained, he started to spill out blood from his mouth, staining his scarf.

"SALAMANDER!" Kirito and Rin yelled in unison.

"NOOO!" Akame yelled as well.

Natsu have kept spitting blood from his mouth and now fainted. Everyone saw this and gasped of the Salamander's outcome. Akame parked the helicopter on the top of the museum and rushed to him and keeping him alive so they will able to take him to S.W.O.R.D's infirmary.

"Salamander... HURRY UP AND TAKE ASURA DOWN! SALAMANDER REALLY NEEDS A MEDIC, AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S... dying." Akame started to tear up so badly that Kirito and Rin have saw her cries.

'Akame.' The Spriggan and the Devil said in their minds at the same time.

"Alright, Akame take Salamander to the helicopter. Me and Kirito will take care of this bastard." Blue Devil commanded.

"Ok." Akame agreed and started to take Natsu back to the helicopters.

When Akame and Natsu left, Kirito and Rin started their assault on Asura. Rin started slashing towards Asura but failed to sliced him once. Kirito shoot more Dark Repulser blasts, but also failed like Blue Devil. The people saw this action, and was now amaze once again by the Spriggan and the Devil's attacks on the Kishin.

"Wow they are fighting that Kishin without fear!"

"They're Invincible!'

"They're Heroic!"

"They remind me of Iron Dude and Captain U.S."

"Do you even know those the names of comic heroes?"

"Yes I do! Maybe..."

"And how they remind you of them, Black Swordsman looks like a spriggan in armor and has photonic wings. Blue Devil colors are blue and black, not red, blue, and white. And he's look more than a knight then a soldier. And he uses a sword not a shield."

"Ok... where did this conversation, became a comic related session."

Kirito and Rin have gone tired of their assault and buying time for Akame to take Natsu to the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier for medicare. "Hah! Is this what the heroes of this city can do! I can't believe that this is the team that will defeat me! I'll end you with one move!" Asura claimed. He gather all of his might and pour it into the Spectre. He forward his staff to the spriggan and the devil, and was ready to release the spell. Behold the power of the Spectre! INFINTE MIND DRAGON: VOLTERIOS ARANI-" Asura was again, punch to the floor which have cause the spell to broke. The man the knocked Asura to the ground, kept punching him until the Kishin couldn't move which he succeeded, but cause a dust to rise so the people and the duo can't see. When the dust cleared, Kirito and Rin were in total shocked.

"Hey guys! I took this Asura guy down. So... I guess I'm the better hero in this team!" Natsu smirked. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU UP! WEREN'T YOU VOMITING BLOOD! WE THOUGHT AKAME TOOK YOU TO S.W.O.R.D!" The spriggan and the devil yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay... One, my dragonslayer magic heals me up in no time. Two, I stop bleeding when I was far away from Asura. And finally three, I ran away from her." Natsu explained. When Natsu answer all of his comrades question, he was yelled by an angry assassin. "DAMMIT SALAMANDER! YOU HAD MADE ME WORRY SICK THAT I THOUGHT YOU WENT BACK TO THE FIGHT AND DIED!" Akame screamed.

"Sorry Akame, but look... we have the Kishin bastard." Natsu said while carrying Asura. When he still was caring Asura, he collapse to the ground and went to realm of unconsciousness.

"SALAMANDER!" The three heroes screamed in unison.

Akame was carrying Natsu to see that he's not dead, and luckily he's not. Akame sighed for relief that Natsu is still alive. She commanded Kirito to take Asura to the helicopter and told Rin to get the helicopter readied. When they left, they heard the people cheering for their battle against the evil Asura.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for saving us!"

"Their like a comic hero team!"

"Except that this is real life."

"Yep!"

20 minutes later, The Forest, Mount. Shini

The team are still heading to S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier and Akame was calling Eren through a small hologram to letting them know that there on their way to meeting with Righteous. "It'll take us thirty minutes to reach to headquarters but the mission is a success." said Akame. "Alright, I'll let Righteous know that you guys capture Asura, and that you will be here in a half hour." Eren replied and left to inform Righteous. After he left, Akame look to her right, seeing Natsu resting on the front helicopter seat. She was glad that he didn't died... because she wants to tell him the truth of what happen four months ago.

Meanwhile, Kirito and Rin were talking to a now awake Asura about why he's doing this. "Alright Asura, tell us what you doing in the museum and what is this." said Rin holding the Spectre. "Heheh... that you holding there is called the Spectre. The most powerful weapon out of the Six Infinite Dragons." Asura replied, smirking.

"Whats the Six Infinite Dragons?" Kirito questioned while taking off his helmet. "Ah... Kazuto. The most youngest, wealthiest, billionaire in Manhattan, why you hid you're identity, even though the people know who you are." Asura chuckles. "Don't dodge the question you bastard." Kirito said seriously. "To be honest, I don't know... but they're so powerful, it kills the most powerful race in the universe." Asura kept chuckling

"And what is this powerful race." Rin butted in, wanting to know what beast is so powerful than Satan.

"Dragons..." Asura laugh when giving them the answer. Both Kirito an Rin are in shocked. They can't believe that these six weapons can kill a dragon. From what they heard in the S.W.O.R.D database, a dragon called Acnologia have destroyed an island seven years ago with his mighty power and have been known as the Dragon King.

"So, can I ask you a favor." Asura jestered.

"And what will that be." Rin replied.

"Turn on the radar." Confused at first, Rin told Akame to turned on the radar, and saw something that shocked the assassin. "There's a signature on the radar!" Akame alerted the two heroes. "But there's no one in the sky but us." Rin answered. "This is not a vehicle." Akame replied. Her answer made the spriggan and the devil in shocked."Alright, I'll check since I can use my photonic wings to check out who is that signature." Kirito stated and took off.

"Heheh... he's here." Asura blurted out.

"Who's here?" Akame questioned.

"The Son of Death." Asura said before he became silence.

"Hey guys, there's nothing out here. maybe it was just a bird, or a- Gaugh!" Kirito responded but suddenly, something hit him.

"Kirito! Kirito!" said Rin, making sure that the spriggan was responding. When they heard no replied, a sword which appeared out of nowhere have pierce the helicopter and was opening it so whatever who the attacker is, can come in.

"ASURA!" roared a very furious teen. His hair is a black, but he had white lines appearing the right side of his head. But the thing that was different, is that he was wearing armor. The middle on his chest have a skull, imprinted on his armor and that he had a cloak that look like the grim reaper's clothing.

"Ah, if it isn't-" Asura was interrupted when the mysterious teen speared him and cause both of them to fall out of the helicopter and crash to the ground.

"Who the hell is that!" Rin yelled to seek the answer for his question.

"I don't know, but he's has Asura. Without him, we won't be able to know his plan." Akame explained.

"I'm on it!" said Rin and jump out the plane and find Asura and the mysterious white striped teen.

Later, the teen have tossed Asura to a nearby boulder and started to confront him. "Asura, where is it?" said the furious teen.

"Ahh, Death the Kid. It's been a while when you were banish from the academy and stop me and the Shini-Denizin." Asura replied. "So, you're trying to find the Demosilius, so you're father could take you back and forgive you're action of what you done. And maybe see you're friends, teachers, and you're precious death weapons. Heheh..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kid was so filled with rage that he charged Asura to the ground and statred to pummeled the Kishin. He kept punching and punching, until his rage was ceased. He went back up and look at a all beaten up kishin. Asura is all bloody and he couldn't even talk. Kid was standing on top of him and pulled his sword.

"This time, I will finish what I started... I WILL KILL YOU AND RETURN TO THE DWMA!" Kid roared. "Now... FEEL THE POWER OF THE GREAT DEATH BLADE, SPARTA!" Kid was ready to kill the man that is lying down, not moving a muscle. He was ready to end his life, but he was push to the ground.

"I'm glad that I was able to make it." Kirito remarked. "Now, it's time for a little payback white stripes.

"I have no time to play around with you, so step away, or feel the wrath of Sparta." Kid warned.

"Oh, hell no. I still need to get even with you. Spriggan Mark V Activate: Duel Wielding Mode!" Kirito's armor shoot out two of his both signature blades. "So, you say that you're had the wrathful Sparta, let see if you're blade are a match against my Elucidator and Dark Repulser."

"Well then, shall we begin." Kid replied and started his assault to the Black Swordsman. Kirito didn't see this coming, but he was able to dodge his attack. "Whoa! Computer, give me the analysis of white stripes here."

"Analyzing... Subject: Dark Gods myths."

"Abilities: Death related properties."

"Type: Shinigami and Meister."

"Weapons: Sparta, a blade that has powers of the Great Shinigami and the blade can only be picked up by the chosen one."

"Oh hell." Kirito replied to his computer.

The Black Swordsman finally take the offense and started slashing his blades to Kid. he was manage to get cuts on him, but didn't do any damage. "Heh... I thought you would finish me right now, but I was dead wrong." said Kid in a dark tone.

"Oh shit." Kirito squealed. Kid grabbed Kirito on the neck and started hurling him to the sky and started to fly to him, and knocked him down to the ground. Kirito went back up and was readied for Kid's attacks. "Alright thats it. I didn't want to use this. But I have three different Hero Gauges so, no biggy." said Kirito while getting one of his Hero Gauges ready. Kid waited to see what was the Black Swordsman is doing. "Heh. if you wanted to give up now, you will let me finish my objective." said Kid.

"Oh... I think that you should give up." Kirito chuckle and Kid was sensing energy from him but it was not from his body, in was from his armor.

"What?" said a surprise Kid.

"Check this out! Starburst Stream!" Kirito roared. He was swiftly his blades towards Kid and got every attack on him. Kid's armor was cracking and blood was spilling out through every cut he had received when let Kirito take the first offense. Kirito gave all he out and he cause the son of death to fall. Kirito was relief that he was able to take the enemy down.

"Alright, at least that ov-, What the?!" Kirito yelped when he see Kid standing up from the impact. "Alright, my turn. Death Storm!" Kid roared. Kid had summon a tornado filled with vengeful spirits and use them to attack Kirito with and he successfully succeeded.

"Aghh!" Kirito was being torn apart by the souls and couldn't take it any longer so he fly out of the tornado and landed to the ground facing Kid. "Alright, lets end this." Kirito proclaimed. As the two were able to clash once more, a torrent of blue flames have appeared between both of and them and look to the man that summon this type of flame.

"Hey! That's enough!" Rin shouted.

The two have stop their clash and waited to see what Blue Devil have to say. "Alright, I don't know who you are but we need Asura alive. We need to find out what he's doing and how we are going to end his schemes. You can have him back once we got something from him." Rin's deal with the son of death made him think through so he agrees.

"Alright. It's a deal. But you better keep you're bargain to the end of the deal." Kid stated.

"Alright then, come with us to the ship. When we get to S.W.O.R.D, you have to meet the commander in order to get what you want okay."

"Ok."

"Now lets head back, this bastard did a number on me." Kirito whined.

"Heh... I guess a knight with such great potential can't handle the son of death." Kid boasted.

"Shut up!" And with that the three headed to pick up a unconscious Asura and headed back to the helicopter and complete this mission.

* * *

 **So guys, whatta think? Give me you're thoughts and I will answer them all. Next chapter will come out Saturday because Black Friday is coming soon and I might not be doing a lot of writing. But in the mean time check out my friends story, his is part of the Project Fantasy too, his name is CodenameBlackStar, and his story is called "Learning The Truth". So, see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Team

Chapter Six: Welcome Team

"Well, I'm sorry that I damage the helicopter. I sense Asura soul and I have to charge to you, that bastard must answer everything to me." Kid apologize then started to act cold.

"No problem, is just that we have an injured teammate and we just come back with our first mission." Rin replied.

The guys finally have reach to the helicopter location. They saw Natsu laying down on Akame's lap so she can see any damages or severe wounds he has when fighting Asura. Akame took a glimpse of Natsu's body and was in shocked. There was a huge gash out of his chest and there was so much blood coming out, and it still crepting out his body. Akame tried everything she can to stop the bleeding, she successfully did, but it only stop the blood from coming out but not the gash on his chest. The question is, how Natsu got that cut?

"Hey guys! hurry up, Natsu's is in really bad shape. I was able to stop the bleeding, but he's not going to last." Akame informed.

"Alright, oh and this guy is coming with us." Rin added.

"I know that, Righteous was expecting Kid as well."

"What? This 'Righteous' person knows about me?" Kid blurted.

"Yes, Righteous have know all of you for a while and he's trying to get all of you guys to meet each other and explains the the purpose of the mission." Akame replied.

"When I meet this 'Righteous', he has to answers all my questions to him." Kid said in a cold tone.

"Understood." Akame replied.

The rest of the team went back to the helicopter, and started the engine so they can leave the forest and go to the S.W.O.R.D helicarrier. While their trying to go to S.W.O.R.D's headquarters, Natsu suddenly woken up and saw that they are heading to S.W.O.R.D. Natsu realized that the helicopter has been damage and there was a white striped teen sitting with Kirito. When he first saw him, he was startled by his look. His cloak made him look like that death is coming for him. His shining and glimmering, silvery skull-shape armor shows that the white striped teen has lost purpose in his life. The one thing that caught Natsu's eyes is his sword. His sword was was 6 feet tall and has ridges at the edge of the blade. Natsu see all the sorrow the white striped teen have kept inside, he's probably have the same problem of what Natsu had.

"Hey you, who are you and why are you doing here in the helicopter." said Natsu. his comment surprised everyone, seeing that he's awake.

"My name is Death the Kid, Kid for short. I'm here because you're friends invited me to come with you to S.W.O.R.D." Kid answered.

"Oh, okay." Natsu accepted.

Everyone was in shocked to hear Natsu accepting Kid's answer. No one has ever thought that a simple pink haired dragonslayer could accept the Son of Death, the soon to be Lord Death. Kid couldn't believe that Natsu has no problem with him going to see Righteous. Kid wants to know why Natsu let to come to S.W.O.R.D, so Kid look through to Natsu's soul by using Soul Perception. When he saw what was in his soul, he saw so much great memories. The memories were fully of happiness and friendship, Kid see that Natsu is the purest of all, until he check further into his soul, he gasped.

"Oh god... I can't believe that you have to see the truths of you're friends happiness." Kid accidentally blurted out. The team were surprise that Kid have said something about Natsu.

"How do you know my friends true happiness." Natsu, now desperately wanting to know how Kid knows his secret.

"I use my Soul Perception to see into you're soul because I want to know why you let me come with you. Well, Soul Perception actually use for searching wavelengths and identify the soul of someone, but I improve it. My Soul Perception lets me see the memories of the person's life. Also my Soul Perception can give an ability called "Soul Conscience", which I can unleashed the essence of my soul to my weapon, which gives it the abilities of my powers. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you're secret."

"Alright, thanks." Natsu thanked Kid and went back to his seating position and started to look depressed. Akame looked at Natsu, looking sad which made the assassin in sorrow.

'Oh Natsu, please... don't be filled with sorrow.' Akame started to shed a single tear, hoping that the Salamander will get out of his depressed state.

Rin was in a awkward trance since Kid and Natsu had a talked. So he decided to start a conversation. "So uh... Kazuto, how did you find us and how you become the Black Swordsman."

Kirito started to begin his story. "Well, First I used the S.W.O.R.D database to search all of you guys. All of you are in a special file called "Project Saviors" and all of you... are a perfect team to be honest." Kazuto replied.

"Why do you think of that?" Akame questioned.

"Well, all of you have lived in places that are dangerous and are difficult to lived to the attacks of you're enemies. Natsu or Salamander, you lived in a world that has magic, and with that, there are other wizards that use this gift for their own purpose, the enemies you fight are just finding ways of bringing Zeref to this world and wreck havoc, but they don't realize that Zeref, is the most weakest wizard and the only reason that he's powerful, is because of a curse. There's only one being that will destroy Earthland, and it's the devil himself." Kazuto ended it with a hiss.

"Who?" Natsu desperately replied.

"Isn't it obvious, it's E-" Kazuto was interrupted when their was a katana near his throat. The katana that was near his throat, belong to Akame.

"If you told him who is the great evil... I'm not afraid to slit you're throat opened. Don't tell him... not yet." said Akame in a very dark tone.

"Alright, alright, geez." Kazuto answer back, and also in a scared tone.

"Any who... Rin, you lived in a church that hunts demons from the world of Ghenna, and you are the son of the devil, Satan. His rule will cause to break the balance of the human and the demon world. You have able to destroy the Ghenna gate, but that's not enough to stop Satan. If you are going to stop Satan you must control you're demonic powers." Kazuto's responds o Rin made the devil a little tick off.

"Alright, just don't brag you're superiority to others conflicts." Rin scoffed.

"And you Akame, you have fought with the capital with Night Raid. I know that the capital kills the innocents, but that must not mean that you have to kill as well. You're killing spree with Night Raid has made the toll, that Righteous and S.W.O.R.D have defeated you easily. But Righteous was different, He let all of you lived in the modern civilization, and let you joined S.W.O.R.D. He gave you mercy, and he's was the first one to give you mercy. But the thing is, that you still kill. You still kill even though that Righteous taught you a life lesson. The reason you are not killing anyone is because Natsu here, and you don't want him to see what you truly are.

Akame didn't replied. She just stayed silence for the rest of trip. This made quiet for a while, but Natsu was looking at Akame, while she's flying the helicopter to the Helicarrier. 'Akame...' He said in his mind. 'Even you kill... I would never hate you or anything... I consider you as a friend, and right now I owed you one... you saved my life, and going to return a favor soon...'

"So... uh, can you tell of you're story of becoming the Black Swordsman." Natsu requested.

"Very well... My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, I was fourteen years old and was so addicted to VRMMOS. I was actually a beta tester to a game called Sword Art Online, SAO for short. SAO is one of the greatest games in Japan, and well everyone was playing it. Six thousand people to be exact. There was so much beauty in that game, until we realized the purpose. The creator of the game, trapped all of us in the game and the only way to logged out, is to finish all one hundred floors, there was a twist. If we die in the game, we die in real life. And if someone removed our head gear, we will die as well. it was a living hell, two years passed and four thousand people died, we are barely in the first floor. After I killed the first boss, the players realized that I defeated the first boss because I was a beta tester. They called me a cheater, and I told them "Hey, I don't give a shit of what you say, do you realized that I'm the only beta tester you guys know at you need me to clear this hell hole. So if you don't mind, I'm going to finish this game while you guys starting to get you're shit together." After that, they form guilds so they can finish the levels quickly. But, this game does not just a death game. It give us the true meaning of love and family. After I finish the game, I finally get to see my beloved Asuna. But there are other organizations trying to keep me away from her. I went to hell and back until I was able to see Asuna. After all the crazy bullshit, I decided to built Kirigaya Industries, were I built many things to help mankind. I realized that the organizations I took down, started to rise and try to kill me. So I invented the Spriggan armor set. I took so time on making these armor and also add the skills of the avatars I have from different games. I did a Spriggan Mark I, II, III, and IV. The new one I created is Mark V, which allows me to do Duel Wielding mode and use the armors blast and cannon systems."

"But there is one question I have, why do you keep making more armors if you aren't letting anyone wearing them to protect you're city." Kid questions.

"It's... personal." Kazuto replied.

"I understand." Kid replied back.

"So I guess I can tell my story. As you all know, I am Death the Kid, the son of the Grim Reaper. My father was trying to keep earth safe from the dreaded Kishins. He started to form a group of Meisters and Weapons. Meisters are people that can use Weapons to hunt down Kishins for their soul to get the Weapon stronger. They also have abilities of what they have inherited or trained as well. Weapons are people that have an ability to turned into a weapon style of what they develop. These Weapons have a ability to absorbs souls to get stronger. Their is a rule that my father put up is that if a Meister gets their Weapon of absorbing ninety-nine Kishin souls and one Witch soul, the Weapon becomes a Death Scythe, a Weapon that is the rank that my father can used. But getting a partner is difficult. You have make sure that you're wavelengths connected so you will be able to use or wield you're partner. If it doe not connect, than that means that you and you're partner are not compatible. After my father settle his conflict, he built the DWMA, which stands for Death's Weapon Meister Academy. I decided to enrolled to that school since my life is dulled, I made friends. My friends are Maka Albarn, she's very smart and kind, just don't get her pissed she'll give you her deadly signature attack... The Maka Chop. Her partner is Soul 'Eater' Evans, he's a chill time a person but couldn't controlled his nosebleed problems when he's near to naked women. He can turned to a scythe, which he can perform scythe moves like Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. There's Black Star, a cocky ass assassin that's trying to be the top, but he has never defeated me. He has a rough history his he was in a clan that kill the innocents. His partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a weapon that can transform to assassin related weapons. Black Star is close to my rank but I have never fought him using his weapon of course. Then there's my twin pistols, Liz and Patty Thompson. They ran away from their homes and started to became thugs to Death City. When they tried to robbed me, I change their lives, I give them amnesty to lived with me in my mansion. We face a lot of foes in our past but when we face that piece of shit Asura, I can't believe that I was defeated. Maka defeated Asura, and it made me feel that I'm worthless. I ignored that for a while until I realized the truth, I tried to tell everyone the truth but... but..." Kid couldn't say his words but started to remembered was happening, the reason why he left.

'Kid what are you talking about?'

'Damn guys, you don't remember?'

 _Death's Chamber_

'How do know who's Asura?'

'What?'

 _DWMA school entrance_

'Stop it Kid! You're Killing Black Star!'

'DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!'

 _Back to Death's Chamber_

'Get the hell out of here.'

'What? No... I'm sorry'

'OUT! NOW!'

'NOOOO!'

Kid have snapped out of his memory and started to focus on his story. "I'm sorry... I was in a daze... there was so much... much." Kid couldn't finish his sentence but Natsu butted in.

"Hey if you can't tell you're story is fine. It looks like me, Blue, Kazuto, and you have painful memories. But later on we can fix our problems when our job is done. So... I was wondering... if you didn't came with you're pistols, then who's you're partner?" Natsu questioned.

"This... this is not a living thing... it's the blade of Shinigami's... The Mighty Sparta. This sword has been crafted by Lord Death himself and only him could carry it." Kid answer.

"So if the Grim Reaper can only carry it, then why are you able to carry it." Rin also questioned.

"The blade has chosen me because I'm the only one that knows the truth, and since my father can't remember, I'm the only one can fixed their sanity." Kid answers, yet again.

"Oh... well, we have some things that we wished we can fix huh." Rin replied.

Everyone but Akame, agreed of wishing of changing of their sorrows. They all might be Amazing, Heroic, Invincible, and Mighty, they have problems that they wished that will never happen. While the guys were done talking, Eren appeared in the communicator, telling them that there near to S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier.

They landed on the outside of the helicarrier, and all went in to meet with Righteous. When they were in the main room, waiting for Righteous, the S.W.O.R.D operatives told Kid to give them Asura so they can contain him, he agrees with it anyways. They all waited until Righteous came out from his meeting with Eren.

"Hello Team, welcome to the meeting I set for you. Before we begin, Cecil, Agent 14, and Amanda Sill come in." said Righteous.

Cecil, Amanda, and Agent 14 come out of the door to meet the team. David Cecil is wearing a black suit which made him look like an ordinary man then a agent. his brown hair and his brown eyes shows no similarity to a S.W.O.R.D soldier. Amanda, looks like she been with S.W.O.R.D in a very long time. She looks like that she is her twenties and was wearing the same attire of what Righteous was wearing, a black coat but instead of body armor, she was wearing a S.W.O.R.D's uniform which is a black leotard with gadgets. Her long black hair receives a lot of attention from the dragonslayer, devil, spriggan, and the son of death. The problem for her is that she her huge breast was making her uniform too tight and she was covering herself because there were more males then females, which made her feel uncomfortable. And finally, Agent 14 was wearing the same thing as Amanda but she was not wearing a coat and has average sized breast. She looks like that's she's eighteen years old and her brown shining, long hair made her look like a person that you can trust.

"Well then, shall we being with the meeting." Righteous proposed.

"Yeah!" the team shout.

'Well, I wonder what their friends are doing right now.'

* * *

 **That's chapter six! There's a lot of questions of happening in this conflict. Why Natsu is so upset of learning his friend's happiness? Why Kirito decided to help if he could find someone else to do his job? What did Kid did that made him kicked out of the DWMA? What happen to Rin's brother, Yukio? Where is Rentaro? and What is Asura is planning for? Please give me comments of you're opinions of this story and you're questions and give me you're answers of the six questions I give out. Don't forget to follow this story. The next four chapters will be about what's the Savior member's friends are doing. So, see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7:Where Are They Now? Part One

**Sup guys and here is the seventh chapter. Might get a little depressing but still good. Oh I almost forgot, don't forget to read my best friends story 'Learning the Truth'. His story is part of the project and you will see why. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Where Are They Now? Part One: Natsu

It's was a warm beautiful morning. The sun is rising, making the people of Magnolia awake and fresh. The wind blowing through the trees, making sweet tunes to every living thing. This morning is going to become the most memorial day. Because this is the day. The day that the most merry and greatest guild, Fairy Tail. Has lost there heart and soul of the guild.

 **11:32 am, Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail guild hall**

"Where the hell is that Flame Brain." whined an irritated ice wizard. This annoying ice wizard is Gray Fullbuster, he's been sitting down for three hours waiting for the salamander. He does not realized, that this will be the day that the ice maker/devilslayer, will change.

"Just have patience Gray, you know that Natsu won't missed a day in the guild." said a certain celestial mage. That mage is Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde that made the once disbanded guild, to come back once more to fight against the Alvarez Kingdom. She is also sitting down waiting for the pink haired fire dragonslayer to come a meet with everyone. Today is the day that Fairy Tail and the other guilds to meet each other so they can plan of how to defeat Alvarez and the Spriggan Twelve.

"I agree with Lucy, but why would Natsu won't be here. Today is the meeting of how to handle with Alvarez." said a scarlet haired knight. This scary and 'I mean it' scary scarlet knight is Erza Scarlet. Erza had a lot of dark pasts but was able to fight through it thanks to her guild. So in return, she will fight with her guild against Alvarez. But something tells me and you readers and writers, that she is not fighting with the rest of her guild.

The guild was full with wizards from different guilds, few members of the Magic Council, Hisui and Fiore's greatest military forces, even the Four Emperors of Ishgar are here. Team Natsu waited for the fire mage until Master Makarov, the eighth master of Fairy Tail has begun the meeting. This told that Team Natsu, that the salamander is late and he's gonna come to the meeting late. Or is he?

"Alright Everyone, it's time to discuss about the possible war that Alvarez Kingdom will cause." Everyone stayed silent and waited to hear what Makarov have to say. "The Alvarez Kingdom is going to war with Ishgar, and we are here to think of a plan to stop and defeat Zeref and the Spriggan Twelve. So I thought of a plan that we separate are groups around Ishgar and attack any reinforcements they send. The rest of Fairy Tail will stay here and fight any threats that Zeref has sent. So I thought of these squads, I need Wendy and Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily, and Natsu and Happ-. Wait... where is Happy and that goddamn dragonslayer!"

"That Flame Brain is late. So... do we get to punish him for not coming to the meeting." said Gray. "Yes I guess we do." said an angry Makarov. " Alright, everyone when Natsu's comes back, we will teach him a lesson. When Makarov told everyone what their gonna do when Natsu shows up, they will give him every ounces of pain when he comes. The only person that's not going to pummeled Natsu, is a hooded man sitting on top of the second floor, drinking his glass, while everyone doesn't even notice him coming here.

When everyone got into their position, they heard crying. The cry got louder and louder and the reason why is that it's coming closer to the doors of the guild. When the door opened, they saw a whimpered blue cat, holding a note was now a bit crush due to the feline's tears.

"Happy... what's happened to you... and where's Natsu?" asked Wendy.

"Nn-Natsu... he- he left... and-and and he's never... coming b-back!" cried Happy.

Everyone gasped, except for the hooded man. "What... why would Flame Brain leave... does that jackass didn't know that we are going to war with Alvarez!" Gray yelled.

"Look."

Happy have gave the note to Lucy so she can read it to all the people in the guild.

 _Dear Everyone_

 _I'm sorry but I can't keep this on, I can't keep doing this. Everything, I mean everything has become hell to me. I hate this, I hate this all! I'm sick and tired of living through this hellhole! I'm tired! I'm tired of it all! I just... I just can't live with these secrets anymore..._

 _I'm sorry but... I have to do this. I'm leaving the guild. This is what I want, this not the reasons of the darkest time I suffer when growing up. I have to do this, and I will do this. This is a chance... a chance for all of you... to get all of you're happiness to come true._

Everyone gasped at the letter last sentence. Happiness... what does Natsu means about his friends happiness.

 _It really, really hurts to leave but learning all of you're dreams... I want to make them come true... I can't believe that all of you're dreams and happiness... are beautiful. This is a chance... a chance to repay all of you for fighting against Alvarez without me. I'm so sorry I can't joined the battle... but I must do this... to end it... to end the damnation I kept for so damn long. I'm gonna finish it... but for a good cause._

 _Erza... you will be able to be with the one you love, I'm sorry I can't come to you're future wedding... but I will never forget the time I save you from the tower... It was a feeling a hope for you... but a damn sin I created..._

 _Mira... you will be also marry with the guy that really makes me taste my uncontrollable rage... but, he will make you happy... I wished that someday I get to see you're kids... but I will never get a damn chance huh._

 _To be honest... Erza and Mira... I kept you both close to my heart. I wished that I have told you this sooner but with all I learn... I can't take away you're dreams. This is what I have to do... in order to get you to be close to you're hearts desire... Give my regards to Jellal and Laxus for me... at least they will be with the most beautiful and most heart warming angels for the rest of their lives._

 _Lisanna... I was glad that we became best friends since when we were kids. I just didn't know that you have feelings for me... I'm such a fool for not realizing it sooner... Please take care of Happy for me. Remember when we were kids, we played parents and started raising Happy... our son. Please... make him go close to you and finally... he will be with his mother more._

 _Wendy... please be strong and don't cry. I know that this is hard but be strong... There are times when someone you cared about, leaves... it's gives you chance to get stronger and when the next time we meet... show me how you develop during you're time of training. I'll see you soon... I hope._

 _Gajeel... I'm counting on you... to take care of my team. You're the only person I know that has fuse you're element with another, and you are the only one that can make Fairy Tail and Fiore to win against Alvarez. I want to tell you something that I never I thought of you are uncanny, The Uncanny Black Steel... good luck and enjoy teaming up with my team._

 _Lucy... you have been the greatest friend in Fairy Tail. You help me fight the darkness I almost have fallen... But you, have made me to believe myself that I can walk to a better path. Thank you for giving me a faith that will never fade away... as a thank you gift... I know a way to bring back Aquarius. When I bring her back... that means that you're gift is powerful than ever._

 _Gray... I know that we have fights most of the time but... you are actually the best friend I never had. When we have so many fights... it's actually making our friendship stronger. I wanted to tell you something... When we crossed paths, lets fight... one last time okay pal. Also... the people you care about, Ur, Ultear, Sliver... they will come back... and when they do... you will finally have you're love ones close... and I have to live my life without my father..._

 _There are also things that I have to say to the people I didn't have a chance to talk to. Kagura... you're brother is alive. I don't know why, but I will bring him back to you. Yukio... her sister is here but you will find out. Meredy... you're friends are alive... there living somewhere called 'Manhattan'. I don't know why it's called that but they're there so good luck of finding them. Hisui... Someday, you will save the world by becoming their savior. Don't worry about the mistakes you cause... you just need to believe that no matter what... you will be this worlds hero._

 _And finally, Romeo. You always look up to me, become like me, use fire magic like me... and now, I'm gone. When you started to follow my footsteps, I think that it's time... for a new fire mage. I decided to choose you for taking the mantle of the title 'Salamander' and also, I have something for in a bag. I need you to consume what you find in the bag, you'll see why. You are the new heart and soul of the guild... You must defeat Zeref... You... are the new 'Natsu Dragneel'._

 _I'm sorry that this have to happen... but this is for you're future... you're beautiful future..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

When Lucy finished reading the letter, she started to get on her knees and cry which made everyone joined the fray except Romeo, The Four Emperors of Ishgar, and the hooded man. Why would Natsu do this? Did the guild did something wrong that made Natsu left, or something happen to him that cause him to leave the guild.

"Happy do you have the bag that Natsu gave me." said Romeo now serious. Happy nodded and gave him the bag. Romeo took the object out of the bag and was able see it. there was a note and a red lacrima that has a dragon symbol. He started reading the note Natsu left him.

 _Romeo, the red lacrima is the most rarest in the world. It's a Dragon Gem, it gives the consumer the enhance ability, strength, and magic. It also give you the abilities to self healed, strong senses, and the best of all... you have dragon DNA in you're system. You will able to go to Dragon Force without consuming any ether-nano, and you will never run out of magic. But you can't eat any elements you have, which is fire. You could say that you will become a 4th Generation Dragonslayer... maybe the first 4th Generation Dragonslayer. Well good luck._

When Romeo finished reading the note, he ate the Dragon Gem and was already surging with power. His magic container has now reach to the max and have so much magic he have reach the ranks of the seven dragnslayers in Earthland, he's even stronger than Laxus, but not sure if he is. He started to ran outside of the guild he heard Wendy calling him.

"Romeo, where are you going?" said Wendy still crying.

"I'm going to find Natsu. I'm not just gonna stay here for this shit, we need him and we getting him back!" Romeo answered.

"Romeo right, lets get our Flame Brain back!" Gray added.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

Before they were going to get Natsu, the hooded figure stopped them all and prevent them from getting the 'Savior' member.

"Stop." said the hooded figure.

"Get out of our way buddy." said Laxus while trying to land one punch to knock him, but something surprising happen. The hooded man grabbed Laxus fist and landed three punches on the head, stomach, and back which cause Laxus to fall. Everyone was in shock, but Romeo wasn't fazed by this.

"Get out of our way! Were bringing back our Natsu!" Romeo roared.

"I guess you didn't fully read the letter." The hooded man replied.

"What?" Erza questioned.

"Turn the note around."

Lucy turned the letter around and see more writing from Natsu.

 _P.S_

 _If you are going to find me don't. Or I'll will do it. If you don't get the memo, I will kill myself. I'm not joking around, I will kill myself. I will be relief from the hell I was living for seven years... GOD DAMN SEVEN YEARS! I WILL FINALLY STOP LIVING WITH THIS NIGHTMARE AND START ANEW! And if you want to prevent it, don't find me._

 _So, this means that we will never see other until all of you have you're future. I will miss you all... Goodbye..._

Everyone stop and realized that Natsu has suffer more than everyone's dark past. But the question is, what is his depression?

"So if you want to keep him alive, let him go." said the hooded man.

"But we are at war with Alvarez. Natsu said he has the power to defeat Zeref." said Makarov.

"Don't worry, I have a team... a team that is stronger than Zeref and the Spriggan Twelve. And they don't use magic." The hooded man replied.

Everyone was shocked by his answer. A team that doesn't use magic? Could this team is strong enough against Alvarez?

"Oh I almost forgot, tell Mavis that when my team kick Alvarez ass, I will keep Zeref and torture him."

Once again but this time, Fairy Tail was in total shocked. How could a hooded man knows about Mavis. He's not even a member.

'What, he knows me?' Mavis thought as she was standing the stage of the guild. Only a member of Fairy Tail could see her, but not the other guilds. But how does the hooded man knows her? The hooded man was about to leave until Romeo called him.

"Wait! Who are you?" said Romeo.

"You can call me Rick. Romeo you should meet with meet around 3:43 pm. I have a offer for you." said Rick and left.

It was a sad day for Fairy Tail. They lost a family member of the guild and will never get to see them again.

 **Outside the guild**

"Amanda, I will be right back. I just found a another recruit for the other project." said Rick.

"Alright sir." Amanda replied.

* * *

 **Wow. that's a lot of things happening to Fairy Tail. If you're wondering that when Fairy Tail will fight Alvarez, it's not going to happen in this story, but don't worry it's going to have it's own story when me and my friend are done with our stories. To be honest, there are going to be a lot of stories that gonna happen so sorry, you have to wait. Don't forget to follow and favorite this story and my buddy's story because the next chapter is gonna be about Kid's friends and his story is helping the 8th chapter. But I have to warned you, there might be spoilers for my friends story so I'll try to not give a lot of details. If you got any questions of this story or the project, review me and my homie. He's trying his best to upload more chapters so support him, I will really appreciate if you support his story. So, See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8:Where Are They Now? Part Two

**Sup guys, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long but school... IS A TOTAL BITCH! I couldn't watch any of my favorite animes and upcoming ones for expanding the Project Fantasy universe. Yeah there are going to be more characters in this universe but most of them will have their cameos in 'The Saviors' and 'Learning the Truth' stories. I warned you there might be spoilers to my friends story 'Learning The Truth' but I tried to not give much information from my friend story. Please read his story, because there gonna be a crossover story called 'The Warriors' which will be a tie-in with his current story and will be two more separate stories and are part of the Project Fantasy universe. If you have any questions of this or my friends story, PM me or my buddy 'CodenameBlackStar'. And don't forget to follow and favorite this and my friends story. Oh and I add a easter egg. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eight : Where Are They Now? Part Two: Kid

 **8:35 pm, Death City, Forest, Mercenary Base**

It was a quiet night, the wind bellowed to the brushing leaves from the willowing trees. The cold-blooded moon rayed over a blue haired teen hiding himself on top of the trees. He look so tense that it looks like that he barely have humanity in him. he spotted two guards outside near the are also four more guards are on top one the roof, one with the sniper, two with an assault rifles. and one heavily armed with tons of handguns on his belt, holding an AK-47, and two shot guns on his back. This guard look imitated to civilians, but not for a dark, deadly, and brutal assassin.

The blue haired assassin was looking for more and found six more coming to his way holding machine guns. Luckily that he was above them, he started to think of a strategy to kill all of the six armed mercenaries and started to make his move. First he snapped the mercenary's neck from the end of the group and took one of the smoke bombs and a throwing knife from a now dead guard. He climbed back to the trees and eyeing on the remaining targets. He started to angle his aim the smoke bomb to one of the trees and waited for the perfect timing. When he was ready to throw the smoke bomb, he got his throwing knife ready for the kill. He throw the smoke bomb to the the tree the was near the three guards. This caused the other two to be cautious, which gave the assassin the opportunity to throw the knife near to the three guards that were blinded by the smoke bomb. This startle the two guards and caused them to shoot randomly at the smoke which caused the deaths of the three blinded guardsmen. The two can't believe that they killed their backup, but they didn't have time to think the consequences because both of them have been dragged to the trees and blood was pouring rapidly.

The assassin started to get more knives and smoke bombs for his task and continued to kill the other guards. He climbed up to the roof and use the shadows to cover up his figure. He waited for the bruiting guard to leave and for the four guards to get in the position that the assassin wanted them to get in. he leap from the shadows and grab the first guard head and rip it off, then started to pull out his chains and use it to catch the second guard's throat and pulled him over to the edge of the roof, struggling for oxygen. The two remaining guards heard the sound of struggling loss oxygen and headed to the origins of the struggle, and saw the horror of a assassin ripping off a head of the guard and choking the other with his chains. The guards were busy being frighten and fazed that the assassin finish choking the guard and use his chains to grab both of the guards heads and pulled them off while they're now dead bodies was erupting blood. The assassin headed to the two remaining guards and pulled out two blades. He jump near them and was able to cut open the first guards throat and slice the other in half. When he was done with his assault, he enter the base and looked for any information and clues for his objective.

"Damn, this place has a lot of important shit I'm looking for." said the assassin. "Well this Mercenary Base has a lot of sources for what are they looking for." The assassin admired. When he was about to began his search, he received a phone call from a close friend to this assassin. The assassin struggle with the call due to the name that appeared of his phone. He ended the call and started his mission. 'Sorry Tsubaki...' The assassin thought.

He began searching files of his mission but sadly didn't find what he was looking for. "Damn it!" he curse. The assassin was about to leave the base until he was intrigued by something on the bases wall. "What is this?" The assassin said. The wall he was observing had pictures of places he have not know. "What are these places. What is this place called...Fairy Tail... is that a clan? Whoa, the clan members have amazing powers I have never seen. I bet I lose to one of them. And whats this... True Cross Academy... is that some kind of church school or something? Son of Satan, what the fuck! Don't tell me that we are going to have Armageddon right... right?! Kirigaya Industries... I heard about this place. Isn't that the guy that called himself the Black Swordsman. And what is this... House of Gremory... Another religious cult?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" The assassin was informed by this new information he had taken in his head. "Maybe there's one about Kid. Lets see... Night Raid, Nope... The Gastrea virus, Nope... Guy with a cloak with a big ass sword and has three white stripes, No- wait! Yes!"

The assassin took the photo from the wall and started to leave until he was stop by a the bruiting guard from earlier. "Well, well, look what a found. The last member of the Star Clan. Black Star, the assassin without fear, the man that protects the innocence but kills for justice. You don't act like a hero, but you can kill like a villain." The brute chuckles. The assassin, now known as Black Star just stood still waiting for the brute to stop bickering. Black Star told the brute something that made the brute amused. "Look, I don't feel like fighting you, so I'm gonna let you leave. If not, I'll take you down easily and don't even try to call backup. And I prefer myself as an Anti-Hero." Black Star remarked. "Well let's see you can take this fucker!" The brute roared while pulling the trigger of the AK-47. Black Star dodged all the bullets that was firing at him and charged to the brute. He was so fast that the brute stop shooting and looked around to see the blue haired assassin. When the brute is still looking for the assassin, Black Star pull out the knives he have stole and stabbed the brute on the legs. The brute call out of pain and tried to put out one of the handguns he have in his belt, but it was gone. Black Star jumped away from the brute and and pulled out one of the handguns from the brute's belt. He started to fired bullet at the brute and was successful for doing it, but was still alive due to the body armor he is wearing. The brute got to his knees due to the large amount of pain he's feeling and started to put out his two shotguns from his back. He started to shoot and was able to shot Black Star at the shoulder. Black Star staggered a bit and quickly dash to the brute. Black Star quickly pull out a dagger from his pocket and cut the brute's hand off. While the brute was crying in pain, Black Star was able to cut the other hand off from the brute. Now that the brute was handless, tears of pain came out from his eye sockets.

"Well, I told you but... you were so stupid that I have to do that." said Black Star. The assassin was about to leave until the brute calls him. "Wait! I have to tell you something!" said the brute. "What is it?" Black Star replied. "The organization that we are working for is call Occulus, and they have been trying to get rid of you heroes from our planet."

"So they're going to hunt us down. I don't think so." said Black Star coldly.

"You know Occulus won't be able to kill all of you, unless you died by the wrath of the Demon King and the six weapons." The brute answered back.

"Who?... Who's the Demon King, and what are the six weapons?"

"Well ask the Shinigami, he knows the secrets of the six weapons and it's also the reason of the Son of Death disappearance." The brute replied. Black Star's blood turned cold and now has many questions about Lord Death's secret and Kid's deception. Black Star kept his cool and continue to question the brute.

"Tell me, who's the Demon King?" Black Star questioned.

"The demon that thought was dead, but was resurrected to kill the one who tried to kill him. The demon that will return once again and purified this world. The demon can only be killed by himself. The demon called... E.N-" The brute couldn't finished his sentence because he was shot in the head. This cause Black Star to be cautious and find the person that killed the brute. Black Star didn't find the hit man and left Black Star to the beginning of his search.

"Damn. The six weapons and the Demon King? What the hell's going on?!" said Black Star. "Well I guess I have to sneakily go back to Tsubaki place without being caught." Black Star said to himself and begin to go back home. When he left, a man in black body armor came out of the bushes and started to call someone.

"Lord Asura, I completed the task that you sent me. I'm now going to begin with the recruitment you listed me to do." said the hit man.

"Excellent Rentaro." Asura complimented.

 **11:02 pm, Death City, Nakatsukasa Residence, Tsubaki's House**

Black Star returned back to Tsubaki's place quietly and put the stuff he stole to his secret box he collect information about Kid. "Well at least I know that I can find my answers from Lord Death." said Black Star and going to sleep until a lamp was turned on. "You're late." said an angry female weapon. 'Shit!' yelped Black Star in his mind. He forgot that he didn't get rid off the bullet wound he received from the brute. "Hey Tsubaki, sorry I'm late. Soul told me to help him with some stuff." Black Star lied. "What kind of stuff?" Tsubaki questioned. "You know, guy stuff." Black Star answered. He began to go straight to bed until Tsubaki stopped him by holding the shoulder that Black Star was shot. "Oh my god what happen to you!? You been shot and you didn't even treated the wound... What happening to you?! You change. When you always going out at night and come back with cuts and bruised and you don't even take care of yourself." Tsubaki began to cry due to Black Star not telling her the reasons he kept going out. "Kid." Black Star stated.

"What?" said Tsubaki.

"Kid, I'm been looking for Kid for the last three months." Black Star answer.

"Why?" Tsubaki pleaded.

"Kid knows something about my clan and he has some secrets that no one believe him. I been collecting information on him from places that has data around the world in this box. Today I collected some information from Kid's whereabouts and details of a possible threat. I do not know the origins of the threat but I think Lord Death knows. I'll tried to ask him tomorrow and maybe he'll let us bring Kid back to the DM-" Black Star was interrupted by a slap on the face from his weapon. "How could you?! Don't you remember what he did to you?! You still wanted to find Kid even what he did is wrong?!" Tsubaki yelled.

"What... Tsubaki, Kid is our fri-" Black Star was interrupted yet again by Tsubaki. "HE'S NOT OUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" she yelled. Black Star couldn't believe was he was hearing. Tsubaki yelling at him for looking for Kid and not forgiven the Son of Death. "What... but you and Kid had known each other since when you guys were 13 years old. You both have spend some time together and became best friends. Why are you not looking for him since you guys are childhood friends." said Black Star. "I know we been close since when we were kids, but what he has done... is unforgivable. He changed to a person that I don't even recognized anymore!" Tsubaki yelled while she started pouring tears. "Please... don't look for him. The one we all know in love, is gone." she pleaded. Black Star hair shadowed his eyes and began to leave the house.

"Black Star where are you going?" said Tsubaki.

"I'm going to ask Lord Death about the information I collected and ask him to find Kid." Black Star answered.

"What?... but Black Star, Kid almost killed you!" she yelled.

"I don't care. Kid is my friend and I will never leave a friend behind." he replied.

"But... he almost killed you... and people that are becoming murderers are a threat to the DWMA. Possibly turning into a kishin." Tsubaki replied back.

Black Star stops for a moment and look her to her eyes and began saying his words."So you're saying that anyone that murders or kill people has a chance to become a kishin, well guess what Tsubaki, I have been killing mercenaries and low level scums. So that makes me threat to the DWMA huh, so I have to stay away from you or I'll will kill you and I don't want that to happen." Black Star said coldly.

Tsubaki just gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Goodbye..." Black Star said his last word and left. Tsubaki just went on her knees and cry. She can't believe that her reality is breaking apart. "No... I can't believe this is happening... Why the people I care is turning into monsters..." Tsubaki can't believe that this is happening, this tells her that she can't have the life she wanted.

 **12 minutes later**

Black Star was heading to the DWMA to meet with Lord Death and asking him the information he has collected. While walking to his destination he stumble upon a familiar albino.

"Hey Black Star, whats up." Soul greeted.

"Hey Soul." Black Star greeted back.

"So what are you doing here. I thought that you are going to bang Tsubaki all night since you have been taking missions nonstop." Soul smirked.

"Not right now." Black Star answer back.

"Whoa buddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're going to ask Death to find Kid aren't you."

Black Star just froze due to Soul figuring out what he was going to do. "Yeah, so what? Are you going to try to stop me." Black Star replied, ready for combat.

"Nah, I won't stop you. To be honest, I was planning to bring back Kid myself , because Maka doesn't want to help because she still hates Kid, but looks like you did a lot of progress than me, so I'll let you have this one." Soul replied back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

 **10 minutes later, DWMA, Lord Death's Chamber**

Black Star entered to the DWMA by himself and walked to Lord Death's chamber. When he found it, he enter their and seeing Death talking to someone. Black Star couldn't hear all the details that Lord Death was talking, but he knows that it might have something to do with Kid.

"Sid, were you able to find Kid?" said the Shinigami.

"No Lord Death, but we were able to find information that might lead us to Kid." Sid reported.

"Well, what is it?" The Shinigami asked

"We found some strong anomalies, and it appears that these people are strong enough to defeat not only the Spriggan Twelve, they can defeat Asura. But these people aren't meisters or weapons, they have some ability that no one in the Dark Gods mythology has. There's one that has the ability to kill a dragon called dragon slayer magic. There's also one that's the Son of Satan, but he turned against his kind so he can bring peace in this world. There's is three more, one has an ability to turn into a titan, a master swords woman, and a genius that carries his armor around." said Sid.

"Do you think that Asura is after for the Six Dragon Infinit-" The Shinigami paused.

"Black Star, I know you're there. Come out." said Lord Death.

Black Star come out from the shadows and walked towards to the Shinigami. "Look Lord Death, I was meaning to ask you if you can let me bring back Ki-"

"No." The Shinigami interrupted.

"What? But is he you're son?" Black Star questioned.

"I know, but has taken to the dark path." The Shinigami replied.

"But I heard you that you and Sid are bringing him back?"

"Yes, so we can kill him." said the Shinigami.

"What..." Black Star was in shocked, A father that is trying to kill his own son.

"He been turning into what he was and we analyzed that if he keep this up, he will destroy the DWMA. He has taken the path that someone I know took. Also when he was fighting with you, he was using 15% of his power took take you down and you were in you're strongest form."

Black Star was in deep shocked, he couldn't believe that what everything he's hearing was actually true. Black Star had a little thought that his mission to find Kid will never be accomplished until he's stronger.

"How could you, he's you're only son and you don't even try to find a way to bring him back to the right path!" Black Star yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only solution we come up." The Shinigami answered back.

"So you are going to do the same thing that what my father was about to do to me." Black Star said angrily.

"There is no choice."

"There is always a choice! You don't want you're son to destroyed the DWMA, well bring him back then!" Black Star once again yelled.

"Its not that simple."

"You are doing the same my father is doing you son of bitch!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The Shinigami roared

Black Star was silence due to Lord Death's yelling, so he just walk to the exist to the chamber door with anger and sadness. He turned to the Shinigami and told him something. "You know, you're son won't destroy the DWMA because he has problems of his own and none of us can't do." Black Star said before he left the chamber.

"Uhh, now can we go back to the topic at hand Lord Death." Sid suggested.

"Yes, you may continued." The Shinigami replied.

Outside

Black Star walked furiously because the conversation he had with the Shinigami. Black Star didn't noticed that someone was watching him from on top the church. The man on top of the church merely smirked due to Black Star motives.

'He may not be strong yet, but I can tell that he could beat one of the Spriggan Twelve.' The man thought.

"Amanda, I found another member for another project have you already found The Alchemist and Incursio." The man said.

"Not yet, but I send Agent 14 and Agent Cecil to do the job." Amanda replied.

"Excellent."

* * *

 **So here it is guys, chapter seven. Sorry for the long wait, like I said school is a total bitch, but I least I have winter break. So there's a lot going on huh, I like said, if you have any questions of this story or my friend's story PM me or him. We will love to answer them all. Don't forget to follow and favorite this and my friend's story. Oh and tell you're friends if they like Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, Akame ga Kill fan fics, tell them about this story. And for you hardcore Black Star fans, check out "Learning the Truth". So uh... See you later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Where Are They Now? Part 3

**Sup guys heres the ninth chapter. And I'm sorry for the people that are reading "Learning the Truth" that the last chapter a spoiler. So to make it up to ya, I give out 6 hints in this chapter of new characters or their world that are joining the Project Fantasy Universe but one of the clues that is already confirmed in the PF Universe but is gonna have a story line. Like the two from the last chapter (*COUGH* Tatsumi and Edward Elric) Wow that was a really bad cough. If you find all of them and the first to give the answer, the winner will request us which story they want me and my partner to do after the three stories we are going to do. So I'm saying that the winner will give us two stories they want us to do. So this is a late Christmas gift. So how to win, just put the name of the animes they are from except for the last one. Just put the name of the arc of one of the animes that are part of the universe. So enjoy and good luck finding the clues!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Where Are They Now? Part Three: Rin

 **4:07 pm, Downtown, Los Angeles, S.W.O.R.D Building**

S.W.O.R.D, The crazy organization that risk there lives to save the world from natural disasters, and right now, in Downtown, LA, they have a building... and no one doesn't care about a 60 feet tall building that has many war helicopters on the roof?! The people are just walking their merry way and ignoring the fact that there are S.W.O.R.D soldiers carrying guns, swords, ammunition, and a giant generator... and people still ignore it?! Except for a Mohawk individual.

"Wow, are people really dense these days." said the Mohawk individual. This man is Ryuji Suguro, a former student of True Cross Academy, and now a recruit for S.W.O.R.D. He is wearing a black suit and had a suitcase with him. Suguro just sighed, seeing the people of Downtown calm and continue their usual activities. He felt happy, not that no one doesn't focus on the real problem in the world, he's happy that everyone is enjoying the time they have in the world.

When he stop on his thought, he enter the S.W.O.R.D building so he can began his first mission as a new S.W.O.R.D agent. Suguro was surprise when he saw many people working with S.W.O.R.D, he never that there are many people that are trying to keep the world safe. He felt something, something inside of him, confidence. He has confidence that he will help this world from the supernatural of his hometown and will defeat and slay all of Satan's demons of Ghenna.

He began to find the maintenance service and walk to the counter of the service. "Good Afternoon sir, what can I help you." said the S.W.O.R.D maintenance lady. "Hi uh, I'm here for my first day of the job. My name is Ryuji Suguro, and I had a talk with Commander Righteous on the phone." Suguro replied. Oh yes Mister Suguro, Commander Righteous will be with you in two minutes." She replied. Suguro nodded in return. He waited in S.W.O.R.D main hall for one minute and he thought that he can be able to meet Rin and Yukio. After the last minute. Righteous appeared.

"Well Hello Ryuji Suguro, I have been expecting you for a while. Welcome to S.W.O.R.D Tower." Righteous greeted. "Thank you Mister Righteous." Suguro thanked. "Please, call me Righteous. You are the right person for our works" Righteous replied. "Really? Am I the right person for your missions?" Suguro replied.

"Of course, there a lot of things that I have to settle, and you're the perfect man to complete them all." With that comment from Righteous, Suguro felt that he can do this. He can help S.W.O.R.D with their missions and probably taking down Satan. "Alright, I'm ready for any mission you assign me." Suguro said with strong confidence. "Good but first, Let me show you around." Righteous replied.

Righteous has showed Suguro their headquarters of the S.W.O.R.D Tower. he showed the computer geniuses, working on S.W.O.R.D's geological map and personnel of individuals. "What are they doing?" Suguro questioned. "Well they are searching locations that are unsure of Earth and looking in bios of Meta-humans." Righteous answers. "Meta-humans?" questioned Suguro again. "Meta-humans are beings that are people that have some sort of gift that humans like us can't have. Most of these Meta-humans use technology as for offences and defenses purposes, have mystic powers from other worlds or dimensions, have some sort of weapon that give them abilities that on one can't do, or are from the great cosmos that are far more advance then us, or people that have receive a power from great beings and that power are part of them. Like you're friend Rin." said Righteous.

"Wait, Rin is a Meta-human?" said Suguro. "Well of course. Rin receives the blue flames from Satan. Which now Rin uses that power to slay demons, so he's is notified a Meta-human." Suguro had his head fill of details of Meta-humans in his mind and also learning the fact that Rin is a Meta-human. While he was thinking, the S.W.O.R.D geological map indicate an unknown area. "Commander, we found another unknown location." said one of S.W.O.R.D computer geniuses. "What is the name of the location and tell me which kind of race has inhabit that area." said Righteous. "Well, do not know the name of the area, but we known the race of the people. I think?"said the computer geniuses. "Well, what are they?" replied Righteous. "Well technically theirs a few of them and they seem to have some relics." " I said, what are they?" Righteous repeated. "Um... they're call uh... R-rave, Rave Masters."

"Oh, well put them in the Battle type Meta-humans category."said Righteous. "Yes Commander." said all of S.W.O.R.D computer geniuses. "Wait? Battle type Meta-humans?" said Suguro. "Oh I didn't tell you. There aren't just Meta-humans that have demonic powers, there are actually six different type of of Meta-humans. Battle type Meta-humans are people that have a skill or weapon that none of us can't do like wielding a weapon that have some power or train by people that have advance skills in combat. Mystic type Meta-humans are people that have mystical powers from other realms, dimensions, or other worlds like having multiple magical staffs or learning magic. Cosmic Meta-humans are beings from the cosmos that have extraordinary powers from a planets, myths, or galactic beings like an alien or mythological being. Tech type Meta-humans are people, like us, use technology to make armor or weapons to fight against threats of evil like the Invincible Black Swordsman. Bio-Gen type Meta-humans are people that inherited power from beings and use this gift for their personal use like Rin." After all the explanation about types of Meta-humans, Suguro understood the facts of Meta-humans. "Oh, but wait? Those are five types of Meta-humans, what is the last one?" said Suguro. "I'll tell you at the end of you're tour." Righteous replied. "Alright." that whats all Suguro could say.

Righteous took Suguro to the other section of the S.W.O.R.D headquarters. In this section, it have a lot of mythological scientist making and analyzing a magical warp. "What are they doing?" Suguro questioned. "Their studying the condition of the Reverse Anima." said Righteous. "Reverse Anima?" said Suguro. "Yep, a while back we had some tears in the skies of warp holes coming and stealing part of the Earth's places. So we are creating Reverse Anima so we can explore the parallel world, possibly find an ally in that world." Righteous answer. " So who lives in that world, might contain Mystic type Meta-humans." Suguro replied. "Correct." said Righteous. "Now the next section." Righteous informed Suguro and preceded to the next section.

The next section includes people with big telescopes and a bunch of scrolls that contain mythical stories. Suguro looked at the one of the scroll and the scroll title said, Dark Gods myths. "What are they doing?" Suguro questioned once again. "They're finding planets and mythological places in the cosmos" Righteous replied. "So Cosmic Meta-humans I presume." said Suguro. "Right again." Righteous complimented. While they are talking, one of the scientist found something that may be important. "Commander, we found another planet." said one of the science. "Are any beings that lived in that planet." said Righteous. "It contains humans, but its has demons that we aren't sure about. There's a skeleton that looks like the ruler of the planet." the scientist replied. "What is the named of that planet?" Righteous questioned. "Yg-ygg... Yggdrasil." said the scientist. "Well I'll be damn." Righteous replied. "Wait, what do you mean, Righteous?" said Suguro. "You will find out soon." Righteous replies "Alright." "Now, off to the next section."

The next section have many weapons. There was a room were the engineers can test new weapons any created new ones. There are soldiers that are packing weapons to trucks and others are testing armors and vehicles. "Whoa, there's a lot of technology in here. Is that a tank, is that a jets, and are those battle mechas." said Suguro while admiring all the weaponry and vehicles. "Yep." said Righteous. "Most of the technology is from space parts we found in space. This assault rifle, was made of material that we found from the ship cargo, the Aloha Oe." Whoa, I bet the captain of the ship is a Tech type Meta-human." said Suguro. "Who knows. Off to the next one" said Righteous.

The next section has many scientist working on computers and studying DNA of individuals of other parts of the planet. "So this section is where the scientist can study and find Bio-Gen Meta-humans." said Suguro. "Correct, well you are really good of figuring out different Meta-humans." Righteous complimented "Well is thanks to you, Commander." Suguro thanked. Out of nowhere, a scientist came rushing to the Commander to tell him something important. "Commander, we have two big news." said the scientist. "Well, what is it." Righteous implied. "We found another Bio-Gen Meta-Humans. We found five of them, but they looked interesting." "Well, what are they?" Righteous questioned. "They're call Burst Linkers and they seemed to wear some kind of metal, one of them is wearing Sliver and had wings." "Good and the second one." said Righteous. "You're right about the Salamander, he's a Bio-Gen, not a Wizard." said the scientist. Righteous just smirked when he heard the second news. 'I knew it' Righteous said in his thought. "Wait, whats a Wizard?" said a confused Suguro. "Well I guess I must show you the last section. Ready?" said Righteous. "Of course Commander."

The last section is the same as the first section but there are soldiers, scientist, and agents in this section. Suguro felt with so much of excitement, seeing the top classes in this section. He felt so excited, until it what ruined by a familiar red head. "Sup Commander Righteous. Did you put more beers in the break room." as an agent. "Hello Shura, and yes I did." Righteous replied. Shura cheered because she will be able to taste the great flavor of alcohol. "Ms. Kirigakure?! What are you here?!" Suguro yelled, due to the fact to seen his teacher from the academy, in S.W.O.R.D Tower. "Shura Kirigakure has been a S.W.O.R.D member for seven years." said Righteous. "Really?!" Suguro said to Shura. "Yep." Suguro had calmed down for a moment when the Commander talk to Shura. "Where is Amanda?" "She's on a mission of collecting Intel of the Wizard type Meta-humans." she replied. Righteous thanked Shura for the answer which left Suguro confused. "What are Wizard type Meta-humans?" said Suguro. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Follow me." Righteous told Suguro to follow him and accompany by Shura. When Righteous stop to a geological map of a world unknown to Suguro. "This is a place called Earthland. This place contains people that have magic in their bodies. Those are Wizard type Meta-humans." said Righteous. "But, aren't they are similar to Mystic type Meta-humans?" said Suguro. "No, these Meta-humans are born with magic and actually need magic to survive. Mystic type Meta-humans don't need magic to survive, because their life is not based on magic. This type of Meta-humans are called Wizards, a race of humans that are born with different kinds of magic in Earthland. These Wizards are a minority to the human race and their are most of them around the continent. Think of them as Mutants from this comic." said Righteous while he gave a comic of the X-Men to Suguro. Suguro understand the last type of Meta-human. After that, the map blinked showing a transmission from Amanda. "Amanda, did you find any Intel?" said Righteous. "Yes. it appears that Alvarez is ready to strike. So it seemed we need to destroy one of their ports of weapons and airships." said Amanda. "Alright, when we completed the project Saviors, we are ready to fight Alvarez." Righteous replied. "Yes, Commander." said Amanda and ended her transmission with the Commander. "Wait are we going to war?" said Suguro, a little paranoid. "No Suguro, not yet. When we have completed the project, we are ready for battle." said Righteous. "Whats the project." said Suguro. "Well you are going to find out. Shura, lets go to the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier. I think that the team has come back from their mission." "Right away Righteous."

Righteous looked at Suguro and ask him a question. "Ryuji Suguro, are you ready to meet the our first Meta-human team?" said Righteous. Suguro felt excited that not only he's going to see Meta-humans for the first, but he's officially becoming a S.W.O.R.D agent. "Commander, it will be a honor" Suguro replied. Righteous just smirked. "Excellent."

* * *

 **Well thats that. Good luck to the readers to find all the 6 clues. I will mentioned the winner in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the last part of the "Where Are They Now?" so the next chapter will be about Kirito's friend and we will have guest in the next chapter and I will give you a hint. They're sisters and their from the Dark God myths which I made up. So, see ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Where Are They Now? Part 4

**Sup guys, Happy New Year! And this year, me, Beyond Salamander, and my friend, CodenameBlackStar, had thought and will try to finish Project Fantasy, Phase One this year. We have already plan this out and we still have been working on a story which is the biggest thing in the Project Fantasy Universe so, keep that in mind. I have already plan on three stories after this and I mustin tell you, but its my stories so here are these stories that are coming after The Saviors**

 **Black Swordsman: War of the Beaters**

 **Kid: The Kishin World**

 **Blue Devil: The Soulless Demon**

 **So these are the 3 stories are I already planned on making, so if you are a Sword Art Online, Soul Eater (But it will be about Death the Kid, and if you are a Kid fan... YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME!), and Blue Exorist fan, these stories are for you. If you are wondering of where is Natsu's story after the Saviors, it will come soon, after my friend has completed 3 stories of the Phase One. So right now, The Saviors and Learning the Truth are out and still in progress, after that, 3 stories of each of us will be out which is the total of six. After that, another story about Fairy Tail vs Alvarez's Spriggan Twelve. (Or will be... heheh) and finally Natsu's story. so 10 stories are coming to the Project Fantasy Universe so... support us in our effort to bring these stories to you readers.**

 **Also I'm doing designs of the characters as well so can you guys help me to post the designs on here, or a separate link because the two I did, Salamander (AKA Natsu) and Black Swordsman (AKA Kirito) look amazing, so help me out please. So lets begin the chapter and the end of Where Are They Now? so... Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Where Are They Now? Part Four: Kirito

 **5:34 pm, New Orleans, Louisiana, City Park**

Ah, New Orleans, the most beautiful and relaxing city in Louisiana. The sun is shining, the wind is carelessly blowing waves of fresh air to the people in City Park. People in the park are enjoying their time of a beautiful day, but there one individual. A individual, sitting on a bench in City Park typing down details in her laptop. This person is Yuuki Asuna, a swordswoman that was called "The Flash" in SAO. After the SAO incident and Sugo's plot of marrying her, she help her love, Kazuto, to build Kirigaya Industries. The reason that they both build the company is because Kazuto has seen the wrong in humanity and wish to help the world with anything that will get the world to changed. After that incident, the incident that made him the man he is today, he became the Black Swordsman and has build many armories in the company and use this gift to help humanity with wars, disasters, and construction.

Right now, Asuna is having a talk with a familiar agent. "So Asuna, hows New Orleans. I heard their having a festival for the 'Dark Gods' myths." "I'm doing great Cecil, but remember I have to complete the mission that you gave me." Asuna replied. "Well, have you made any progress with allying with Beacon." said Cecil. "Kinda, they need to meet the director of S.W.O.R.D and then we have Beacon with our side." Asuna reported. This turns out that Asuna is an agent of S.W.O.R.D and she on a mission of getting Beacon to allied with S.W.O.R.D. But the real question is... does Kazuto know that she's a S.W.O.R.D agent.

"Well that's great. All we need to do is to informed Righteous of this and you're mission is complete." said Cecil.

"Well that's great. Hows Kazuto, is he doing okay?" Asuna said, worried.

"He's doing fine, don't worry, he can handle himself." Cecil replied.

"I know... is that he's surrounded by Meta-humans that can cause trouble." said Asuna.

"You do realized that you and Kazuto are Meta-humans right." Cecil responded with a smirk.

"I know that." she replied.

"Look, Kazuto may be with an Dragonslayer, a spawn of Satan, a Titan, an Ex-Night Raider, he's gonna be alright. Remember, he's is known as the Black Swordsman." Cecil comfort her by saying that Kazuto will be fined.

"Thanks Cecil." She thanked her close friend.

"No problem, oh I forgot to tell you you're next mission."

"What is it?" She questioned.

"We found an anomaly and we found out that it is The Son of Death, Death the Kid. We found out that he's from the Dark Gods mythology and also we found three more from the same world." Cecil explained.

"What are the three anomalies?"

"Well of of them is a Battle Meta-human and it's look like that he's looking for the Son of Death, and we found that he is right now on Earth. It's impossible for a Dark Gods entity to travel to Earth unless they are banished or some of our agents has traveled to Darkatos and recruited them. We realized that he's not a threat to anyone, so we are good. It's turned out that it was Black Star."

"Wait, did he came to New York and one of our agents have traveled there to get Intel of him?" She asked curiously.

"Well, yeah but not they are now separate from their world with ours. because of what happened in the incident in Amsterdam, Remember. This incident cause the Shinigami to divide their world with ours. You could say it's any like Asgard from this comic of the Mighty Thor." He answered.

"Okay, but what about the two anomalies?"

"Well we aren't sure? But we found some of Kid's particles around them so it could have been his death weapons. We found out that they are around in this area so find them and bring them to S.W.O.R.D. Thats you're mission."

"Alright."

 **5:52 pm, White House, Washington DC, White House Conference**

In the White House, there a conference, full of politicians and senators, and they are having a meeting with the president. "Mr. President, we have found out that S.W.O.R.D has been doing drastic progress of their work and we decided that we must take them down." said one of the senators. "Well we could, but remember that S.W.O.R.D have save our ass for a couple of times so we own them our respects." the president replied. "Beside, it's not from our hands, it's the U.F.E, so if they decided to eliminated S.W.O.R.D, it's there job, not mine."

"Well that may be true, but they have Meta-humans in their agency. Also, there an area that has contain a bunch of Wizards! If something goes bad, we might be in the crossfire of a war." said an another senator. "Okay One, yes there many Wizard Meta-humans, but that doesn't mean that we will be with war with them. Two, S.W.O.R.D has a team that can fight the upcoming threats so all we have to do is have faith in them. And Three, you do realized that we have two Meta-humans that are not from S.W.O.R.D and they are working with us and they are standing here right next to me." said the president.

Next to him were two armored Meta-humans. Both of them were wearing the same armor of the Black Swordsman but one is red and the other is green. The red armored swordsman had yellow eyes similar to Black Swordsman heavy armor one him, his wrist has contain cannons instead of swords. He did had a big sword behind him, but the weapon that got all the senators attention is a large machine gun on his left shoulder and a rocket launcher on his right.

The other swordsman had blue eyes instead of yellow and has a huge battle axe on his back. he also had two twin swords on his wrist but, are hidden and he had a S.W.O.R.D symbol on his chest. But the thing that made him interesting is when he can go to 'War Mode' where he has his armor created a green titanium armor and he has two axe on his wrist instead of the twin blades and has missile launcher on his both shoulder.

"Senators, I would like you to meet, Red Blade and Axe Blade. aka 'The Blade Brothers'." said the president. The Blade Brothers removed their helmets to show their faces to the people in the the meeting. When they remove their helmets, it turns out that Klein and Ajeel are Red Blade and Axe Blade. "Sup, senators. I'm Klein, and I'm Red Blade, and usually fighting in Afghanistan because there a huge war and well, I'm stopping the terrorist from their plans." said Klein. Another senator stand up and shouted his sentence. "What about this Axe Blade, he's has an S.W.O.R.D symbol on his chest?! He's must be one of S.W.O.R.D's agents and they are trying to get info from us?!" "Relaxed senator, this armor is actually a gift from S.W.O.R.D when the incidents from Amsterdam, Japan, and Oregon." said the president. The senator froze when he heard the president said. "Yeah so, my name is Ajeel, like what the president said, S.W.O.R.D has been saving you're asses when the Earth is in pending doom."

When all the senators have calmed down, the president stood up and announce his statement and his plan. "Listen, I know that all of you don't agree with the Meta-humans population so I thought of a plan and I informed with the U.F.E and they agree." "What is it Mr. President?" said a senator. "Okay heres the plan."

 **6:32 pm, New Orleans, Louisiana, Jackson Square**

Some where, around the historic park, lies two sisters coming out the bus. one was the oldest and was wearing a black coat and has a pair of shades. The other was the young one and had the same attire but the problem is that her huge breast kept making her coat open up every time she closes her coat. the older sister looked at her sister's breast and looked back her own and started to madly blushed. After the whole breast comparison, they search around the part to looked for someone and realized they have found no one. "Patty, have you found any tracks of Kid?" the oldest said. "Nope, big sis!" she replied. This sister duo turn out to be the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. It looks like they are searching for the Son of Death and have found none. They found a bench that they can rest. Liz slumped to the bench while her sister found a squirrel and started to play with it. "Man, those students from Beacon Academy told us they have seen Kid and went to this direction and we have found nothing." said Liz. "Yeah, those student are pretty cool! I like that Yang person, she so cool when fighting those Grimm!" said Patty while holding the squirrel paws. "Are you even listening to me Patty?" said Liz. "Yes! Oh and remember that Blake person was asking us about Kid, it's looks like she likes him. Maybe Kid had met her before." Liz froze from her sisters statement. "Yeah. Patty, remind me that when find Kid, we have a lot of questions to ask him." said Liz with an tick mark on her head. "Okay Sis!" Patty replied, lifting the squirrel.

While they were on the park they heard two individuals talking about something that might be important. "Have you heard about the three people from New York?" said one individual. "Yeah I heard, it's look like that we have our own Avengers in this world." said the second individual. "Yep, it turns out that the three members are Black Swordsman, Blue Devil, and Salamander. Well I can tell that they are a rip off of Iron Man, Captain America, and Spider-Man. My favorite is Salamander." said the first individual "I don't know, I heard about an assassin that kills the mercenaries in the forest somewhere in around the world. and there's and white knight that brutally kills crime around New Jersey. and there's a person that has this ability called Alchemy and he's somewhere in London." said the second individual. "You do realize that these three people you are talking about are a rip off of Daredevil, Moon Knight, and Iron Fist right, Codename." said the first individual. "I know, Beyond" said the second person, now know as Codename. "Yeah, oh have you heard about the three heroes from New York, that their helicopter have been attacked by a white stripe being that has a fucking huge ass sword." said the person known as Beyond. "Looks like that he's a rip off of Thor." said Codename. "Yep." said Beyond.

After what the Thompson sisters of the two conversation, she stand up and was ready for another trip. "Patty get ready, we are going to New York." Liz stated. "Okay!" said Patty while carrying the squirrel. While they were getting ready to leave. they were stop by a certain agent that is trying to look for them. "Um, hey I can take you to New York." said the agent. "Really?!" said Liz. "Yeah I came here from a jet and I'm leaving about three hours." the agent replied. "Thank you. My name is Liz and this is my sister, Patty." said Liz. "My name is Asuna, and it's a pleasure to meet you. So let go to the hotel I was staying and get all my stuff packed up so we can be ready to leave." The sisters agreed and started to go with Asuna to the hotel.

While they were leaving, the two individuals had thought of something. "Wait, I thought of something. What if this world is like Marvel and this world is created by an writer or a person that thought of these super powered humans. So that means that there's a Stan Lee in each Marvel movie." said Beyond. "So that means that there's a Stan Lee in this world." said Codename "Wait so that means that we are going to be a rip off Deadpool in this universe?!" said Codename with a worry look. This is what Beyond has to say to this "OH MY GOD! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the 'Where Are They Now' saga/arc so uh there that. I hoped you enjoyed it and I realized that I left a lot of clues of whats gonna happen to the Project Fantasy Universe. Oh and yeah, there is going to be a anime character that gonna be a rip off of Deadpool. I already decided of who's going to be. Please favorite, follow, PM, and shared this story so we can get Phase One of the Project Fantasy. And don't forget to follow my friends 'Learning the Truth' I'm really hyped for his next chapter. Oh and I forgot to mention that the offer of the last chapter of the offer is still**

 **Shout out to HailsStorm and DarkFairyGirl, I hoped you like this chapter and thank you for given me positive comments, you know the offer from the last chapter is still up. I will like to see who's going to find all the 6 clues about the future of Project Fantasy. The instructions are in the last chapter so good luck. As always, See you later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Asura's Interrogation

**Sup guys welcome to the 11th chapter, I am really fill with confidence that I will use this to make more chapters. I'll try to make them longer, but I don't actually have time because I was busy planning the project, helping CodenameBlackStar with his story, and doing the designs for the Saviors members. I finished Rin's design and it's actually cool. Please teach me a way to show these designs to you guys. The offer of the 8th chapter is still going, remember the winner that finds all the clues in the 8th chapter will request us two stories that they want us to do. So uh thats all the news and well lets get on the chapter**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Asura's Interrogation

 **8:45 pm, The Sky, The Atlantic Ocean, S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

It seem to be a long day for the Saviors. First, is to find and take down the kishin, Asura. Then, they encountered a three white striped shinigami and recruited him for the team. Now they're all on the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier, waiting for the leader of S.W.O.R.D to give them further instructions to do.

Everyone is here in the Righteous's meeting, Natsu, Rin, Kirito, Kid, Eren, Akame, the three S.W.O.R.D agent, and the Commander himself. Everyone was waiting for the meeting to start, and thats were Righteous begin the topic.

"Well it's good to see all of you guys again, and it seems to finally got the Son of Death with you. Excellent." Everyone in the team Saviors was confused including Kid of what the Commander has said. "What do mean Righteous?" said Rin. "Did you know that Kid will be attacking us?" Righteous just chuckled. "Well of course. I knew that Kid still has a vendetta against Asura, so I knew that Kid will attack you until he gets to kill the kishin." The statement that Righteous made, made Kid a little tick off and cause him to speak next.

"By the way, Akame told me that you were expecting me to coming you're agency, and why is that." said Kid in a cold tone. "Well of course everyone remember the incident in Amsterdam, right Kid." The sentence from Righteous caused Kid to froze and remember what happen in the Netherlands. "H-how did you-" Kid was interrupted by Righteous. "We are S.W.O.R.D, we know anything that happens around the world." This cause the team to think and questioned of what happened in Amsterdam. "Wait, what happen in Amsterdam?" said Rin. "Haven't you heard, Amsterdam had an explosion that was cause by him." said Kirito while pointing his index finger to the Shinigami. Everyone froze except for Righteous, Akame, and the three agents. "Wait?! Kid did something wrong in Amsterdam?!" said Natsu. "Didn't you hear was Mr. Kirigaya had said." said Agent 14. "Well yeah, but what actually what happened?" Natsu replied. "That, is for Kid to tell you." said the Commander.

Kid didn't seemed to talk during the meeting. This cause Natsu to feel sorry for the Shinigami so he told the group to continued on the purpose on the meeting. "So uh why we're here? I'm getting hungry!" said Natsu. "Oh sorry, let's get on with the you're mission." said Righteous. "Now that we have captured Asura, we have able to bring back both the Demosilius and the Spectre. Now have both of them, we ask Eren to study both of the weapons and give us details of the two. While he was doing that, we think we found some allies of Asura." Everyone in team Saviors froze when heard about some possible allies of the kishin.

"What, who would allied with that monster?!" said an angry Kid. "Well, the allies of Asura want revenge on Salamander." said Righteous. Everyone looked at Natsu and kept staring at him. "What?! Why would anyone want revenge on me?! I haven't done anything wrong?!" yelled Natsu. Everyone looked back at the Commander, to see if he has the answer of the allies. "Because these are the people that has a grudge on you." Righteous showed three holograms of three individuals, and to everyone's surprised, the allies of Asura are Zancrow, Jackpot, and... Jellal?!

This information caused Natsu to froze and thinking of what is going on. "W-what... but Zancrow is dead?! That talking staff is back, I thought he was gone when Jellal defeat all the members of the Oracion Seis?! But Jellal, h-how... why would he do this?" yelled Natsu. Natsu stop to think about Jellal and what is he doing. 'Damn you Jellal! I left the guild so you could make Erza happy! Now you're working with Asura?! At least Laxus knows what he's doing! I'm going to kill you! But I can't... it's for Erza...' Natsu felt rage, rushing to his veins, giving him every reason to kill Asura. Akame looked at Natsu and put her hand to his right shoulder, to calm him down. "Calm down Natsu, I'm sure that there's an explanation of this." said Akame. "Actually there is." Righteous included. "Everyone I will like you to meet Agent Siegrain."

When Righteous announced the agent, the agent came out of the room of the interrogation room. Everyone but the other three agent and Righteous frozed and looked back and fourth to the hologram and Agent Siegrain. "Jellal?! What the hell?! I thought you are working with Asura?!" yelled Natsu. "What is the meaning of this?" said Kid. "Yeah, why are two Jellal Fernandez in the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier?" said Kirito. Everyone in the team began their rantings of whats going on. "Well if you all calm down, I'll tell you." Everyone stopped and waited for the Commander to explained of Agent Siegrain.

"Siegrain is actually a half part of Jellal." Everyone paused for three seconds until they all yelled in the same answer and continued their rant.

"WHAT?!"

"How is this possible?!" said Rin.

"So there are two copies?!" said Kid.

"This broke the laws of physics?!" said Kirito.

"This is not normal?! Even though that I'm a Titan?!" said Eren.

"This isn't real right?! Right?!" said Akame.

"I'm hungry!" said Natsu.

Everyone laughed at the statement that Natsu said about his hunger. "Alright, let me explained." said Righteous. "After the whole Tower of Heaven incident, Asura has his eyes of finding powerful allies against the DWMA. The first one was Jellal, but realized that he still has the heart of gold, so he separated him. So there's are two Jellal's. Siegrain, the good side of Jellal, and Jellal, well the dark side of well himself." After understanding what Righteous was saying, Siegrain went up close to Natsu. "Natsu, I want to let you know that I was there when you left the letter to you're guild. I'm sorry but I can't give Erza her happiness." said Siegrain. Natsu just froze. He move a single muscle, but he was able to say his words.

"What? But I risk everything already! I will not make my deception go in vain! You must give Erza her happiness dammit!" Natsu yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry... I'm not the Jellal she truly loved." said Siegrain. Natsu felt that his reality is breaking again. He can't handle the same pressure he had in that night.

"You know, you broke the two people you actually care about." When Natsu heard the words from Siegrain, He felt hurt, the same hurt that cause him to leave the guild, cause of that night. That one goddamn night.

"Natsu, I'm here to help you. I may not give what Erza wants, but I will not make you're deception go in vain." Siegrain comfort. Natsu looked up to Siegrain.

"Thank you, Jel-Siegrain." said Natsu.

"You're welcome, oh and Natsu," said Siegrain.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm sorry." said Siegrain and began to left the room. Everyone was confused except for Righteous and Akame. Akame looked at Natsu, she can feel the sadness in her heart due to that night. She remember what happen, because she the one that saw of what happened to that night.

"Uh... what does he mean?" said Natsu. "Nothing Natsu, lets begin to hear more about the two allies." said Akame. All of the team resumed to the rest of the information. "Amanda, can you please tell them about the two allies of Asura." asked the Commander. "Of course, Commander Righteous" said Amanda "So, Jackpot, a seventh member of the Oracion Seis, also known as Klodoa, has been busying trying to get revenge at Fairy Tail for defeating them the second time, but he found out that the rest of the members of the Oracion Seis have joined to Crime Sorciere. Three months later he was found by Asura and was given amnesty to help him with his plan to destroy the DWMA and Fairy Tail." Everyone understood the the second member of Asura's regime, so they told her to proceed to the next one. "Next here is Zancrow, after what Natsu said was true, Zancrow was revived by Asura but he's now stronger." Everyone stopped and was confused of what she was saying. "What do mean, he still looks the same." said Eren.

"Well that may be true, but we got a footage of him." Amanda showed them a clip of a construction site on New York. "Alright, team let's head out!" said the captain. A team of S.W.O.R.D soldiers surrounding a perimeter of the construction building. They all came close until they heard sounds of a monster. "Hey I found something and- OH MY GOD-" A soldier found the sounds of the beast but was dragged and was being pounded to death by the arms of a creature. "Team they got one of the us. Find him and... what the hell." The leader of the team saw his men getting attacked, slaughtered, and burn to death. The leader saw the beast grabbing one of the soldiers and muttering one name. "Salamander... SALAMANDER!" roared the beast. "Oh god! Oh-" the soldier couldn't finished his sentence because he was torn in half. The beast was 6'3 feet tall, his skin was all black scales, he had a dragon symbol on his chest but it looked sinister. He had red eyes with slits and white lines around the eyes. He has the longest tongue that reach to 12 inches long and has black horn coming out the edges of the skull. The beast looked at the leader feeling the fear of what the captain was being filled. He got closer and told something to the camera. "Tell you're leader, that I'm coming for you next." said the beast. He picked up the leader and started to breathe black flames out of his mouth and burning the soldier. The team were shocked of what the monster was capable of due to the screams of the soldier. After the brutal kill, he picked up the camera and said his last words before he goes. "Oh and Salamander, I just wanted to tell that, there's a new Salamander in town! Hahahaha!" The beast kept laughing until he left the construction site.

"Now that you see, Zancrow has obtained an new power source which cause him to turn to this sinister beast. We don't know what it is but we found out that Asura has given him a living organism to Zancrow which makes him able to turn into this." Amanda said, showing them an hologram of the beast, Zancrow can turned. Natsu and Kirito both froze and said the same answer. "The Divinities..." Everyone looked back at both Natsu and Kirito. "Do you about this living organism?" said Cecil. "It's not an organism... it's a symbiote." said Natsu in a serious tone. "These race of symbiotes are called Divinities, an species of alien parasites. The origins of where they came from well, I don't know?" said Kirito. "Well I do." Everyone looked backed at Natsu, waiting for more information. "Igneel told me that there were three types of slayers in Earthland. One, Dragonslayers, Two, Godslayers, and Three, Devilslayers. With each different types of slayers, there are two ways to become one of the three slayers. The first is to be trained by an actual dragon or find and skilled the powers of dragonslayer magic. The same thing that all goes to the two types of slayers. The second way is the materials of the three beings. Dragons put their power to lacrimas called Dragon Lacrima, The Devils give their powers by special tattoos or markings on a humans. As for the Gods, they created a planet called Brakataus, filled of a races that are called the Divinities. When a mortal wished to be a Godslayer, the Gods send a Divinity to earth and give them the powers of a Godslayer." Everyone was now informed about the symbiote purpose.

"Well I have one questioned. If these symbiotes can be contain, can it be used for armor priorities?" said Amanda. "No." said Natsu said in a cold tone. "And why is that?" Amanda replied. "Because I have use one of the Divinities before." Everyone in the room but Righteous was in shocked, they can't believe that Natsu used an Divinity. Righteous started to get everyone's intention and to explained the next mission. "Alright everyone, since that is cleared of the way, lets began you're next mission."

"What is the next mission Righteous?" said Akame.

"I want all of you to interrogate Asura." said Righteous. Everyone was surprised of Righteous words. "All of you will be asking Asura questions of what you want to know about him also get him to convinced us of what is his purpose of the Demosilius and the Spectre."

"Alright!" the team yelled.

 **Interrogation #1: Kirito's Turn**

Kirito went to the chamber were Asura is locked up. Kirito took out a seat so he can seat and begin the interrogation face to face, even though that Asura is in the chamber but not the swordsman. "Well uh let get started. So uh were should we start?" said Kirito.

"You can start with letting me out and let me continued my work." said Asura.

"Nope." said Kirito

"And why is that?" Asura questioned.

"Because you didn't say the magic word." said Kirito while taking off his helmet.

"What?" said a confused Asura.

"The magic word like 'pretty please' or 'please and in returned I'll give you a ice cream' or 'For the name of Lucifer, please released me from these wretched chains' you know, those magic words." said Kirito. Asura just merely smirked.

"You're a funny mortal Mr. Kirigaya." said Asura.

"Well if you think it's that funny, wait until you heard one of my pope jokes." Kirito replied.

"Oh, well amused me." said Asura with a smirked.

"Okay." Kirito was ready to tell his joke. "President Clinton and the Pope died on the same day, and due to an administrative foul up, Clinton was sent to heaven and the Pope gets sent to hell. The Pope explained the situation to the devil, he checked out all of the paperwork, and the error was acknowledged. The Pope was told, however, that it would take about 24 hours to fix the problem and correct the error. The next day, the Pope was called in and the devil said his good-bye as he went off to heaven. On his way up, he met Clinton who was on his way down, and they stopped to chat. The Pope said "Sorry about the mix up." President Clinton said "No problem." The Pope said "Well, I'm really excited about going to heaven." President Clinton said "Why's that? It's not that great." The Pope said "All my life I've wanted to meet the Virgin Mary." President Clinton said "Sorry, Your Holiness, You're a day late." so hows that."

With that, Asura just laughed. "Hahaha! The humors in mortals are too much for a God. Even for me." said Asura.

"Heheh so uh why are you doing with the Demosilius and Spectre?" said Kirito.

"Aww, what happened to the humor?" Asura pouted.

"Answer the question." Kirito replied.

"Well I'm not gonna tell you. It will spoil the big surprised." said Asura with an excited tone.

"The question." Kirito repeated

"Forget the question lets talk about you're origin." said Asura.

"My origin? of becoming the Black Swordsman?" Kirito questioned.

"Well of course. Well tell me in that tragic incident in Oregon." Asura smiled.

"That's not were my origin started? It happened in Afghanistan." Kirito answered.

"I know but I want to talk about what happened in Oregon. You seem to not want to talk about what happened in Oregon City." Asura smile started to get wider.

"Of course. That is the day were the US conference was attacked by Fatal Scythe." Kirito answered.

"Correct. And what happened at New York?" said Asura.

"Heathcliff was trying to kill me on my own building." Kirito replied with a cold tone.

"Correct. And what cause you to become the Black Swordsman?" Asura replied.

"When I was abducted by Bio-Terrorist, trying to forced me to create more weapons for war." Kirito was being a little irritated due to Asura asking about his history.

"Ah, what else will be you're next mistake. I'll be watching you're next battle, and I hope you will do something for a change." Asura smirked.

"Well, I guess my time is up, oh and by the way, don't wear those old cloths, it will make people think that you have been wiping people's ass for a living." Kirito sentence caused the kishin to lose his smile. "Well, I guess I get the last laugh. Heheheh."

 **Interrogation #2: Rin's Turn**

When Kirito left the chamber, Rin step it for his turn. Rin was standing instead of sitting and removed his helmet. Rin didn't have anything to know about Asura, he just wanted the information for the mission.

"Alright Asura, tell me the details of you're plan and I probably won't beat you to a bloody pulp, okay." said Rin generously.

"Well, I don't see if that's generous, probably didn't learn any manners with mother and father huh." said Asura. His statement made Rin a little angry.

"Look, just give me the details and I won't punch you got it." said Rin.

"Ah remember what happened in that day." said Asura.

"What day? What are you talking about?" Rin questioned.

"Of what happened in Japan, when you were infiltrate Occulus headquarters with you're brother to retrieved the Demosilius. It was a terrible day for you hasn't it." Asura answered.

"Alright Asura, that's enough." Rin demanded.

"Oh, and the head of the plan was you're grandfather, Ernst Frederik Egin I'm I correct? Ah, he was using the power of the Demosilius to destroy his grandchildren." Asura replied.

"I said that's enough." Rin repeated.

"What else, what else... Oh thats right, you're brother Yukio sacrifice his life to stop the bombings in Tokyo, that was the day you left S.W.O.R.D huh." Asura continued.

"Enough!" Rin snapped. Rin was now in covered of blue flames, making himself look like the next ruler of Gehenna.

"Ah the power of Satan, are you even strong to stop the Illuminati?" Asura asked.

"What do you even want to know about the Illuminati?" Rin questioned.

"Well, the leader of the Illuminati is Lucifer am I correct? One of the Four Demon Generals of Earth, you already defeated Amaimon and Astaroth. Mephisto Pheles has already been an ally of yours, so how will you save the world from Gehenna when Lucifer is stronger than you and Mephisto." Asura explained.

"So I suppose to do? I can bring my team to fight the Illuminati?" Rin replied

"Well you will win of course." Asura smirked

"What?"

"You're team is strong enough to defeat Lucifer. Lucifer might be a Bio-Gen or a Mystic Meta-human, you need Akame or The Salamander to beat him. Probably the best is for you to help them to defeat Lucifer when the time comes." Asura insisted.

"Okay, well I guess you have something I need to know." said Rin.

"Nope, just two things." Asura answered.

"What is it?

"Beware of The Soulless Demon."

"What? Well, whats the other one?" Rin asked.

"The Demon King will rise... and he's stronger than Satan." Asura answered.

"What?!" Rin yelled.

"Yep, and he's going to kill the one person, that never let him to be released." Asura replied.

"Who?" Rin asked.

"You will see... heheh... Hahahaha!" Asura laughed.

 **Interrogation #3: Kid's Turn**

Rin put back his helmet and left. After Blue Devil left, The Son of Death came into the chamber. Kid didn't seat or stand for his turn of interrogation, he teleported inside the chamber. He was full of rage, he can't even control his angered even though he can restraint himself.

"Asura!" Kid roared. Kid started to pick him up by the throat and started to punch him in the face. He let him go so the kishin can say his words.

"Well, that's really rude of you. I thought the son of the Shinigami would show his manners like every Shinigami." said Asura while he was spitting blood from his mouth.

"I'm no Shinigami anymore." said Kid coldly.

"Ah yes, you are exiled from Darkatos aren't you." Asura smirked.

"Because of you, Kishin!" Kid yelled and kicked Asura in the stomach.

"*Ack* Well, I guess that*gaugh* make sense. Heheh..." Asura chuckled.

"Why did you steal the Demosilius and the Spectre." Kid demanded.

"For the finale of course.*Augh* Also I made a deal with a friend." said Asura.

"Who?" said Kid.

"I won't tell you, it's a secret." said Asura.

"Well what is you're purpose with the other members of the team." Kid asked.

"Well, all of you are very interesting. I mean, a Spawn of Satan, a Technological swordsman, a Titan, a Ex-Night Raider, and a Dragonslayer. This is an ultimate team of all. If you join the team, you will save the world, the cosmos, hell, maybe the universe. But that will never happen." said Asura.

"And why is that?" Kid asked.

"Because all of you... are going to die by my hands...Heheheh...Hahahahaha!" Asura laughed.

"You know, I will kill right now before you kill everyone in the Helicarrier." Kid threatened.

"Heheh, remember what happen in Amsterdam." Asura asked.

"Of course because you're the one that cause the explosion." said Kid.

"I didn't, you and a team from Beacon Academy defeated the one of the Six Emperors of Astral." Asura stated.

"So, what of it. You the one that summon Orion, The Destroyer of Cosmos." Kid replied.

"Yes, so what do you think I'll do next?" said Asura.

"What do you mean?" Kid questioned.

"Well, I'll get revenge on you and Beacon of course." Asura replied.

"What? They didn't do anything to you. You're vengeance is on me, and me only." said Kid in a cold tone.

"Well actually my vengeance is Lord Death, but you can make an exception. But what will you do if I hurt her?" said Asura.

"If you dare, put you're hands on Blake, I will kill you right here, right now." said a cold Kid.

"You're right, I won't put my hands on her." said Asura. Kid took a breath so he can stay calmed.

"Yes, why I would kill a worthless faunus even though they should have die out since centuries ago." Asura smirked. His sentence caused the Shinigami to snapped.

"Arggaah!" Kid roared. Kid pick Asura by the throat again and begin to pummeled him. He kept punching him until he couldn't even move. When Asura was unconscious, he let him go and bring his Sparta and put it on his back. Kid was so full of hatred, but he can control his anger for her sake. Kid turned back to Asura, who is still unconscious, and said his last words before he goes.

"Leave Blake out of this. I may not defeat you like in that time. But I know who will."

 **Interrogation #4: Natsu's Turn**

Natsu Dragneel came into the chamber and was sitting on the chair, were it was there on previous interrogations, and waited for Asura to get up. When Asura was up, he was surprised that his next guest is the Salamander himself, but was disappointed because Natsu still has his mask on.

"So tell me, why are you still wearing that mask?" Asura questioned.

"Because I look cool with it on." Natsu replied.

"Very well, do you have any questions for me?" Asura smirked.

"Nope!" Natsu answered.

"No? There must be something that you want to know? Like, how did I retrieved a Divinity or Why I separated two parts of Jellal?" Asura insisted.

"Nope!" Natsu replied. Asura was in shocked, Natsu doesn't care about what he has done, this made the kishin to be irritated.

"Well, there's one question I want to tell you." Natsu asked.

"Oh, what is it?" Asura smirked came back.

"Why I was bleeding when I'm fighting you in New York. When right now, I'm here with you, asking you questions? I should be vomiting blood right now?!" said Natsu.

Asura was in total shocked. The Salamander, the one that took him down... is asking a simple question which is not important at all.

"Well that's because I had my Spectre with me." Asura answered.

"What does the Spectre do?" Natsu questioned.

"The Spectre has the powers of controlling minds and physiological abilities."

"What is the Spectre from?"

"I found it in S.W.O.R.D when I stole it."

"What actually is the Spectre?"

"It's one of the six weapons of the Six Infinite Dragons."

"What are the Six Infinite Dragons?"

"I don't know?"

"Well can you tell me what the Demosilius do?"

"The Demosilius has the powers of space itself. It's abilities are just space related spells."

"Like what?"

"Like Cosmic blast, Black Holes, Portals from other galaxies, and... Dammit!" yelled Asura.

"Aha, I got all the information I need. See ya later!" said Natsu before he left.

"How could I be bested by a moron? No matter, the fun had just begun heheh. Enjoy you're victory S.W.O.R.D, because it's not going to last." Asura whispered to himself.

"Rentaro." said Asura through telepathy.

"Yes Lord Asura?" Rentaro replied.

"Begin the party, would you please?" said Asura.

"Of course." Rentaro replied back.

"Excellent."

* * *

 **Well thats it for this chapter! I just realized I gave a lot of details and I mean a lot! ask me any questions about them, I will be gladly to answer them all. Remember, The offer from the 9th chapter, and uh thats it. Go check out CodenameBlackStar story. Well uh um... See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Arguments

**Sup guys, Wow... just wow... the last chapter of Learning the Truth was... the greatest chapter I ever read. Check out CodenameBlackStar story, it's the best, also is in the same continunity with my story. Also if you're wondering which anime will be in this universe, check my bio. Let me know you're favorite anime from my bio and I will gladly answer what is gonna be their role in the Project Fantasy Universe. I'll let you know that there is gonna be a another four part in this story and it's gonna be about the Kirito, Rin, Kid, and Natsu past! So I hoped you're hyped for it. Don't forget about the offer of giving us two stories the winner want us to write, on the 9th chapter. So on with the story!**

 **And also, help me to get my artwork of the Saviors in this site, or a another link, they look really cool**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Arguments

Natsu was heading back from the interrogation with Asura. He got the information from the kishin and readied to tell the team from what he got. Natsu was curious, he was wondering what are the Six Infinite Dragons, could this be relate to Igneel before he died. This made Natsu even more curious, could the Six Infinite Dragons can defeat Acnologia, will they be a threat, could Igneel be involved with the Six Infinite Dragons. He stop his thinking when he stop where Righteous and the rest of the team, waiting.

Natsu enters the room where Righteous was inspecting him to get some information from Asura. "Natsu, Did you get information from Asura?" asked Righteous. "Yep! I got all the details of the Spectre and the Demosilius." said Natsu. Everyone in the room was relieved that they finally got what they were looking for. "So what is the information?" said Rin. "Well what I know, the Spectre and the Demosilius are part of the weapons of the Six Infinite Dragons." said Natsu. The team remembered when they were retrieving Asura, he mention something about six weapons that can kill dragons. "Wait, we heard Asura talking about six weapons that can kill dragons." said Kirito which caused everyone to look at him. When Natsu heard what Kirito said, he was in shocked. Weapons that can kill dragons? It's impossible?! How could a dragon, the strongest and feared race which are the superior of the earth, could be killed by a simple long, blue, hexagon shaped, crystal and a staff that contain a yellow stone on the moon shaped top.

"What?! There's a weapon that can kill dragons?!" yelled Natsu which cause everyone to look back at him. "Wait a minute, what are these six weapons of the Infinite Dragons?" said Kid. "Oh yeah, you weren't with us when we captured Asura. Asura mentioned something about six weapons that can kill the most powerful race in the universe, which is the dragons." Rin informed. Kid took a step back, realizing whats actually going on. "So this is his plan..." Kid blurted out. Akame was the first one to here what Kid was saying. "What do you mean this is his plan?" Kid looked at her for a moment, then looked back to the group. "Asura's must have known about the Demosilius and was planning on using his power to destroy the DWMA. But there's something I need to know." said Kid. "What is it?" said Eren.

"How does Asura can wield one of the six weapons?" Everyone was confused with Kid's question. "What do you mean?" asked Akame. "My father told me about a legend, that there are four powerful entities of the universe. These entities are known as the Four Guardians. The Four Guardians represent the elements that are need for the universe. Infinity, Eternity, Oblivion, and Death. These entities have fought a powerful dragon called Carnos, The Dragon King of the universe. Carnos is the most powerful dragon of all, no cosmic entities wouldn't dare to fight or battle because he's has destroyed seven hundred and seventy-six other universe." After what Kid had said, everyone was in total shocked. A dragon that destroyed seven hundred and seventy-six universes, how strong were dragons in the past. This affect Natsu a lot because he was raised by a dragon, and what he learned from Igneel, Acnologia is the deadliest dragon of all dragons. Could this mean that Acnologia is not actually the strongest of all dragons, but a merely dragon that is stronger than other dragons and humans.

"The Four Guardians had tried their best, but to no avail, Carnos has kept fighting until he wins. The Guardians thought of a way to defeat him, they have used a spell to keep him still for a while, and rip off his six parts of him." Everyone was back to total shocked again. taking a dragon organs, I mean come on! "The Guardians realized that Carnos is still alive and had turn his body to a constellation, The Guardians were relieved for a while, but realized that there are other dragons that can become the new Dragon King. They feared that this could actually happened. They have thought of something, they decided to find six dragons. Supesu, The Dragon King of Space, Maindo, The Dragon King of Mind, Genjitsu, The Dragon King of Reality, Chikara, The Dragon King of Power, Jikan, The Dragon King of Time, and Soru, The Dragon King of Souls. The Guardians made a deal with the six dragons that they give up their souls. The problem is that they need something to hold their souls, so they used the parts of Carnos. The Soul of Carnos, becomes the weapon of Space, The Brain of Carnos, the weapon of Mind, The Blood of Carnos, the weapon of Reality, The Left Eye of Carnos, the weapon of Power, The Right Eye of Carnos, the weapon of Time, and The Heart of Carnos, the weapon of Soul. With all of the weapons, they have the power to kill dragons."

Everyone was in total shocked that the weapon can harness this power, if Asura has all of the six weapons, hell will be unleashed. "The weapons are sent off to the farest places in the universe, The weapons can only be used by beings with great power." Kid finally ends his story. Everyone was in in total shocked, yet again. The six weapons, that can only be used by beings with great power, and Asura is one of them?! Kid was still thinking why Asura can controlled the Spectre, there's gotta be a explanation for this, he just have to! "I don't get it,How can Asura could wield the Spectre?" said Kid. Kid was thinking in his until something pops out. 'Could it be...' Kid frozed and was terrified. He know how Asura was able to control the Spectre. "No it's impossible?!" yelled Kid. Everyone looked back at Kid, seeing him terrified. "What's wrong, Kid?" said Rin. "The reason that Asura was able to control the Spectre because he has absorbed The Shini Soul..." Everyone was now confused with this so they Kid for more information. "Can you please explained more about this... 'Shini Soul'?" said Righteous. "The Shini Soul is a soul that a Shinigami has..." Everyone was froze when they heard more about the Shini Soul. "The Shinigami is not just an entity, it's a race. Shinigami souls are the most rarest of them all, there's barely a few Shinigami in the world, mostly extincted. The only Shinigamis in this world are Me and my father, Lord Death." Everyone finally understood and was concern about Shini Souls. "Since when did Asura consumed a Shini Soul?" said Kirito. "Since, Amsterdam." Righteous answered. Everyone looked at Righteous.

"How do you know?" asked Kid. Righteous didn't answer, he just left and said something. "Eren, keep analyzing the Spectre for more test" said Righteous and Eren agrees. Everyone but Eren looked at each other. "Is it me, or Righteous knows about what happened in Amsterdam?" said Natsu. "We don't know what he knows, but it doesn't matter. What matter is that we are done with the mission." said Rin. When Rin said his sentence, he realized that there's nothing left to do, the mission is complete. All they have to do is to let Eren, finished the analysis, and find Asura's allies. So what will they do? Everyone started to looked at each other and well, doesn't know what to do next. "Well, let's do something in the mean... time..." Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence because he was pass out. "Natsu!" Everyone yelled. Akame came to see what actually going on, and realized that Natsu still has the cut from the fight of Asura. "Damn it Natsu! I thought that you went to the infirmary when Kirito, Rin, and Kid were interrogating Asura!" She yelled. "I... thought that... my dragonslayer... healing factor... would... heal the wound..." he mumbles while smirking. Akame smiled, seeing that the Dragonslayer still keeps his crazy maturity. "Natsu, you idiot..." She whispered.

 **S.W.O.R.D Infirmary, twenty minutes later, Day time**

Natsu was taken to the infirmary, due to his injury with Asura. Akame was healing his wounds, even though there's a nurse in the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier, she really wanted to be close to Natsu. "How you're chest?" asked Akame. "I'm doing a bit better. But I'm so confuse?" said Natsu. "What is it?" she asks. "My Dragonslayer magic heals me from any injuries from battles. But right now, my magic didn't heal me. What is going on?" Akame was worried. It was true, Natsu's Dragonslayer magic can heal any cuts, bruises, and impalement marks he received from a fight. Since he fought with Asura, Natsu started to cough up blood and he didn't even get hit by Asura. She thought that his healing factor must been affected by the Spectre and maybe his healing factor won't come back. This scares Akame because if Natsu was able to fight either Zancrow, Jackpot, and Jellal and he has been badly damaged, he could die. "Don't worry, I'll ask the S.W.O.R.D scientist to check on you're magic." said Akame. "Thanks Akame! You know, you're the only member I can put my trust in you."

With that comment, she blushed. She felt happy. Not only that Natsu is here, but he put all of his trust on her. After that, she left. Natsu started to lay back on the bed and started to think about what he was informed. 'Six Infinity Dragons... If these weapons are powerful, can I used them to defeat Acnologia?' He thought.

 **Another Twenty minutes later**

Another twenty minutes has passed, and Kirito and Eren were in the S.W.O.R.D experiment room were is the center of the helicarrier's global command center, were S.W.O.R.D members are tracing around the world if there's any threats that are happening. Eren was analyzing the Spectre. He was so intrigued with the powers of the Spectre, that he wasn't even done with the analysis. "So amazing... This power of the Spectre is beyond the charts! This is the strongest ratings I have ever seened!" exclaimed Eren. "Well I can tell, Kid says that the Spectre and Demosilius are one of the six weapons of the Infinite Dragons." said Kirito. "I know but, with this... we might be able to cure the most deadliest disease." said Eren. "What? Like you're Titan radiation." said Kirito. Eren turned his head to Kirito with an displeased look. "Look, I have no intentions to curing myself with my Titan radiation. Though, I wished I was back to an normal person." While they were talking, Rin came in by the door. "Sup Blue, Why are you here? Just to let you know, I did not put any holy water in the room." Kirito taunted. "Hehe, very funny. Eren, have you found something strange." said Rin. "Strange? What do you mean, I haven't seen anything weird lately." Eren replied. "I'm talking about Righteous. He knows what happen at Amsterdam, so there's a reason why he knows about the Shini Soul." He presume. "Yeah yeah, uh Blue Devil, it doesn't matter. We need to focus on the Spectre." Kirito butted in. Rin started to be irritated by Kirito's attitude. "Hey, rich douche bag! You forgot something, what happen in Amsterdam cause Asura to wield the Spectre." said Rin.

"Oh come on, why should we know of what happened at Amsterdam. There's no clues of why Asura stole the Spectre." Kirito stated. Rin started to be piss off. "Look, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you that there is a reason of why is this happening. And I will find out why." Rin said before he left. Kirito and Eren look at each other. "I'm glad that I'm a pacifist." Eren stated. "Oh come on, I seen you're records. You're Titan side, has it's own conscious. So basically when you get physically damage, that certainly piss off bull will kill us." said Kirito. "Yep. So try not to hurt me okay." said Eren with a serious tone.

 **S.W.O.R.D Containment Chamber**

Asura was still staying in his chamber, bored due to staying in a clear cell, only a chair and and table. He was sitting on the floor with his both legs cross and his eyes closed. "Well time to for a visit" he said by himself. Asura took a deep breath and he waited for concentration. When he found concentration, out of nowhere the cell break into little pieces. The walls were tearing itself to shreds, everywhere around him started to disappeared until there's nothing left but him. The S.W.O.R.D Containment chamber became a crater in space, were stars can be seen on every corner. Asura started to open his eyes and stand up, a golden glow started to gleamed around him. When the glow faded, Asura was wearing a helmet that was black and had long horns. his eyes were covered by his cloths, covering all his face but face, the only image that was on his cloths, were three sinister eyes. He was only wearing black armor on his chest and had a dragon on it. He also was wearing a cloak which was red and it collared his neck.

He was just standing there for a few minutes until a servant, only wearing a red robe, have came to see him. "Asura, I see that you have not obtained the Demosilius yet, you know the master will be displeased." said the servant. "He's not my master, he's you'res. I have no one I follow." replied the Kishin. The servant became a little pestered. "He has giving you a second chance to came back to this world, and now you must receive the Demosilius in return." The servant explained. "Don't worry, I'll bring it back. Just make sure that you're master's army is strong enough for a world takeover." With that statement, the servant got close to Asura with his claws in the air. "You dare questioned the might of Nazarick?! Do you questioned the might of our lord?!" he yelled. Asura seemed unfazed by his act. "Haven't your master steal the skull army from eh... Ainz Ooal Gown?" said Asura. "It is, but our lord has the control the remaining and has made multiple of them. Do you think that our lord is not brilliant to have a army full of Monsuta?"

"No it just, you're master hasn't thought that they're Meta-humans on earth hasn't he." Asura smirked. "We only found you, you're brother, and Darkatos. You're world has a variety of meisters and weapons, we only thought that the DWMA will be the enemy, but since there's Beacon Academy and Yggdrasil, there's going to be many task for you to help us destroy all life in the universe." The servant said. "But what about a Dragonslayer, a Swords woman, a Titan, a Son of Satan, a Technological Swordsman, and a Shinigami?" Asura informed. "Well, easy. All you have to do is to provoke the Titan, and everyone will die." replied the servant. "I will do that, and oh, make sure that I will get to destroy Lord Death." "That will be determine if you don't do you're task."

After that, Asura returned back to his chamber. It turns out that it was an illusion, the meeting of the servant didn't happen, it was all telepathic. Asura decided that it's time to an assault but he's waiting for the moment. "Soon, I will destroy Lord Death and I will become the Ruler of Darkatos, these Meta-humans are not even interesting to me, but I can tell that Kid will fight me in the matter. Well I guess I have to kill my brother first than I'll destroy that Beacon Academy and finally... I'll destroy the DWMA." Asura smirk a sinister smirk.

 **S.W.O.R.D Weaponry Room**

Rin was looking for secrets in every room in the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier, and he found nothing. The only think that was left, was the S.W.O.R.D's Weaponry room. He found the S.W.O.R.D Personal system and was trying to get in. "Please identify, personal." said the computer. "Rin Okumura, Blue Devil." said Rin. "Sorry, can't let this personal to enter this room." The computer informed. "The hell?" said Rin. Rin was trying to find ways to get in the weaponry room but found a simple way. He broke the sealed door with a single kick. After he was done with his quick assault, he enter the room. He was confused when he saw a lot of missiles on the sides on the hallway and there were plans of a giant missile and it's components. "That's strange, why would Righteous need these parts for what?" Rin was so confused until he saw the project behind him. "Oh my god..."

 **S.W.O.R.D Experiment Room, Ten minutes later**

Kirito was surfing through S.W.O.R.D's computer until he caught something from his search. "What the hell?" murmured Kirito. "What is it?" asked Eren. "Take a look at this." Kirito insist. "What the hell?" said Eren. "We need to ask Righteous about this." Kirito implied. "Agreed." said Eren. "I think we need to discussed with the team." said Kirito, "Also, we need to find this 'Tor' guy while in our mission." "Why is that?" questioned Eren. "Look in the computer." "Oh hell." said Eren. "See, so let's get everyone here." said Kirito.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Twenty minutes later, S.W.O.R.D Experiment Room was fulled with S.W.O.R.D members, Amanda, Cecil, Agent 14, and Siegrain, and the rest of the team except Rin, Akame, and Natsu. "What is the meaning of this?" said Amanda. "We're here to informed the development of the Demosilius and the Spectre." replied Kirito. "Alright." she responded. It took a while for Righteous to come to the experiment room, but he came with someone. "What is it Kirito?" said Righteous. "Who's is he?" replied Kirito. "My name is Ryuji Suguro, and I'm an new agent for S.W.O.R.D." said the new agent, Suguro. "Oh alright. I see that everyone is here, we need to wait for Natsu, Akame, and Rin." informed Kirito. "Wait, Rin is here?" asked Suguro. "Do you know him?" said Eren. "We were classmates at the True Cross Academy." "Well, you are having a reunion." implied Kirito.

While they were talking, Akame came in with an still injured Natsu, now wearing his mask. "Sup guys! What are we doing here?" yelled Natsu. "Well, almost everyone is here, now tell me. How is the results of the Spectre?" said Righteous. "We are almost in complete analysis, so we need a few more minutes." said Kirito. "Alright, keep up the good work." said Righteous and tries to leave. "Yeah and by the way, what's Project Checkmate?" What Kirito say, shocked Akame, Siegrain, and the S.W.O.R.D agents, except for Righteous. He was surprised. "It's nothing." he answered. "Okay so tell me. What are these blueprints that look like a powerful weapon?" said Kirito.

"It's not a weapon." Everyone looked to the voice that was belonged to and it was Rin. holding a piece of one of the blueprint. "It's a nuke. Righteous was using the Demosilius power to make enough power to create this weapon, that could destroy the planet." With Righteous explanation. Everyone looked back at Righteous. "This is personnel information! You have invaded the privacy of S.W.O.R.D!" yelled Amanda, but was stopped when Righteous had raised his hand. "Project Checkmate is a weapon that will be only used for drastic measures." said Righteous. "Oh, so you still think of me as a threat huh, Righteous." Eren interrupted. "You are not the threat, and besides there's only one threat in this world and it's not you." Righteous said firmly. "So what is you're reason that why you decided to created this project." said Rin.

"Because of him." said Righteous while pointing his finger to Kid. "Me?" said Kid. "Since what happened in Amsterdam, when Kid and Team RWBY were fighting Asura and one of the Six Emperors of Astral, we found out that there's powerful entities outside of earth and they are powerful enough to conquer or destroy earth." said Righteous, "So we used the Demosilius to create a cosmic power energy to destroy any enemies of earth." "But that doesn't mean that you get to destroy Kid's people." said Rin. "Yeah, and by the way, why would you used that power for something else, maybe you can use it to create a life time energy source for S.W.O.R.D to build up." Kirito suggest. "You are not included, Kirito." answer Rin.

"Wait, why am I not included?" said Kirito.

"Because you don't know the difference between humans and other beings." said Rin.

"Oh, so you're saying that I don't understand the different morals of men and monsters, you are a demon remember." yelled Kirito.

"At least I risk my life to save the world from pending doom, unlike you." Rin yelled back.

"Well I'm improving the world, which is a big thing than you're operation." said Kirito.

"So let me get this straight, you are making a weapon that will take down the DWMA. My people has never harm you're planet." Kid interject.

"We are not threatening you're world and besides, Asura has attacked us and you almost destroyed Amsterdam." Righteous replied.

"So what of it, the people in Darkatos have done no harm to you." yelled Kid.

"Yeah but you're reckless impulse has destroy part of our planet." Akame added.

"Oh, so when I destroy things when I'm in Titan mode, you will let me aside. That's bullshit, Kid didn't do anything wrong and it's unfair to attack his people." yelled Eren.

Everyone was in an argument, people were fighting of what is right and was is wrong. It's seem that the team is falling apart already, until someone stop the fight.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked back and they see Natsu holding the Spectre. "We are a team, we shouldn't fight like this! I already lost my nakama, and I will not lose this one! So before we settle down, I saw one of the files and we to recruit Tor and..." Natsu couldn't say a word. He fall to the floor and started to spit out blood. Everyone was snap out of their argument and Akame came to his aid. "Natsu!" she yelled. She checked if he's okay until he see the scar on his chest, started to open up. "Everyone, Natsu is damage badly! Someone bring a medical kit!" she yelled once again. Agent 14 and Cecil left to get the equipment while everyone else is watching Natsu. "How the hell... why he's injured already?" Kirito said in shocked. Kirito looked back and fourth at Natsu and the Spectre. "Could it be that not only the Six Dragon Weapons... not only can kill dragons... but dragonslayers as well." With Kirito's statement, everyone was in shocked. Not only that the Demosilius and the Spectre can kill dragons, but it can kill Natsu.

"Guys!" yelled Cecil. Everyone started to looked back seeing that Cecil was losing air.

"What is it Agent Cecil?" said Righteous.

"We are under attack!"

* * *

 **Well that chapter 12th, please follow and favorite this story. So if you know who's Tor, then you know that team Saviors are going to be the greatest team in the Project Fantasy universe. I realized that I left a lot of hints and secrets, so if you have any questions, you can ask me or CodenameBlackStar.**

 **Please, help me how to send the artwork in this site or linked it in a other site. These artworks are really cool. You can asked CodenameBlackStar.**

 **Also, the offer in the ninth chapter is still available, so check it out and try to win!**

 **So... uh, See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Under Attack: Hell Unleashed

**Sup guys! Here's the thirteen chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't post recent chapters. Quick message, I may not post more chapters for a while because of school (which is a bitch!) and my grade are... well, So I'll try to be on track with making more chapters 4 this story bcuz this is my main priority and theres a lot of stories for this phase One. Well these are the stories that are gonna happen when The Saviors is over.**

 **Black Swordsman: War of the Beaters**

 **Kid: The Kishin World**

 **Blue Devil: The Soulless Demon**

 **Fairy Tail: The Forgotten Friend**

 **Salamander: Dies Alone**

 **?:?**

 **Well thats the stories that I'm gonna do, remember, these stories are in the same continuity, so every character from the animes on my bio (If you don't know or curious about which anime are joining the Project Fantasy Universe, check my bio. I will update my bio when I found a anime that fits for the Project Fantasy Universe.) are gonna have a cameo of one of these stories. Also, the story with many of these (?) It's a secret, but I will tell the name of that story at the end of this story. My friend CodenameBlackStar, will do four other stories that are also the same continuity as well. Also support him, he doesn't have good internet but he is trying his best to post many chapters as possible. So uh, any who... Enjoy!**

 **Also, I was able to post my first art of Natsu's costume! Here's the link**

 **art/Saviors-Salamander-588002272**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Under Attack: Hell Unleashed

 **S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

The helicarrier was being under attack by a mysterious helicopter, they were attacking the sides of the helicarrier, so the attackers could get in. The helicopter has a few soldiers, twelve to be exact. There are four shadowed personels, the first one came out of the darkness and looked at the helicarrier. He's was wearing a black helmet, he was wearing full body armor and only has two handguns. He pulled out a sniper from the helicopter and was waiting for the right moment. He was aiming at the S.W.O.R.D helicarrier's secured door. He he had the right moment, he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the secured door. He commanded half of the soldiers to enter to the door, the other half stayed for further directions.

"Now, where is that Salamander?" yelled an envious certain Godslayer. "You don't get the Salamander, you're objective is the Black Swordsman. Jackpot, you get the Blue Devil, and Jellal, you get Kid." said the body armored man. "What about you, Rentaro?" replied the Godslayer. "Me, I'll get the Salamander." "Aw come on! You get Salamander!? Why do we have to get a weak ass billonaire!" argued the Godslayer. "I did all the calculations, we will be able to bring back Asura and we be able to destroy S.W.O.R.D." With that, the Godslayer just scoffed. "Now, lets begin."

 **Inside the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

The team went back to the S.W.O.R.D main computer center, they saw four individuals trying to get in the helicarrier. "It's them! How do they find us?!" yelled Akame.

"It's looks like Asura had plan this all this time." said Righteous. "Well, two can play that game. Kid, you get Zancrow. Rin, you get Jellal, and Kirito, you get the body armored sniper." With all that, they nodded and prepared for battle. "W-what... about... me?" Righteous, Akame, and the four agents saw Natsu, trying to walk to the maintence room. "Natsu, you can't go and fight under these condit-" Akame was interrupted by the Commander. "Natsu, you will fight with Jackpot." "Alright!" yelled Natsu. Akame was in shocked by the Commander's words. "Commander, Natsu can't fight right now, he just lost a lot of blood!" she yelled. "Don't forget he's a Dragonslayer, so he'll be fine. If you still feel unsure, then you could accompany him." he answered. Akame felt relieved when she heard his responds. With that, Natsu put his mask on and they were on their way to enter the battlefield.

"Alright then, Siegrain you go find and get Tor. We need to have everyone even in later projects to battle." said Righteous.

"Understood." Siegrain answered before teleporting. With that, the agents were getting ready to protect the helicarrier with everything they got. "Alright agents, you protect the maintences room, I'll go and get Shura." he stated.

Meanwhile

The four intruders have entered the helicarrier and have parted ways to find their opponent. Rentaro has taken the hallway to S.W.O.R.D's engine room, Jellal was heading to the one of the S.W.O.R.D's four engines from each side of the helicarrier. Jackpot decided to cause destruction to every part of the helicarrier while Zancrow... well finding the scent of the team.

'Salamander, I'm coming for you' he thought in his mind.

Zancrow suddenly stops when he found his prey. "They're you are." he whispers and rushed to the source of the scent.

Natsu and Akame were walking through the now wrecked hallways and has enter to the engine room to go and find their enemies. "How are you feeling?" concerned Akame. "I'm fine now, my healing factor has came back and now, I'm better than ever." The pinkette smirked. Akame soon smile for his quick recovery until she saw something.

The black body armor sniper has appeared in front of them. "Well, well, it looks like I don't have to waste all my time searching for you because you are already here." he answers. While he was talking, Natsu felt something. His senses are telling him that something bad was going to happen. He was able to understood what this new senses was saying which was that the sniper pull out the grenade at them. Reacting quickly, he shoved Akame and tooken the whole blast.

"Natsu!" she yelled.

"What? Asura never told me that the Salamander has quick senses. Could it be that he's evolving?" said the sniper.

In the smoke, there was suddenly a stream made out of fire, and attacking itself to the chest of the sniper. "What the hell?!" he yelped. "Fire Stream!" The stream made out of fire has pulled the sniper close to the smoke cover area, only to realized that Natsu uppercut him in the chin. The sniper flew back a few feets until landing to the ground. Akame was amaze by this counter.

"Natsu, how did you do that?" She question with surprise.

"You mean the Fire Stream? Yeah, thanks to these metallic Dragon Claws, this is also fire shooters, which means that I can manipulate the structure of my flames. For example," He shoot out another stream of fire to the ceiling and started to swing in a incredible speed. "I can swing around, shoot fireballs, turn them to fire made weapons, all the cool thing!" He beamed. Akame smiled once again with his new weapons and it's ability.

Their short conversation has ended when the body armored man, came back to the battlefield. "Well, this will be interesting." After his sentence he throw a small grenade at Akame. The grenade exploded and the outcome, was that Akame was covered in sticky substance that couldn't make her move.

"What is this? I can't move?" She yelled out.

"Akame!" yelled the Salamander.

The sniper stopped him from coming further to help Akame.

"Now, now, don't go and get backup. The reason I did that is because I wanted to have a one on one with you." he said. Natsu stop with his tracks and taken a deep breath and was ready to battle the sniper. "Alright, I'll accept you're offer Sniper dude." He said in a serious tone. "Aw, I'm flattered, but please..." He pause for taking off his helmet. Akame was shocked to see the face of her first friend in the S.W.O.R.D agency.

"Call me... Rentaro, Satomi."

 **Outside of the Helicarrier**

Jellal has taken out two of the engines from the Helicarrier, One in the front, and one in the back. The second one wasn't in a critical state which gave Jellal an chance to destroy it. "Well... time to end this... Goodbye... Salamander." When he was about to say his words until a blast of energy has hit him. He staggered a bit and sees the source of the blast. "Sorry dude, I can't let you destroy us right now, but lets fight right now." Kirito has appeared in the battle with Jellal. Jellal seemed unfazed by this."Alright, ready, set, go!" He exclaimed and suddenly disappear. "Wait, what?!" The Black Swordsman yelled and was kicked on the back and plummet to one of the burning engines, but recoiled from it. "What the hell?! Kayaba, can you scan this douche bag!"

"Alright, Mr. Kirigaya."

...

"Hmm, his DNA says that he's a Wizard Meta-human, but with his reformation, he's a Bio-Gen Meta-human." said Kayaba.

"Hmm... interesting, can you able to scan his comrades." Kirito suggested.

"Certainly Sir, Hmm... Zancrow, also known as, Godslayer, is a Cosmic Meta-human, due to his new attire, the Divinity. Jackpot, a Tech Meta-human, he might look the same when Natsu has fought him last time, but he seems... different. The body armor sniper seems to be a Battle Meta-human, I think, oh no..." paused Kayaba.

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"They plan all this... Kazuto, we need to help Salamander, if we do not, then he will surely die." With the answer Kayaba had said, Kirito was in shocked for hearing this.

"Alright, lets go." Just as he said those words, a black ooze has grabbed him by the back and was pulled to the side of the helicarrier.

"Agah!" Kirito call out in pain. He turn to see his attacker is and was terrified. It was Zancrow in his monstrous form, and he was having a sadistic smile on his demonic face. "Where do you think you're going?" said the the Godslayer. Kirito was frozen in place, he doesn't know what to do. This was the first time that The Invincible Black Swordsman have felt this feeling... fear.

"Dammit, get the hell off of me!" yelled Kirito.

"Oh no... our task is to devour our prey... so looks like you are on our menu." The mouth of the sadistic Godslayer was drooling and there was a tint of blood mixed with his saliva. Kirito was trying to find a way to get out of his situation. "Photonic thruster, activate!" The thruster fuel was able to burn the black ooze from himself.

"Argh! Heheh... do you think that you can beat-" Zancrow stop when he realized that Kirito was gone. "Where the hell do you go!" roared the beast.

"Right behind you." Zancrow turned and sees Kirito in Duel Wielding mode. "Time for my Hero Gauge... **Starburst Stream!** " The powerful slashes that enraged on Zancrow, have been restlessly slashing everything on him. "Rraghh!" The monster cried out in pain before falling to the side of the helicarrier.

"Well, I guess that Godslayer is all talk and-" Kirito stopped with his remarkable sentences when he sees Zancrow coming back up.

"Heheh... do you think that a Tech Meta-human could take down a Cosmic Meta-human like us." said the Godslayer.

"Impossible... No one hasn't lasted that attack... who the hell are you?" The fear in Kirito's voice has gave the Godslayer an hint of what his opponent is feeling.

"Ahh I see, you are afraid aren't you... we don't blame you... all mortals are afraid of us... a fallen Godslayer, that has been resurrected by the Kishin, Asura... and now reborn by the Salamander's Divinity... you can call us... Godslayer! Hahahahaha!" Zancrow was laughing maniacally, causing the Black Swordsman to feel like it's the end.

'Dammit... why I can't take him down... I need help.' Kirito couldn't think of anyway to get out of Godslayer's assault. Suddenly, a blue fiery blast burned Zancrow, causing him to let go Kirito.

Kirito looked up to see Rin flame throwing the beast. "Well, it's look like you need some help." said Rin, giving his hand to the swordsman.

"Yeah... I do." Kirito raised his hand so he can stand. "So... lets kick these guy's asses." With that, the devil and swordsman duo are ready to combat.

 **Back with Natsu & Akame**

"NATSU!" Akame was trying to get out of the sticky substance but couldn't. She was tearing up seeing Natsu all bloody on the floor. Natsu's mask was ripped, only leaving his right eye and mouth in the view. His costume was covered in blood and was getting ripped as well, he is gasping for breath, due his battle with Rentaro.

'Damn! How the hell am I going to beat this guy?!' yelled Natsu in his mind.

 **Twenty minutes ago**

Natsu and Rentaro are ready to begin their battle and Akame was forced to see the outcome of the fight. Natsu tried to strike first by jumping and leaping towards him.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fi-" Natsu was shot through the shoulder, which cause him to fall. The Salamander was holding his shoulder and took a peek to see how's bad the damage. Blood was leaking out of his bullet wound.

"Heh... it takes a lot of gunshots to take me down." Natsu smirked.

"Oh, this bullet is special." rentaro replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a Dragonslayer. All Dragonslayers have healing factors, and this bullet negates you're healing factor."

Natsu just frozed, now that his healing factor is down, he has no way to able to heal any of his wounds. When Akame had heard of Rentaro have said, she was now afraid that Natsu might not able to defeat Rentaro, and he might die this time.

"Natsu! Get me out of this thing and let me help you!" Akame demanded.

"No Akame, Rentaro just want a me to fight him. I promise that I will not die. Besides, I have a nakama to protect." Natsu smirks.

He back facing with Rentaro, who was putting more ammo's for his two handguns. "Well, shall we begin. Dragonslayer versus Man, Bio-Gen Meta-human versus Battle Meta-human, Oh the outcome is becoming overwhelming". Rentaro laughs.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!"

They waited for thirty seconds for their fighting stance and was ready to begin. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu throws a flaming fist at Rentaro, but he dodged and started to get his sniper ready. While he was reloading his sniper, Natsu's new senses were telling him that danger is going to happen. He looked back, seeing Rentaro getting his sniper ready. Natsu started to charged at him. "Alright, no more shooting and start fist fighting!" He yelled.

Rentaro knew that this is going to happen, so he pulled out two of his handguns. Natsu's senses were going haywire but it was too late. Natsu got shot six times in the stomach. He staggered a bit, so he took a few steps away. He looked at his wound and sees six holes that punctured his stomach. Natsu started to collapsed to the floor but was managed to keep himself up.

"What the hell... why am I getting injured by a few bullets?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well these bullets are meant to harm Bio-Gens so i used a couple of them to able to weaken you." Rentaro answered.

"What?! But I'm a Wizard! I'm not some sort of Bio-Gen?!"

"Heh, you don't know the truth don't you."

"What?"

Akame started to looked at Rentaro and started to yell at him. "Rentaro! He does not know who he fully is! Please, don't tell him!" She shouted. "Heh... I don't know about that, why should I? I don't have any memories of you." Rentaro replied. "You're the person that was fighting me and defeated me back when S.W.O.R.D was battling Night Raid and the Capital. You showed me mercy and spared my friends, and you took me to S.W.O.R.D where we became partners! We spend time together, remember... you're Rentaro Satomi, remember Enju, Kisara, Tina, Leone, Najenda, Commander Righteous, Agent 14, Angela, Shura, Cecil... these are the people that we have become a family... please remember..." Akame started to tear up.

Natsu was surprise by her actions. He never seened anyone else who also have a strong bond about family. "Akame..." He whispered to himself. Rentaro seemed to be unfazed by her actions. "Hmm... Night Raid... isn't one of you're members the one that have the armor, Incursio." He smiled. "He's on my "To kill" list. I was wondering if you know where he is?" Akame was shocked and looked at him on the face. "Rentaro..." She cried.

Rentaro was a complete different person, he never have any killing intent. He never even killed a single person. He helped Akame to learn to show mercy to others. This shows Akame that the Rentaro she knew... is gone.

"Damn you!" Rentaro looked back and was punched by the fiery fist of Natsu. Rentaro was pushed to the floor, he had blood coming out of his mouth. He looked back at Natsu. "What the hell wrong with you?! You don't have sympathy to anyone! I'm going to knock some sense to you, until you have the memories of you're nakama!" Akame was surprised by Natsu's sentence. She was right... Natsu is unlike anyone in the universe.

Rentaro started to stand up. "Well, I guess I'll tell you about you're origin." he answers. "Rentaro, please don't!" Akame pleaded, but Rentaro started anyway. "The reason that you're a Bio-Gen Meta-human is because you're not a Wizard."

"What..." Natsu was shocked by the bombshell that Rentaro just told him.

"Yep... 400 years ago, you were killed by you're brother Zeref. Zeref have made an alliance with Anna Heartfilia to send five Dragonslayers in the future. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and you... Natsu Dragneel. But since you were killed by you're brother, Zeref genetically created you as the demon... E.N.D."

Rentaro explanation made Natsu to break a little bit. The demon E.N.D, killed by his brother, Zeref, he has a brother, what's going on! Natsu took a step back from Rentaro and was trying to get all the information in his head.

"How's that story tells me that I'm not a Wizard?!" He yelled.

"Because you were genetically came back to life by Zeref's magic, and Bio-Gen Meta-humans are people that has powers of one of the strongest entities, powerful individual, or an ancient being through DNA, blood, or a mutation in the genetics. Since you were created by Zeref and that you're a demon, there not a chance that you are a Wizard Meta-human." Rentaro answers.

Natsu fall to his knees, he can't believe of what Rentaro was saying is true. Natsu has no life with Fairy Tail anymore, he's not a Wizard, but a demon that Fairy Tail and the rest of Earthland are going to kill.

"DAMN YOU!" Natsu was full with rage, he ripped a piece of his costume from his right arm, revealing an wrapping of cloth. "Natsu please don't it!" Akame was yelling at him to prevent him from unleashing the power of the Fire Dragon King Mode. Natsu was struggling his rage from using the mark of the fire dragon, he subdued it for a while.

"Well, that was a mistake." said Rentaro.

"And why is that?" Natsu questions.

"Because you are left wide open." Rentaro pulled out his sniper and was able to shoot Natsu in the chest. "Gahh!" Natsu felt a small knife that stabbed his chest. He did a back flipped so he can a few steps back. He looked at his chest to see thats there no bullet.

"Wait, where's the bullet?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, Salamander... that is a special bullet. The bullet I shot at you is getting it's way to you're heart." Rentaro's answer made Akame and Natsu in shocked. "You have ten minutes left to live before it reach you're heart and the only way to stop it, is to defeat me."

Natsu staggered a bit. "Also I added a few little adaptations in it. That bullet has contain poison, power drain, power lock, and my favorite, bleeding." said Rentaro.

"What?" said a confused Natsu.

"You're getting damage by poison and you're are losing blood which you are getting damage, power drain is taking you're power so you won't be able to activate you're Hero Gauge, and power lock prevents you from increasing you're power so you won't use you're Hero Gauge." Rentaro explained.

Natsu and Akame was in total shocked. Natsu is getting weaker which there is a chance that he will lose. Akame couldn't believe that Natsu is in a tight situation where he can surely die.

"Well, let's resume our match." Natsu nodded in agreement. He couldn't waste time right now, his life is on the line and that his teammates need him. The fight resumed when Natsu tried to leap on Rentaro. Thanks to his new senses, he dodged a couple of bullets and was able to kick him in the face. Rentaro grunted a bit and started to charged at the Salamander. Natsu stop with his aerial assault and waited for Rentaro to try to punch him. Natsu was getting his right fist ready but his new senses was telling him that danger is coming. He ignored it, but realized that Rentaro pulled out a dagger and jabbed it into Natsu left shoulder. "Arrgah!" Natsu was in pain. Soon he felt his flame to disappear.

"What?!"

"Heheh... I forgot to mention that my dagger nullifies the opponent's powers." said Rentaro.

More problems came to the Dragonslayer, which cause Akame to snap. "DAMMIT NATSU! RELEASE ME OR YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Akame was exploding with tears. Natsu couldn't focus dued to Akame's command.

"No Akame, I must beat the senses out of him! He must remember!" Natsu answer facing Akame.

"DON'T BE A IDIOT! YOU'RE BADLY INJURED! YOU'RE HEALING FACTOR IS OUT, YOU'RE POISONED AND BLEEDING TO DEATH, YOU'RE POWER IS BEING DRAIN AND YOU CAN'T INCREASE YOU'RE HERO GAUGE, AND YOU ARE NULLIFIED FROM USING YOU'RE MAGIC!" She scream.

"Akame, let me beat him! I can do this!" He yelled.

"NATSU!"

"Please! I must bring him back to you guys!"

"NATSU!"

"I must proved that I'm strong enough to defeat Zeref!"

"DAMMIT NATSU! BEHIND YOU!"

After listening of what Akame was trying to say, he turn around but was too late. Rentaro somehow got a katana and impaled Natsu in the chest. Natsu looked at his own chest, seeing blood spewing out dued to the impalement from the blade. He started to fall to the ground backward and he couldn't moved.

Akame stop with her loud yelling and looked at the body of Natsu. Natsu didn't even move, it looked like he was lifeless. His skin was almost turning pale. Rentaro throw away his katana and started to reload his guns for the others. "Well that's one down... four to go." said Rentaro.

Akame still kept looking at Natsu's cold body. "Natsu..." She tries to call him but there was no response.

"Natsu..."

No response.

"Natsu..."

Still no response.

"NNAATTSSUU!"

 **Back with Blue Devil and Black Swordsman**

Blue Devil and Black Swordsman were about to begin their battle with Godslayer and Jellal. Rin and Kirito were thinking of a plan of how to take down the Godslayer and the Wizard in the cloak.

"Okay, how we are gonna beat him?" ask Rin.

"Okay lets see uh... Kayaba said that Zancrow is a Cosmic Meta-human, and Jellal suppose to be a Wizard, but now he's a Bio-Gen Meta-human. According to Kayaba, Zancrow has armor due to his symbiotic suit, can make us bleed, has a strong fury that will double his attacks, and due to the Divinity, he has the ability called Divine Genetics, which he can his durability, rage, shield, and well... increase his cruelty and frenzy. He also has an ability to replicate if any of his body parts when separated." Kirito explained.

"So can we beat him?" ask Rin.

"Sadly, I cannot. His abilities are overwhelming that I can't even take down. But, you have an ability to stun him, also since you have you're Kurikara and you're Holy Gauntlet, you could be able to make him bleed." said Kirito.

"Okay, but what about Jellal?"

"He might be a Bio-Gen, but he still have a little of Wizard DNA in him. Plus, I have armor, armor break, armor up, and regeneration, these abilities I have will help me to take down that punk."

"Well you know what you are doing, and who's Kayaba?" Rin's question made Kirito realized that he didn't mentioned Akihiko Kayaba. "Kayaba is my A.I. partner, he analyzed every element and abilities of threats I fought. He's also the creator of Sword Art Online." Kirito answered.

"Oh, Sup Kayaba." Rin greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Okumura." Kayaba greeted back.

"Alright, let's get these bast-" Rin was interrupted when a small rocket, full of holy water, hit Rin and cause him to fall inside the Helicarrier.

"Gah!" Rin screamed in pain.

"Blue Devil!" Kirito yelled.

"Well, well, I guess that's my lucky shot!" exclaimed a weird and loony voice. Kirito knew who that voice belongs to and it's Jackpot. He turned to see that weird bear mechanism, but was in shocked. Jackpot's armor was about the size of war mech suit. The center of the suit, there's was Jackpot in his bear mask, the mecha suit has the three slots on the top of the head of the suit. His right arm has a cannon were the holy rockets where coming from, and his left arm has a giant fist. Jackpot's creepy smile made Kirito a little off.

"Well, I guess you're Jackpot." said Kirito.

"Yes, tis is I Jackpot! I see that you still use you're Kirigaya tech, I feel bad for you. Not that you have that tech , is that you're armor doesn't have any chance to defeat my newest armor... the Jackpot III!" He laughed manically.

"Well, I don't think so. I have plenty of armors that can probably take you're mecha suit down, like my Spriggan Mark III, it has the Elucidator mode. There's also my Spriggan Mark IV, aka... The Crimson Ronin armor, that armor is durable and it made out of Titanium and a mixture of Dark Repulser." Kirito explained his details.

"Oh, I'm not fighting you... I'm fight the Son of Satan." Jackpot was aiming his cannon arm to Rin.

"Oh no you don't!" Kirito was charging at Jackpot but was caught by a black tentacle. He turn to see that Godslayer came back to the battlefield and was ready to dismember the Black Swordsman.

"We can't wait to eat the Invincible Black Swordsman..." Kirito was now afraid and confused that Zancrow was saying "we", which refers to another that eats people too.

"Why are referring yourself to "we", "us", and "our"... only you thats want to eat me." said Kirito.

"Because there's me and the Divinity. We have hatred for the Salamander... he has consume my flame and use it to defeat me... he out away the powerful symbiote that can grant the user godhood... we claimed hatred for the Salamander... now... let's feast!"

Zancrow was about to munch on Kirito's head but was attack by a beam of light. "Arrgh! Alright... who did that!" Zancrow demanded. Kirito turn to the source of the light and saw Siegrain. "I'm glad that I'm not too late." said Siegrain. Jellal looked down to see his good copy. Siegrain did the same and both glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Jellal! Let's fight! It's time to see which version of us is the strongest!" yelled Siegrain.

"Heh, why would I waste time with you..." Jellal stated.

"Would you rather fight Kid or me." Siegrain asked.

"Hmm... Oh I know!" Jellal said before teleporting.

"Damn!" Siegrain cursed. He truly hate his evil self, he would never want to cause so much chaos in the world.

Siegrain turned to Kirito, who was helping Rin to get up. "Kirito! The three engines are damage! I need you to repair them while me and Rin will fight Godslayer and Jackpot."

"Alright." Kirito answer before flying to the three damaged engines.

"Rin are you ready?" Siegrain asked.

"Yeah." Rin answered.

 **Back with Natsu and Akame**

Akame was still crying dued to the apparent death of the Dragonslayer. Rentaro was cleaning and reloading his handguns for further battles. "Don't cry Akame, he's not dead yet." Rentaro answer.

Akame stop her tears from shedding and turned to Rentaro. "What?"

"I didn't kill him... I don't know why but a voice is telling not to... whoever that voice was, it's gone." Akame had thoughts that the voice is the Rentaro she knows, is trying to take control of himself. Rentaro came closer to Akame and pulled out his dagger. "But that doesn't mean that I'll will not hurt you." said Rentaro.

Akame couldn't move due to the substance so she had no choice but accept her fate. Natsu was still conscious and was trying to move but he couldn't.

'Dammit! Akame hold on! I'm coming!' Natsu yelled in his mind because he's too weak to move his lips. Rentaro was ready to end Akame's life and the assassin did nothing to stop her soon to be death. She smiled a close her eyes.

'Akame! Hold on! I will save you! I couldn't help my guild... but I still could save you! I am a Dragonslayer! I am the Son of Igneel! I am the Salamander! I am...'

"a Savior..." Natsu blurted out.

Akame and Rentaro turned to the beaten Dragonslayer. "I... will save you... Akame... because... I'm a Savior... me, Kid, Kirito, and Rin... are the Saviors... Righteous told me when he recruited... me to S.W.O.R.D and told me... The Saviors... are a team that fights... the evil and villainy... in the world... and save the innocents and people... that need a Savior... you could be a Savior, Akame... all you have to do... is to not give up... and fight... and also... all of you are my Nakama... Kirito, Rin, Kid, Eren, Righteous, Amanda, Cecil, Agent 14, Siegrain... including you... Rentaro... you're Akame's friend... which also counts as you my Nakama" Natsu was manage to say what he was trying to say before he goes unconscious. But what Akame and Rentaro did not realized that Natsu put on his communicator on, which every member of the team heard.

Rentaro laughed at Natsu's statement. "Haha! What a pathetic thing to say!" Rentaro was about to get his gun and ready to end the Dragonslayer, until he was kicked to a nearby wall. He turned to see Akame out of the substance and got her Murasame. "He's right. Why I was going to let my life end... I want to be become a Savior! I will be a Savior!" She exclaimed.

"Well I like to see-" Rentaro was interrupted when a shield has hit him on the head. "Okay! Who did-" Rentaro was interrupted yet again but when an individual punched him in the stomach, then uppercut him in the chest with his shield, and finally did a back flip which cause Rentaro to get back a few feets.

Akame was able to see the individual, shortish brown hair, brown-goldenish eyes, a Koryo Academy uniform, and a black magma like shield. "Who are you?" she asked in surprise.

"Hmm, oh I didn't tell you my name. My name is Tor Kokonoe, and I'm am another recruit for the Saviors project!" The individual, now known as Tor, exclaimed while looking Rentaro getting up slowly.

"Damn... I didn't calculate that the Irregular would joined the fray!" Rentaro cursed. "Well, maybe you should focus on other people instead of you're task." Tor replied.

"Well now that we have no interference, lets begin our fight." Rentaro suggested.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Tor was determine to fight Rentaro, but a hand tapped him on the shoulder, signaling him to stop. "Huh?" said Tor

"Listen... Tor, this is my fight, not you'res. Let me fight him, can you please take you're teammate to recovery." she asked politely.

Tor turned to see Natsu all bloodied and beaten. "Sure, I'll take him to a close medic room."

"Thank you." With that, Tor has carried Natsu and left Akame and Rentaro alone in the hallways. "Now, let's see who's the best Battle Meta-human, you or me?" Rentaro interjected. "I will bring you back to S.W.O.R.D Rentaro... then after that, you're are joining the Saviors!"

 **Natsu's Head**

"Aggh... where am I? Why am I here?" Natsu woke up to a dark room, where only the shadows dwells. Natsu was walking and looking around to find a way out. After his little exploring, he felt an familiar presence.

"Natsu..." Natsu turned to see the person that called his name. He was shocked when he find out who was the person.

"Igneel?! What are you doing here?! I thought you died?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu... it's been a long time. Also, I'm already dead, it's just that I came to communicate with you." Igneel answers.

"Okay what is it?"

"Remember when you have an other sense that indicates dangers. I gave you an other sense called Dragon senses, these senses will help you to indicate any danger from anything, not only that it gives you the ability to control you're Fire Dragon King mode."

The details that Igneel told to, Natsu made him filled with excitement. "Really?! I can perform Fire Dragon King mode all the time?!" Igneel nodded which made Natsu jump with more excitement. "Woohoo! I can save Earthland and defeat Zeref and Acnologia!"

"Natsu, you can't go back to Earthland." Igneel informed.

"What?! Why not?" Natsu yelled.

"You were filled with corruption of Zeref and was consume by an Divinity, if you kept going back... then the the true evil will rise." said Igneel.

"Who's the true evil?"

"You will find out soon..."

"Okay!" Igneel just smirked.

"Natsu I forgot to mention something." said Igneel.

"What is it?"

"Beware of Tartarus..."

"What? you mean the demon guild, I thought we defeated them?" said Natsu.

"No Natsu, that's Tartaros... Tartarus is the being that will destroy everything... be careful when facing him... oh and Tartaros will come back."

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed.

"Don't worry, they will be you're allies... just wait and see." said Igneel.

"Alright."

"Farewell my son, and I will send Atlas Flame to come and guide you."

"Ok!"

 **S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

Siegrain was throwing many "Meteor" spells at Godslayer, and Zancrow was dodging and was sending many whip attacks by using his symbiote.

"Meteor!" Siegrain roared. He kept trying to crash into Zancrow but couldn't due to Zancrow increased agility. "Haha! Now... my turn! Flame God's Howl!" Zancrow black flames have swallowed Siegrain, but he was able to shielded himself with his bare hands.

"Alright! Time for my Hero Gauge!" Siegrain went up to the skies and was able to make seven moves. When Zancrow looked up, we was shocked of what Siegrain was doing.

" **Grand Chariot!** " The power of the constellation have covered Zancrow with it's overwhelming power. After the light faded, Siegrain knewed that it's still not enough to take down the Godslayer.

Meanwhile, Rin was slicing all the Holy rockets that was dashing towards him. "If you keep lauching holy rockets at me, I will show you the down side." Rin warned. "Oh, I like to see that!" Jackpot exclaimed.

"Well you asked for it!" Rin took a big jump and was lunging himself towards Jackpot. Jackpot thinks that his plan was a foolish one so he send one big holy rocket at him.

"Hope you like being blessed!" Jackpot laughed. Jackpot's smile was gone when Rin punched the rocket with his left arm. "Holy Cross Guard!" With that, the rocket exploded and no holy water came out. Jackpot was in shocked when Rin wasn't touched by a single droplet of holy water.

"How?! You're a Demon?! You must have died?!" Jackpot yelled.

"Well thanks to this gauntlet, The Cross, it protects me from holy material, so that means that you're holy weapons are now flawless!" Rin exclaimed.

"Damn you, Blue Devil!" Jackpot roared in anger.

"Well, let's see if you can keep up with me without using you're holy weapons."

"Fine! I have a few tricks up in my machine!"

"Well, Bring it!"

Rin charged at Jackpot with blue flames all over on his body. Jackpot was using his slots to use what weapon he'll use to have an advantage against Blue Devil. Jackpot have gain a electric volt cannon. Jackpot use his chosen slot to shoot lightning bolts at the Son of Satan. Rin dodged every bolt the weird bear have been blasting.

"I'm impressed, you know that Laxus can't even eat these lightnings. These are made of a photonic synthesizer that manipulate particles of the original thunder." Jackpot explained.

"Righteous is right, we all lived in a different perspective in our role and I'm am not interested on a Tech Meta-human toys!" said Rin.

"Well I guess you will like my Gauge." Jackpot smirked.

"Wait... you have a Hero Gauge too?!"

"Well of course, I mean why wouldn't I? We are all Meta-humans, we can do anything a Meta-human can." said Jackpot. Jackpot was getting all of his energy he stored inside his mecha and now it is now complete.

"Now feel the magnificent power of Jackpot III! **Jackpot III: Super Lucky Blaster!** " Jackpot have charged his right arm cannon and shot out a powerful psionic beam. The giant blast was heading for Rin, which he did not have time to dodge and now has hit in the chest. Rin was screaming in agony, Jackpot's Hero Gauge was able to weaken the devil and maybe broke his ribs.

"Damn... that was a cheap shot." He gasped. "Now let me do the favor." After what Rin had finished his sentence, he disappeared and made Jackpot in a focus trance.

"Damn, where the hell are you?" He questioned.

"Right behind you." Rin's comment made Jackpot turn around and was now in Rin's crossfire. "I hope you like the Devil's flames." He jestered.

"Oh crap..."

" **Demonic... Burning Blaze!** " Rin lited his gauntlet on fire and went charging to Jackpot. The impact damaged most of Jackpot's component which will take a while to repaired.

"Damn you Blue Devil! It will take a while for my slot technology to come back online!" Jackpot yelled.

"Well I guess you will fight me, devil to mecha..." Rin got his Kurikara readied for further attacks.

"Nope! I guess our plan is in full session!" Jackpot smiled.

"What?" While Rin was still confused, Jellal came back. "I have made the beast berserk... I guess I will continued the battle."

"Wait what beast?" Rin does not realized that the beast that Jellal provoked, is in the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier.

"ROAR!"

 **S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

Tor was able to find the S.W.O.R.D's Infirmary and was able to lay Natsu down on the bed. "Man... Natsu seemed to be damaged badly. From what Siegrain told me and what I heard what Rentaro was saying, his healing factor came back and is healing him now." Tor spotted a chair and took a seat.

"Wow... Black Swordsman, Blue Devil, Kid, Titan, and Salamander are known for their special gift. Hmm... I wondered if Red Blade and Axe Blade are coming to helped S.W.O.R.D and where is Asuna? I haven't seen her after when she told me about the Saviors project and the mission on Earthland. Blue Devil have suffered many loss during the war between the S.W.O.R.D and Occulus, he lost his brother in that war... I know what it feels to lose a sibling, and I can't believe that Blue Devil is actually the first personnel to be recruited for the project. Blue Devil... The First Savior! Also Kid have fought one of the Six Emperors of Astral, and was able to make Beacon Academy to have an alliance with S.W.O.R.D, and Kid is also one of the last three Shinigami's on Darkatos. Titan was wrecking havoc in the Titan War... no wonder Kirito was building the Titan Slayer armor. And finally Salamander, he's the best out of all of them, he has fought many enemies that are stronger than him. He also had a Divinity once and he became so powerful but he was being corrupted. Also when he had that encounter with the man in the dark cloak... the truth made Salamander left his guild."

Tor looks back to Natsu, still resting after his fight with Rentaro. "Salamander... Akame needs you to survive... she had a friend named Tatsumi and after S.W.O.R.D taken down the Capital and Night Raid... he couldn't believe that Akame and Najenda joined S.W.O.R.D, which cause him to became the world's deadliest assassin... Incursio. Damn... I wondered when Black Star and Incursio will meet and when Edward and Alphonse Elric will be able to tamed a Star Clan member and a Ex- Night Raider. Any who, she needs you and she knows about you're reason of why you left Fairy Tail. Please stay alive for her."

After his long talk with Natsu, even though he's unconscious, Tor saw Kid coming in the Infirmary."Huh, who are you?" said Kid. "Oh my name is Tor Kokonoe, I'm also a recruit for the team." Tor answer.

"Very well, what happen to Natsu?"

"He was fighting Rentaro and he was no match for him." said tor.

"Damn... have you seened a tall black dragon like humanoid in the Helicarrier?" Kid asked.

"No. I think he's outside of the batt-"

"ROAR!"

Tor stop talking when he heard a monstrous sound from the left side of the hallway. "What the hell is that?" said Tor. "I don't know, but whatever it is... this beast is not friend-" Kid was interrupted when an large fist punched him and was sent back a few feets.

"Kid!" yelled Tor. The beast turned to Tor, the monstrous beast was 7-8 feet tall his hair grows long enough to graze his shoulders, with his tongue and ears becoming elongated. Along with a prominent, hooked nose, his eyes are deeply sunken within their sockets, and his mouth takes on an unusual, jagged shape that is unsuited for intelligible speech, though he is capable of howling or roaring. He also lacks lips and flesh about his cheeks, exposing all his teeth.

The beast came closer to see Tor more clearly. When the beast to a step, Tor was able to see that the beast is actually Eren in his Titan form but was 7-8 feet tall.

"Eren?" whispered Tor. The titan formed Eren took a few minutes of staring at him then looked back to Natsu, all badly wounded. The titan then looked back and was now furious.

"Shield man hurt Dragon friend... Titan will break Shield man bones! ROAR!"

"Aw crap!" peeped Tor.

Tor was readied to battle Eren until the Titan was slash by a long sword. The Titan was sent back a few feets which give Kid enough time to tell Tor his motives.

"Tor! Go helped the team! They're outside the Helicarrier! I'll take care of Natsu and I will handle Eren!" said Kid.

"What?! I can helped! I'll use my blaze to able to withstand him!" Tor argued.

"Dammit Tor! Trust me! I'm a Shinigami! I can't die! But the others will! Come on, I know you can do it! You're a Savior after all!" Kid argued back.

Tor stopped for a moment and was able to recall that Kid called him a Savior. "I-I'm a-a Savior?" Kid smiled at him. "Of course, you helped Natsu so that makes you a Savior and Natsu's new Nakama." Tor smirked and let Kid deal with Eren.

"Alright! Bring back Eren! He's also our Nakama as well!" Tor yelled while running where the other members are.

"Of course!" Kid yelled back. 'Hmm... since Natsu consider us as Nakama, I guess Blake and her friends and everyone back at DWMA, are part of my and Natsu's Nakama.' Kid smirked.

While everyone was fighting everyone was thinking the same thing as Kid was thinking.

'Hmm... Natsu considers me as Nakama... Heh I can't believe a outrageous dude considers me, Kazuto Kirigaya, his Nakama... well I guess Sugu, Asuna, and the rest has another member of the family.'

'Natsu considers me as his Nakama... The Son of Satan... I will protect everyone and I will not lose anymore Nakama! I already lost my brother, I will not lost anyone!'

'Natsu... you always have a pure heart... I'm sorry that I can't fulfilled you're wish, but I will protect everyone in Earthland for our Nakama...'

'Natsu... you are really unlike any other people I met during my days in Night Raid. Natsu... I will protect you... Natsu I... I... I... please don't die on me.'

Everyone was now focus on fighting for each other and make sure that the world will be save from Asura's tyranny. The Titan turned and face the Shinigami. "Titan will break Shinigami and will make sure that Shinigami won't walk again!"

"Well, bring it!"

* * *

 **Well that's it. WOW that was a long chapter! Sorry that I tooked so long, I was drawing the map of the Multiverse of Project Fantasy. You guys can tell me to show you the map if you want, I'll post it in DeviantArt**

 **Also I have something to tell you... Would you like me to reveal all the stories of phase one. I bet the suspense is killing you. I'll put on a vote if you want to see all the stories in the next chapter. In how to vote, all you have to put is these words**

 **Yay**

 **Nay**

 **Alright now that settle, my partner next chapter is also ready, be ready for that, he has a lot of good easter eggs. As always... See ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14: Under Attack: Kid vs Titan!

**Sup guys! Sorry for the wait it's just school... it was a living hell... no joke, it made everyone at school so quiet and I got detention for not doing anything and I told them that I have finish every class work I have in my seven classes. Well it's Spring Break! Schools out (Yaaaaaay! You can suck it school! No more stupid ass detention suckers!) and I have two weeks so I have plenty of time for chapters.**

 **Well what do you think about Natsu's costume. And i know what you think about his costume, you can leave you're criticism in the reviews right now or later. Well I have been busy about the Multiverse of Project Fantasy. If you have an idea for a multiverse for the Project Fantasy, tell me in the reviews! If you don't know about multiverse, it's an infinite realm of being or potential being of which the universe is regarded as a part or instance.**

 **Examples: Earth-168: The current Project Fantasy Universe, Earth-770: Fairy Tail: Age of Zeref, Earth-888: Fairy Tail: Saving the Future, Earth-X: Project Fantasy: Earth X**

 **And FYI, those are actually the ones that are going in the multiverse. So if you have an idea, let me know! Also, Deadpool the movie... IS THE BEST FUCKING MARVEL MOVIE I EVER SEENED! you should try to watch it, the line was fucking crazy! Man, I can't wait to do our Project Fantasy "Deadpool" story soon. Any who let's begin with the story!**

 **Also don't forget to vote!... Would you like me to reveal all the stories of phase one. I bet the suspense is killing you. I'll put on a vote poll if you want to see all the stories in the next chapter. In how to vote, all you have to put is these words**

 **Yay**

 **Nay**

 **Oh and shoutout to InfinityZero1, thank you for that meaningful review. I will try and do my best to make everyone to enjoyed Project Fantasy's The Saviors**

 **P.S Do any of you guys want meet to revealed Project Fantasy's "Deadpool"? let me know in the reviews**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Under Attack: Kid vs Titan! Secrets Unfold?

Kid was now focus on his further battle with the Incredible Titan. What happened recently, Eren somehow turn into his Titan mode, where he tries to destroy Tor, but failed due to the Mighty Kid and his great blade, Sparta! Now, Kid and Titan Eren are going to begin their fight.

Titan started to run towards Kid so he can get the first strike. "Shinigami can't beat Titan! Titan is the strongest there is!" Kid took a step from Titan's assault. Kid swung his sword towards to Eren to able to make Eren staggered a bit, but Eren jumped forward that made Kid stop his counter. Eren titanized-feet crushed Kid to the floor, which cause it to break to the other floor. Eren leaped from the hole and waited for the debris of dust is over. When it did, Eren started to walked away from his victory against Kid.

"Puny Shinigami. Gods like you don't know that in Ancient Greece, we Titans were the most powerful beings in Mount Olympus. Now you crumble like any gods that tried to faced us." While Eren was done with his rant, he heard a noise coming from the destroyed floor. He peeked out his head and was punched on the chin by the Shinigami.

He was sent about 12 feet away from Kid, and was laying down on the rubble that was cause by the Titan impact. Kid got backed by the destroyed hole and waited to seen that Titan is still up. He was right.

"Shinigami is getting in my nerves! I will break you! ROAR!" The Titan was beyond angry, he's furious. Kid got his sword readied for the next assault. "You may try and take me down, but I will stand and protect my friends!"

 **Elsewhere**

Somewhere in the desert, there are four individuals wearing cloaks so no one can see their appearances. One of them spoke up. "Alright, the battle of Gods and Titans begin." said a red headed teen with red eye color while holding a orb, seeing the battlefield. "That's not our concern, Satzu. We are here to bring back any Meta-humans back from death's grasp." said a black messy haired teen with black eye color. "Why do we have to do this Adrian? Can't we warned them of the upcoming doom." said a tealed ponytail styled girl with a purple flower on the right side of her hair. The most interesting about her is her teal colored eyes. "We can't Hana, it's too early... and besides, do you want to end you're existence?" yelled Satzu. "No..." Hana replied. While they're talking, a lonely teen, wearing his hood, was just staring at two snakes fighting for dominance.

"Hey! Zalsar! Why you just staring at two snakes fighting, c'mon we need to get to the realm of Death!" yelled Satzu. The teen known as Zalsar didn't answered back to Satzu. "Two snakes fighting for dominance... Why? There is no point... There always someone that will take the next title for authority... some are good... some are bad... that's why there is no such thing of world peace... if there is, then we should have been dead a long time ago..." Zalsar was saying about things about the pointless part in the universe. "Zalsar! Don't tell me that you're thinking of the universe and everything is pointless, are you?" yelled Hana. "No... maybe... I don't know... I'm just... filled with sorrow... pure sorrow... and rage... goddamn rage." Zalsar replied. Zalsar finally removed his hood, revealing his black hair with red tips, one of his eyes become dragon slits with the color of red on the left, and light blue on the right but was a normal eye. "Alright Zalsar, I know that you are trying to control your dragon souls, but not right now. We already have God's Heart and we must put it back where we found it." said Satzu.

"Alright..." Zalsar went back with his team and was readied for the next task. "Alright, we need to bring back our three groups, they already completed their task and we need to regroup. So this is our last task and after that, we get too enjoyed our lives in this world." explained Satzu. "Alright so who will go and meet Death while we are trying to make sure everything is in place." asked Adrian. "We'll go. It will be much faster since we are able to control the God's Heart easily." said Satzu, while getting Zalsar ready for their trip. The two individuals teleported to their destination. After the duo left, three portals revealed the teams coming back from their task. There are six individuals named Tatsu, Minaka, Damien, Darc, Red Night, and Syndar. "Well guys, what took you so long." said Adrian.

"Nothing, we just came back and try to break the time continuity so we make sure that nothing will harm the current time of this world." said Damien with his team of Tatsu and Minaka. Damien has short black hair and has dragon horns coming out of his skull. He also has golden eyes which make you want to fall to the enchantment of glory. He wields a mighty blade which have a characteristics of a skull. Tatsu has white and messy hair and he's wearing an armor that is similar of a certain assassin but in red and blue. Minaka, Tatsu little sister has long black hair with pink highlights. she wearing two gauntlets that are black which the characteristics of a tiger's claws. She also have a sniper strapped to her back.

"Okay... breaking time, got it. And did you returned the-"

"Yes. We did." said Tatsu.

"Alright, you three." Adrian said to the trio of Red Night, Darc, and Syndar. "Well, we give one of the ancient beings a little juice of power for their resurrection, except well... the dragon..." said Darc. Darc has long spiky hair, which is black, and was wearing a armor of a fallen demon from the battle between fairies and demons. Red Night was completely wearing a metallic armor of red and black. He is also wearing a cowboy hat and has dragon wings. Red Night has a complete set of firearms that no one doesn't know how many guns he's caring. And finally, Syndar is just a skeleton, but was is great about him, is that he has the power of cosmic necromancy.

"Alright. Now that's cleared, why is the third portal is still opened?" Everyone turned to see the last portal still opened. Later, two individuals came out of the portal and was wearing large cloaks that you can barely see their faces.

"Ah, Kai and Razar! Where have you two been! You guys are late!" yelled Hana. "We were busy punching reality." Kai said.

"Wait, you guys punched reality?" asked Red Night.

"Yep." Kai replied back.

"Like, you really punched reality... with your fist?" asked Minaka.

"Yes." Razar replied this time.

"WHAT?!" the whole teams shouts.

"You were suppose to abrupt reality, not punch it with your fist!" yelled Adrian.

"There's was nothing to abrupt reality in any other way so the only solution is to punch it." said Razar.

"Alright. At least, you didn't cause any effects to the world."

"We did! We have created a ripple effect. We were able to cause so many way points that an unknown entity will come." After what Kai have said, him and Razar received two blows on the head by Hana and Minaka.

"YOU IDIOTS! WE ARE TRYING TO ABRUPT REALITY, SO WE CAN KEEP YOU GUYS ALIVE! NOT BRINGING THREATS TO THE PROJECT FANTASY UNIVERSE!" They both yelled.

"Alright we are sorry! And besides, that's not our problem, the heroes can stop the upcoming threats." said Kai.

"What? The Saviors, Fairy Tail, The Warriors, The Elites, Monsuta, Secret Society, Neo Knights, and The Galaxy Protectors? Dude they can save the world with no problem." said Syndar.

"That may be, but you know that they will face further destruction." The team turned back to see Satzu and Zalsar back.

"You guys came back." said Darc.

"Yes... We returned the lost souls of the decease and give them life once more... the irony of life and death... there will always be death... and there is no god... only Infinity... Eternity... Oblivion... and Death..." Zalsar murmured.

"C'mon Zalsar stop acting like that, you know you get us worried." said Minaka.

"Sorry... is just... why am I chosen... why I have to carry this burden... it hurts... it hurts so much that I want to ripped out my own heart..." Zalsar continued.

"Zalsar please, stop being like this. Enjoy the time right now, we save the future... I think?" said Hana.

"We don't know... the end always have it's ways... and yeah... I should stop acting like this..." Zalsar answered.

The team smile for seeing Zalsar to finally stop luring in the sadness.

"Alright team! Since we prepared for the future, let's enjoyed our life on this universe!"

"YEAH!" the team cheered.

 **Somewhere, in the Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia**

Everything of what happen in Fairy Tail was different. Everyone in the guild is so downed all the time. After reading the note Natsu left, Fairy Tail hasn't been the same. Gray missed the flame headed idiot and was now planning to bring back Natsu with Happy sitting next to him on the bar.

"So how do we found Natsu?" said Happy.

"I don't know? But what I know is that Natsu has been walking on foot, so he must be far away from Magnolia from now." Gray answers.

"Gray..."

"Yeah Happy?"

"Why do you think Natsu left?"

"I don't know, maybe he is realizing the fact since the two people he loved is in loved with someone else, the Divinity has somehow made Natsu to think that there is no future for him." said Gray.

"Oh..." said Happy, trying to hold his tears.

"Or maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Gray's eyes started to widened when he remember of what happen that night. The night that change Natsu's life, the night that cause Natsu to leave the guild, the night... that Natsu took a step of suicide.

Gray stood up from his stool and headed outside to talked to two certain females. "Gray where are you going?" said Happy. "I need to tell them, or Natsu will never come back." said Gray when he left the guild.

"He's never coming back." Happy turned and sees Romeo, with bandages on his both arms, sitting next to him. "Why do you think that Romeo?" Happy almost whimpered. "Natsu sees the truth, and I know he can't go back the way he was." There was a short pause between Happy and Romeo. "So how is you're new Dragonslayer's powers? Do you feel stronger?"

"Yes I actually do. Ever since I ate that Dragon Gem, I am never running out of magic. But there are side effects."

"Side effects?" questioned the blue cat. Romeo removed his bandages, revealing red dragon scales. Happy was in shocked seeing the powers of the Dragon Gem doing to it's consumer.

"Are you in Dragon Force?!" Happy quietly yelled.

"Well I'm not in Dragon Force, I'm turning to a dragon." Happy was now in deep shocked, hearing that Romeo will become a dragon like Acnologia.

"Does this means that you are turning into a dragon like Acnologia?"

"No. The Dragon Gem is trying to adapt my Wizard DNA, it's trying every possible way to help me control my new Dragonslayer's powers." After Romeo is finished, he started to cough up blood.

"Romeo!" Happy yelled.

"It's okay. The Dragon Gem has been trying to get rid of my DNA and replacing it with a new one, Dragon DNA. In a few moments, I won't become a Wizard anymore, I'll become a Bio-Gen."

"Bio-Gen?" Happy questioned.

"It's nothing." Romeo answered.

A few minutes went by and Romeo decided to leave for his secret training with Righteous. "Romeo, where are you going?" asked Wendy.

"I'm just... going on a mission by myself." said Romeo.

"Romeo, you have been acting strange when that mysterious guy came." Wendy asked again.

"Yeah son, he's trying to get us to not find Natsu. He's a part of Fairy Tail." said Romeo's father, Macao Conbolt.

"He's never coming back." Everyone in the guild stop from what they're doing and turned their heads to Romeo.

"What? Why do you say that? Natsu would never leave the guild and never come back!" yelled Wendy.

"This time, he won't and never come back." The last sentence from Romeo, almost made Wendy cry.

"What do you mean? Do you know why Natsu left?" said Makarov.

"Yes I do. Righteous told me everything about his purpose and where he is?" Everyone in Fairy Tail was in deep total shocked. Not only that Romeo knows where Natsu is and why he left, but he got this information from Righteous.

"What?! Romeo, do you know how valuable that information is?! Why did you keep it from us?!" yelled Makarov.

"I made a promise to Righteous and I to not tell you where is he and why Natsu left." said Romeo.

Everyone in the guild have a feeling that Romeo has no trust with his guild anymore. They felt that Romeo is keeping everything that the guild knows. "Romeo, tell us where is Natsu is?" said Macao.

"No."

"Romeo I am you're father, please tell me where he is." His father said in a mild tone.

"Why? Do you want Natsu to slit his throat wide open, his blood gushing everywhere until there is not of a single drop left." Everyone was once again shocked by Romeo's statement.

"Romeo, why are you saying this?" said a now crying Wendy.

"Because it's true. Natsu will do it if you guys won't come after him."

"Romeo! Please tell us! We won't let Natsu kill himself if we are able to keep him sane." said an almost angry Makarov.

"No! Natsu is trying to give your guys happiness right now, and if you guys get close to him, he will kill himself." said a frustrated Romeo.

"HE IS OUR HAPPINESS! WE NEED HIM, HE'S OUR NAKAMA!" Roared a Titan sized Makarov.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN! HE'S THE REASON THAT HE IS PREVENTING YOUR GUY'S HAPPINESS! HE GAVE UP EVERYTHING HE LOVED AND TRULY CARED SO YOU GUYS GET YOUR FUTURE! YOUR GODDAMN FUTURE! AND HE IS NOT YOUR NAKAMA ANYMORE DAMMIT!" Romeo roared everything he have in his pre-teen lungs.

Everyone stop, including the master, and sees what was Romeo was saying. They can't believe that Natsu left is because of their happiness won't come true because of him.

"Alright I'll tell you! Natsu had feeling for two girls, since he's a Dragonslayer he can have multiple mates if he wants. But when realized the truth, he was broken, and he didn't feel right... not only that, he found out more secrets about all of us and the only way they can come true if he left, so he left so make you guys happy!" yelled Romeo.

After that, Romeo took a bag with him containing enough portion of food, water, and any other equipment he needs. "Where are you going?" cried Wendy.

"I'm leaving." Everyone in the guild gasped by Romeo's words. "Righteous told me that I need to trained, so he decided to trained me with a partner." Romeo started to open the guild doors and was able to say his last words.

"Oh and... I'm might not come back, but I will never leave Fairy Tail. It will always be in my heart. Finally, Mavis... Righteous will stop Zeref, so don't stop him when he kills him."

After that, everyone in Fairy Tail are speechless. They don't know what to say. "First, is Righteous is the next enemy." Makarov asked the first master. "I don't know, but what Righteous said, he's has a team that are not Wizards and they are capable of defeating Alvarez. But then again, he has Natsu under surveillance, and maybe he can use him against us. For right now, we are allies, but after that, we might be enemies." said Mavis.

"Well, Fairy Tail has been a bunch of crazy battle, how bad is Righteous team?" questioned Makarov.

"We don't know, but whoever they are... they will be tough to beat." said Mavis.

 **Forest**

When Romeo was far away from Magnolia, he waited for his partner to come. In a flash, he saw a blue star-shaped haired teen bringing a bag of fish. "So, you are my partner?" said Romeo. "I guess so? My name is Black Star, and we will be training until Righteous sees you improved." said the blue star-shaped haired teen, Black Star.

"What about you?" questioned Romeo.

"Nah, I'm here for training so I can bring back Kid." Black Star answers.

"Well I guess we both are looking for people we care huh?"

"Yeah I guess... anyway, let's begin. But first," Black Star took out a blindfold from his pocket and started to cover his eyes. "What are you doing?" asked Romeo.

"I'm trying to trained without my eyesight. I have unlocked a new sense in my body so I want to test it out. I know everything about assassination, I need to trained my senses more often, I have been relying on my skills but when I lost to Kid... I must learned how to fight without my eyes." Black Star explains.

"Oh, I guess that make sense." said Romeo.

"So, let's begin."

"Alright."

 **Back with Kid and Eren**

Kid was thrown to another wall where he was able to broke a few ribs. "Agah... Damn!" Kid cursed. he looked up to see Eren trying to stomp him. Kid rolled to his right side to avoid the damage.

"Puny Shinigami! Titan should be the wielder of Sparta!" Titan sentence, made him received a powerful uppercut from the anger Death God. "How would you know that you will wield Sparta!" I'll show you the might of a true wielder of Sparta!" Kid roared.

Kid did many swift attacks to Titan. after he did, Titan took a step back and was waiting for Kid to get close. Once he did, Kid didn't know that Titan was readied for his Hero Gauge.

"I'll crush you!" Titan jumped way up so high, Kid wasn't able to know if he's performing an attack. "What? What are you doing?" Kid questioned. Once Kid looked up, he knew that he will feel a lot of pain.

"Titan Comet!" Titan was glowing with yellow energy, which looked extremely dangerous to any normal bystander and he's coming towards to Kid, with his head taking the lead. Titan skull was able to harm Kid's insides. With many cries of agony, the organs of the Shinigami, looked very critical. Kid was ascending to the air from Titan's landing, the Shinigami couldn't do anything while in the air. He just waited till the pain was gone.

Kid landed to the ground hard, and he couldn't get up. He was able to move his head to look at his stomach. All of his organs are messed up, he couldn't tell which is misplaced because of his flesh, still retaining on his body.

"C-crap..." Kid whispers, observing his damaged body. Titan got closer to see his opponent on the ground, weak and already lost.

"Gods don't know that Titan's are the only race, that can kill a god." said Titan. The monstrous Eren put his foot on the Death God's chest, pushing pressure on his weaken guts.

"AAAGGGAAAHHH!" Kid was screaming in pure agony, the worst part is that he is beaten by a simple mortal that can transform into a beast. "Any last words, puny Shinigami." Titan spoke.

"Y-yeah... I just letting you know that I'm not part of the gods from Greek mythology," Kid was able to put a little of his power on left fist for a attack.

"I'm not any god you can take down, I am the Protector of Darkatos! I am the son of the Death! I am one of the last Shinigamis!" Kid roared as he connected his fist to Eren's chin. The beast was able to spill blood from his mouth and was send to the ceiling where a giant cargo of weapons, came crashing to Eren. Kid grabbed his blade, Sparta and waited for the Titan to get in the battle.

Kid calculated perfectly as Eren pushed all the cargo's weight from him to his right and came back up more angry. "Damn Shinigami! Idiots like you can't realized the fact that Titan is the strongest there is!" The furious Titan charged to the Death God with no thinking of Kid with Sparta.

"Wow, I can't believe that in Titan form, you are dense." Kid throws his blade to the Titan's hand. "Ha! Shinigami giving the blade to me! You are not smart at-" As he was saying his sentence, the handle of the blade dragged Titan to the ground.

"Rragh! Why Titan can't lift sword?!" The Titan tries every maneuvers to get up, but the blade was to heavy to be lifted by the beast.

"Only the chosen one will wield the mighty blade of Sparta!" Kid opened his palm which the blade comes forward to it's only wielder's hand. He used the pommel of his blade to hit Eren in the face. The Titan backed a few feet due to his face feeling a little numb, which give Kid to perform his mighty counter.

Kid lunges Titan and knee him in the stomach. The Titan hold his now sore stomach but he wasn't quick when Kid uppercut him with his blade. The beast went up to the air due to the blade slashing him, upward. Eren started to get up with blood coming out of his chest, but the bad part for Kid is that Titan has a healing factor as well.

"Shinigami made Titan to be off guard! Shinigami will pay with his soul!"

"Well! Let's see! I have taken down one of the Six Emperors of Astral! I defeated Asura's Shini-Denizens! I can take down a Titan!"

 **The Battlefield on top of the Helicarrier**

The battle on top of S.W.O.R.D's biggest helicarrier was outrageous! The battle marks all over the top of the flying machine were too damage, that the helicarrier might blow up.

"So guys, how's the battle up there." asked Kirito while he's repairing the engines of the helicarrier.

"Well I'm fighting a bear on a machine, Siegrain is now fighting his evil self, and well... there's no one handling Godslayer!" Rin yelled.

"Well I'm repairing the engines and if I don't, then everyone in the helicarrier will die." said Kirito.

"I know that, but we need someone to handle Godslayer or he will go after and kill Natsu." Just after Rin said his sentence, a person uppercuts Godslayer with his shield. "Sorry guys! I was busy taking care of Natsu." said the Irregular, Tor.

"Ah Tor, you finally made to the battle." said Siegrain.

"Wait, you know this guy?" said Rin.

"I recruited him and we can discuss it later." said Siegrain while he's dodging his evil counterpart's fist.

"Alright. Tor you will take on Godslayer, but I warned you that he's tough."

"Trust me, I have it cover. That's why I can summon my armor." said Tor

"What?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Wanna see?" Tor begins his armor transformation. His shield has grown to 30 diameters it's width and his armor looked magma like and has capture the appearance of his blaze. His helmet didn't cover his eyes and his mouth, making him look like an Norse warrior.

"See?" said Tor.

"Cool. And one question? Have you thought of you're name as your new identity?"

"Yes I did. Call me, Brand Skold!"

"Ah clever. It means "fire shield" in Swedish, I like that."

"Really?!" said Tor with big eyes.

"Yeah, but right now we need to beat these guys now!" Rin commanded.

"Alright!" yelled Tor.

 **Somewhere in the forest close to Magnolia**

The forest of Magnolia, the serenity of it's peaceful harmony, until a little troll ruin it. A small little green troll was walking the forest path to find some of his allies.

"Pfft! Nature... so annoying... I can't wait until my comrades to unite once more..." said the little troll. The troll stop walking when he sense a familiar wizard. "Ah, Mr. Fullbuster... you are going to tell Salamander's loves... Well good luck."

Gray was walking to the Magnolia Station, waiting for the Scarlet Knight and The Demon of Fairy Tail. He waited for a couple of hours and that's when he met with an individual with a cloak.

"Ah, you are waiting for someone?" said the cloaked man.

"Yes actually." Gray answers.

"Well, whatever who you waiting for, I bet is something important."

"Yeah." Gray again replied.

"I have a question for you?" said the individual.

"What is it?" said the Ice Make wizard.

"Are you going to look for the Salamander?" Gray eyes went wide when the person mention Natsu. "Do you know where he is?" said Gray. "Of course." replied the individual.

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"Well, last time I saw him, was in New York."

"New York?" said a confused mage.

"Yes, New York. The reason you never heard of that place is because it's not part of your world's map."

The individual explained everything about the details of the universe, Gray and the rest are living. Gray was in a major tranze of confusion and shocked. He finds it hard to believe that there are other places, other people, other than wizards and kingdoms. "So, you are saying, that Natsu is somewhere outside of Earthland?"

"Indeed, yes. Though, how are you going to get to New York, if you don't know where it's located." the individual replied.

Gray grunted by the man's reply. He knows that where New York is located, but he needs to make sure that Natsu hasn't taken *it*, with him. Gray knows something about Natsu, well three things. The demon, that night and *it*.

"Well I should be going, I already enjoyed my time, spending here. Ciao!" The individual left, leaving Gray alone with confusion. While the Devilslayer is thinking everything out, the train arrived.

"Finally, there here." Gray walked over to where the train stopped seeing the Scarlet Knight and the Demon of Fairy Tail. They step out of the train, seeing Gray walking towards them.

"Hey Erza! Mira! I have something to tell you!" said Gray.

"Not now, Gray. We just came back from the search for Natsu." answered Erza. Gray stop for a moment. Gray has got information about Natsu's whereabouts, but he wasn't sure. He remember about the farewell letter from Natsu, but he knows the reason why he left. All he has to do, is to tell them about *it*.

"Erza... Why are you looking for Natsu? Remember what the letter he wrote?" asked Gray.

"Yes I know, but that doesn't give us a reason for why he left." Erza replied.

"I agree with her Gray, Natsu left the guild and knows that we need him for the battle against Alvarez. He would let Fiore fall and focus on getting a another purpose in life? Our guilt gave him the love and attention that he has never had, why will he leave all that?" said Mira.

"Well, that's the reason I'm here. I know the reason why he left." When Gray said his words, Erza and Mira stared with wide eyes and frantically force him to say what he knows about Natsu's reasons.

Gray told them to follow him to Natsu's house. He said that there something that cause the one third of Natsu's deception. Once they arrived at Natsu's old place, Gray told them of the first part of what he knows.

"Okay are you ready to know Natsu's deception?" Gray asked with a serious demeanor.

"Just tell us Gray. We need to find Natsu and make him come back." demand a irritated Erza.

"Alright... about three weeks ago, it was dark out. I just walking out of the guild, just chilling and enjoying the life in Magnolia, until I heard something. I check to see of who's making that noise, and I saw Natsu crying. When I saw Natsu crying, I saw hopelessness, despair, sorrow, and hurt, inside his heart." said Gray.

"Why do you think Natsu cried that night?" asked Mira.

"I don't know? I got closer to see why Natsu is crying, until I saw a cloaked figure standing above Natsu. I was frozen seeing the person floating besides Natsu. I didn't even moved my body. I was able to hear of what the individual said, "I'm sorry Natsu..." After that, he vanished."

"Why do you think that the cloaked figure was apologizing for?" said Mira.

"I don't know? When the cloaked figure left, Natsu stop crying and walked through the forest and never stop. This bring the conclusion that when the time Natsu came to the guild, he was covered in leaves and dirt." When Gray's explanation is almost making sense, Erza and Mira are almost close to the solution of Natsu's deception.

"That still doesn't explained that why Natsu left?" said Erza.

"I think that of what the cloaked figure knows, Natsu has taken it deep and made him left the guild." Gray concluded.

"So the cloaked figure cause Natsu to leave? That bastard!" yelled Erza.

"Erza calm down... remember of what Gray said, the cloaked figure apologized to Natsu for what he's/she's done. So the cloaked figure didn't want Natsu to leave his life." Mira explained.

"Well that's not the only reason why he left..." After Gray finish his sentence, He felt daggers, staring at him due to not giving them more information. "Hey! Hey! I haven't finished my explanation yet, so don't give me those glares!"

"Okay, the second reason of why he left is that he has some...thing that was attached to him..." Gray paused for a moment due to the fact of the Divinity.

"Gray... what is this *thing* you are talking about?" asked Mira.

"Well... the thing is... well, remember that we saw that the big black monster we fought and we lost until the beast was out of control and ran away." said Gray.

"Yes Gray, but why does the beast important than Natsu's disappearance?!" yelled Erza.

"Because that monster... was Natsu..." Gray's answer caused the two females in shocked. They can't believe that the monster that they fought about two weeks ago, that almost killed them, was actually Natsu.

"How is that possible?! Natsu was sick during that time?! How could Natsu be to that sickening creature?!" Erza was yelling out of control. She was so full with irritation and angered that she can't believe that what Gray is saying is true.

"Whoa! Whoa! I have proof," Gray took out a blue lacrima out of his pocket. "I was able to record the aftermath of where the beast we fought, went. Here, take a look at it." Gray started to activate the lacrima and once he did, it show a hologram of where the creature was, after it left him and his team alone.

 _"Rraagh! Get out! Get out! I will not kill my... Nakama!"_ The Scarlet Knight and the Demon were shocked with wide eyes, seeing that the beast was corrupting the person, who was using this monster.

 _"Get out! Get out!"_

 _"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"_

 _"RRAAGH!"_

 _"GET OUT OF ME! I... WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY NAKAMA! EVEN THOUGH I USE YOU SO I WON'T LET MY NAKAMA SEE ME WEARING THE PENANCE ARMOR, I WILL NOT LET YOU CORRUPT ME ANY LONGER!"_

 _"I AM NATSU DRAGNEEL! SON OF IGNEEL! I WILL NOT LET THIS DIVINITY CONTROL ME ANY LONGER! I KNOW THAT THIS SYMBIOTE GAVE ME THE POWER OF A GOD, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT THIS SUIT WILL STOP MY DEPRESSION!"_

 _"I WILL LET MY FRIENDS HAVE THERE HAPPINESS! EVEN THOUGH THE TWO PEOPLE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HAVE AFFECTIONS FOR SOMEONE ELSE! I WILL DIE FOR THEM TO HAVE THEIR DREAMS COME TRUE!"_

 _"RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!"_

After the whole time of screaming of pain and sorrow, the Divinity release his host and swarm off somewhere else. The host was able to get up, and when he did, Erza and Mira were in deep shock of who was the host for the Divinity. It was Natsu.

Mira was about to cry, seeing that Natsu have been a lot and was using the symbiote to stop his depression. Erza doesn't know what to react. Of course she is shocked, seeing Natsu is actually the monster from two weeks ago, and that Natsu was using the symbiote to soothed his depression. She doesn't know what to feel, sadness or sympathy?

"I also have an another recording, but this happen one week ago, but first I need to show you something," Gray waited for the girls decision. When they agree to go with him, Gray opened Natsu's door. They crept in to the Salamander's house, seeing that it was clean when Natsu left. The girls were a little confusing of Gray asking them to come to Natsu's house. Gray called them to come where Gray is that, seeing that he found a basement.

Erza and Mira never knew that Natsu's house had a basement, it was mysterious of why Natsu has a basement and what does he uses it for. Gray walked downstairs, as so were the girls. Gray was a little nervous of telling and showing them *it*. But he has to, or Natsu will die without his feelings being untold. Gray stop when they reach to the basement, and turned to the red headed and the white headed wizards.

"Okay, I'm about to show you of what Natsu has been doing about a week ago. I think you remember why was Natsu acting so strange when we see him getting hurt and weak all of a sudden..." said Gray.

"Yes, we remember Gray. Natsu was feeling weak, but we didn't know what was the cause of it? Also, I remember that he was wearing a cloak all the time when he was at the guild. He didn't talk to us that much, he didn't go on missions when we ask him to come, and he actually never actually stayed longer in the guild?" replied Erza.

"Yeah... the reason that Natsu has never come and ask us about his depression because he found a another way of soothing his sorrow..." said Gray.

"What are you saying Gray?" asked Mira.

"Here... this is what Natsu has been using to sooth his pain a week ago..." Gray turned all the lights on showing both Erza and Mira of what Natsu has been using and keeping it away from the guild. Erza and Mira were wide-eyed shocked, seeing of what Natsu has been using when his depression gets worst.

"Kyaahh!" Mira screamed, seeing the abomination of Natsu has brought and used. Erza couldn't believe of what's happening, seeing of what Natsu has kept from the guild, was very horrifying.

Natsu has kept a armored costume whose spikes constantly pierce his own flesh. Even the helmet is covered in spikes. There was blood everywhere, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, hell everywhere in Natsu's basement was covered in blood. Mira took a step back, until she felt that she step, something like a puddle. She looked down the floor and she started to scream.

"Kkyyaahh!" Erza and Gray turned to see what's the commotion of Mira is screaming of. Mira has accidentally stepped on a piece of flesh, soaked from a small pool of blood. "What the... why would Natsu..." Erza couldn't find words of describing this monstrosity she is seeing. She felt like throwing up.

"W-why... why would he do this...?" Mira began to sobbed, she really wish that this is all a dream, but this is reality.

"You see, this is what Natsu have kept from you... his secret..." Gray has finally shown them of why Natsu has left. Even though the scenery is... disturbing.

"This... this can't be real... Kyah!" Erza somehow trip an landed to a large pool of blood. The blood splashed Mira, Gray, including herself, making the blood stained their clothes. The blood manage to get the bottom part of her dress and was able to get some on the face. Mira was now terrified, and possibly scarred for life having Natsu's blood stain her.

Gray only have the blood stained his shirt and pants. He was a little freak out, but he knows that this is what he must show to them. Even though he wished that this has never happen, but this is not his choice, it was Natsu.

Erza has the worst of this, she was covered in Natsu's blood in every place of her body and armor. She felt disgusted, being covered in a depressed Dragonslayer's blood. With everything happen, she snapped.

"Kkyyaaahh!"

Erza was now broken. She really can't believe that this is happening, covered in Natsu's blood has damaged her mentally. Gray tries to calm down the Scarlet Knight and he successfully did a well job. Gray told them if they were ready to see if they are ready to proceed. They nodded in agreement. Then Gray show them the recorded lacrima.

 _"Hey Flame Brain! Whatcha doing here out late, it's getting dark."_

 _"Gray... What are you doing here..."_

 _"I was just checking on you. You haven't been acting like yourself for the past three weeks, are you okay?"_

 _"Heh... didn't know that you care..."_

 _"Hey! I'm not doing this because you are in some sort of trouble, I'm just asking if something bothering you."_

 _"Actually, yeah..."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"Gray... can I tell you a secret..."_

 _"Umm... sure man."_

 _"Okay, but we can't be here in public... let's go to that alley..."_

 _"Alright."_

After they left the streets of Magnolia, they headed to an alley that no one comes more often. Once they are there, Natsu was ready to tell Gray his secret.

 _"Alright, ready...?"_

 _"Alright, tell me."_

 _"Okay... but don't tell this to the guild..."_

 _"Uh... sure."_

 _"Alright..."_

Natsu remove his cloak, revealing his Penance armor. His flesh being pierce by the spikes all over his body, leaving it a blood trail. Gray was in shock seeing Natsu wearing something like this.

 _"What the hell Natsu! Why are you wearing this... thing?!"_

 _"It's called a Penance armor..."_

 _"The what?"_

 _"The Penance armor... This armor was crafted by a man that have cause so many sins and wanted to be cleansed but he couldn't... So he traveled around the world, getting items to specifically craft a armor, that gets power from inflicting pain to the wearer... He finally complete it and wore it... not only that, it gave him an ability that no one ever has... Judgement Ether..."_

 _"Judgement Ether?"_

 _"Yes... Judgement Ether is an ability to use sins as some sort of soul essence, to able unleashed sins to all that is the guilty..."_

 _"Natsu... why are you wearing this?"_

 _"I... I can't tell you..."_

 _"Huh? Why?"_

 _"I just can't okay..."_

 _"Alright, but there must be something that has been affecting of how you are?"_

 _"Well... Dragon Heart..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"My Dragon Heart... It's just a saying that if a Dragonslayer chosen a mate or mates, his/her heart and feelings, will be forever only for their chosen mate/mates... If the chosen mate/mates have rejected them or find another one... the Dragonslayer will be broken forever and will find no reason for living... why do you think that there's a few Dragonslayers in this world, and since nowadays, we have artificial Dragonslayers..."_

 _"Whoa... hey, sorry about that man, I... I'm really sorry."_

 _"Don't be..."_

 _"But... why did you chose me to tell about your secret?"_

 _"Because you're the only friend I can trust..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You have suffered so many losses... you witness the death of your teacher, you have lost your teacher's daughter in battle, and so have seen your father died in front of your eyes... you suffer worst than me... and I envy you for having the strength to go on and become stronger... that's why I chose you..."_

 _"Wow... I don't know what to say?"_

 _"Heh... you don't have to..."_

 _"So, who are your chosen mates?"_

 _"Heh... it will shock you..."_

 _"C'mon, we're friends aren't we? You can tell me."_

 _"Heheh... Alright... Erza and Mirajane..."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Heh... I knew it shocked you..."_

 _"What do you mean? You can totally get them if you ask them."_

 _"I can't..."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Their in love with someone else..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah... Erza likes Jellal, and Mira likes Laxus..."_

 _"But none of them are hitting them of, so you have a chance."_

 _"I can't..."_

 _"Huh? Why?"_

 _"I don't want to take their true loves away from them... if I do, then I will feel like shit..."_

 _"Oh... well, do you have a reason why you've chosen them to be your mates?"_

 _"When I finish defeating Jellal, I saw Erza trying to give up her life, trying to give me some time to escape... I couldn't let her, but when she went inside to the ether... my world was gonna break... I was having mixed emotions and my chest hurts if she was gone... I used all my rage and sorrow to break her free and saved her from her faith... I vowed to myself to never do any act that will lead her to be gone from this world forever... when I made that vow, I suddenly realized that I have feelings for her and so I try to confess to her... but when she's with Jellal... I see... something that i don't want to take..."_

 _"Whoa... that's deep man."_

 _"Yeah... So when the time I had feelings for Mira, when I heard of Lisanna's death... I felt like shit... she offered me to come along and I rejected, made me to the worst person I am... When I saw Mira cry that day... I didn't know what to say... I thought that she will hate me for not coming along, so I thought of it that it was true... when I told Elfman about moving on and when he left... I saw Mira alone in the grave I made for her... I was having mixed emotions at that time and I really wanted to talk to her... to comfort her... to protect her... so I can repay Lisanna to protect her remaining family... after the adventures when have been through, I was able to see Mira happy, and it made my heart felt lighter... but when I aw her in the infirmary, watching Laxus... I heart began to sank... I was too late to confess my feelings for her, that now she has feelings for Laxus... I couldn't take her love away from her... I don't want her to be sad ever again..."_

 _"Wow... just...wow..."_

 _"Heh... you never thought hearing me talking about my feelings huh Gray..."_

 _When Natsu finish his sentence, he collapsed to the ground, but Gray was able to catch him._

 _"Hey! Natsu can you hear me?! Natsu!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Damn... he has been losing a lot of blood. Probably it's the reason that Natsu pass out."_

 _"..."_

 _"Don't worry buddy... I'll take you home, and I won't tell anyone your secret, and I promise you that one day... they'll notice how you feel."_

Just like that, the clip was finish. Erza and Mira started to cry after seeing the recording lacrima. They felt guilty for focusing on their feelings than others and think that it's the reason that why Natsu left. Their cries get louder and louder that Gray felt a little sorry for showing them the lacrima.

"Nnghh... I'm sorry Natsu! I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings sooner!" sobbed Erza

"Natsu! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for choosing someone I have feelings for and didn't realized that you have shown your affections sooner!" sobbed Mira.

They're on the ground, hugging and sobbing each other for what just happen today. Even though that they're covered in Natsu's blood, they are saddened they they are the reason for Natsu's departure.

Gray has brought a towel to wash them off from the blood and tries to comfort them. "Don't worry, Natsu is okay. There is no doubt that Natsu would kill himself right now, He's somewhere, maybe laying down, taking a nap."

 **Back at S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

At just what Gray said, it's partially true. Natsu has been injured and now is trying to get better, but also being protected from the angry titan.

"Rraagh! Titan will smash you!" roared the Titan while at the same time, trying to crush Kid with his large fists.

"Oh yeah! Then try and do it, you bastard!" yelled Kid as he was kicking Titan forward and was able to managed to give some sword slashes to him.

The Titan blocked his last slash, by grabbing Kid's wrist and thrown him to the walk, which it was destroyed. Kid was trying to get up from the debris but the Titan step his back, which cause the Shinigami to scream in agony.

"Er-Eren! Remember, this is not who you are! Asura must have been controlling you by using the Spectre! Try to fight it Eren!" Kid was trying to get Eren to get back to his senses, but he wasn't able to due to the Titan side controlling all the brain works.

"There's no Eren! There is Titan! Titan is the only one stronger in this body! Titan is the strongest there is!" The Titan roared once again, yelling about his strength.

Kid thought it might be the end, but fate had other plans. "Yeah! Then if you are stronger than a god, then try taking down a dragon!" Out of nowhere, Natsu punched Titan with his flaming-covered fist, which cause the Titan to go crash to a another wall.

Kid looked up, seeing Natsu saving his life. "Natsu..." Kid couldn't say any words, he was truly amazed by Natsu trying to make a come back, even though he isn't healed up yet.

"Hey Kid! You said that you are not any gods from any mythology right?" answered Natsu.

"Huh?"

"Then prove it. Prove it by taking down this Titan and bringing back our Eren would ya?" said Natsu. Kid just only smirked. "Alright then," Kid started to stand up, with his blade by his side.

"Let's take this Titan down, I could tell that you are not gonna let me have all the fun right?"

"You're damn right!" answered Natsu, as he was putting his mask on.

When the Titan was getting up, Natsu charged at Titan, by shooting a stream of fire to the ceiling, and swinging towards Titan and kicked him in the face. When Titan back up a few feets, Natsu pulled his fire stream, which was attached to the part of the ceiling, causing it to be pulled and towards to Titan's face, which caused him to feel dizzy.

Then Kid took the offense and began slicing each body parts of Titan. The Titan roared in agony and was finally to retaliate by swinging his arms forward, trying to get either the Salamander or Kid. Both Natsu and Kid were able to dodged the assaults and jumped away from further attacks.

"Alright, so how do we beat him?" asked Natsu.

"When Eren's is in Titan mode, he has the strongest healing factor. So the way we need to beat him, is to follow the saying." said Kid.

"What saying?"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." answered Kid.

"All hell yeah!" yelled Natsu with his crazy charisma.

"Alright, try to get him immobile and I'll do the rest." said Kid.

"Okay!" Natsu answers by jumping towards in mid-air.

Natsu was shooting many fire balls at him, but it didn't do any affect on him. "Hah! Puny Salamander thinks that fire will hurt Titan!" roared Titan.

"Oh I wasn't trying to hit you." The remark from Natsu made Titan confused, until looking at his body being tied up by flames. "What the?!"

"These Dragon claws can give me any mode I like to put on my flames! For example, sticky fire balls!" yelled Natsu.

"Damn you!" roared Eren.

"You're finished!" yelled Kid, now uppercutting Titan, with his blade, which cause him to leaped in the air and fall outside of the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier.

"What! How?! Titan can't lose! Titan is the strongest there is! Why Titan lose to a puny god and puny lizard?! Titan is the strongest there isss!" Titan roared his final cry, falling towards the green parts of the planet.

Kid and Natsu where able to take deep breaths from the battle with the beast. "Is he gonna be okay?" said Natsu.

"He's in Titan form, but we will get him back after we finish this assault."

"Heh... I can't believe we where able to beat... Eren." said Natsu.

"Yeah... Natsu... you need to rest... you are still damaged." said Kid.

"Nah... I'm fine! I'm... fine..." Jut as Kid predicted, Natsu collapsed, but Kid was able to catch him. "Heh... You are truly reckless." Kid was able to get Natsu to the infirmary, letting him rest.

"Alright, now I'm coming for you Asura."

* * *

 **Well that's the chapter! Wow, school really drag me down from writing, Don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment of you want to know! And if you have an idea for a multiverse, please tell me! It's important in my and my friends later stories!**

 **Also don't forget to vote!... Would you like me to reveal all the stories of phase one. I bet the suspense is killing you. I'll put on a vote poll if you want to see all the stories in the next chapter. In how to vote, all you have to put is these words**

 **Yay**

 **Nay**

 **Well as always, See ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle on SWORD

**Sup guys! Have you checked my friend, CodenameBlackStar, rebooted story? If you didn't please check out his story called, Learning The Truth: The Assassin's History.**

 **It's a reboot of his first story, and his first chapter is great! You should check it out, it's also the same continuity as my story. Think of it as a comic universe but with anime. His story about Black Star will lead up to this Black Star in my story. So check his out, follow, favorite, and give him support please!**

 **Also don't forget to vote!... Would you like me to reveal all the stories of phase one. I bet the suspense is killing you. I'll put on a vote poll if you want to see all the stories in the next chapter. In how to vote, all you have to put is these words**

 **Yay**

 **Nay**

* * *

So, let's get on with the chapter! last time Kid and Titan were having their brawl, while other things has happening during the battle of God and Titan! Now here we will see if the team, The Saviors will take down Asura's and his allies! After this chapter, we are going for the next four part arc, Dark Past! Then, we will be able to go to the final battle! And finally, a new villain will be reveal in the next Saviors story, and the first appearance of the main villain of all the animes from my bio! (Please check it out if you don't know what am I saying)

Chapter Fifthteen: Under Attack: The Battle on S.W.O.R.D!

After the battle of the Dragonslayer and Shinigami against the Titan, Natsu and Kid have been able to subdue the possess Titan, but Natsu was still damaged with his battle against Rentaro. Kid was able to put Natsu back to the infirmary so Natsu can continued to rest, which leaves Kid coming for Asura and end this assault. Or will be the end of the first act of Asura's plans?

 **Natsu's Head**

"Ugh... where am I?" Little what the Salamander notice, he's once again back to his head where, as been told, dark and very big.

"Aw man! I'm back here again?! Dammit! I thought I was already on a full recovery!" Natsu was ranting about how he thought that he was already feeling fine and ready for battle, but turns out that his recklessness was able to give Natsu the will power to get up and help Kid.

"Well since I'm here, I guess I can at least train in here for a while. Hmm, I never have thought that I could train in my mind." said Natsu, even though he's the only one in his head.

"So, your recklessness brought you here again, Heh! At least that I didn't force your mind to go in this state." Natsu turn to see that he didn't expect to see an old friend, or should I say, dragon.

"Atlas Flame?! What are you doing here?!" yelled Natsu, seeing his father's friend in his mind.

"You don't remember that Igneel told you that I'll help you with your training?" asked the great, Atlas Flame.

"Oh... I forgot." With that, Atlas Flame can't believe that Igneel's chosen Dragonslayer, isn't that bright, but somewhat dense.

"Ugh, can't believe that Igneel's chosen Dragonslayer, is an idiot." said Atlas.

"Hey!" Natsu began his ranting, which made Atlas chuckled, due to the Dragonslayer saying, that he's not stupid.

"Alright, lets began with your new ability." announce Atlas.

"My new ability?" said a confused Natsu.

"Since you already received the two abilities from Igneel, the Fire Dragon King mode and the Dragon Senses, it's my turn to give you an new ability, I'm giving you my flames." Atlas was telling Natsu that since he knows about his true history, he must be ready for his battle against the Dragon King, Acnologia.

"What? Wait, you're letting me use your flames? Cool!" yelled Natsu

"Indeed, my flames will help you during your battles. The difference between mines and Igneel's, is that my flames will help you absorb any elemental and fused it with my flames." Atlas explanation made Natsu even more excited than ever.

"Woohooo! Alright, where do we start!" Natsu was so excited, that he really want to test out his new ability.

"Alright, first we need you to fuse with an element that is your opposite. Let's start with Ice," Atlas summons an ice knight which looks easy to take down. "Now, I want you to let that ice knight hit you with its' ice blast."

"What?!"

"I need you to able to fuse your element with others, so you won't have any disadvantage against opponents. Think of it, when Laxus gave you his dragon lightning and you are able to go in Lightning Flame Dragon mode."

With that great explanation, Natsu was now confident and he use the flames of Atlas and ready to fuse. The ice knight started to shoot a ice blast directly at Natsu. Natsu was determined to try and fused his flame with ice, which he was able to fuse it easily, by letting the flames of Atlas being touch by a ice attack, which the flames turn blue.

"Whoa! Sick ass flames Atlas! This is amazing!" Natsu yelled everything of how soaked he was with his new ability. "Alright, now Natsu, use that new ability and make it to a dragon breath! Now Natsu, make a roar!"

"Alright! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu did what Atlas has told him, but he didn't do what Atlas has told him. Instead of blue flames, he spew out normal fire.

"Idiot! Don't use your flames!" roared Atlas, while hitting Natsu with his tail.

"Hey! I'm doing my best!" Natsu yelled back.

"No you're not. You must let the element fully fused with your flames. You must let the new element flow to your body, and I know that this is not your element that you are normally attired to, but you must let the element to be part of you. Now, do it again!"

With what Atlas told to Natsu, he was letting the ice element go through to his body. "Alright, let the new element course your body, letting it have some connections to your memories. I warned you, it's a little unpleasant." Exactly what Atlas told him, Natsu was remembering the times that made him feel sad. He started to remember everything, including that night, that one night.

"Rraagh! It hurts! It hurts!" Natsu was now screaming in pain. He didn't want to remember that night and any memories that made him depressed. "Natsu! I know it's very painful, but you must let the new element to course your body, mind, and soul! This is the only way the element will let you accept it's power!"

After the pain of sorrow memories, the pain stop. Natsu was now ready to use his new ability. "Alright, Atlas! The new element has already bonded with me!"

"Excellent Natsu! Now, unleashed to power of the Dragon!" Atlas further instructed.

""Here it goes! Ice Flame Dragon Roar!" The flames that came out of the mouth of the Salamander, were Blazing blue flames which made the floor, form solid ice. "Excellent Natsu! Now, unleashed all the abilities of this fused element!" With Atlas encouraging words, Natsu was determining to unleashed all of his power.

"Alright Atlas! Ice Flame Dragon: Frozen Flame Stream of the Blazing Chilled Rapids!"

"Ice Flame Dragon: Frozen Flame Shards of the Cutting Flame Crystal!"

"Ice Flame Dragon: Frozen Flame Stream of the Scorched Frost!"

"Ice Flame Dragon: Frozen Flame Shards of the Biting Magma Tooth!"

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: Ice Flame Dragon: Cyril's Hypothermic Frozen Flame Stream!"

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: Ice Flame Dragon: Cyril's Frozen Flame Shards of the Burning Arctic!"

With all the greatest spells, Atlas was really astonished by the two last spell Natsu perform. He has never seen that flame since he was allied with and Ice Flame Dragon, Cyril. "Natsu, How do you perform that spell?"

"What, you mean the Secret Art? I don't know? I just felt that I have that power." said Natsu.

"Natsu... that Secret Art was only perform by the great Ice Flame Dragon, Cyril." said an astonish Atlas. "Cyril is one of the most greatest Ice Flame Dragon in all of the Project Fantasy universe. He was in our side during the Dragon Civil War." Natsu was shocked that he learned two of the greatest spell of the great Ice Flame Dragon, Cyril.

Natsu couldn't find any words to describe to his effort of performing those secret arts. "Hmm, I wonder... Natsu I like you to do something for me." said Atlas.

"Um, sure Atlas."

"I want you to fused your flames with two other elements."

"Uh, okay..."

"Alright, now here." Atlas summon two elements, glowing making Natsu wonder what kind of element, Atlas is about to give Natsu.

"Cool! What elements are they Atlas?" asked Natsu.

"Earth and Electricity," replied Atlas.

"Huh? I already have Laxus Lightning in my body." said Natsu.

"That may be true, but that lightning is from a artificial Dragonslayer and it's originated from a Dragon Lacrima. That Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, doesn't fused with that element, the flame couldn't absorb it because it's from a Dragonslayer." Atlas once again explained.

"Okay so what should I try?" said Natsu.

"Try the electricity, this element will outclass that Lightning Flame Dragon Mode." answer Atlas.

As soon Atlas told him each element he should fuse, Natsu uses his flame to try and fuse with the electricity. Once again, he was enduring the memory, but this time the memories were that battles he have encounter many adversaries during his time in Fairy Tail. He felt intensity and adrenaline from remembering those battles.

"Alright! Atlas! I'm ready to activate this flame!" roared Natsu.

"Excellent! Now show me that you truly have controlled this flame!" Atlas roared back.

"Here goes! Electric Flame Dragon: Electrical Flame Stream of the Surging Blaze!"

"Electric Flame Dragon: Electrical Flame Arc of the Static Flame!"

"Electric Flame Dragon: Electrical Flame Stream of the Slithering Scorched Viper!"

"Electric Flame Dragon: Electrical Flame Arc of the Crackling Magma!"

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: Electric Flame Dragon: Volteer's Almighty Electrical Flame Stream!"

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: Electric Flame Dragon: Volteer's Thundering Burning Arcs!"

Natsu was summoning many yellow flames attacks around his mind. Atlas was once again astonish by his perfection of performing those two secret arts. The golden flames were scattered around his mind. Everywhere, you can see a little bit of electricity scattering around the parts of his dormant setting in his mind.

"Whoa! You're right Atlas! This is way stronger than my Lightning Flame Dragon Mode! But, how is this possible?!" yelled Natsu, exciting of his golden flames, yet confused to the fact that this variation of his flames is stronger than his Lightning Flame.

"Because your Lightning Flame Dragon Mode is a combination of fire and lightning, not a adaption of your flame." Atlas answer. "Anyway, try the other element. I want to see if my thesis is correct,"

"Uh, okay Atlas." Natsu gave Atlas a quick reply and started to walk over to the next element, Earth. The green energy was sprawling a little out of control and gave the Salamander a little bit of excitement.

"Alright, I'll try" Natsu responded when he let his flames touch the Earth element. Once he did, the memories came back and this time, it was the memories of his Nakama. Remembering the times when he's going out on missions with his team, remembering the great times in his childhood, everything that the Salamander have enjoyed in his times in Fairy Tail.

"Alright Atlas, I think that I have bonded with the element." Natsu informs.

"Very well, now unleashed the power of the flames of that the color of emerald!" Atlas roared.

"Rraagh! Earth Flame Dragon: Flaming Earth Shot of the Blazing Cliffs!"

"Earth Flame Dragon: Flaming Earth Bomb of the Wandering Flames!"

"Earth Flame Dragon: Flaming Earth Shot of the Scorched Valleys!"

"Earth Flame Dragon: Flaming Earth Bomb of the Magma Winds!"

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: Earth Flame Dragon: Terrador's Shattering Flaming Earth Shot!"

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: Earth Flame Dragon: Terrador's Flaming Earth Bomb of Burning Terror!"

Once again, the astonish Atlas was really in shock, seeing that the Salamander was able to perform those secret arts. "So it is true," whisper Atlas, but Natsu was able to hear of what he said.

"What?"

"Nothing Natsu," said Atlas. "Now that your training is complete, only use these variations of those flames against opponents that are nearly the class of a Dragon or in warfare." Atlas informed Natsu about his new ability.

"Alright, Atlas" Natsu replied by giving his trademark grin, which made Atlas, chuckled.

"Natsu, there is going to be a another mentor, and you will be in shock of who it is." said Atlas.

"Huh? Why?" questioned Natsu.

"You will find out soon, so don't be in heat when you see her."

"Wait?! What?!"

"Farewell Natsu, I'll see you soon in another world, or perhaps in a different situation I do say." With that, Atlas was gone, leaving Natsu to wait to his next mentor.

"Ah great, now I to wait until my next teacher come. I wonder what the guys are doing on S.W.O.R.D?"

 **S.W.O.R.D Head Quarters hallway with Akame and Rentaro**

Now back into the battle, Akame was now beginning her battle against Satomi Rentaro. After the battle Natsu has done for her, it will shame her if she didn't avenge Natsu by bringing back Rentaro and making him join the team. Right now, they are still in the destroyed hallway of S.W.O.R.D.

"Rentaro, I'm sorry, but I must stop you from killing your friends!" said Akame, trying to reason with him.

"Ha! You think that I'm the same Rentaro when we were working with S.W.O.R.D! I'm a new Rentaro! After I'm done, I'm going to find the Assassin of Night Raid, and kill him!" Rentaro announced.

Akame was a little confused about the "Assassin of Night Raid", Night Raid was disbanded when S.W.O.R.D defeated both the Capital and Night Raid. 'The Assassin of Night Raid? He's talking about Tatsumi, isn't he?'

"I won't let you harm Tatsumi, Rentaro! He has never been the same after S.W.O.R.D's defeated the Capital's army and made Night Raid disbanded." yelled Akame.

"Heh, I have to admit, Incursio is unlike anyone I see in my life." said Rentaro.

"What?"

"Yeah, Incursio have been know as Chicago's most wanted vigilante. He has been everywhere in Illinois and well, he's pretty advance than me. He reminds me of Shizuo Heiwajima, The Assault. God, he's a bad ass in Los Angeles! He's the most deadly Anti-Hero in California. Heh, Thank you for reminding me on who's gonna be on my kill list!" He credit her.

"No! I won't let you kill anymore! This is not the real you! Don't you remember!" When she said those words, Rentaro was having a little bit of a headache.

"Agh! My head hurts... don't try to fool me-" When Rentaro was touching his head, he didn't realized that Akame began her assault by striking him on the face, by using her pommel of the Murasame. Rentaro began to bleed from his nose, wiping it off from the palm of his hands. Looking at him, made him feel that he doesn't need to hold back.

"Well, since you have fully combat experience so I don't have to hold back!" Rentaro reply by pulling out pistols out of his pockets. Akame was able to take a few feet back, when Rentaro was shooting bullets. Akame decided to go fist to fist since it's the only way to not use the Murasame on Rentaro.

Akame started to charged at Rentaro, and when the shooter was seeing this, he perform a back flip so he can avoid further strikes from the seductive assassin and spy. "Heh! I honestly didn't knew that you have feelings for the Dragonslayer. Well, the first time you had feelings for is for the Titan since you thought he died, during the Titan War, you shed so many tears that day, heh! I wonder if you able to see the Salamander die to this day!"

Akame was so full of rage and sorrow that she can't let of what Rentaro said get into her head. Akame was able to perform a right kick, but Rentaro blocked it with his right arm and grab her leg and toss her to the other side of the hallway.

Akame was able to counter the assault and started to charged at Rentaro with incredible speed. The shooter lost contact of the assassin, and this give Akame the upper hand. She was able to kick Rentaro on the back, which cause him to bend down to his knees.

Once he was in a little feeble state, Akame was able to leave one punch on the stomach, and a kick to the left cheek of Rentaro's face. Rentaro was covered in a little bit of blood on the mouth but he recoil from the attack by able to shoot three bullets to the arm, the leg, and the shoulder at Akame. Akame was now losing blood, but not that much. She needs to win this fight so she can check on Natsu if he's okay.

"Rentaro! Remember, you're the one that brought me to S.W.O.R.D! You showed me the right path from killing! Please! We need you! S.W.O.R.D needs you! The Saviors need you!" With all her talking, Rentaro was receiving the headache again, but this time he was feeling pain.

"Rragh! A-kame! Help... me! I-No! You can't bring him back! I'm the new Rentaro! I'm- Rraagh!" Rentaro was having trouble with his mind, pain was surging through his brain. This gave Akame an advantage, btu she wants to see if the real Rentaro is still there.

"Rentaro please! Fight it! Remember, you're a member of S.W.O.R.D! You're Agent Rentaro of S.W.O.R.D!" Akame was trying to get her words into Rentaro's head, and she hopes that it work.

 **Rentaro's Head**

"Ugh... where am I? What's going on?!" Rentaro suddenly awoke in a dark chamber. Everywhere was pure darkness, no space left for a single piece of light.

"What the hell's going on?!" yelled Rentaro.

"I'm sorry..." said a unknown voice.

"Huh?! Who are you?!"

"I'm nothing. I'm just a little power from the Dragon weapon..."

"What?"

"Asura put you under a spell, a spell from the Spectre..."

"The Spectre? Wait... damn!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no control of my actions... I must do what the user has use me..."

"The user? You mean, Asura?"

"I'm, but an essence of the power of the Spectre..."

"Okay? But, do you have some sort of name?"

"I'm just merely a conscience of the power of the Spectre, but the origin do has a name..."

"What is it?"

"Maindo... One of the Six Infinite Dragons..."

"Whoa... So uh, where do I get out of here?"

"You can't..."

"What..."

"The reason I'm here, is to control you and kill everyone in S.W.O.R.D..."

"What?! No?! I won't let you kill my friends!"

"I'm sorry... but I am greater than everyone, this is the end of you..."

"What?! Err- What's happening to me?!"

"Let the darkness consume you..."

"No! Err! I will not let-Rraagh!"

"Don't worry... I have faith that you'll get back with your friends..."

"..."

"Because, you have great friends..."

 **Back with Akame and Rentaro**

"Rraaagh!" Rentaro was now in agonizing pain. He felt that his head was to about to explode, he couldn't take it anymore. After the pain ended, Akame came close to Rentaro, seeing that her friend came back.

"Rentaro...?"

All of the sudden, Rentaro stabs Akame in the chest, with a knife he kept inside his pocket. Akame screamed when she felt the blade pierce her skin. "Hahaha! I told you! The Rentaro you use to know, is gone! I am the new Rentaro! Hahaha!" While Rentaro was laughing like a maniac, Akame was able to get up, and pull out a needle and throw it at Rentaro's neck.

When Rentaro's felt the needle in his neck, he pulled it off and started laughing. "Hahaha! You think you can take me down by a small needle?! You're have really don't know what you are up against!" Akame smirked, making Rentaro confused.

"Oh, but this is what I plan for if you didn't come back to your senses." She answered.

Rentaro looked at the needle, and realized that the needle was contaminated with a drug, that makes the target woozy. "What...? The hell... how did you-" Rentaro was silence when Akame kick him on the face, causing Satomi to fall and defeated. The battle was over, the shooter is defeated, and the assassin became glorious. Satomi was started to get up, still a little woozy, he was able to see Akame, though it was a little blurry to see her.

"Akame?" said Rentaro.

"Rentaro? Is that you?" asked Akame.

"Yeah... it's me. I guess you were able to get Maindo's power outta-" Satomi was silence yet again, by Akame kicking him in the face again. Poor guy.

"I'm sorry Satomi, even if you are the real Rentaro, I can't risk you attacking anyone else." Akame started to pick up Rentaro's body and take him to the infirmary Natsu's at. She hope that Natsu is okay, if not, then she doesn't know what to do.

"Natsu, hang in there, I'm coming." said Akame while she was carrying the agent to the infirmary.

 **Inside the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

The fight on top of the helicarrier was unimaginable! The surface looked very damage and made it look like if S.W.O.R.D is gonna plummet to the ocean! Everyone on S.W.O.R.D, panicked waiting for the battle to end. The only ones that aren't in panic, are Righteous, Amanda, Cecil, Agent 14, and Suguro.

"What's the hell is going on?!" yelled Suguro.

"We are under attack! Suguro! I need you to calm everyone while I'll find Shura!" said Cecil.

"Of course, but Agent Cecil?" said Suguro.

"What?"

"She's up there," Realizing the fact of what Suguro is saying, Cecil looked up seeing Shura hanging upside down, drunk. Everyone, except Righteous, sweat dropped seeing that Shura is already intoxicated during a battle.

"Shura?! Are you drunk during the battle right now?!" yelled Agent 14. "What? I was already drunk since I got here, and plus, you need to stop getting angry, or you you won't get large boobs like me and Amanda." Shura said, out loud, making Agent 14 blushed and angry at the same time, and Amanda blushed hardly, covering her chest from any of the male S.W.O.R.D workers.

"Shura, I agree of what you said, but can you please help the guys who are fighting. We still have their reinforcement on the helicarrier so I need you, and tell Rin to take them out." said Righteous.

"Yeah! You here that Shur- wait, what?!" Agent 14 was shocked that Righteous agreed with Shura on breast sizes, making everyone stop panicking, and feeling in an awkward atmosphere. "Yes sir!" Somehow, Shura was not drunk anymore, and went to the battlefield. This left everyone in total shock, except for Righteous, seeing that Shura can be sober that quick.

"Well, at least everyone stop panicking." said Righteous.

 **The Battlefield on top of S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

Now back at the battlefield, everyone's fights was outta control! Siegrain is still fighting his evil self, Blue Devil was handling Jackpot, and Brand Skold was beating Godslayer. While the fight of Kid, Natsu, and Akame, Brand Skold was easily handling Godslayer without even a struggle. Blue Devil was getting irritating with his fight against Jackpot and well he was getting a bit tired of hearing the mecha bear's voice. Siegrain and Jellal were going all out, most of the destruction on the helicarrier was their fault.

Blue Devil was seeing the fight between Siegrain and Jellal, he knew he needs them to stop, but what could he do? Siegrain and Jellal have a grudge against each other, but Jellal really wants is Natsu for revenge back at the tower.

"Siegrain! That's enough! Your fight with Jellal is damaging the whole helicarrier! You need to stop! I'll handle him!" Rin commanded.

"No! This is my fight! Not yours!" yelled Siegrain. "I created this! With that, I must do what has to be done!" Siegrain resume his fight with Jellal, not realizing that Rin gave Jackpot enough time to make a comeback.

"Hohoho! Thank to you, I have been fully charge, and now I have a secret weapon to defeat you!" Jackpot exclaimed. Rin gritting his teeth, he turn to face the bear and was ready.

"Come on! Bring it, Teddy!" Rin was ready for Jackpot's attacks, but it turns out, it wasn't meant for him. Jackpot shoots out a missile from his back, and were flying towards to the mid-aired doppelgangers.

"Siegrain! Look out!" Rin yelled at Siegrain to get his attention, but it was too late. Siegrain was hit by the missile, instead of smoke, it was some sort of blue gas. "Huh? what is this?" Siegrain questioned.

"It's Ethernano," Siegrain turns to Jellal. "But, this Ethernano is different. Asura was able to grant us many gifts, so he upgraded this Ethernano into something else." Jellal smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Ethernano are particles of Magic, Ethernano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. It's the source of Magic Power for all us, Wizards. Why would you will give us more power? Unless, you want to make this fight, interesting?" Siegrain stated.

"Heh... Hehaha... Hahahahaha! Do you think that I will give you power?!" The team were in shock when they heard Jellal's sentence. "This is not the Ethernano, back at Earthland," Once he said those words, Siegrain started to feel weak. "Ehh-What... what is this?! Magical Barrier Particles?!" yelled Siegrain.

"No, this is Ethernano, the true Ethernano! You see, this is the true Ethernano, The Ethernano back at Earthland, is just the basic magic particles, this Ethernano came from the world of Ethereal! Hahahaha!" Jellal explained while laughing.

"Ethereal?" said Tor.

"Yes!" Everyone turn to Jackpot. "You see, everyone in Earthland uses Ethernano as a source of magic, but this the true Ethernano from Ethereal. Ethereal is a realm where true magic comes from, but this magic is lethal to Wizards, because this Ethernano contain too much of magic from unknown worlds like that guy with that shield!" Jackpot pointed a finger to Tor.

"His shield are called Blaze, another source of magic. If there are many different types of Mystic Meta-humans using magic, then they can control the powers of Ethereal, but Wizards can only use Ethernano that makes up these ordinary magic from what they called, The One Magic, you see Wizards are the next evolution of man!" Everyone was in shock hearing of what Jackpot said.

"Wizards are actually humans! Even there's a little inhabitants of Wizards around the globe, Wizards are the next step of evolution! Soon, there will be no humans, but evolved Wizard Meta-humans!" Everyone now knows of the truth about Wizards, but it didn't change their thoughts about Siegrain and Jellal.

"W-ait! Why ar-en't you affected by the... Ethernano" Siegrain questioned Jellal, while trying to gain more strength to fight.

"Easy," Jellal was carrying Siegrain on the throat. "Because I already give up my Wizard powers, I'm a Bio-Gen." Jellal throws Siegrain to the floor, almost plummeting to the helicarrier.

"Now, time for my Hero Gauge! Kishin Blood: Altairis!" Everyone was in shocked seeing that Jellal has the powers of a Kishin. The spell was known to kill a person, and now it's gonna kill Siegrain. The black orb was heading towards Siegrain, but Rin jumps in and slices the Altairis spell in two! Jellal, Zancrow, and Jackpot were in shock seeing a simple swordsman, easily cutting a powerful spell that is meant to kill a human being.

"How?! That attack kills anyone that gets in its way, how could a human like you can stop it?!" yelled Jellal. Rin only replied this, making Jellal feel a feeling he had never felt since his fight against Natsu, fear.

"Because I'm no human, I'm the Son the Satan! And I won't let his working and any other methods of evil, destroyed the world!" Rin slashes Jellal's cloak, and reveal his attire, which shocked Rin, Tor, and Siegrain.

He was wearing white jacket from when he use to work with the Council, but this time, it was equipped with an exoskeleton that only supported the arms and chest. The exoskeleton has tubes that has some yellow greenish liquid that flows all over the exoskeleton parts. Jellal smirked, seeing that the team's expressions about his attire.

"Shocking isn't it? This exoskeleton helps meet go through well structured matter, and not only that, it bonded my magic to Kishin blood, so with this suit, I'm more beyond than a Wizard." Jellal explained.

"So, that suit evolved your Wizard DNA and now it's your new and improved." said Rin.

"Yes, this makes me a Bio-Gen Meta-human. Now, enough talk! Let's fight!" Jellal charged towards Rin, making the demon ready for his assault. When Jellal was about to clash with Blue Devil, Jellal pass through Rin, without the demon realizing that Jellal went passed through him. "What?! How did you-" Rin was interrupt when Jellal started to speak.

"The reason that I went through you, is because this suit help me go through to any solid matter! Think of me like a Ghost! Hahahaha!" Jellal real intentions was to finished Siegrain. Rin and Tor realized of Jellal's target.

"Now here it goes, but let's try a new one! Kishin Blood: Comet!" Jellal summons multiple black orbs and throws them to Siegrain, damaging every part of his body.

"Arrrraaaagh!" After Jellal attack was over, Siegrain couldn't get up. Siegrain was defeated. 'I can't believe it, I got defeated by my sin... I guess I was never determine to fight myself just yet... Natsu... you are the only one that can defeat my sin... get better soon...'

Rin and Tor were in shock, seeing that their ally is down in battle. "Now, there's two against three, who is gonna save you now?!" Jellal taunted. "Me of course!" Out of nowhere, Shura came out of the blue and was able to slice one of the tubes of Jellal's suit.

"Nooo! My suit is damaged, I need to repair it! Jackpot, Godslayer! I need to rebuild my suit, while I'm at it, try to take out these fools! Asura is waiting for us!" With that, Jellal teleported somewhere to fix his suit, leaving the rest of Asura's team to two.

"Alright we have the upper hand!" Tor exclaimed.

"That may be, but we are going to be even again." said Shura.

"Huh? Why is that?" Tor questioned.

"Because Righteous informed me that there is still Asura's reinforcements in the helicarrier and they are trying to find Kirito and will try to shut down all the helicarrier's engines. I need Rin to go and take those guys out and make sure that Kirito is done and join the brawl. But if Rin doesn't came back to the time when Jellal is finished fixing his suit, then we'll be out numbered." Shura explained.

Shura's words got into Rin's head so he made sure to finish his side mission quickly, and return to the fight. "Don't worry Shura, I'll finished up the rest of Asura's soldiers and come back before Jellal does first!" Rin foretold.

"Heh, I know you will. Now, get the hell outta here!" Shura smirked, making Rin to smirked back and find Asura's soldiers. The remaining team face forward to Zancrow and Jackpot.

"Heh, now we are fully healed... let's take down the Irregular..." Godslayer was all healed up and was ready to combat Tor once again. "Aw man! I have to fight this guy again!" Tor whined.

"Remember Tor, lets make sure that we defeated them in time, before Jellal comes back!" said Shura

"Right!" Tor replied.

 **Back in Natsu's Head**

"Uggh! What's taking my next mentor so long!" Natsu has been waiting for his next mentor for 50 minutes, and she hasn't came yet. "Damn, when my mentor comes, I'm going to give-" Natsu stop his sentence when he see his mentor.

His mentor, is a woman with a perfect body, long pink hair that reach her back, and her well tone, creamy skin. She was wearing the same vest as Natsu since the year, X784, but her breast were too large that the vest is open. She somehow has horns on the top of her head, and her beautiful, attractive, ocean eyes make Natsu forget about his ranting.

"Hello there Natsu, my name is Natsumi! I'm here to help you with your training!" The female, now called Natsumi, said it cheer in her voice. Natsu doesn't know how, but he has a feeling that he has a connection with her, but he wasn't too focus in that, he needed to trained.

"Alright, so uh what are we gonna do?" questioned Natsu, wanting to get finish his training as possible and help his team.

"First! I'm going to teach you more techniques of Fire Dragonslayer magic." She replied in a sweet tone. Natsu started to feel that Mirajane is here with him, making feel a little happy.

"Aw come on! I already learn many spells from Igneel!" As he finished his response, Natsumi grab him on the collar and started to speak out words that would make you move to Mexico.

"I said you are going to learn more techniques of your magic. If not, I hope you like staying in a small cage, and thrown to the pits of lost and tortured souls..." Natsu was scared shitless. Yep, he felt that Mirajane is here.

"Yes mam!" Natsu responded with fear.

"Good!" Natsumi came back to her cheerful self. "Now, I'm going to teach you some spells that Igneel that haven't teach you yet. First you are going to learn Fire Blast and Fire Bomb techniques, then you perform two secret arts. Do you hear me clear." Natsumi explained, sounding a bit strict. Natsu feels that Erza is here too. Now Natsu is more afraid than ever.

"Alright, I'll need you to breathe. I want you to focus on your flames. Let them tell you your true path. If not, then you will never find happiness." said Natsumi.

"I gave up my happiness for my guild, I don't want to take away theirs for mines." He replied, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"No, your true happiness." She replied back.

"What?"

"Think about it, you have done many things for your Nakama. I know that you know what prevent their happiness, but you are the happiness of the people who care and love you."

"So, who cares about me? I have abandon them, let them fight against the Alvarez Kingdom without me. I'm the only one who has the ability to take down Zeref, who would take down Zeref?" asked Natsu.

"You will find out soon, but that doesn't matter. They love you, and your team love you too. So in repayment for their care, you must let your happiness flow and wait until it came. Now use your flames and let them guide you through your adventures!" Natsumi cheered.

With that motivation, Natsu was determine to help his team and will stop Asura and his plans. Natsu nodded in response, and started to take deep breaths. He felt the flames flowing through his body, and when he felt them to burst, he unleashed the power of a Great Fire Dragon.

"Fire Dragon: Fire Blast of the Blazing Skies!" Natsu shot out a fire blast, that was bigger, and way hotter than before. His flames were erupting, out of control. His fire blast was so hot that the flames were able to scorched his enemies, into a crisp.

"Excellent Natsu!" Natsumi jumped in Natsu's success. "Now, keep unleashing the powers of the Fire Blast!"

"Alright Natsumi!" Natsu was able to get energy to perform another powerful Fire Blast attack.

"Fire Dragon: Fire Blast of the Scorched Earth!" Natsu shot out of another Fire Blast spell, but this time his flames burned most parts of his mind's realm. Natsu was so surprise that his Fire Blast was way stronger than his previous attack.

"Great job Natsu!" Natsumi was full with glee. "Now perform the secret art! Show that you are the true Fire Dragonslayer!"

"Alright, here goes! Dragonslayer Secret Art: Fire Dragon: Dragsooth's Fire Blast of the Eternal Inferno!" Natsu's attack was the ultimate burning force that exploded from the fist of the Salamander like a fiery volcano. Natsu was a little exhausted from summoning that spell, but he could tell that it's way powerful.

"Whoa! that flame... that wasn't from Igneel wasn't it?" Natsu asked the attractive pinknette. "That's correct. Those are the flames of Dragsooth." She answers.

"Who's Dragsooth?"

"Dragsooth is one of the most powerful Fire Dragon King in the world, well he and his brother are the most powerful in the world."

"How come?"

"Because their power was almost close to Carnos," Natsu was in shocked, hearing that Dragsooth's and his brother are near to the strength of the Strongest Dragon King. Hell, he wonders that even Acnologia is even stronger than them? He doesn't even know?!

"I-I can't believe it? Those two dragons gave me their power... but why?" asked Natsu.

"It's because it's the extinction of the Dragonslayers, Natsu." Natsumi said in a low voice. Natsu was in total shocked. Who couldn't be?! The Dragonslayers are dying out? But how?!

"The Dragonslayers are the rarest of them all, we have many generations of Dragonslayers, but the pure ones are the First and Third generation. They have been raised and trained by a dragon, and those generations of Dragonslayer received a secret technique of one of the Dragon Guardians. The Dragon Guardians protected their kind from any threats from the universe." Natsumi explained.

"Okay, but why I- I mean First and Third generations have two techniques of the Dragon Guardians?" He questioned.

"Because every element is created by both sides, Order and Chaos. There's a yin and yang in each element, if not, then the world will be taken over by Chaos or Order. The flames that Dragsooth gave you, is one of the two sides. If you were to able to connect both his and his brother's flames, then you have unlock the most powerful flame." She explained again.

"Really! Alright, let's do this!" Natsu roared with excitement and determination. Natsumi smiled, seeing Natsu all pumped up. "Alright, now you are going to learn about the techniques of the Fire Bomb."

"Alright, let me concentrate on my flame." Natsu replied. He closed his eyes, and started to breathe in and out. Once he felt the flames of Dragsooth's brother, he opened his eyes and began his flames of fury.

"Fire Dragon: Fire Bomb of Smoke and Flame!" The Fire Bomb explosion, was bigger than he thought. The impact of that attack, looked like a war has ended.

"Fire Dragon: Fire Bomb of Melting Magma!" That spell was stronger than the previous one. This time, there were lava, coming out of the Fire Bomb, when impact.

"Alright Natsumi! I got it! Dragonslayer Secret Art: Fire Dragon: Malak's Fire Bomb of Burning Plains!" The secret art, was very destructive, that it's the mother of all explosions. Natsu was full on power that he think that he had unlock the powerful flame.

"Natsumi! I think I have enough energy to unlock the flame!" Natsu yelled.

"Then unlock it! I know you can do it Natsu!" Natsumi encouraged. With that, Natsu did it. He unlocked the powerful flame.

"Fury of Ishlandur!" Natsu started to grow out scarlet scales, and his flames, are pure crimson. Natsu started to look around himself, seeing his new transformation. "Whoa! I am amazing! I have enough power to defeat Acnologia!" Natsu started to rant about his strength. Natsumi started to looked sad, which grab the Salamander's attention.

"Natsumi, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that, don't go full power on that transformation." She said.

"What? Why?"

"It's because if you do, you lose some of your life energy, and you would die. I don't want you to die." Natsumi was about to shed some tears, but the comfort of the Salamander, was able to prevent it.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and told her about his thoughts. "Alright, I won't used this transformation only if it's necessary okay. I don't want anyone to be sad, because of me." He sentence brighten Natsumi's day.

"Ok! Just to let you know, since you have unlocked your flame, you are now able to use it without going to that form." She informed, the hard-headed Dragonslayer.

"Really?! That's great!" He exclaimed, which made her giggled.

"So Natsu, your next mentor is coming soon, so in the meantime we can-" The seductive pinknette was interrupted by a cold hearted voice.

"We can what? Start mating season already, damn. That means that he's gonna go crazy!" The cold hearted voice came from an individual that looked exactly like Natsu, but he has black hair, red slits for eyes, and was wearing black armor.

"What?! Who the hell are you?!" yelled the Dragonslayer. "This is the dark version of yourself, since the Divinity has adapted to you so much, your DNA has created a conscience for the symbiote. But don't worry, he's not like the symbiote, he's now part of your DNA." Natsumi answered.

"So what? Is he going to take over my body?!" said Natsu.

"Nah ya jackass! I'm part of your DNA, we are connected so if you are about to die, then the power of the symbiote is going to lend you its' dark flames." said the dark version of himself.

"Wait, does that mean that I'll have Godslayer magic too?"

"No you idiot! I'm going to teach you the two flames that you need in case your red flames don't work out. Black and White flames."

"Hey! You don't have to yell at me!"

"Ya I do! I may be created by the symbiote, but I not the symbiote that try to take control your body! I'm also created by your DNA!"

"Alright! I get the memo! So why are you trying to help me?"

"It's simple, you and I are the same. If we are in a situation that will involved us getting killed, not only you and I die, Natsumi dies too."

Natsu was shocked of what he heard. He doesn't want Natsumi to die, they are already good friends. If he becomes reckless during in battle, he could kill Natsumi. He already made a promise about the transformation, he can't let her die if he doing something stupid.

"I guess you're right, uhh..." Natsu was trying to pondered of what's his dark self's name.

"Seth... call me Seth. Now, let's get started!" Seth yelled.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Natsu started to join Seth's fray.

"Why I have to have two idiots?" Natsumi commented, which caught Natsu's and Seth's attention.

"Hey!" Natsu's and Seth's ranting, only made the seductive pinknette giggled in delight.

 **Back with Rin**

"Okay, where the hell are you?! I have checked everywhere, I what I found is more goddamn soldiers!" Rin was running through the halls of the S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier.

"Um, I don't know if you are using your brain, I'm at the damaged engines!" Kirito yelled, at the Son of Satan.

"Which engine?" Rin asked, even though he's pressured on failing to protect his ally.

"I'm on Engine 2, I already fixed the rest so you'll find me there and- shit!" Kirito cursed on what he have found in the engine.

"What? What is it?" Rin was concerned.

"Engine 2 is too damage, that the control system is disconnected from the Helicarrier. Rin I need your help, I need you to go to where I'm located and I want you go to the upper stationary and I want you to put the code and pull the lever so the engine can properly work." Kirito explained.

"Alright, I'll go and do that right now." Rin answered. It didn't take too long for Rin to find the stationary, where below, Kirito is fixing the inside of the damaged engine.

"Alright, open the junction box, and I'll tell you the code."

"Alright," Rin opened the junction box, where there are many possible letters and digits that could be the correct code.

"Alright, here is the code. LK-9T9." Kirito told Rin the code, so the devil can input in the junction box. "Alright, let me finish a bit and when I tell you that I'm done, I need you to pull the lever, but don't pull the lever after I'm done, because if you do, I'll be mince meat." Kirito explained.

"Alright." Rin replied. With that, Kirito kept working on the engines' damaged parts. While he's at it, A group of soldiers came from where Rin has enter, and was about to start killing the Black Swordsman, but the Blue Devil intervene.

"Kirito! We got accompany!" Rin yelled as he got out his Kurikara. "Damn, it seemed that they must have followed you when you were taking out the other soldiers. Keep them away from me until I fixed the engine." Kirito commanded.

"I don't think that you might not be a good team leader, Black Swordsman." Rin answered, when he was able to used the base of the Kurikara, and hit one of the soldiers' in the stomach.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kirito replied.

"It's because you think that you can control the situation by always doing things your own ways." Rin replied back while in the meantime, he took down three soldiers. The first one was easily defeated by getting hit on the head, by the hilt of the Kurikara, the second one was taken down when Rin use his Kurikara and uppercut him, and the last one was unconscious when Rin set blue flames upon the weaken soldier.

"Alright I admit, I may have thought that my calculations of this situation would probably worked, but I turned out to be wrong. You haven't been in my shoes to feel and act what I am." said Kirito, almost done with the damaged engine.

"Yeah, but you don't need to do this alone. We are in this together, don't you forget it!" said Rin while he tried to dodged the bullets the soldiers were using to shoot the Blue Devil.

"Yeah, said the guy who must be the one that must take down Ernst because it's all on your hands, Rin" Kirito started to talk back.

"Okay, I may always be taking on the biggest threats on my own, because it's my responsibility to get rid the world of evil!" Rin started to yelled, causing a little inferno that was able to burn the soldiers, and now was unconscious. Rin's flame didn't roast the soldiers though.

"Yeah, but Asura isn't your enemy! It's Kid's!" Kirito's and Rin's argument went so long, that Rin was able to defeat all the soldiers, while talking to Kirito. Kirito finally fixed the engine, and was readied to informed to Rin that he's ready.

"Alright Rin, now pull the lever!" Kirito has finally finished his work and told Rin, that it's his cue now. "Alright, here go- Aaggh!" Rin was stabbed in the back, were the surviving soldier was able to stab him with a blessed combat knife. Rin felt so much pain, having the holy water covered the knife, that was now in his back.

While Rin is in pain, The engine started to work, which caused the blades to spin, keeping the helicarrier up in the skies. "Uh Rin? It looks like that the blades started to spi-Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Kirito couldn't finished his sentence, due to being spinning around the engine. The blades were manage to damaged the Spriggan Mark V.

"Mr. Kirigaya, the Spriggan Mark V is now 14%, you need to get out of there while you can." Kayaba informed.

"Yeah! I get the memo! Rin! Hurry up!" Kirito yelled, waiting for his life to be saved. Rin was able to reached and pulled the lever, which gave Kirito an escape route from the blades. Rin turned to his assault and punch him in the face, which shattered his helmet and lead him to unconsciousness. "Damn, that... hurt..." Rin was able to continue his venture with the battle.

"Damn, my armor is too damaged. I need to repair it, but I don't have any of my tech in order to repair the Mark V." Kirito now realized that his armor is gonna stay in critical until he repairs all of the armor's circuits.

"Okay, now that's settle, let's get back... Ack!" Rin started to cough out blood from the stab wound from the blessed knife. Rin was able to endure the pain and ask Kirito if he's ready to battle. "Well, in this condition, I can't continued on. But if I activate the suits' nano-fibers, the suit will repair itself, but it's not gonna completely repair the armor." Kirito answers while activating the Mark V's nano-fibers.

"Alright, lets head back. The team is dealing with some of Asura's recruits." said Rin. "Heh, it's time to give payback to Zancrow when I get there." Kirito answers.

"Well, lets see if you can take him down." Rin replies.

 **Back in Natsu's Head**

"Rrrraaaggghhh! Dammit! It hurts! It fucking hurts!" Back in the mind of the Dragonslayer, Natsu is enduring numerous pain. A ray of red light is beaming at Natsu, not only that, Natsu has two flames flickering in the beam, one white, and one black.

"C'mon Natsu! Don't give that easily! Are you just stay weak and let Natsumi, Akame, Righteous, and the others to die! You're the Salamander, no... you're are supposed to be the Amazing Salamander! So, prove it!" yelled Seth. He's been trying to help Natsu get the white and black flames, the progress is that he is able to get the flames, but they are small as a feather.

"Seth, I think Natsu can't handle this. I think you should-" Natsumi was interrupted by a loud roar. Natsu has unleashed his true potential and has now have his two blazing flames on the palm of his hands. "Well, what are you going to say, Natsumi?" Seth questioned the attractive pinkette.

"Never mind Seth, It's time for Natsu to complete his training." answered Natsumi. As that they told Natsu that he is almost complete with his training, they told them that they will see each other when everything is over. "See ya Natsu! Don't die or we die as well!" said Seth. "How's that helping him?!" yelled Natsumi.

"Don't worry, I will never let my Nakama die on my watch!" Natsu said while giving them his signature grin. They both smiled back at the Salamander, they know that he will become this world's hero.

After that, they left, and Natsu waited for his next and last mentor. "Man, I wonder who's my last mentor?" When Natsu said his words, Igneel appears behind him, which can be tell, that he's Natsu's last mentor.

"Natsu, you did well within the task, perhaps I'll give you one last gift before my departure." said Igneel.

"Really! What is it?! Is it a new spell?! I want to know?!" yelled Natsu.

"It's not a spell, it's something that will help you with your battle with your greatest foes, but only use it when you needed to, because it could kill you." said the red dragon with a serious voice.

"What is it?" questioned Natsu.

"The Arm of the Hell Dragon," announced Igneel, causing Natsu's eyes to widen in excitement. "This weapon is dangerously powerful that it has the power to kill a dragon. But this weapon, is too powerful for a Dragonslayer like you, but I given you the power so you can perform it. Just be careful Natsu, if you activated this power for no reason, you will slowly die, and it has a limit for you to activate this weapon." explained Igneel.

"What's the limit?" asked Natsu.

"The limit is seven minutes, so if seven minutes are up, then the power needs to replenish, so you're fighting an enemy that is way powerful, you must hurry up or you will die." said Igneel.

"Okay... so I have have the Arm of the Hell-Whatever you'd call it?" said Natsu.

"I already give you the power to use it." said Igneel.

"Cool!" yelled Natsu. Igneel was a little worried that Natsu would use that weapon carefully, but he will concern for that in another time.

"This is farewell Natsu, but I have somethings to tell you." said Igneel.

"Sure, what is it?"

"The Dragon Lord will returned one day, The Serpent will be unleashed, and be cautious, because The Dragon Gods will be coming..."

"Wait, what? I already concerned about Tartarus, now I need to be be careful when the Dragon Lord, Serpent, or The Dragon Gods are coming? What about E.N.D? How can I removed him from my body?" questioned Natsu.

"E.N.D is you remember, so be careful when the three versions of him are coming." Igneel answers.

"Wait, what?!" yelled Natsu.

"Farewell... my son..." said Igneel before he disappeared.

"Wait?! Igneel! Igneel!" yelled Natsu. Just like that, Igneel was gone, leaving Natsu with a few unanswered questions. "Igneel... why you leave me with so many questions? Oh well, I guess I'll help my team."

 **S.W.O.R.D Containment Chamber**

Throughout the whole battle of S.W.O.R.D, Kid was walking where Asura is held. Kid finally going to end his journey, he waited too long for this. He tried to get Asura to joined the DWMA in Darkatos during the incident in Amsterdam, but he won't this time. He will come back to Darkatos and to show all the people in Darkatos that he's right and should have listen to the Shinigami. Kid finally found the Chamber room and enter, seeing Asura still inside the chamber.

"Ah Kid, It's been a while since you beating me into a pulp, how's the battle? I heard the roar of the Titan, have he killed anyone yet?" asked Asura, still has his smirk.

"Titan is defeated, and one of your recruits is down. Only three remained, so it leaves you and me, and I'll be the one to kill you." answer Kid.

"Oh I knew that one of you would beat Eren Yeager, but I didn't expect that one of my recruits is defeated. I guess I underestimated you." Asura complimented.

"Well, you did lose against me and my friends in Amsterdam." said Kid.

"Who? You mean those Beacon Academy students? Heh, they would have died, but your comrades from Darkatos save their lives, so why do they hate you so much that they came to earth to save your new friends?" asked Asura, still having that smirk.

"That's because it isn't Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki, it was the other students of the DWMA." Kid answers coldly.

"Hey, no need to be hostile brother. I just can believe that your true friends have abandon you and leave you to rot in this planet." When Asura finished his comment, Kid was furious and started to charged at Asura.

Once he did, he realized that he went through an illusion, and was now stuck and locked in the S.W.O.R.D Containment Chamber. "What?! How?! Asura!" yelled the furious Shinigami. Asura appeared out of the entrance of the containment chamber room.

"How did you escape from the chamber, you bastard?!" yelled Kid

"Easy, The Spectre. Don't think that the six weapon can only affect Dragons and Dragonslayers, it also affect everyone, including a Shinigami." answered Asura, holding the staff that contain the orb in mid-air.

"Well, I guess it's time to die, brother. I'll send my regards to Beacon Academy as well, maybe you will be able o see Blake in the afterlife," Asura started to laugh a bit, which cause the Shinigami to be filled with rage. "Damn you, you son of a bitch!"

"Well, goodbye... Kid..." As Asura was readied to kill his brother, he felt an weapon behind his back.

"I don't think so," It was Cecil, holding a what look to be a shotgun, but with the latest tech of S.W.O.R.D, it looked like a super laser cannon. "The team will never be defeated to the likes of you." Cecil says while holding the laser cannon.

"Why do you think that? That team is not really a team after all. Kid's rage, Eren's weakness, Blue and Swordsman's arguments, The Dragonslayer's sorrows, how would those mortals will become a team." Asura was right, Kid has been so full with rage when he met his team, he couldn't control his angered when he is close to Asura. Kid couldn't help to be guilty, that his rage cause this, the battle, the soon to be death of Natsu, everything. He doesn't deserve to be on the team.

"That may be true, that's what make them the greatest team in the world." Cecil answers. His response shocked both the Kishin and Shinigami, Cecil's believes that the team is the greatest than all the other affiliation with the teammates separate occupations.

"Oh, and why is that?" Asura questions.

"Because I have faith in my saviors. Everyone needs a savior, no matter who or what is your savior, they will always be there protecting you, even though you don't notice it." Cecil answer made Kid wide eyes at his opinion. Everyone needs a savior, no matter who or what they are, they will always be there protecting you. Kid felt that he should take up that task, he couldn't let everyone die because of him, he's a Shinigami, he's the Son of Death, He's... The Mighty Kid... no... The Mighty Savior!

"Well then is that what you think, then who's gonna save you from me?" said Asura.

"Wha-Gah!" Cecil was impaled by one of Asura's wrappings, causing blood to leak out of the S.W.O.R.D agent's chest.

"Nooooo!" Kid yelled, seeing that Cecil is killed by Asura. Kid stop moving he started to do nothing and wait until Asura started to talk. "Well then, that is a disappointment," Asura started to pull out his piece of his cloth from Cecil's chest, and started to face towards Kid.

"You see Kid, he died because of your actions. Everyone who's around you will end up dead. But since you now learned that, I'll will kill until I broken you, brother." Kid was beyond furious. He wanted to kill Asura right here, right now, but his rage is the cause for all this destruction. He was careless and focusing on taking out Asura, that someone died because of his fault.

"Well then, I'll see you soon brother. Right now, enjoy plummeting down to Hell," Asura press the eject button from the S.W.O.R.D's control server, and Kid has fallen to the bottom of the earth, still in the containment chamber. After that, Asura went to his merry way, but heard Cecil tell him something.

"You lose...Asura," Cecil said as he started to cough out blood.

"Oh really? How would a Son of Satan, a Technological Swordsman, a Titan, a Ex-Night Raider, a Irregular, a Wizard, and the Dragonslayer defeat me?" asked Asura.

"Because they are our saviors, they will protect us from your destruction...*cough* *cough* I know that they will defeat you..." Cecil answered.

"Heh, so that is your belief, interesting. Too bad that I have to end your miser-" Asura couldn't finish his sentence due to Cecil pulled the trigger which cause the cannon to blast at Asura.

"Heh, I can't believe that you have been damaged by a simple... weapon..." Cecil stop his sentence, his conscious faded to the light. This is it, a simple S.W.O.R.D agent is about to die, or is it?

 **S.W.O.R.D Helicarrier**

Back with Tor and Shura, they kept fighting with both Jackpot and Godslayer while waiting for Rin and Kirito to come back. "Well, this Irregular got us all fired up!" said the Godslayer while his tongue, filled with his saliva, was drooling.

"Heh, if you say so! I won't hold back!" exclaimed Tor.

"Well then, so should we..." said Zancrow.

"What? Wait, so you were-"

"Yes, we are... so let us show you the true power of the gods..." Zancrow let the Divinity take control, changing his appearance. His horns got longer, his sharp teeth, became fangs, and grow 9'2 feet more. Zancrow became more of a horrific monster than a God.

"W-what? How this make you of a god?" asked Tor.

"Because the Salamander adapted the Divinity which cause it to adapt and take features of his Dragon side... Now you what upon you the power of a God who became a Dragon! Now, face the wrath... of the real Salamander!" Zancrow shot out a black flame from his mouth, to Tor's face. The flames dealt damage to Tor, causing him to be weaken a little.

"Well, we guess it's time to use this..." Zancrow grew out a tail, which was created due the Divinities adaptation from Natsu. Zancrow uses his tail to grab both of Tor's legs and yanked him from the top of the Helicarrier, and started to thrashing him from back to back.

The Godslayer's assault cause Tor to be stunned for a moment, which gave time for Godslayer to perform his Hero Gauge. "Alright... Let's perform our Hero Gauge! Fire God's Flames of the Divinity!" The black flames started to appeared from the ground and engulfed Tor, burning every part of his body. Thanks to his Blaze armor, he couldn't get burn, but the flames inflict more damage.

"Gah!" With that, Tor was now on the ground, a beaten. Looks like that a Irregular couldn't stand the chance against the strength of the Divinity.

"Heh... One down, last one left..." Zancrow turned to the red headed swords woman, readied to end the charade. "Tor!" Shura yelled and ran towards to the Irregular. Seeing that Tor's unconscious, Shura was all alone against Godslayer and Jackpot.

"Hohoho! It seems that Shura Kirigakure, or should I say, Crimson Viper! You have no where to run exorcist!" yelled Jackpot. The two started to surround her and the beaten Irregular. "Now, lets end this once and for all!" Jackpot was about to blast Shura and an unconscious Tor, but luckily that faith, Rin flames was able to burned and damaged Jackpot's arm cannon.

"Noooo! I worked so hard with this! This armor supposed to be an match against all Wizard Meta-humans!"

"Well, do you think that the Son of Satan can be a Wizard?" Rin asked, while smirking that Jackpot's armor has a few flaws against other Meta-humans.

"D-damn you!" yelled the crazed bear. Just then, Jackpot receives a message from their leader, Asura, himself.

"Jackpot, Godslayer, Jellal... I'm free, lets head back to our quarters. I'm ready for the invasion." Asura answers.

"Right away! Yo Zancrow! It's time for our departure! Well Shura, you're lucky that you have another chance in live!" Jackpot announced and started to go back to the chopper, where they come from. Zancrow turned to Shura, caring Tor in her arms.

"Remember this exorcist... your team is not match against our godly power... so if you have a real God, we will conquer your last hope..." Zancrow says his last words, before he started to shoot his own "Fire Stream" to get inside the chopper.

Rin and Kirito rushed to their remaining conscious teammates, and it turns out that the remaining teammates are barely in condition for battle. "No... I came too late..." Rin started to put his head down, feeling guilty that he couldn't be there to protect his teammates, like that time when he couldn't save his brother, Yukio.

"No it's not your fault kid," said Shura, trying to cheer up the Blue Devil. "We can't always be their for them team, but that doesn't mean that we are going to lose. Look, I'm still combat ready, I'm just worried that Tor might have got injured from Zancrow's attack." She kept talking, trying to make sure that it isn't Rin's fault.

"Yeah, but I couldn't be there in time. It's just like in the war between Occulus and S.W.O.R.D, where I lost my brother..." Rin couldn't believe that it's going to happened again, but he couldn't accept that fate again. This time he's going to prevent that fate to anyone.

"But you're right. we can't be with our team all the time, but i will be there for them. I won't let my brother's fate happen to anyone else!" Rin declared. "Well, at least Satan junior isn't sad anymore." said Kirito, making Rin a little irritated.

"Anyway, since Asura's recruits left, lets go and help anyone that got in the crossfire." With that, Rin and Shura agreed and put Tor in the infirmary, where Natsu is being treated as well, and check to see any casualties. Turns out everyone is okay, but it seems that the only people are missing are Akame, Kid, Eren, and Agent Cecil.

"I can't find either Akame, Kid, or Eren. It seem that they must be somewhere in the helicarrier that we couldn't get access." said Kirito.

"I guess so, which means that either one of them is around here." said Rin. Rin and Kirito started to walk to the hallway, until they saw a shadowy figure, carrying someone by their arm around the shadowed figure's back. Kirito and Rin are ready for this unknown assailant, but turns out it's Akame carrying an unconscious Rentaro.

"Akame, where have you been? And... who's that?" Rin said, as he points his index finger to the unconscious recruit of the Kishin.

"This is Rentaro Satomi, S.W.O.R.D's first agent Meta-human. He's going to join our team." She replies.

"Uhh, okay. Make sure that he's on our side." said Kirito, removing his helmet. Akame nodded in response and took Rentaro to the infirmary. While she was gone, The swordsman and the devil are wandering around the hallways and found nothing. After their failure of searching the rest, Righteous made an announcement via the S.W.O.R.D's intercom.

"Rin, Kirito, Akame, I need you to come to the maintenance room now." said the commander. With that, the rest of the remaining team went to the maintenance room, where Righteous is sitting on a chair, that also has a table surrounded by three chairs, for the arriving members. "We need to talk," Righteous spoke, with his head down.

"What is it Rick? Don't tell me we get an F in this situation, because I have been stuck in SAO for two years and I haven't had any learning time in high school." Kirito joked a bit, which made Akame giggled a bit, and Rin a little irritated. In this movement, Righteous answers back with a serious and yet, sad tone.

"Agent Cecil is dead." Everyone in the group was shocked and froze, from the commander's response. "What?" said Akame, with wide eyes.

"Agent David Cecil, is dead. He has been killed by Asura when Cecil was trying to save Kid from his pending death." With that, Kirito felt guilty for joking around to someone's death. He couldn't believe that Cecil is dead, in reality Kirito has met Cecil many times in the past but have any interaction with each other but now he's dead.

Rin was shocked and felt depressed. He just made a vow that he will be their for his team, but now someone died. He tried to prevent the fate of his brother to go passed on to anyone, but he failed. The Blue Devil couldn't saved another life.

Akame took the worst of it. She and Cecil are great friends in work and normal life. She always go on missions with S.W.O.R.D and are known as the S.W.O.R.D Guardians, which the core members are her, Rentaro, Cecil, Amanda, and Agent 14. She can't believe that a close friend died and now she can't do anything to bring him back, just like with Incursio.

"You know, before he died," Righteous started. "Cecil has faith for this project to work, a project of Meta-humans that have been to many situations that could end the world, yet the universe. He actually met one of you before, even you Rin. He's actually a big fan of you, when you stopped Satan from his invasion, Cecil was amazed that only a simple demon, could stop a full invasion to protect Japan."

Rin was surprised, he didn't knew that Cecil is a big fan of him. Making him think about Cecil, made him feel guilty that he couldn't saved him. "Kazuto, Cecil sees you as a man that can save the world from evil's corruption. Even though you don't seem to act like it, he still have faith that you will become this world's hero, a Black Swordsman." Kirito couldn't believe it. After he revealed his identity after the battle between him and Heathcliff, he became cocky, genius, technologist, billionaire and wasted all his time on parties and booze.

"You see, Cecil have seen many wonderful things in this universe. Since this universe have many wonderful beings, there are also terrible beings as well. Actually, he's the one that thought of the Saviors project, so I made it official. He wanted you guys to become this world's protectors, this world's champions, this world's saviors. So, I have searched all over the world to find any Meta-humans that are ready to take the pledge of risking their lives, in order to help and keep the citizens alive for tomorrow. So I have checked all your bios and see that you have been in many event lately and found that you guys are suitable for the job. A young man that has no ability but was able to make an industry, The Son of Satan who have rejected his destiny and become this world's exorcist, a Shinigami that has been abandoned by his people and came this world's own protector, a Dragonslayer that has dealt with many dark times that he was about to give it all up, but now is battling for the sake of everyone."

Righteous has finished his speech for honoring Cecil's death. Rin and Kirito started to stand up, their heads hanging down. "Well, I guess it's time." they both said, making Akame and Righteous look towards the devil and the spriggan.

"What you mean, Kirito and Rin?" she asked. "Well, we haven't explained of why we became of what we are, so I guess that I could tell you about me." said Rin. "Yeah, for Cecil, if he wants us to become of what he thinks we are, then no keeping secrets of each other." Kirito responded.

"Well, I guess if Cecil wants this team to work out, I guess that everybody must know about each other if the team is actually gonna work." said Righteous.

"Yeah, I guess that everybody must tell their secrets." The team turned to see Natsu, still wearing his damaged costume, without the mask, helping Tor to get to the maintenance room, with the aid of Shura, Suguro, and Agent 14.

"Natsu? I thought I told you that you need some rest," yelled Akame, trying to tell the Salamander to get some rest. "Uh Regeneration everyone, I'm already recovered, as so as Tor." said Natsu.

"Well, if everyone is going to work as a team, we need everyone to tell their secrets so we won't get caught up with our past." said Tor.

"I agree," the person who said it, was no other than Siegrain, with Amanda at her side. "We must confess of what we done of how we become like this." Siegrain sentence made everyone nod for his ideal.

"I'll go first," Kirito lifted his head up to began his tale. His tale of how he was able to create Kirigaya Industries, a tale of how a young man created the greatest tech, known to man, a tale of how Kazuto Kirigaya... became The Invincible Black Swordsman!

* * *

 **Well I gotta end it right here! Sorry if you expected to here the whole Black Swordsman's origin, I'll save it for the Arc I have been planning so far, The Dark Past Arc! The next four chapters will be about the four heroes origins of becoming who they are. But that means I'll be out for a long time because these origins are too long and are still in a work in progress. But if you are curious of their history, I'll leave the four summaries in this Author's Note. So yeah, these four chapters are actually big ass stories, so four stories in one big crossover! So anyway, here's the four summaries! But before I let you guys read the summaries, these only characters origins began three years ago where in my friend's story, Learning the Truth: An Assassin's History. Check his story and support him please, he's trying everything he can to upload more chapter with his low internet. His name is Codename Blackstar**

 **If you guys are Sword Art Online Fans, then here's the summary of how Kazuto Kirigaya aka Kirito, became the Black Swordsman.**

 **Black Swordsman: The Spriggan Savior**

 _ **After of the whole virtual reality gaming adventures, an familiar ally told Kirito that the world of 2025, wasn't actually what it seems. Kirito and the rest of the SAO players have been in a another virtual world which thought is their lives in futuristic Japan. With the help of the ally, Kirito was able to get in touch in the modern world and was able to create Kirigaya Industries. After his huge success and his trip in Las Vegas two years later, something went a little unsettling for Kazuto. He's been abducted by the an long time guild, Laughing Coffin and was force to do their bidding to helping the mercenary guild for war. But he decided to fight back, by building a armor that has all of his skills in SAO. Now he's becomes the modern world's first heroic player... The Invincible Black Swordsman!**_

 **Alright for Soul Eater fans, (Mostly the character is about Kid, so All Kid Fans! Like me.) If you like a lot of this anime's fantasy, then you might like The Shinigami, Kid, in this most outstanding adventure! And um Dark Fairy Girl, since you have been waiting for some RWBY action, then this is the chapter you would want to read. So this is a Soul Eater & RWBY crossover chapter well, summary! Yay!**

 **Kid: The Mighty Savior**

 _ **Everywhere in Death City has been the same, after the battle between the Star Clan and The DWMA. But, for an certain Shinigami, Kid sees that the whole war between the Star Clan and The DWMA, never actually happen. The Shingami search out the truth until a powerful blade, Sparta, has landed on Kid's hands, he remembers everything. Everything that happen three years ago, was a lie and found out that the true mastermind of this, is his brother, Asura. Kid tries to convince everyone in the academy of Asura's return, and everyone, including his father, didn't believe his words. After a month of being told as a crazy Shinigami, Kid committed something that made Lord Death, exiled his only son to another world and tooken his blade and send it with him. Now, Kid was founded in a crater, where a certain group of students from Beacon Academy, found him. Now Kid's finds a way to go back to his world and will prove his father wrong, but can he also find something else, in his title of the God of Death, and one of the three last Shinigami's? Probably hurt, rage, and love? Join the adventures of Project Fantasy's first mighty god hero... The Mighty Kid!**_

 **So for the Blue Exorcist fans, you may have been wondering where is Yukio, well some of you do know, but you will know and why it happen. This chapter will be about the first and heroic Meta-human hero in the Project Fantasy Universe!**

 **Blue Devil: The First Savior**

 _ **After Satan's plan for the Gehenna merging with the Earth have been follied, Rin and Yukio are met with a familiar ally and explains them that they'll help them and True Cross Academy for any further battles from Satan's assault or other occult organizations that wanted to make a new world order by the powers of the super natural. The ally and his organization offer him an identity so that the world's society won't be in chaos. Now, a new organization called, Occulus, has a new source of power that is way beyond of Satan's grasp. Rin and Yukio must teamed up in order to take down Occulus and their plans on taking over the world, maybe the universe. Will Rin and Yukio will save the world, or will fail to protect it? Join the adventure of The Son of Satan as becoming the first hero of the Project Fantasy Universe... The First Savior!**_

 **Now for all Fairy Tail Fans, the tale of the great Salamander, Natsu Dragneel has left his guild, well I guess you know since the last chapter, but you'll get the full of it in the fourth chapter of the Dark Past Arc!**

 **Salamander: A Demon Inside of Us**

 _ **Fairy Tail, the guild that everyone in the world would love to join in, but what happens that when you are actually preventing your friends perfect future? Natsu Dragneel has experience this and have suffered in a deep depression and was about to end it all. Until one night, Natsu found a symbiotic being called the Divinity and become partners in Earth Land. Later on, the Divinity has given Natsu a new suit that kinda made him looked like a superhero. With the suit's ability and Natsu's magic, they became Earth Land's first hero! But what will happen if the symbiote can corrupt the Dragonslayer. Will Natsu will continued to have his new gift, or will give it up and will continued to dread in pure sorrow. Will he used the Divinity and will be able to defeat the Alvarez's Spriggan Twelve? Or will he become the familiar Dragonslayer and must choose one path... Leave your Nakama, or fight for yourself? Join Natsu and his path of becoming this world's Dragonslayer, or its Savior?**_

 **Well that's is it, I'll be off from FanFiction for a while to get you guys your favorite anime in the four chapters and their purpose for why they are here and what's their point of joining the Saviors. So Please, for now read my friend's story. He'll be continuing the project without me so follow, favorite, and give him reviews or questions of his story or any upcoming stories for the project. I'm sorry that I'll be not in FanFiction for a while, but it'll be worth it for you guys that read and followed this story! So as always, See ya later!**


	16. Chapter 16:Dark Past:The Spriggan Savior

**Hey guys! Well, here is the Kazuto Kirigaya chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I really need to make this long so you'll understand of what's going on in the story. So by further a do, Here's the chapter for all Sword Art Online fans you been waitng for! The origin of the Black Swordsman! So here's the summary and lets get on with it.**

 **After of the whole virtual reality gaming adventures, an familiar ally told Kirito that the world of 2025, wasn't actually what it seems. Kirito and the rest of the SAO players have been in a another virtual world which thought is their lives in futuristic Japan. With the help of the ally, Kirito was able to get in touch in the modern world and was able to create Kirigaya Industries. After his huge success and his trip in Las Vegas two years later, something went a little unsettling for Kazuto. He's been abducted by the an long time guild, Laughing Coffin and was force to do their bidding to helping the mercenary guild for war. But he decided to fight back, by building a armor that has all of his skills in SAO. Now he's becomes the modern world's first heroic player... The Invincible Black Swordsman!**

 **Now... on with the long ass chapter! But before you do, you can put your hate comments for what I done to Kirito... sorry... Please don't hate me that I turn him into a jerk... and an alcoholic**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Dark Past: The Spriggan Savior

After the whole adventures of playing in VRMMO's, our hero from SAO, Kazuto Kirigaya, also known as Kirito, has been enjoying his life with his love of his life, Asuna, in the park, where all of their friends are. Kirito looked up in the sky, finally taking a break from many enemies from SAO, AO, and GGO. He's so happy thet he is able to enjoy a little life in the real world, or is it?

"Ahh, it feels sooo good in the park, the sweet fresh air, the beautiful grown trees, I'm glad that we are having time to enjoy our free time. Right, Asuna?" He asked his lover.

"Of course Kazuto, lets enjoy our time with our friends. It's are only day to take a break with games, my love." Asuna replied back. Kirito returned a smile to his swordswoman. Kirito looked back at his friends, enjoying their time in the park. It was so amazing that everyone has time for the real world, then the virtual world. Kirito closed his eyes, resting , near to Asuna, having the time of his life. Until, a voice started to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Kazuto, but it's time..." Kirito opened his eyes, and sees everything blank. He around his surroundings, seeing if he see his friends or Asuna. He started to worry, is he still in a game, who knows for our player.

"Guys! Where are you! Asuna! Asuna!" Kirito started to run through the emptiness of the blank world, searching for anyone he could find. With no luck, couldn't even find a single being in the blank world. Kirito started to get angry if it's someone that cause him to go back in the virtual world.

"Kayaba! Sugou! Where the hell are you bastards! I will kill you if you brought all my friends back into that death game!" Suddenly, Kirito heard a voice, calming down and was able to give him the answer.

"You're not in SAO Kazuto, you are just in a simulation." Answered the voice.

"What? What are you talking about?! I'm not in a game, this is the real world!" Kirito yelled.

"That is correct, but that's not the real world..." The voice spoke again.

"What...?"

"This has been a simulation, that you have been living for two years. Everything you have been through, is not true." The voice answer, made Kirito get to his knees, taking all the information into his head. He was so confused and afraid, is he in the simulation for two years? Everything he been through, wasn't real? Asuna isn't real? All of those questions cause the SAO winner to break.

"Graaah! What's going on?! Am I in the simulation the whole time?! I have been living a lie of 2025?! Everyone here is not real?! Answer me dammit!" Kirito was so full of rage, he couldn't comprehend his thoughts, he just wanted to know the truth.

"Calm down, I'll explained everything in a bit. But for now, let me show you the real world," The blank world started to glow so bright, that it blinded Kirito for a bit. Until the light died down, Kirito open his eyes, he's in a room, laying on a bed.

He started to stand upwards and started to look around to see if this is not another simulation. The door opened, appeared a tall masculine man, with a blue coat, a hood to prevent anyone from seeing his face, a robotic left arm, and an eye patch.

Kirito felt a little uncomfortable, seeing the older man, covered left eye. He doesn't want to know what happen to eye, his stare already giving him the chills. "Come with me, Kazuto. But first, here's your clothing." He said, leaving the room. Kirito didn't notice that he's wearing hospital clothing in the start. He started to change, now wearing a long sleeves shirt, and black jeans.

He stormed out his room, finding the mysterious man and try to ask him some questions. All he could see the white hallways. There wasn't anybody walking through he couldn't find him anywhere, until he found a door. He started to reach his hand to the door, slowly turned the knob, and push it forward.

He open the door, seeing the modern time of the real world. Everyone was just walking and the sidewalks, doing their daily works, people on vehicles to get their destination, it just looked like Japan, but only one slight difference.

There was no advance technology. Everything in Japan is just modern tech that has been made twelve years ago. It felt weird for him, how couldn't been not?! He's been living in the year 2025, and now he's in the modern world! Kirito was trying to find out where is the mysterious man from before, but he couldn't find a single spec of him.

"Dammit, where is he?" Kirito said to himself. "I'm right here, I'm just seeing your expression from seeing the real world." The man before, appeared behind Kirito, where the player was unaware of and started to ask him questions.

"Where's Asuna?! Where is my friends?! What is this place?! Answer me dammit!" Kirito tried to throw a punch at the mysterious man, but he caught it with his palm, and started to sweep Kirito, which he landed on the cold hard ground. Kirito started to look back at the masculine man, holding a gun. Kirito started to panic, seeing his the man, holding a pistol, that could end Kirito's life. The man began to put back the gun to his holster, attached to his coat.

"Relax Kazuto, I'm going to explain to you everything, but I need you to calm down and lets have a walk on the park. Oh and by the way, my name is Rick." The man, know as Rick, offer Kirito a hand, which made our player to consider taking Rick's hand, or whatever besides his offer. But as all people that have no idea what happen, he took his hand and started to walk.

"You see, after the whole SAO incident," Rick was interrupted when Kirito heard about the incident. "Wait, the death game really happen?!" He yelled.

"Let me finish," He continued. "Yes, the SAO incident actually happen but it wasn't a video game, it was the project of the government." He stated. "What...?" Kirito was so shocked that the game he has been through, was just a plan from the government.

"Yeah, the government was trying to do a project to trained new soldiers for upcoming wars, since the incident that happen four years ago. So they ask every citizen in Japan to part take on this project. Most of them accept, including you. After the government has begin the project, a virus sent by a terrorist organization, infiltrated the SAO system and took control, turns out that they wanted create their own group of soldiers in the later future. The government was able to fight the virus, but it was too late. The system was corrupted and so they ask me to give them an idea to prevent wars in the later future. So I insisted them to erased their memory and made them pretend that you and the rest lived in the year 2022, and it became a project I made called, Hope Initiative. If people died in the game, they are actually alive, and we kicked out of the project since they failed the test." Rick explained.

"What... I don't get this, so you're saying that I joined the project and suddenly, I'm actually the actual time where I belong? How... Why is it happening to me?" asked Kirito, who was about to break. "Hope Initiative, was a project to create the most highly intelligent people that have studied technology ten years advance then us, now you are chosen." Rick said, now at the park. They started to walk to the fountain, where ducks and ducklings are swimming around in the public fountain. They took a seat on the park bench, where they continued their conversation.

"I'm chosen, but why? Why am I chosen in this project?" The player asked, wondering why he's pick for a task. "You are chosen because you have now the knowledge of 2025 tech, and now you could create that fantasy in this time. You are now given a task to create the fantasy of the world you have been trapped in. It's your choice, I'm off." Rick started to stand and walked away from their finished conversation.

"Wait!" yelled Kirito, getting Rick to turn towards his face. "Where is Asuna? Where are my friends?" He asked, hoping he knows where they are.

"They're in another facility, where they are still in that virtual world. But don't worry, I'll release everyone," He turned and said one thing that made our player live in despair. "But, none of your friends will remember you." Kirito was wide eyed shocked to hear his response. His friends will never remember him, it hurt his heart more when he thinks about it. "What...?W-why? Why they won't remember me?"

"Because you are the only one that knows more tech from 2022, you're the one capable of doing this tech, so your friends will drag you down if you don't focus on your new gift." Rick turns back, leaving the park. "But I'll give them their memories back when you finally created this tech." He left, leaving the player live in his own despair.

 **Two years later**

Two years has pasted, and our player, Kazuto Kirigaya is 18 years old. He has finally created the tech from the virtual world he spent three years, he called this tech, Kirigaya Tech. Everyone around the world has bought some of his techs, which made Kirito very wealthy, and was able to create, Kirigaya Industries. He was known many about his tech, fame, and fortune. Kirito was able to create the technology from the fantasy world he's been living. Right now, our player is on a trip to go back to his company, he has been in Afghanistan for a presentation about his latest Kirigaya tech. Right now he's in a SUV, sipping his whiskey, wait what?! He's drinking?! Well shit.

"Wow, this is a very good whiskey, would you guys like to try some?" The billionaire, Kazuto Kirigaya, offered the three soldiers from the US army a drink. He's wearing an expensive tux and has sunglasses. He usually don't go out in public that much since he's too focus on his tech these days, but today is his presentation, and it is a big success.

"How about you? You looked really thirsty?" He said to a soldier, sitting besides him. "Um no thanks, I don't drink." He politely rejects his offer. "Well suit yourself, *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* Ah! What a refreshing beverage, hey you guys can ask me if you want a drink, I used to be a bartender." He informed, if one of the three soldiers wanted some. They all said that they're fine, and Kazuto kept drinking. The soldier that sat besides him asked him a question, which is too simple to a normal civilian.

"You are actually Kazuto Kirigaya," The soldier said. "Well who do think who I am, Tony Stark? Bruce Wayne? No, I'm the real deal!" He replied, getting his gloating across the SUV. "Wow! I can't believe it! C-can I get a picture of you?" The soldier asked. "Sure, why not?" He agreed with the picture, and the soldier, besides him, gave him his phone to the second soldier, so he can take the photo.

"Alright, lets get that photo!" Kirito shout. The soldier decided to put a peace sign in the photo. "Ok, no gang signs," Kirito replied, making the soldier a little upset. "Just kidding, you can do it. Oh a peace sign!" When the photo has already been taken, they returned to their original spots, and began to talk. The female soldier, who is also driving, spoke first.

"So how's the company going? I heard since you created the latest Photonic Generator, you have been all over the world." She said.

"Yeah, I heard that even the Wizard Community have heard of your success!" said the second soldier, who's sitting on the second seat.

"Oh please! The Wizard Community doesn't exist. They're some stories that people like to came up. And the company is doing great, after the whole Photonic Generator, I started working on other things lately. Like the presentation I did back there." Kirito answer, by pointing a thumb out to the place where Kirito introduce the presentation.

"Heheh, But be careful there are other organizations that want to-Gah!" Just out of nowhere, the second soldier was shot in the head, which made the driver to turn a three sixty degree to prevent further attacks.

"Mr. Kirigaya! I need you to stay he-" The female soldier got shot as well, which cause the SUV to moved on its own. While the car is driving, Kirito has no idea of what's going on. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell's going on out there?!" Kirito demanded an answer. His question was delayed, since the car crash to a large rock, which cause a huge impact to the passengers.

Kirito started to woke up from the impact, he started to look at his surroundings, and sees that everybody is dead. Kirito was about to panic, but he was able to keep it cool, so he started to get out of the car and started to look for help.

When he got out the car, a RPG was shot at the car, where Kirito was near at. The missile hit the car, which cause a huge explosion, where Kirito caught in the crossfires. He was blasted off away, where there was gravel and sand all over. He started to open his eyes, trying to see if he survive the explosion, which he did, but he was too weak to get up. He couldn't do anything but rest, but he couldn't rest right now. His life is on the line. But it seems the powers of unconsciousness taken over him.

'Damn... How could this happen...?'

'Did I deserve this...? For doing what I want since Rick gave back my friends memories back...?'

'Is this the end...? Is this finally the end...?'

"Is this where I finally die..." Kirito was able to say those words before he was unconscious and carried by a group of people who attack him.

 **22 Hours Before, Las Vegas**

Twenty two hours before the attack of Kazuto Kirigaya, There was a awards assembly, called the Kirigaya's Tech Awards. The assembly was filled with many famous people, who is waiting to see who will receives the awards from Kirigaya Industries. It was full of amazement! There are food, drinks, and music in the assembly, and many people are anxious to see the Kazuto Kirigaya, themselves. The lights dimmed in the right spot, and many people focus their attention to the spotlight, shimmering of what appears to be Klein and Agil, wearing their tuxes.

"Alright, I hope you have a great time, because here's the main event you've been waiting for!" announced Klein.

"That's right! It's time for the Kirigaya Tech Awards!" yelled Agil, which everyone cheered, and applause. The familiar people who also appeared in the assembly, are Sugu, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, and surprisingly, Sachi. All of them are wearing colorful dresses, having a glass on their hands, and waiting to see if Kirito is gonna show up.

"And now, lets honor the winner of this year's Kirigaya Tech Awards, for creating the Photonic Generator, Kazuto Kirigaya!" Klein announce the winner of the award, and everyone clap. Waiting to see the one and only, to appear to get his award.

The crowd waiting anxiously, but five minutes passed, and he haven't showed up yet. "Uh... Well, I guess Mr. Kirigaya is late for a moment, so let's have his partner take the show, Mr. Kayaba!" Agil announced, making sure to keep the audience to have a good time. Once he said his announcement, Akihiko Kayaba, a computer program, also known as a AI, started to take the spotlight for a while.

"Hello everyone, as you noticed, I am a AI, but that doesn't mean that I'm just a simple computer program, I also help Mr. Kirigaya to built the Photonic Generator," While he was speaking, Klein and Agil started to have a conversation.

"Do you know where he is, Klein?" The axe wielder asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day, I only remember that he was stoked to come to Las Vegas and- oh no..." said Klein, already guessing where Kirito is at.

"Oh don't tell me," said Agil, also guessing where Kirito's is at.

 **Excalibur Casino**

Right now, Kirito is enjoying his time at the Excalibur Casino. He has played many games in his time in the casino. Roulette, Let it Ride, Tri-Card Poker, Pai Gow Poker, Baccarat, and Blackjack. Right now, he's playing a game called, Craps. This time, he's acing this game. Heheh, get it? No? Okay...

"Woohoo! seventeen times in a row! I'm on a roll here! Hey waiter, another Gin & Tonic! And a few Margaritas for the ladies, and the Sazerac for the gentlemen!" Kazuto Kirigaya, the genius, billionaire, philanthropist, is gambling in this casino game, where he's buying drinks for everyone he's playing on this fine night. Now, Kirito bet seven hundred bucks and rolled a seven die, where he wins, not only his seven hundred dollars, but the losers' five grand each! He's is on fire!

"Woohoo! Again! Let's keep the train going! Hey buddy, I heard you said that there's a gambler that never lose in any of these games, have you ever heard of his name so I can beat him!" said Kirito, talking to a random person.

"You mean a "she", she is known as the Ultimate Gambler. Well I don't know her name, but I heard that she lives somewhere in Japan, and I heard that she's loves to live in a castle one day." The man replied.

"Well, if I beat her in any game, I will buy a castle in California, and maybe rock her world, if you know if I mean?" Kirito winked.

"There you are!" Kirito turned to see Klein, coming back from the assembly. "Hey Klein! What's up! Hey, do you want to give a roll? Here, I'll put Fifty grand on this, and I roll a die and I got an eight, and now it's on, and now it's your turn to roll Klein!" Kirito gave the dice to Klein, but he refuse to take it.

"Kirito! You were suppose to go to the awards assembly! Now I see you gambling and drinking at your day!" yelled Klein.

"Whatta talkin' about? I haven't won an award?"

"Actually, you did." Klein gave Kirito his award, which is a glass like trophy, that has a bolt on top. "Oh... well shit. Hey guys, guess who one the award today? This guy right here! Now lets get our drinks on!" Kirito's words, made everyone scream of joy and party. Klein started to get frustrated, and started to look at Kirito on the face.

"So whatta yah want Klein? Champagne, Sake, Brandy, Whiskey, Gin, Tequila, Rum, Vodka, Beer, Wine? If you wanted to get wasted, then I'll buy them all!" Kirito was filled with excitement, which made Klein a little furious.

"Hey, throw the dice man, you haven't roll yet?" Kirito handed the dices to Klein, but he hit his hand, which cause the dice to rolled, and it landed a seven. "Aw man! We lost fifty grand, Klein! But I'll win that for you, alright, I bet two hundred grand!" Kirito has lost his ways, he's not the man that Klein use to know.

"What the hell's wrong with you Kirito? You have change drastically, you haven't spent time with your friends, you never actually been with your friends for a long time. Asuna misses you, Sugu misses you, everyone misses you." said Klein.

"Well, that Kirito is dead in the world of 2025, I'm the new and improved Klein. Plus, I'm a fucking genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and playboy! Also, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and I'm this world's future, so enjoy the time right now and lets get wasted!" Kirito retorted by proving that this is the real world, not Aincrad, not Alfheim, not Gun Gale, not 2025, but the real world.

"Kirito... you have changed... and it's hurting everyone you love bro, what about Asuna, she-"

"We were never married and she doesn't even remembered me for two years, Klein." Kirito interrupt. Our player we have known in love have changed, into a person that doesn't cared about his friends since he became the owner of Kirigaya Industries.

"And even she has her memories back, I'm fine with the life I have right now. Booze, money, world changing occasions, everything! Why do I want my life of 2025 in the real world? I'm rather lived in this place, then in SAO, I really didn't like my whole life in that shit!" Kirito started to drink his Gin & Tonic, until he choked, seeing all of his friends, hearing of what he said, including Asuna.

She started to tear up, and started to walk away from the casino, leaving the guilt all to Kirito. "Ahh shit! Oh well, I can talk to her after this night. So lets get back with the gambling! I still have a chance of winning guys!" Kirito turned to his friends, all started to get angry at him. Lisbeth started to walk towards and slap him on the right side of Kirito's face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Why are becoming an ass to everyone?!" The former blacksmith yelled. She's wearing a scarlet magnificent dress, were she was wearing at the awards assembly.

"Oh hey Lisbeth, I didn't know you came to Las Vegas. Wanna a Martini? I can buy you a drink. Hey everybody! If you want boozes, then I'll buy all for you! Woohoo! Damn, I'm on a roll! Yahoo!" Kirito's answer made everyone more angry with the player.

"What? If you're all trying to be sober, them go somewhere else. I'm having a good time right now. Oh shit, it's already late! Well see ya guys later! Hey everyone who still have the party flowing in them, party at my place in Malibu!" Kirito announcement made everyone cheered and come outside, where there was a huge private jet, that can fit many people.

Kirito was about to get out of the casino, until he was pulled by the shoulders from Agil. "Kirito, this isn't you, what the hell happen to you? You wanted to be with your friends for two years and we came back, now we're and are trying to neglect us because your fame and fortune has changed you! Why? with all that effort you did? Why would you throw that away?"

"Well I remember what I recalled, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and technically are we even friends? When I tried to get you to remember me, you beat my ass up, for thinking I'm crazy. Silica called the police, when she thought that I was trying to raped her. Sachi stayed away from me when I mentioned about her friends. Lisbeth kicked me in the dick, for trying to seduce her. Sinon beat me up, for thinking me of a stalker and then when I tried to get her to remember, I was arrested for stalking and probably committing a murder. The only person that trust me in the world is Klein and Suguha. Even though that Klein has a job with the military, and would've have arrest me and perform test on my head, but he didn't because he feels bad for me when I told him about the people that I visited and tried to neglect me. Now if you excuse me, I have a party to host."

With that, Kirito was gone, leaving everyone in the casino feeling a little guilt, when they didn't have their memories back. Klein started to run after Kirito, but Sugu stop him from going further. "Please stop Klein, do you know he a has been depressed for over two years." said Kirito's cousin and adopted sister, Sugu.

"What...? He's depressed for over two years?" He asked, now very shocked. Sugu nodded in response, and leaving everyone in shocked as well, for not knowing that the Winner of SAO, is depressed.

Outside the Casino

Kirito left the casino, he stumble upon many fans and news reporters. He has taken many photos with his fans, doing funny poses, and also taking a picture of the casino's mascot, which is a white, short, elegant, penguin-look-alike, which was singing the casino's tune. "Excalibur~Excalibur~Excalibur~"

After with all the fan photos, he was confronted by a middle-aged attractive woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has a teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She was also wearing a dark-blue dress, which kinda show some cleavage.

"Mr. Kirigaya, it's nice to see you. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I'm a reporter for a school, Beacon Academy, and I want to asked you some questions about the Photonic Generator?" said the attractive blonde woman.

"Well, what do you want to know about the generator?" He asked.

"I want to know what it is use for, and if this power can help with future wars with other mysterious forces?" she replied, getting Kirito's attention.

"What kind of mysterious forces?" Kirito said, wanting to know if someone wants to get their hands on the Photonic Generator.

"Oh I don't know? Fenrir, Kuzuryu, Occulus, Star Clan, White Fang, all those kind of organizations." Glynda answers, which made Kirito feel relaxed since he thinks that the reporter has crazy ideas.

"Well, the Photonic Generator is as well known for having many particles representing quantum of light or other electromagnetic radiation. The generator carries energy proportional for the city to the radiation frequency but has zero rest mass. For short, it can power up the city or any military bases with enough power to defeat an enemy." Kirito explained.

"Interesting. Now, what if the enemy has this kind of technology, would it be a disadvantage against the military forces?" she asked once again.

"Well technically, I have the upper advantage, because not only the Photonic Generator not only makes power, it takes power. You see, if the enemy have their own generator, which is power by something, the Photonic Generator can drain all the energy form the enemies' power source, which will leave them defenseless."

"I see... Well then, I guess this interview is finish. Thanks Mr. Kirigaya," She said, before trying to leave.

"Aw come on, don't tell me that all the interview? I have been into many interviews, and they're never that short." Kirito stated.

"I already got all the answers I need, so thank you." Glynda said again, trying to leave.

"Tell ya what, if you come to my party to Malibu, I'll create a new tech that will help not only the school you work for, but for the place where the school's district. Whatta you say?" Kirito tried to persuaded the attractive female, by offering his time in building a new tech, for Beacon Academy.

"You trying to persuade me, aren't you?" she replied, wanting to know if she's right.

"Did it work?" Kirito said, still maintain a straight face. He smirked a bit, trying to show that he's no bullshit.

"Fine, but I'm going to stayed until the party of yours, is over." Glynda agreed, giving Kirito a satisfied remark.

 **Kazuto's Mansion, Malibu, California, Night time**

Kirito opened his door to his master bed, and pulled Glynda's hand, which they both are on the bed. They started to touch each other, starting their tongues, then carelessly explored their hands to their bodies. Kirito grabbed Goodwitch's soft ass, and gave it a squeezed. Glynda moaned by the actions, of what Kirito has and done, and started to take over the kissing session. She kept moaning, and moaning, until she has lost it.

"Mr. Kirigaya, I want it... I want to do it, right here! Right now!" she yelled, couldn't control her indecent side. "I know, me too!" Kirito couldn't control his urges, so it made him removed Glynda's dress, which showed her violet colored bra. Kirito began to message the two soft orbs of flesh, which increased Glynda's lust.

"Are you ready for crazy ass sex?" Kirito asked.

"Of course! I don't know how you do it, but you can get women to sleep with you. And it's amazing!" she said.

"Oh please! "Amazing", is for a person that wears red and blue spandex," Kirito was interrupted when Glynda began to kiss him, again and started to move around the bed. Later they fall on the floor, but they kept continue. All night, you can only hear moans, very loud moans.

 **Morning**

It's morning, the sun rays started to illuminate in Kirito's master room. The light was able to hit the eyelids of a naked Glynda Goodwitch, still covered by the woke up, from her slumber, trying to figure out where she is. Now she noticed, that she's still in Kirito's place.

"Dammit! I'm still in his place! Well, at least that the night is over. Hmm, I don't see Kirigaya anywhere?" Glynda started to look around, until she found a note besides her. She picked up, and started to read.

 _Dear Glynda Goodwitch_

 _That's a very good night we had, but now it has to come in a end..._

 _I'm going to a conference about the Photonic Generator right now, so I'll won't be home to drop you off to where you live. I put some new clothes for you in the bathroom and I called a helicopter to drop you off where you lived so that's that._

 _Anyway, if you want to ask more about the next tech I'm doing next, you know where I lived. And if you see Asuna, or anyone that is looking for me, try to avoid them as soon as possible, okay?_

 _Thanks,_

 _Most hottest billionaire, Kazuto Kirigaya_

Glynda just face palmed herself for spending a night in Kirito's place. She regrets for doing all the lewd positions she has done to the playboy billionaire. "Ugh, why I have to drink many martinis... At least it's over." Glynda got up and enter the bathroom and was shocked when enters there.

She found a naked slim woman with purple eyes, deep, flame-hair in wild curls, a flock of which covers her right eye, and lips of the same color. she was taking a bath on the bathtub, and was startled a little, because the blonde, entering in. She kind of made Glynda curious. She decided to speak up.

"Um, excuse me? Why are you in his bathroom?" Goodwitch asked. "Oh? aren't you part of the girls that have slept with Kirigaya?" Goodwitch madly blushed, trying to not to remember last night. "You are... Well, I'm not surprised; Mr. Kirigaya have slept with many women through his life, and boy he's very good!" The red head started to blushed due to remembering the night, Kirito has claimed her virginity.

"Uh okay... So what's your name?" Glynda asked, trying to make sure that the red-head is not completely stuck in her fantasy. "My name is Rosalia, I'm Mr. Kirigaya's secretary." Glynda was in shocked that the woman in the bathtub, was Kirito's secretary, who he gave her too many fantasies of how they did on their night together.

"Anyway, I'm finished with my bath, so the bathroom is yours." Rosalia stand up from the bathtub, revealing her slim, most irresistible body. Glynda started to madly blushed, seeing the red head marvelous body, and tries to hide her perverted side. "Hey Rosalia?"

"Yes?" She replied, now covered with a towel.

"Umm, how many women did Kirito slept with?"

"Whoa-ho! Tons! He slept with his nurse, Aki Natsuki, his childhood friend, Alice Schuberg, his employee, Philia, some sort of lion girl, Leone, a snake lady and has a weird name, Medusa, and pop star girl, don't quite remember her name, but she's quite famous in YouTube with her gang." Rosalia answer.

Now surprised by Kirito's ways with women, she couldn't hide her blush and started to take her clothes and ran off. Rosalia is now confused because of Goodwitch's departure, but still continue her day. The one big question is, where the hell is Kirito?

 **Kirigaya Industries, New York**

Kirito is now in New York, where the city that never sleeps, is now in office in Manhattan, where he's studying blueprints of the Photonic Generator, and for a new invention. He's done with his studies and headed off to the door, but when it open, Asuna came in to have a talk.

"Kirito..." she said.

"Asuna..." he come closer and put his hands, on top of her shoulders. Asuna felt that if Kirito is gonna confess for what he said in Las Vegas. But it turns out, that the Kirito they know in love, is gone.

"It's Kazuto, not Kirito. Come on Asuna, get it right. I'm the owner of Kirigaya Industries, have you ever heard of Kirito's last name? No? Because he doesn't existed!" said Kirito.

"Now, good day. I'm off to Afghanistan, so you'll be in charge while I'm gone, so I'm counting on you." He left after his last words to Asuna. This hurt Asuna even more, that she doesn't even know him anymore. She went on her needs and started to shed tears. She really lost her true love... forever...

"*Sob* Why...? Why did he *sob* have to change...? Why?! WHY?!" The cries got louder and louder, but there was no one to comfort her, she all alone.

 **Airport**

Kirito has made it to his private jet, but he was confronted by a Klein, asking him what's he's doing. "Kazuto, where are you going?" said the former Salamander fairy.

"Well, I'm going to Afghanistan. I'm going to make a presentation to the US Forces about the new tech I made." said Kirito. "What? Look, Kirito I'm your friend, and I think that you need to have sometime off from the company and enjoy the little life you have." Klein suggested.

"Sorry, no can do. I already have a little life in Las Vegas, so now I'm doing my job. But you can come with me if you want." Kirito insisted.

"Kirito-"

"It's Kazuto, and are you coming or not?" Kirito asked again, and this time Klein obliges. The two companions enter the private jet, and enjoyed the journey to Afghanistan. While they are in the jet, Kirito and Klein started to have a conversation.

"Hey Kazuto, I understand with the whole Industry business, but all of your friends hate you now." Klein said as he was removing his jacket, revealing that he's wearing a white dress shirt. "You must make them up for them, after what do did to Asuna."

"Klein, I understand what you're saying, but it's not gonna work. Two years has past and a lot shit has happen. What do you think where we are? SAO? ALO? GGO? 2025? We are in the real world, where we must have real jobs and I have been chosen since I have experience with 2025 technology and looked the world right now. I changed the world, I made the world I that we used to lived in, I fixed the world, so we don't have to live in this world's corruption." Kirito said it clearly, so Klein can get the memo.

Klein lay back on his seat and started to think of what he said. They did have many encounters with many organizations that wanted to stop Kirito's and his friends plans, and now since there is no threats towards him and his friends, there is nothing happening in the world. No VR World. No Life or Death. No Continuous Threats. Nothing! Every has been in peace, after the whole four years happen in Japan, and the destruction in Chicago, due to a battle of the beast that are called, Titan. Kirito's have perfected the world and prevented any crisis, he actually save the world from further corruption.

"Kazuto, I know you did many things for the world, but not all the people will agree with your doings. You know there are terrorist organizations that want your tech and use it for war, do you want that to happen."

"Whatta ya talkin' about?" Kirito was about to talk, until he saw a blonde, sexy, female flight attendant, and asked her for his assistance. "Yo hottie! Can you get me a beer, and for my friend, get him a Jack Daniels, and make sure that the drinks are from Dicey Cafe. While you at it, can you get the other female flight attendants and perform us a pole dance right here. I just realized that there's a stripper pole right here."

Klein jaws became wide open. He couldn't believe it? Kirito is too much focus on his new life, while he was giving him some advice. "Kazuto?! What the hell?! Why are you forcing the ladies to perform-... uh..." Klein paused for a long time when he sees the three other, sexy, arousing, flight attendants removing their clothes, only to have whats left is their bras and panties.

"Alright! Let's the dance begin!" Kirito yelled, full of excitement and fun, as the the flight attendants continued their pole dance, in front of the two players. "Kazuto! We can't do this in public man!" yelled Klein, trying to avoid the seduction, the three sexy attendants are doing.

"Klein, this is a private jet. My private jet, so go crazy and have all the pleasure you want!" Kirito insisted and made Klein blushed, seeing the attendants getting closer and closer. "A-alright... but promise me that you will be careful with your business, okay?" Klein says, while he's drinking his Jack Daniels.

"Sure Klein, I'll be careful, but what's the point right now? There's nobody that wants my head on a platter, so nothing gonna happen." He agrees.

"Thanks, so now... Hey ladies! Who wants a taste of the might of the Salamander!" Klein woos was able to get the attendants excited, you can probably see something leaking from their panties.

"Really... Salamander... God, if I met a another guy that has that name, I'll totally shut down my company." Kirito mumbles, but not noticing that Klein heard what he said.

"Hey!"

 **Afghanistan, The Desert**

Kirito got out of his jet, and asks Klein if he wants to come to the meeting, but Klein rejects and decided to head back. With getting the clear answer from Klein, he went and finds the US military, waiting for him, with his presentation. He tells them that the new tech is in the desert and tells them that they'll go to see the new tech.

Kirito got into a SUV and waited for the three soldiers to drive him to the location, where the new Kirigaya Tech is at. Once they reach the destination, Kirito got out of the SUV and in front of the soldiers, generals, and leaders of the US forces.

"Sup everyone. I'm not feeling in the mood of being in the desert for too long, so lets get over with it. When I started my company, I found out that my father was busy, trying to find the tech that I created. I didn't knew that my father was an engineer and philanthropist through his life, hell I didn't even know my father when he left me. I went studying all of his work, and what I realized, is that his work is the fruit of the company," Kirito started to turn and press a button, which reveal a giant missile, that has a words, Kirigaya Industries.

"Thanks to his work, I was able to create new tech like the Photonic Generator, and other techs I made for the US military. This new tech, is a missile that is made of the greatest metal I implanted in. Titanium, Cobalt, and Tungsten. Not only that, I added some strong gases in this thing. Nitrogen, Xenon, Radon, also I added some strong elements in there, Uranium, and a special one, Rave." Kirito press the second button and the missile release one out of the twelve little missiles and started to launch into a faraway area, where the observers can see.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these missiles are so powerful that I divided them into twevle more, so we don't have an Infinite Warfare, I give you... The Revelation." A huge explosion has consumed over one-fourth of the Afghanistan desert. The audience were surprise and in cahoots that the new weapon that can decimate any enemy forces. But with this power, it can use for mass destruction.

After the whole presentation, The three generals walk towards Kirito and talked about the new weapon. The first general spoke first, which is a bald middle-aged man, wearing a generals' suit, with many medals. "Mr. Kirigaya, thank you for the new tech that you made,"

"No probs, I'm here to protect everyone since the disaster in Japan, four years ago, the war between these people with this so-called Blaze, and the recent battle of the Titans in Chicago, four months ago. Hell there has been a lot of shit happening. The Caesars Palace, An assassin from a clan called the Star Clan or whatever, I'll do anything that will protect this world." said Kirito, giving all the handshakes to the three generals.

"That's good, but aren't you afraid that someone will have this technology?" said the second general, which is another middle-aged man, but with gray hair, and three medals on his black jacket.

"No, remember that we have the Photonic Generator, it can use its EMP or Draining methods in its system which, will leave the enemies defenseless. The Photonic Generator, is our trump card for every battle." Kirito replied.

"You better be sure, because the U.F.E. doesn't want any biological warfare with their wits. They are busy focusing on other topics." said the third general, which is a female general in her thirties, with blonde hair and has over seven medals on her jacket. She appears to wear shades.

"One, I don't know what the hell is the U.F.E. Two, there's not gonna be any biological warfare on my watch, and Three, I'm off. I gotta go back to my Industries in New York, and California." With that, Kirito is off, going back to the US.

And with that, it all started... The attack of the terrorist and kidnapping Kirito. This tale of the the heroic player, has reach to the depths of suspense... A Tale of Suspense.

 **Flashbacks**

 _"Because you are the only one that knows more tech from 2022, you're the one capable of doing this tech, so your friends will drag you down if you don't focus on your new gift..."_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Woohoo! seventeen times in a row! I'm on a roll here! Hey waiter, another Gin & Tonic! And a few Margaritas for the ladies, and the Sazerac for the gentlemen!"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Well, the Photonic Generator is as well known for having many particles representing quantums of light or other electromagnetic raditaion. The generator carries energy proportional for the city to the radiation frequency but has zero rest mass. For short, it can power up the city or any military bases with enough power to defeat an enemy."_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"It's Kazuto, not Kirito. Come on Asuna, get it right. I'm the owner of Kirigaya Industries, have you ever heard of Kirito's last name? No? Because he doesn't existed!"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"No probs, I'm here to protect everyone since the disaster in Japan, four years ago, the war between these people with this so-called Blaze, and the recent battle of the Titans in Chicago, four months ago."_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Heheh, But be careful there are other organizations that want to-Gah!"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Mr. Kirigaya! I need you to stay he-"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell's going on out there?!"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

...

 _Hey, you may been wandering, why am I here? Because I was chosen to built the 2025 tech? Am I suppose to break the impossible by creating tech that no one can create? Or am I a normal person, that has been stuck in a world that I thought that I lived, but turns out I'm in a virtual world for the rest of my life?_

 _No..._

 _It's because I made a choice. Sure, everyone can make big choices in the world, but I created many bad choices. I stayed away my friends since they didn't remember me, until Rick gave their memories back, and well tried to find me..._

 _To be honest, I stayed away from my friends is because I thought I have a destiny... A destiny that I can do what my father couldn't do... You may be wandering, of who's my father? Well, when I came to this world, I found out that my father created technology with Akihiko Kayaba, and created many technologies, during the years I have been isolated in the virtual world..._

 _I found out that he was part in the Occulus War, in Japan with a war hero called, Blue Devil, four years ago. I was curious of what he was working on, mostly is trying to find out the Occulus' secrets of the Demosilius, but that didn't matter to me, I wanted to changed everything after some crazy tales about, Titans, assassins, organizations, and all that crap._

 _I decided to changed the world, by creating Kirigaya Industries. I made many technology in the industry, and it kept me away from my friends, and well decided to take this new life..._

 _And now, look at me? I'm the most horrible person I ever became, and I deserve death... But, I realized that fate, has other plans... I found out my true destiny, the reason why I'm here, why I'm becoming what I am, everything that my life has evolved to every situation I ever been... To become a hero... To become... The Black Swordsman_

 **Underground, Somewhere in the terrorist hidden base**

"Err-what? Where am I?" Kirito open his eyes, and first see is the ceiling, which is barely covered in metal plates, so it seems that he's in a cave. Kirito stand up and started to look around his surroundings and found a man in the dark, working on some tech.

"Hey! Hey you!" Kirito yelled the person, who turn eventually, due to Kirito calling him. "Where the hell am I?" He asked.

"Well, you are underground of Laughing Coffin's base." The man came out of the shadows and reveal to me a regular person, with short black hair, short beard, and was wearing a apron for working on tech.

"Laughing Coffin? Wait, Laughing Coffin?!" Kirito yelled due to the name of the murderous guild, Laughing Coffin. "Yes, it appears that you don't know much about Laughing Coffin. Laughing Coffin was first appeared during the whole experiment went wrong in Japan, and now has become the biggest crime syndicate in the world." the man explained.

Kirito was in shocked, Laughing Coffin only appeared in the world of SAO, and now they have somehow got into the real world and created a crime organization. Kirito started to look down, trying to get the information in head, correct to find a solution. Unfortunately, there's none.

Kirito started to look the attire he's wearing, which is a ripped, long sleeve gray shirt, and ripped, also cover in sand, black jeans. He started to look around his surroundings, until he heard a beep. He started to looked around to find the source of the sound, and found out that it came from his chest.

He opened his shirt, by tearing it to two, and sees a yellow orb implanted in his chest. The yellow orb has some mechanism, and some electromagnetic waves in the gears. The yellow orb appeared to be beeping red, which made Kirito asked the man for what's the reason for that.

"Umm dude, was is that beeping sound?" Kirito asked.

"Hmm? Oh, your World Gear is running out." He stated, which still didn't confirmed Kirito's curiosity. "Uhh what does that mean?" He asked again. "You're dying," the man quickly responded.

"WHAT?! Am I gonna die right now?! I didn't even have done what I want to do in my life?!" Kirito was ranting about that he's gonna die any minute now. "Relax, I'm going to recharged it for a minute. Just let me find my tools, Aha!" The man yelled, for find his tools.

The man walk towards Kirito, and told him to lay down, in order to proceed the procedures. "Alright, just letting you know that it might hurt a bit, so don't struggle so much or the problem is going to get worst." The man removed the yellow orb, which Kirito yelled in agony, for the pain of removing the yellow orb. He felt that if someone just removed his heart, by snipping off the arteries and just yanked it out, gushing much blood.

The man checks the mechanisms of the yellow orb and did more improvements in the yellow orb. After he's done, he puts back the orb back into Kirito's chest. Kirito stand and started to breathe out of control. After he adjusted with the yellow orb, he was able to control his breathing and started to stand up from the bed he was resting at.

He started to wonder off the underground base of Laughing Coffin, and finds many parts of machinery and tech. Kirito tries to find a way out, but with no luck, he couldn't find any hidden doors or secret entrance. Kirito turned to the man and asked him more about the yellow orb.

"Hey, uh..."

"Francis," the man, now known as Francis, told Kirito his name.

"Francis, I been wondering of what the hell is this thing?" Kirito pointed at the yellow orb, which is located in the depths of his chest.

"That's a World Gear." Francis answers and went back to his works.

"The what what?" Kirito said with confusion.

"The yellow orb, that you been wondering is a World Gear. It's your new heart," With that quick answer, he went back to work.

"Oh, okay! So explained to me that why the hell is this my new heart?" Kirito asked again, with a bit of force.

"Your heart has been removed from your chest, when the Laughing Coffin members are torturing you. They decided to drop your body here, so you can die, but I was able to save you with the latest tech I have built, The World Gear. And now you have it implanted in your chest."

When Francis finished his explanation about the World Gear, Kirito was a little freaked out. He was about to die, he couldn't believe that he's about to die. He does remember that Laughing Coffin has a vendetta with Kirito, but with Laughing Coffin becoming the largest crime syndicate, this has gone too far.

Suddenly, Kirito and Francis heard footsteps coming to where they are located, and they see the metal doors open, revealing three Laughing Coffin members, and their Commander, Kuradeel wearing the attires of Laughing Coffin from SAO.

Kirito was in shocked. Kirito thought Kuradeel was dead, until he recalled that Rick didn't let anybody die, but were able to release the players who have fallen during SAO. Kuradeel, looked straight at Kirito's face, and give him a sinister smirk of his.

"Well! Well! If it isn't Kirito! The Black Swordsman of SAO! The Spriggan of ALO! The hero that saved everyone from that dreaded death game! But, it turns out the players that are thought are dead, and permanently will never come back to life... But, we were able to prevail! Hahahahahahaha!"

Kirito didn't do anything at all, he was shocked, and now terrified, that Laughing Coffin is now in the real world, they have the power to conquer parts of the world. "Where's your leader! Where's PoH! Answer me dammit!" Kirito demanded, but he receives a blade through his stomach.

"Wh-what...?" Kirito fallen to his knees, bearing his stomach, blood leaking out from his abdomen. "Kazuto!" Francis yelled, but he was restrained by the Laughing Coffin members, preventing him from helping Kirito.

"Hahahahaha! Kirito! You supposed to be the strongest Beater all in Aincrad, but it seems that it's only in the virtual world," Kuradeel grabbed Kirito's jaw, and brought near to his face.

"Now just remember this, this is the real world. I can kill you, I can grind you, I can butcher you, I can do anything I want since I don't get hunted down. The reason that your still here is that Francis guy could keep you alive and make us weapons." He pushed Kirito, where he was hit by one of the metal plates.

"W-weapons?" Kirito asked.

"Yes. You have the technology of 2025 so you'll help us conquer all that gets in our way! We will be the most power guild in the world, people will forget of what happen in Japan and Chicago, any incident that was caused from people... people will remember the guild that has conquer the world... not the Kuzuryu Clan, not Fenrir, not White Fang, but Laughing Coffin... the world's most dangerous mercenaries."

Kirito couldn't believe it, Kuradeel and his guild are trying to take over the world. Kirito couldn't let that happen, the world of Aincrad has already suffered the wrath of Laughing Coffin, and has exterminated all of the members. He couldn't let that happen in the real world.

"No. I won't build any weapons for Laughing Coffin or any other terrorist group to cause panic to the world." Kirito says, as he spat blood on Kuradeel's metal boots. "Heheh... I'm not asking you," He got a small dagger, and jabbed it to Kirito's abdomen. Kirito yelled once again in agony, feeling the pain makes him feel that he's is not gonna last longer.

"I'm telling you, I'm not asking for permission. if you want to talk back to the guy that removed your heart, wait until PoH gets here. Now then, go and continue to work you pile of shit!" Kuradeel kicked Kirito in the face, still conscious, he looked back to the Laughing Coffin members were they departed.

"D-damn...*cough* I thought... I can deal with those bastards... but I guess that I'm for show..." Kirito grunted due to the stabs he receives and tries to get up, but couldn't. "Man, you are really reckless," Francis helped Kirito to get up, and treated his wound. After healing Kirito, Francis told him that it's time to work, which confused Kirito. He told them that they don't have to build any weapons, just worked on something that will bring Laughing Coffin attention.

Kirito agreed with Francis terms and decided to build something that'll pass the time he's in here. He was curious about the World Gear and asked him he he can see the blueprints of the World Gear, and he did. Kirito analyzed every part of the World Gear and was shocked about this function.

"Whoa! This tech is so rare! I never seen this kind of power gear that'll support a body that didn't have a organ. So you're making bio-organic system am I correct?" Kirito asked Francis.

"Well, technically you're right. The World Gear is a machine that'll helped a subject that has lost its organ and the World Gear will manifest itself with the host and will provide an energy source for cities, and any other places that is powered by electronics." He answer.

"So basically, you created mini generators, cool." Kirito gave the blueprints back to Francis and started to build a little robot, which looked like a little ball, with a camera in the center, and has little legs, which he wanted a little companion while he's a prisoner for Laughing Coffin. It was already late, and Francis told Kirito to get some rest and get ready for tomorrow. Kirito followed his words and went directly to his bed, which is just an mess-up matress. He layed down his head and started to looked up, and was thinking.

He was finding ways of how to get out of this hellhole, but couldn't found none. He's absolutely trap here, there's no way out. He turned to his little robot, admiring his creation. "You know what, I'm gonna add you to my computer system when we get the hell out of here." The little robot started to make beep noises which Kirito was glad that the robot, understands him.

"Hmm, I gotta give you a name for the time being, while we are going to stay here," The robot beeped in joy, for it's gonna have a name. "Hmm, what should I name you, Kirito Jr?" The robot did a low beep, which signaled him, that he doesn't like that name.

"Well, that's disappointing. That's the only name I thought," Kirito lay down and kept thinking of ideas of naming his little companion. He placed his hand on his chest, still thinking for a name, until he looked at his artificial heart and got it.

"I know, what about I name you Tex?" The little robot beeped an high tone, which signaled that it like that name. "It's settled, I'm gonna named you Tex." Kirito lay down with his little robot and wander the world of dreamland. While he was sleeping a few minutes, he got an idea.

"That's it!" Kirito jumped out of his mattress, and grab Tex by the hands and dashed towards the parts in the pile of tech. He took one by one, making sure that he has everything he needs. He got all the parts from the pile a put them on a table and started to build something.

"Tex, I need your help. If this plan is gonna work, I'm gonna need some help with the computer hard drives," Tex, beeped in joy, for doing something to help his creator. On that night, Kirito or Tex didn't have any sleep, even though Tex is a robot and doesn't need sleep, they were trying to get what Kirito has planned and make sure it can work. Their plan has took them three months to do it.

 **Three Months Later**

Three months has pasted, and Kirito needs more parts in order to make his creation an success. So he asked Laughing Coffin, if he could get some more parts for the next tech, he's going to make. Laughing Coffin didn't notice that Kirito didn't agreed with the terms of making weapons for the mercenary guild, but they didn't think it through. With that, Kirito and Tex were able to get the parts to finished building the tech, but the problem is that it needs a power source, and while they were pondering of which source they'll use, Laughing Coffin enter the underground base, where Kirito and Francis are kept hostage, and building them weapons.

"Alright Kazuto, where is it?" said Kuradeel, asking for Kirito's new tech.

"Umm, it's not finish. I need a few parts and a power source for the new tech." He answers.

"I don't care if you didn't finish, I'm asking where is the new weapon?" Kirito was in a tight spot, there is no way that he can delayed that answer. If he couldn't find the right excuse, he'll be killed for sure.

"It's right here," Francis stood up from his chair. Of what in his hand, is a small metallic part in a vial. Kuradeel started to walk towards Francis and snatched the vial and started to look at it properly.

"What the fuck is this?!" Kuradeel yelled.

"It's the new weapon, The Nano-Gear. It can infiltrate any computer systems and you can control them via the nano's sensors program. With this, you can take over the White House and will ruled over the United Nations if you want." Kuradeel smirked, seeing this new tech.

"However, I'm not done with that yet, so give me and Kirito a few-"

"Enough, I understand your works. You'll have three hours until the boss gets here and sees these new Nano-Gears. If you don't have much time to finish the weapon, your heads will be on a platter." Kuradeel told his men to leave the base and go back to their works and let Francis and Kirito finished the weapon.

"Did you really create that weapon?" Kirito asked Francis.

"This? It just a piece of a screw in a vial." Francis said, as he throws the vial to the pile of spare parts. He turned to Kirito, puzzled by his workings.

"Kazuto, I know you have been working on something for the last three months, and I think I need an explanation." Kirito sighed and turn to his little robot, and picked him up to show him to Francis.

"Tex gave me an idea to escape this dump, and I'm working as fast as I can, because I know that PoH won't believe anything, you told Kuradeel." Kirito answered and grab the remaining parts he needs for his escape.

"What? How are you sure that PoH will know that I'm lying?"

"I've seen him in the game, and trust me, he's knows that if your lying or not." Kirito was almost finished with the escape weapon and needs just a little time.

"Alright, so explained to me that what are you working on?" Francis asked.

"Alright, when I was giving Tex his name, I suddenly got an idea of getting out of here. So I have been making an armor that will help us get out of this hellhole and get us back home." Kirito said as he finished the last part of the suit.

"Okay, so can I ask what kind of armor you making?" Francis asked again. Kirito pulled off the cloth that it's covering the armor he made. It was the attire that he wore in SAO, it has armor mixed with it. The helmet has a two piece with it, the top part is were the user can see and analyzed any technological varities and weakness. The bottom part is to protect the bottom part of the face, but it's also a voice command to activate the functions of the suit. The whole body is made out of steel plates from the pile and has implanted many weapons in the suit, including his sword when he enter in SAO, the Anneal Blade.

Francis was shocked and amazed by the effort Kirito did, when he became Laughing Coffin's captive. "Kirito, how did you this?" said Francis, who couldn't control his shocking emotion of seeing the suit. "I probably haven't told everyone about this, but I was stuck in SAO and have complete mastery of swordship. I was kinda the OP player in that death game. And since Laughing Coffin was originally created in the game, if they want to be what they are in the game, then so will I." Kirito stand up and told Francis to help him to get the armor.

Francis nodded and help Kirito to get in the armor. Francis told him that the armor will not protect him from strong firepower, but Kirito didn't cared and was ready to go get the hell out of their underground imprisonment.

 **Laughing Coffin's base, PoH's Chamber**

PoH was sitting down on his throne, watching many replays of the players attacks from SAO. PoH was wearing a large black cloak that you can barely see his whole body but his mask. His mask was made of iron, which has the insignia of Laughing Coffin, imprinted on his mask. He just kept looking at the screen, watching all the players actions on fighting a boss.

He paused on the part, where he can see Kirito. He whisper to himself about looking Kirito, fighting the boss. "Kazuto Kirigaya... you may exterminate all the Laughing Coffin members, but we lived on. I going to say this once, I want to kill you. I wanted a chance to kill you in SAO, but you had destroyed my guild. I won't give mercy to anyone who destroys all my hard work. I'm already ready for you Kazuto, That Photonic Generator of yours will help you very much, but will not when it's on our possession."

Kuradeel entered PoH's chamber to informed him the progress. "PoH, Francis has made an new weapon which will let us have full control of every technology in the world." Kuradeel informed. "He's lying." Kuradeel flinched a little by his leader's response. "I beg your pardon?"

"There is no way that Francis can create the Nano-Gears with the parts he has in his disposal," The leader said. "Well, you said that they can built anything with the parts we gave them. How couldn't they not created the Nano-Gears?" Kuradeel asked.

"Because you need the X-component in order to control all the techs in the world. If we were able to get into Kirito's Photonic Generator mainframe, The Generator will suck up all the power of the Nano-Gears and the X-component can allow the nano-bites to adapt to the systems codes." Kuradeel was astonish and shocked. He can't believe that he was fooled that there is no Nano-Gear to take over any computer systems.

"Damn it!" Kuradeel cursed. "Men! Go and kill Francis and Kazuto! Those bastards will pay with their lives for making a fool out of us!" Kuradeel and his men ran to the underground base where the geniuses are held.

PoH turned to the screen where Kirito is slaying an boss. "First, there was the war in Japan, The battle of monsters, the attack of the white knight, the bloody massacre in Downtown, The Paris Genocide, let see if you can defeat the ordeals you'll face later on..."

 **Back with Kirito & Francis**

Kirito and Francis were finishing the details and speculations about the suit. "Alright Kazuto, the suit is ready. I'll see if I can rewrite the modification of the weaponry, so you can control them by your use." Francis was trying to do everything he can to get out of the base and be free, but he needs Kirito to fight off the Laughing Coffin members so he can get out.

Kirito puts on a coat from the SAO, where he wears during the boss battles, but without his Elucidator and Dark Repulser. Kirito took the the Anneal Blade and held it between his palms. He puts on his helmet and covers it with his black hood. Kirito's helmet eyes, started to glow yellow, and the World Gear started to put energy in the suit. sure the suit only have armor plates of his chest, legs, arms, and the head, unlike any other suit, where they cover the whole thing, Kirito turns to Francis and tells him that the suit is working.

"Francis, the suit is completely ready to go. We are going home!" Kirito announced. Francis smiles in return. Kirito was wondering of what Francis is going to do after they get out.

"Yo Francis, I was wondering of where are you going to go when we get the hell out of here?" The swordsman asked.

"I don't know, probably going back to the Novoselic Kingdom. I was born there after all," Francis replies and continues to work.

"The Novoselic Kingdom? Is it where the young and attractive princess rules their? Heh, I heard that nobody doesn't know that it existed, well, at least that's the place that you won't be found by Laughing Coffin." said Kirito.

"I hope so," Francis continues to finish up all the system programs and was ready to go. "Alright, we are set to go Kazuto, lets get the hell out of here." said Francis. "Hell yeah! Tex, we are going home!" Tex beeped in joy, for he is going to have a home. Tex jumped into the bag, that Kirito has on his back, as the trio are leaving by busting the steel door, the door open automatically and Laughing Coffin members started to shoot at the guys.

Kirito blocked all the bullets by using his Anneal Blade, which resulted the shooters to run out of ammo. "Holy shit! he blocked all the bullets!" said the first member. "Wait, is he wearing armor? What the fuck?! We are screwed!" said the second member. Kirito held up a fist. "You damn right you're guys are screwed."

Kirito right hooked the two members, with one punch. The members landed on the rocky area of the underground tunnel, and now their eyes were swirling, proving that they are knocked out. Kirito turns to Francis. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't intended no wounds at all. So lets keep moving." Francis answers as the armored swordsman and the Novoselic genius are escaping. Once they enter the center of the tunnel, they were surrounded by many Laughing Coffin members with guns, and blades. Kuradeel appeared in front of his squadron.

"Well Kazuto, you're surrounded. It's ashamed that you must die already, I was hoping to kill you by myself, but I'll let my men to have you." The men got their rifles ready and their swords clean to be ready to be cover in blood. Kirito smirk under the helmet, he tap Francis on the shoulder, to tell him to get behind him all means necessary.

While Francis followed Kirito's directions, Kirito told Kuradeel about a way to take them all down. "Listen wimpy ass dude from the Knights of the Blood Oath, scratch that, ex-wimpy ass dude from the Knights of the Blood Oath, you don't realized that the armor I'm wearing is very powerful than the likes of you." said Kirito.

"Oh, and what would that be. Starburst Stream, Eclipse, Double Circular?" Kuradeel joked.

"Nope! World Beam." said Kirito.

"What?" It was too late for Kuradeel to asked his question, because him and his squadron was blown away to the walls by the blast from his chest, where the World Gear was located. Kuradeel was able to get up and sees Kirito in his metal suit. "Alright wimp, tell me to get out of here, or you want to have a rematch." Kuradeel was confused, but smirked at his options.

"Why do you want to have a rematch? You have already lost to Laughing Coffin, so what's the point to kill you? Unless, you want me to kill you, I'll be gladly-" Kuradeel was cut off when Kirito grab his Anneal Blade and cuts off all the armor, Kuradeel was wearing, and now he all has is just a plain white T-shirt and black boxers.

"Wow, you do really like Laughing Coffin a lot that the clothes you wear are Laughing Coffin's armory. How sad, you fanboy." Kirito insulted Kuradeel, who was frighten and angered at the same time. "How?! How are you able to make that weapon?!" Kuradeel demanded.

"The pile of steel you left in the base. I was able to mixed each steel so the blade was able to cut hard metals." Kirito replied and held up a fist. Kuradeel was so frighten that he covered himself with his weak arms, but Kirito just flicked him with the right amount of force on the head to be send to the rocky wall again, were he is now unconscious.

Kirito tells Francis to go and find the exit, he picks up a gun and gives it to Francis. Francis nodded and was now finding any pathways to the exit. Kirito headed to the base where all the Laughing Coffin members are all at. The problem is that now the members are carrying RPGs and was ready to lauch the missile to Kirito.

"Ah shit."

KABOOM!

Kirito was sent a few feets back to the rocky wall but was able to keep himself conscious. "Damn! That's it! I'm gonna get a Old Fashion when I get the hell out of here!" Kirito was able to walk towards to the base, where the members were able to shoot at Kirito again, and was send to the rocky wall, where he landed when they launched at him once.

"Aw come on! You are starting to piss me off! You guys are becoming dicks! Dicks!" Kirito thought an idea to avoid of being blasted at again, but it will hurt. A lot.

Kirito was trying to gather all the energy from his World Gear and was able to shoot another World Beam in the base. Once he did, a huge explosion happen, and Kirito was sent to the wall so hard, that he was able to go outside of Laughing Coffin's hidden base.

"I did it? Hey! I did it! Take that assholes!" Kirito decided to flipped them off, even though there was no one witnessing the act. Kirito heard murmurs behind him, and sees of what shocked him.

Francis was shot multiple times in the abdomen, which cause so much blood to come out. Kirito rushed to Francis side to help but he sees that he can't recover Francis from his wounds. "Francis! Francis!" Kirito yelled.

"K-Kazuto...?"

"Yeah... It's me buddy." said Kirito.

"I'm not... gonna make it." Francis boldly answers.

"Who... who did this to you?!" Kirito asked to Francis of who caused this to his friend.

"PoH... He was able to find me and shoot me multiple times..." The Novoselic genius said. "He knows that you are going to escape, so he thought that if one of us is going to escape... then one of us has to... die." Francis was running out of breath, it's almost time for him to go to the other world.

"Francis! Francis! Dammit don't you die on me!" Kirito was shaking Francis to keep him awake. Francis told him something befor he dies. "Kazuto... no matter what you do... no matter what you think... no matter what you cause... do everything of what you think is right." With that, Francis draw his last breath, and died. Kirito couldn't believe it, Francis is dead.

Kirito was filled with mixed emotions, he couldn't act out of what he feels now. He has neglecting the people he cared about and now, the karma has finally given him the worst. Tex came out of Kirito's pack and sees Francis's body. Tex made a low beeped, signaling Kirito that he's sorry for his death. Kirito gently patted Tex on the head, and stand up.

"Alright PoH, it's time for payback." Kirito turned and charged Laughing Coffin's base, but it turns out that it's a trap. A huge explosion caused inside the base, brushed Kirito away 300 feet away from the destroy base. When Kirito was sent away from the explosion, PoH walked through the rubble he caused, and stared where Kirito was heading.

"Hmph, it seems you are going to the middle of the desert. No matter, you won't survived for long," PoH looked at the blueprints Kirito lefted, and smiled. "It seems that you created a foe for you to combat, but it won't be me, or Laughing Coffin. No, it will be an enemy that you didn't completely defeated in the game." With that, PoH called for the remaining members and follow hi to the next base they have.

 **Middle of the Desert**

Kirito started to woke up from the explosion he had endured, and now sees that he's in the middle of the sandy valleys. Kirito was starting to get piss for being blast off so easily and was unconscious during his trip of landing in the desert.

"Crap! I thought I would have endure that explosion, guess I was wrong." Kirito started to stand up and sees that his armor is a total wreck, everything he has attached him for battle, is destroyed. "Oh well, the first ones don't get it easy of the bat." Kirito removed all the pieces of his armor and takes out Tex, to see if he's okay.

"Yo little dude, you okay?" The little bot beeped to tell that he's alright. Kirito was relief, he didn't want to lose another friend. Kirito started to look around to see if there's any place to stayed for a while. There was none at all.

"Well shit. I guess we have to wait and find help," Kirito was saying his word, until he saw that Tex was contacting help via an satellite, contacting for assistance. Kirito was in shocked to see that Tex was able to get help.

"Tex when did you know how to get contact?" Kirito asked. Tex beeped to tell that he's able to upload anything when Kirito needs assistance. "Tex, I don't know what to call you, an AI or Einstein? Scratch that, AI or me?" Kirito joked. While the two companions were having there time, an helicopter came and spotted them.

"Holy shit it work!" Kirito yelled. Tex turned and beeped to tell him, that did he doubt him. "What? I didn't doubt you, well I kinda thought you did since I thought you were cheering me up." Tex gave him another beep to reply his answer.

"Whatta ya mean I'm a asshole?! I created you?! Why would diss your dad like that?!" Tex beeped again, to reply back to Kirito's babbling.

"What?! How could you say that to your dad?! That's it, when we get back, no dinner for you for three months!" Tex replied back with a tons of beeps.

"Just pretend you can eat. Jeez, you making me look like a bad father," Tex replied one last time.

"What?! I don't even have kids, and you're already saying that I'm a bad father?! That's cold little dude." While the guys were talking, a familiar soldier came out of the helicopter to check on Kirito.

"Damn, can't believe you made it." Kirito turns to see Klein, in his military uniform. "Whoa Klein, I didn't expect you to save me." said Kirito.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Klein yelled.

"Nothing, lets get back home." Kirito replied, carrying his pack and started to head off to the helicopter. When he enter the copter, Klein asked him about what happen to him in the last three months. Kirito told him that he was kidnapped by Laughing Coffin, and was force to make weapons for them. he denied and ripped off his heart. While having the new heart called the World Gear, he was able to create an armor that only works with the World Gear.

"So, are you going to remove that "World Gear" thing?" Klein asked.

"Wow, I didn't know you want me to die?" Kirito joked.

"Wait what?! You will die if your gear is removed?!" Klein exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. Remember, that they ripped off my heart, and Francis made me an artificial heart." Kirito said, making Klein to remember about the new heart. "Oh yeah, so you gonna keep that forever? What would the guys do when they see you like this?" Klein said.

"Will see when I get to my building," Kirito answers back to the Salamander fairy. "Huh?"

 **Kirigaya Industries, Manhattan, New York**

Everyone was waiting for Kirito's return, due to him missing for the last three months, everyone was worried that if he'd died. Everyone, including Asuna, was there waiting to see if Kirito made it safely. Luckily for them, he did. A white limo came across Kirigaya industries, and Kirito came out of his limo.

People were asking questions to him about the last three months, he told them that he can ask all the questions when he enters his building. Once they did, Kirito started to walk to the podium, where people below, keep asking him of what happen.

"Mr. Kirigaya, what happen when you were in Afghanistan?"

"Mr. Kirigaya, what did the terrorist did to you?"

"Mr. Kirigaya, how were you able to get out?"

With many questions constantly being made, Kirito was able to answer all. "Well I was going on a business trip, The terrorist is Laughing Coffin and they ripped my heart off, and I was able to get out because I had help. So any questions like, how the fuck you're not dead, Did you lived in torment since you where kept captive, or Do you feel happy that you got back? Well if no one is gonna answer, I'll answer them for you." Kirito surprise the people by telling them of his thoughts and answer.

"I have a artificial heart, and yes I lived in torment, they didn't have Burger King there, and yes I feel happy that I got back here, because I'm going to Burger King. Yo guys! Lets go to Burger King! I'll tell you of what happen!" Kirito started dashing to his limo and called his friends to come get inside. So Asuna, Sugu, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, Sachi, the rest of Moonlit Black Cats, Agil, Klein, and anyone that Kirito considers a friend, which resulted the limo to be completely full. "Alright! Here we go!"

 **Burger King**

Kirito and the guys enter Burger King, where Kirito approach to the counter and gets everyone there food.

"Hello, my name is Codename and I'll take your order."

"Great, lets see. Uhh, I'll take a Whopper, and uhh... a soft drink with fries at the side, and uhh... every dude with me will get the same I'll get, and uhh... the girls will have the salad and a small burger and a milkshake. I guess that's all."

"Alright I'll get ready when it's done. Hey Beyond! 36 orders of the number one combos but add the salads to the sixteen orders, and add them a milkshake!"

"What the fuck?! We ran out of the patties!" Beyond answers back to Codename.

"What?! We have 36 hungry customers! We can't lose this job!" Codename yelled.

"Easy for you to say! There's a fucking wolf in the kitchen!" Beyond yelled back.

"Wait what?! How the fuck there's a wolf in here?!"

"The wolf follow us when we brought back the patties! Oh shit! Oh shit! It's biting me! Fuuuuuucccckk! It's biting my balls! Codename fucking help me!" Codename had nothing to do, but help his friend. "Excused me sir, but I must help my friend for a moment, after that, then we get your food ready." Codename says to Kirito.

"Sure!" Kirito responded.

"Thanks, Hang on homie! I'm coming! Oh shit! it got me in the neck! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

With that, the group finds a rows of tables where all of his friends can sit. In one table, there was the main people that Kirito wanted to talk to about his abduction, Asuna, Sugu, Klein, Agil, and Sinon.

"So guys, hows it going? I heard that Asuna was taking care of the company for a while when I was in Afghanistan." Kirito started to make a small talk for his friends, but suddenly it went awkward. "Kirito, is it true that Laughing Coffin ripped off your heart?" asked Sinon.

"Yep! Look you see this," Kirito open his shirt to show them that he has a new implanted heart. "I have the World Gear, I never thought that I have a robotic heart. Oh well, I guess I have to get use to it!" With that, the familiar employee came with the food, but has many bandages on the neck.

"Here... is your order guys... today's burgers... wolf patties... enjoy!" Codename tries to speak but the wolf did much damage, that he couldn't speak properly. "I can't feel... my balls... lets have a break..." said Beyond. "See ya later!" Codename began to say his goodbyes as well. "Codename, out!" With that, the mysterious duos left.

"So," Kirito turns to the group. "Lets eat!" Everyone, all 36 friends of Kirito's began feasting on the food, that they were served. How's its possible for a dude, to have many friends?!

 **Kirigaya Industries**

Kirito went back to his building, he immediately went straight to his office and asks his partner, Kayaba, the AI, for some assistance. "Welcome back, Mr. Kirigaya. How may I can be of assistance today." Akihiko asked Kirito for anything that he can do.

"Uh yeah, I want you to search up the Laughing Coffin history from SAO, to the real world. Can you do that for me?" said Kirito.

"Of course, sir." said Akihiko, and began finding many information about Laughing Coffin. While he was doing that, Kirito took out Tex from his suit, and showed him around his new home. "Here, we can have your studies, but we need to remove the shelves of books so we can make your little lab. Here, we can have your little home. I know that it's on the top of my desk, but I need a personal secretary in my office. Don't look at the women I dated years ago, though." While Kirito was showing Tex's new home, Akihiko finally has the information of Laughing Coffin.

"Sir, I have all the data that you can know about Laughing Coffin." said Kayaba. "Alright, lay it on me!" Kirito replied. "Very well, sir."

"Laughing Coffin was a guild, that was formed in Sword Art Online, in the reality, 2022-2025, Laughing Coffin is a murder guild that kills other players, for their personal reasons, or for the fun of it. When The Knights of the Blood Oath, and other players, began their attack on Laughing Coffin, the guild was verified as decease. Until you were able to understand that you were stuck in that reality, Laughing Coffin didn't form, until recent disasters in Paris, Chicago, Japan, and Downtown. They decided to form so they can have control over many weaken states. Their primary target, is the Novoselic Kingdom, since of their whereabouts is unheard from the world. Their plan is to eliminate all the citizens of the Novoselic Kingdom, to show that they can also cause a epidemic in the world." Akihiko informs all the known facts for Kirito.

Kirito started to remember that Francis is from the Novoselic Kingdom, he also thought that since the Novoselic Kingdom is hidden from the government, the kingdom probably has the highest tech in their country, and the reason that why PoH kidnapped Francis in the first place. "Akihiko, can you do me a favor and deliver me some uh... titanium alloy, and some nickel-titanium?" asked Kirito.

"Well, we do have many titanium alloys in stock, but we barely have got the nickel-titanium, are you sure you want to use them?" asked Kayaba.

"Yes, and uhh can you also do an analysis on this armor?" Kirito presses a button on his desk, and his floor started to open and show a display of his first armor. "Certainly sir, are going to improve the armor?" said Kayaba while he was scanning the armor.

"Improve? I'm going to make another one. That armor can't be remodel because I put specific part in that and it can't properly be disassemble, so I'm making another one, but it's going to take a lot of work and I need your help." Kirito explains to his AI that the armor he's going to make, must be ready for warfare and combat against other threats, because the armor he made in Afghanistan wasn't enough to take down the rest of Laughing Coffin.

"So you are planning to fight Laughing Coffin yourself?" said Kayaba.

"Well... yep!" Kirito replied. "Also, I need some rare key components for the World Gear. Since it's going to be a power source of the Spriggan Marks, then this must be confine with all the parts of the armor."

"Spriggan Marks?" questioned Kayaba.

"Yea, Spriggan Marks. These armors are going to have a brand right? So I decided to named them the avatar I chose in ALO." answers Kirito.

"I understand sir, but why you decided to name the armors Spriggan?"

"Because they'll all fly of course!" said Kirito. "Yep, these armors are going to help me fly!" With that, Kirito and Akihiko began their works to creating all the specific armors for different uses. They didn't realized that it took them three months later.

 **Three Months Later**

Three months past again,and Kirito stayed in his place in Malibu, where he has his best sex memories in his bed, but right now, he's in his large garage, where he keeps all his works in there. "Alright, how's the Elucidator metal?" asked Kirito, which wearing his black undershirt and grey pants.

"The new tungsten-magnesium alloy transfusions are working properly sir, and not only that, the tungsten is making the blade stronger and nearly unbreakable, as for the magnesium has made the weapon lighter to wield, which means that you can wield the blade easily." Kayaba reported.

"Good, and the Dark Repulser?"

"The Dark Repulser materials are scarce in the globe. The crystalline ingot from SAO, has rare minerals that can't be calculated. None of the gems, crystals, or ingots that has that kind of material." replied Kayaba.

"Dammit! Well, I guess I have to find these rare crystals on my own, but right now, I want to see if the Spriggan Mark II is ready." said Kirito.

"The Spriggan Mark II, is already complete and is ready to be used sir." answer Kayaba.

"Good, now lets get things going!" Kirito hopped on the center of his huge garage, and multiple mechanical arms came out from the ceiling of the garage. The arms brought pieces of the Spriggan Mark II, and started implanting the pieces of the armor.

Once it was complete, the color of the armor is black as always, and the armor just look likes the avatar from ALO, but only the head, chest, arms, and legs have the titanium alloy. The helmet looks like the same but is now more detailed. The helmet looks similar to an certain white armored assassin, but it's black. One of the arms gives Kirito the long and large broadsword, the weapon he started in ALO. Kirito activated the armor to go out and fly. The back of the chest armor, was now shooting out a photonic energy, which is the shape of the wings of the Spriggan. Kirito garage started to open, so Kirito can give it a test drive.

"Alright Kayaba, I'm ready! Also, I'm going to find materials for the Dark Repulser. I want the Spriggan Mark IV to get the greatest goods," Kirito says as he started to accelerate to the night skies. Kirito was flying all over California, enjoying the armor he created. "Wooohooo! This is amazing! I feel like I'm in ALO again! Wooohooo! Okay, now to find the crystals." Kirito started to go on a fast pace, to find the materials and to get to complete his armors.

Kirito found a deserted island, outside of California. He thought there is rare materials in the island, so he dashed to the island surface and was able to land carefully. "Okay, Kayaba. Can you do an analysis of this island?" Kirito asked.

"Certainly sir," Akihiko was able to analyze all the parts of the island in 20 seconds. "Hmm, it appears that the island is not part of any of the continents. It appears to have a lot of many concentrated substance in the island. It looks like it could be an evolution effect." explained Kayaba.

"Evolution effect?" said Kirito.

"Yes. It appears there must been people living in these parts of the island and somewhat their DNA was altered and they were able to have some effect to the island. The source is hard to calculate, but it appears that it's not ordinary." replied Kayaba.

"Then, they must have some source which is part of the earth, and not from man." answers Kirito.

"Correct, the substance looks like it was made over 700,000 years ago. Also this source is quite powerful to create the Dark Repulser." Kayaba stated. "Oh good, because I just found one in my hand." Kirito opened his hands to reveal a piece of a crystal.

"When did you obtained this object?" asked Kayaba.

"While you where talking of this." Kirito replied.

Kirito started to analyzed the crystal and finally got the results he needed. "Huh? a Dragon Lacrima? Don't know what is this shit do, but looks strong and rare. Alright lets find all the fragments of this." Kirito looked all over the island to find many Dragon Lacrima fragments. Once finish, he started to fly to his place in Malibu and brought all the Dragon Lacrimas to his work table.

"Alright, since I got this crystal, I think we should-" Suddenly, his phone started to ring

*Ring* *Ring*

Kirito started to pick up his phone and sees that Asuna is calling.

"Hello, Asuna" he said.

"Kazuto, where are you? You're suppose to be in the party in New York right now to give out your next invention, but I see that your still in Malibu." She yelled.

"Relax, I was just... doing my hobby, but don't worry I'll be there."

"How?!"

"Because I'm going there by flying."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, can't talk! Gotta get ready!" Kirito ended the call and started to go to his room to get his tux and to put it on. "Kayaba! Assemble the parts of the Spriggan Mark II right now!" Kirito yelled.

"But, you're armor is in the garage, and your still in your bedroom." Akihiko replied.

"Don't care! Do it!" He yelled once again.

"Very well," Kayaba brought the parts to Kirito's room so he can go to New York. "Oh yeah! Okay armor, just get close to- wait? Too fast! Too fast!" But it was to late, the chest plate went straight to Kirito's chest, which cause him to crash to his wall. Then the arm and leg plates crashed to Kirito's arms and legs, which cause the impact to be more painful. "Oh god...Oh god... Oh god... wait- Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" the helmet went to Kirito's head, which cause the wall to break. Kirito was able to get up, but realized his wall is destroyed. "Crap! Tex! can you please get your parts and reconstruct the wall please!" Kirito was calling Tex, where he's on the couch, watching TV.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Not right now Tex, just please! Can you fix it when I come back?" Kirito begged. Tex beeped to agree to fix his broken wall. "Thanks Tex! Alright, Kayaba! Boost the armor's ignition!"

"But sir, that's too much acceleration you are going through. Are you sure you want to go on the point, that you can possibly die?" Kayaba asked.

Kirito started to think this through and gave Kayaba a simple answer. "Well, I'll YOLO this shit!"

"Very well, sir." Kayaba boosted the armor's speed, and Kirito can't wait to used his armor's upgrade. "Alright! New York, here I-Whoaaaaaaaah" Kirito when straight to his ceiling and created a hole through it. Kirito's armor was out of control and went swirling in the sky, without any control. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Kayaba! Autopilot! AUTOPILOT!" Kirito was able to get Kayaba to get the suit to autopilot, but it was Kirito's downside.

"Alright, now that the suit is now in autopilot, I can-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Too fast! Too fast! TOO FAST!" Kirito suit went crazy and started to fly on its own. The autopilot with the boosters, made the suit lack in control of the two function, which resulted the suit, to lose it control. All the people in Malibu, can only hear the screams of a person that sounds he's afraid of heights.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **New York**

In New York, the cities are shining bright, the noises of cars are getting louder, and the people at Kirigaya Industries in Manhattan are having a blast, enjoying the party, hosted by the one and only, but the problem is, that he's still in the suit.

Asuna is wearing a beautiful red dress, sitting next to a bar, waiting for Kirito's arrival. She sighs, drinking her wine, waiting for the head of Kirigaya Industries to come. While, she was having her time, an individual came to approach her.

"Hello, Miss Yuuki Asuna, you seem to be lonely." said a familiar person.

"No, I'm fine, umm Mr..."

"Cecil, David Cecil. I'm here to see Mr. Kirigaya's appearance since he's the big shot of his company but since he's not here, I guess I can leave." he replied.

"He said that he's coming soon, but I doubt that." said a sadden Asuna.

"Don't worry he'll come,"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he has responsibility of his enterprises. He already see what the world is now, so he already knows of what is important and what is the biggest issue. So if he comes late, that doesn't mean he doesn't want to come." Cecil starts to head out to his merry way.

"Wait," Asuna held Cecil's shoulder. "I have a question for you, why are you here to talk only about Kazuto? Are some investor or something?"

"Actually, I'm sent here my a friend of Kazuto, and so I'm here to tell him of his progress. But I can tell you about his progress for him." He replies.

"Oh, okay?" Asuna accepts his offering.

While they were talking, outside of Kirigaya Industries is Kirito on his suit, trying to land on the building. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Kirito crashed on top of his building, and the good thing that no one is here to see him in the armor. "Alright, I made it... time to introduce the people..." said Kirito, who is running out of breath since he has been screaming fro the rest of the trip.

Kirito went down stairs to where the party's is at, and once he got there, he met with a familiar face. "Well, I'm surprise that you made it to your party, Kirigaya?"

"Well, it's good to see you too Glynda." It appears that Kirito has encounter with the mysterious Glynda Goodwitch, which appears that she's wearing the same attire from when they first met.

"What's with the same dress, Goodwitch? I thought you would've bring something new, I mean, I finally came back from Afghanistan." said Kirito.

"I know that, but I clearly like this dress much better." She replied.

"Alright. So anyway, what are you here for? Is there anything you want to know?" said Kirito.

"In fact, there is something I really want to talk about," Glynda pulled Kirito's arm and took him to corner of the party, where no one would here them. "When you disappeared, I found that the guild that kidnapped you, is Laughing Coffin." She says, while she was getting the information form her phone.

"Well Duh! Everyone knows that Laughing Coffin kidnapped me." Kirito reply sarcastically.

"Well then, you know about this." Glynda gave Kirito her phone to show images of Laughing Coffin's plans. Kirito was wide-eyed shock to see what Laughing Coffin did. Laughing Coffin was able to get Kirito's Revelation, and used it to decimate many parts of Afghanistan. "W-what the hell..." Kirito started to grew pale, seeing the destruction they cause with his tech.

"That's not all," Glynda took back her phone and started to look for more details about Laughing Coffin. "I was able to find a video of what Laughing Coffin has been posting, and I found one directed to you." She flipped her phone to widescreen and give it to Kirito to see.

When the video began, it appears that PoH, wearing a large cloak, but he was able to see the iron mask, imprinted with the Laughing Coffin symbol.

"Well hello, Kazuto."

"You may be wondering, of how we able to take your tech? Well you see, remember you held the meeting in Afghanistan? Well, we were able to kill them all and took the Revelation for our selves. Want to look at the general's head?"

PoH pulled out the head of the bald general, where the blood is still dripping, and his eyes are wide soulless. Kirito was in a stance where he can't do, because of the horror what Laughing Coffin brought. PoH took out two knives from his cloak and stuck the knives to the cold sockets of the headless general. He then to out another knife and opened the mouth of the general, and pull out his tongue and cut it off.

Everything Kirito is seeing, made him sick and wanted to stop watching the video, but he knows that PoH wants him to know something. PoH then drop the head to the floor and began to speak again.

"You see, there has been many disasters of the world. Like the Paris Genocide, White Star wants to have chaos over the peaceful city, but failed because he was weak. Chicago, where the clash of the two beast which cause devastation all over the city, but was stopped when the monster, known as Titan, wanted peace and left. The mysterious murders of gangs and assassins from the white knight, Incursio. The strongest and most brutal killer in my eyes. The Downtown Massacre was a big tragedy in Los Angeles, because of a man that lost his way. Now look at you, the deception you cause, the pain and despair you gave in Afghanistan. Your plans for the future will be destruction to all! I thank you, today the world will fear Laughing Coffin. Not the Star Clan! Not Night Raid! Not Occulus! Nobody, but us... Our plan is to destroy the Novoselic Kingdom, and I want you to watch the destruction tomorrow at 8 am. Enjoy your party Kazuto..."

Kirito was full with shock and anger, that he can't believe that he done this. His lack of responsibility cause the world to be in another war because of him. Kirito promise himself that he'll change the world, but he cause more and more pain. There is one solution to stop this. To suit up, and kick ass.

"I-I can't believe that PoH is willing to destroy a kingdom that has no affiliations with the earth's governments. He must be stopped!" said Kirito.

"And how are you going to do that?" said Glynda. Suddenly, her phone started to rang and quickly answers the call. "Hello?" While Glynda was having her time on the phone, Kirito was trying to contact to Kayaba about the latest mark.

"Kayaba, how's the progress with the Spriggan Mark III?" said Kirito

"The Nitinol is almost complete. the carbon-carbon composite is almost complete until it connects with the photonic wings. The single-crystal titanium is barely getting the breakthrough, but it will be finish til tomorrow. The World Gear has enough mass of plasma to make all the marks work properly so it'll be perfectly accessible. Not only that, the World Gear's palladium created the most powerful electromagnets in existence. The Mark III will be able to decimate all of Laughing Coffin." replied Kayaba.

"That's good to hear." Kirito ended the call and turned to Glynda, which she just finish her call. "Sorry Kirigaya, I have to go. Some students said they found someone on the ground and said some crazy things about Darkatos. Also he kept calling himself an Shinigami." said Glynda.

"Crazy people, am I right?" Kirito jester as Glynda left to her duties. When Kirito decided that he already had all of his fun and try to left to the party, Asuna came and started to yell at him.

"What the heck Kazuto?! It's your time to make an announcement to the people right now?! Lets go!" Asuna grabbed Kirito by the wrist and started to sprint to an incredible speed, that defy logic. Asuna was able to get Kirito to the podium so he can begin his plans.

"Alright, so uhh, I'm not going to make weapons or anything for a while." The people who attended to the party was in shock of the reply of the industrialist. Asuna face palm herself, because Kirito always screws up with everything. Klein and Agil were chuckling a bit for the righteous act Kirito did.

One of the guest, a general perhaps, started to stay his opinion of Kirito's words. "Are you losing your brains? Laughing Coffin was able to get the Revelation from us and now are using it to destroy the whole Novoselic Kingdom. Surely you can make another weapon to stop what you cause?"

"I do, but its private only to me, and I'm not handling anything to the military or anyone who part of the U.F.E, it's their fault for letting the most destructive weapon to be in the hands of terrorist. So I'm going to fix this, tomorrow morning, you'll all see a hero I hired to save everyone in Afghanistan and the Novoselic Kingdom." Kirito started to walk away, before he give his final message to all forces the US has in its control.

"By the way, fuck you all! I'm going home and gonna have a bagel!" Kirito flips off all who is associated with the military force. Everyone was in shock of what Kirito did, even his friends were even surprise of what he did. Asuna started to run to Kirito to tell him something.

"Wait! Kazuto! I have something to tell you!" She was too late, it appears that Kirito vanish to his place in Malibu.

 **Back in Malibu**

Kirito started to crashed to his garage door, since the Spriggan Mark II is still needs of improvements. "Kayaba! Lets finish the Mark III, it's time to show Laughing Coffin who's boss in technology." With that, Kirito and Kayaba worked all night to finish the suit for tomorrow. Tomorrow, Kirito will be in the most biggest battles of his life, ending the terror of Laughing Coffin once and for all. Will it be the end of this menace, or will it be the beginning of a new threat.

 **Afghanistan**

Afghanistan, the place where there was so much war of hatred. It use to be a peaceful place to all, until an opposite of peace is born. Right now is you can see is smoke. Just the black menacing smoke. What you can hear is the cries of many innocents losing their love ones. What you can feel is the empathy and pain of all who is suffering. Laughing Coffin is terrorizing a peaceful town. The leader of this hellish guild, PoH was walking among the corpses of what his members did. He chuckles while a group of tanks started to run through the houses and anything they can demolish.

"Heheh, This is our ascension. This is our time we will kill a kingdom." PoH turned back to see his men preparing the Revelation to begin the strike to the Novoselic Kingdom. "Master, the Revelation is ready, wanna start the killing streak?" said one of the member.

"Not right now, lets have some fun with these people." PoH started to tell his members to capture anyone who is alive and bring them here for the fireworks. While they're doing it, PoH started to televised with the Novoselic Kingdom people to show them his power.

"People of the Novoselic Kingdom, I'm showing you a weapon that will kill all of you. This is created by a man that wanted to change the world, but has brought more chaos instead. Now I'm doing the favor for him to exterminate all of you, but for right now, we'll show how much hate we have within ourselves." PoH, told his members to bring a gay couple who held each other, a little girl who started to cry, and a beaten father.

"You see in front of you is a gay couple, a little girl, and a father, who's going to die first!" PoH pulls out a gun to the father's skull. "Now, I want you to think of how much we can bring this world to its knees and make us its ruler." Everyone in the Novoselic Kingdom was stunned and terrified of what Laughing Coffin is willing to do, to lose lives. Most of the citizens in the Novoselic Kingdom was either hugging with their love ones, or gasped and are afraid of what's going to happen next.

Somewhere in the tower of the largest castle in all of Novoselic, is an middle-aged, yet muscular man, in his white tuxedo, with his snowy long hair and beard made him look like he has a lion's mane. The man gritted his teeth and started to close his eyes for what's going to happen. "Sir, what you have us do?" The two guards accompanied ruler of this beautiful land. "I'll march to that scum and execute him myself." said the King of Novoselic.

"But sir, he has a weapon that-" the guard was interrupted by his ruler. "And so what of it? I'm an Meta-human and I can wipe out their forces. If I am to die in battle, I have my daughter to rule in my place." The selfless king told his guards. Suddenly, a teenage blonde, wearing a white elegant dress open the door to her father's office.

"Father, is something happening on the globe right now?" said the princess of the kingdom. "Not now Sonia, your father has something to do." replied the king. "Father, I'm a Meta-human too. let me help you. I can handle their tactics as well." Sonia said. "Absolutely not, you are my next heir to the throne. This kingdom needs you." The king answers.

"Sir, Laughing Coffin appears its going to commit a kill!" The King turns to the sky, where they can see the televised broadcast. "Alright, King Nevermind, of the royal Nevermind family, witness of the death of a father." PoH started to get the clip off and was ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly, a little boy rush in and kick PoH in the leg. PoH didn't felt any pain, and he was able to tolerate the boy's assault.

"You big meanie, I won't let you kill my daddy!" The little boy yelled, while tears were pouring out of his eyes. "Son, don't get close! Come to me!" The father told his son to come to him, and so he did. The father held his son into his arms tightly, afraid that he's going to lose him.

PoH turned back to the broadcast. "Alright let the killing begin." This infuriates the king and decided to make a teleportation spell to go to Afghanistan and kill PoH. "Father, no!" yelled Sonia, trying to prevent her father from getting killed. PoH smile for what he's going to about to do. The father and son held tightly together for what is going to happen next. He was a few seconds there to pull the trigger and then it happen.

BANG

The people of the Novoselic Kingdom was in deep shock of what happen. The King stop his spell, because of what happen, Princess Sonia covered her mouth with both of her hands of what happen.

PoH pulled the trigger and was happy for the kill he cause, but that didn't happen. PoH was in shock that the bullet stop in mid-air. The father and son looked up to see and were astonish of what happen. Then the bullet started to fall to the ground, and that's when the battle begins. It appears that a person turn of their cloaking mode, and now is in a black armor suit.

the foot wear appears to be in the color of white, while the upper parts where his thighs at, are black. both of his arms were implanted with many armor wear, with the shoulder plates, are grey, his fore arms, white, and the rest, black. His chest plates appears to have a yellow orb, with a plasma ball inside and three power rings surrounding it. the armored parts where his abs are at is white, while everything is black, except his chest plate, which is grey. his helmet made him look like a certain armor superhero. While the plates that covers his mouth is white, the top where it cover his fore head is grey. the whole layer and shape of the helmet is all black. He also seems to be wearing a hood. The amazement you can see is the glowing yellow eyes.

"This is where you cross the line, PoH." The armor hero sucker punched PoH, right in his right cheek which cause him to go twenty feet back and crash to a building. Everyone in Laughing Coffin started to be confuse, and afraid. A person wearing an armored suit, started to punch, and made their leader crash into a building. All of them started to shoot straight at him, not having their focus on the people they captured.

"Really? Is PoH was able to give you many bad ass weapons, and you can't penetrate to my armor yet? Let me show a true bad ass taking out the douche bags!" The armored hero, started to have the bottom part of his right arm to open, and what appears that a blade pops out and into his hand. The blade looked long and heavy, the color was all black, but have the outlines white. "Lets try the Elucidator today, you asses!"

The armored hero begin sprinting in a incredible speed and slashed as many Laughing Coffin members as possible. The captured people were surprise and astonish of what the armored hero is doing. "What the heck are you waiting for people? I'm giving you a chance to escape! I want you to not to live in fear because I'm going to be there for you no matter what, you can say that I'm your savior now. Go on, go!" The armored hero told the people to run and hide for now, and they did.

The armored hero continued to defeat as many Laughing Coffin members he sees in front of him. Later, most of the Laughing Coffin members were able to get into the remaining tanks. They were laughing maniacally while in the tanks, having the power to kill the armored hero. One member was able to target the hero and was ready to kill him. "Die, you shit!" The member shot out an missile from the tank, waiting until the armored hero dies, but it got more horrifying for Laughing Coffin.

The armored hero shot out white photonic wings from his back and started to fly. He was able to dodge the attack and began charging towards the tank who tried to kill him. The Laughing Coffin member was trying to get out of the tank, but it was too late. The armored hero carried the tank and took out the guy who tried to kill him, and drop him to the ground, where he lay unconscious. He carried the tank so high up the sky and throw towards the Revelation and destroyed it.

One Laughing Coffin member, Kuradeel, wearing the guild's attire saw what happen and was furious. "You bastard! You destroyed this guild's ascension!" He yelled. It got attention of the armored hero as he charged down towards the ground, where Kuradeel is located. He set his right fist to the ground and his left knee as well. His left arm was standing upwards, while he bend his left knee when he landed the ground. The armored hero face towards Kuradeel, making his yellow eyes stared straight at him, making him filled with fear.

The armored hero grabbed Kuradeel's throat, and begins to lift him off the ground. The armored hero begins to removed his helmet, revealing his face to the man, who is afraid of what's going to happen next.

"What's sup fanboy!" It appears that Kirito himself is the armored hero. The one that punched PoH the leader of Laughing Coffin, the one that decimated most of Laughing Coffin's forces, the one who is holding Kuradeel's throat right now.

"W-what?! H-how, you suppose to be in Malibu witnessing the disaster!" yelled Kuradeel. "Well, I have a shit ton of money to make more armor so I can kick your ass! By the way, do you really think that I would let you guys become this world's leaders? Sorry, I rather have Trump for president than you, fanboy." said Kirito.

Kuradeel started to grit his teeth, infuriated of Kirito's childish manner. "I'll kill you for this," said Kuradeel in his menacing tone. "Well, you can't because you'll be behind bars forever, if you try to escape and try to kill me, I won't be afraid to make mince meat." Kirito's reply made Kuradeel gulped his fear down.

Kirito then throws Kuradeel to the nearest wall, where he lay unconscious. "Well if you excused me, I have to get rid most of the Laughing Coffin members out of this place." Kirito then jump to the air and started to fly with his photonic wings. He then started to look out for more members to take down.

One by one, he took every Laughing Coffin member down. He decimated every attack and weapon they unleashed. The members sees that the man they're facing doesn't appear to be threatening, but invincible.

"Oh shit! why he's not going down?!"

"Is this guy some sort of terminator?!"

"No way, he some sort of god!"

Kirito heard many of their comment and decides to reply to them. "Nope, there is no such thing of a god that has power over everything. I'm just a dude that has enough courage and heart to do something for the world and well, I'm doing it." Kirito then wiped out the three members when he finish talking.

Kirito then turn and scan all over the area in case they're remaining Laughing Coffin forces on their way. He found a squadron coming from a far distance and decided that he's going to stop them, but he went to find PoH to have a talk with.

Kirito spotted PoH, laying within the rubble from the building he crashed to. PoH started to cough blood, since the force from Kirito's punch, did a number on him. PoH started to look up to Kirito, still in his armor. Kirito then open his face plate from the armor, and started to speak with him.

"PoH, your days of terrorizing the people is over." said Kirito, looking all almighty.

"Heh... Kazuto *gurgh* I knew you would come and destroy my plot..." PoH started to speak, causing him to cough out blood. "You think you won, but you cause a new threat in the world."

"Whatta ya mean? There's no one here to fill your place. Well except Kuradeel, but he sucks at world domination." replied Kirito.

"I'm not talking anyone from Laughing Coffin, I'm saying you will have many adversaries in your life and you must be prepare for that..." Kirito let PoH's words to sink in. He's right, since he decided to take a role of a superhero, he will face many foes in his life. He can't believe it, but he knows what is further ahead.

"Alright, whatever. So I'm gonna take the role of a hero so I know what the risk I'll be in." With that, Kirito started to walk away from PoH, letting him stayed on the rubble.

"W-wait..." PoH called out to the armored hero, Kirito turn and to hear what PoH is gonna say. "I had a weird dream, that I think that I need to let a certain person to hear out, but I'll let you hear it..." said PoH.

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"Tartarus..."

"What?"

"Tartarus... I saw him in a dream. He was so powerful and full with malicious intents. I was truly afraid of him... I figured out that I'll fall on his behalf, but he let me lived because he wanted everyone to know of his second awakening. He will come back as a young man, with black hair, wearing a gothic armor, and having the most largest and powerful blade. His golden eyes... He looked like a god. A god that can destroy anything in his path. He then show me visions of the future... Darkatos, Dragonslayers, Assassins, Titans, Demons, Wizards, the DWMA, everything... Is it crazy? I'm talking about things that don't relate to the real world, I wonder... Will you Kazuto, will face the menace that will come in the near future?"

Kirito started to put his face plate back on and walks away. But he did reply to PoH's question. "I don't care what threat that awaits me, whatever that comes to me, I'll be ready to kick their ass. Because thanks to Francis, I have a purpose... to become a hero..." Kirito then walked away from PoH, until he started to spoke one last time.

"Did I mention that Tartarus has the power to kill Gods?" Kirito heard then he kept walking away from him. PoH started to look up in the blue sky, where he talks to himself before he went to sleep.

'Heh... Tartarus... I can't believe he actually talk to me... even though I don't believe in gods...'

Kirito starts flying in the air and spotted them. He decides to make a quick call to Kayaba and ask him about the armor's compatibility. "Kayaba, is the Spriggan Mark III is ready to use the World Gear's functions?"

"Apparently, it can stop the whole squadron if you are positioned in this part of the atmosphere." said Kayaba.

"Well then, lets bring in the fireworks! And not the ones from Katy Perry!" Kirito began to charge his World Gear for the attack he plans on completing. The Illuminations triggered many members from the squadron to look at the sky and sees a flying man in a black suit of armor.

"What the hell is that?"

"Dunno, but it looks like it's charging up."

"Get ready boys! Looks like we'll be hunting a large bird tonight!"

Everyone was getting their guns and rifles ready, but it turns out they were too late. Kirito had finish charging up, and he was ready to unleash the hurt on the men that are going to feel the pain.

"World Beam!" Kirito roared. A long blast of pure yellow energy went towards to the poor group of suckers. "Holy shit!" The squadron all yelped when they see a large beam heading towards them. The blast was so large that it appears that all the members are all down, but not dead. Kirito then went back to the town and sees that everyone cheering for the man who save them from damnation.

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

"Way to go hero!"

"We will never forget fro what you did!"

"What is your name, our Savior?"

Kirito started to think about the question he receive, but he can't let his identity revealed, or he'll be bothered by many people in the near future. So he decided to make an alter ego for himself for now. "You guys can call me, The Black Swordsman... The Invincible Black Swordsman." Kirito said his last words and then flew off to his place in Malibu, where he can begin his other life.

 **Three Days Later**

In Malibu, where there is a place where Kirito's lives, is now sleeping from his hobby of making armor. He started to woke up and checked the time. It appears to be 8 am, so he gets out of bed and gets breakfast. He went to his kitchen downstairs and gets a bowl for his cereal, and he's deciding which cereal he'll get for today.

"Lets see umm, Cornflakes? Nah. Cheerios? Nope. Lucky Charms? Hell yeah! Gotta get some of those Lucky Charms or the Leprechaun gets my marshmallow goodness." As he pours his carton of milk in his cereal, he heard a knocking in his front door.

"Oh Shit! The Leprechaun is here!" Kirito rushed to his front door, opens it, and yelled at whoever knocked his door. "You're not getting my Lucky Charms! They're mine!" Kirito then realized that it was Asuna who knocked the door, and is now disturb of what Kirito's acting.

"Oh it's you Asuna, for a second there I thought you would be that rabbit from the Trixs commercials." Kirito said as he lets Asuna in. Asuna looks around the house and sees it's a total mess.

"Kazuto, have you ever looked at your place? It look like a pig fest in here." Kirito looks around the house and sees every mess he made. "Oh shit, I didn't realized it." Kirito then went to his garage below in the house and begins his routines. Asuna didn't went with him, since he looked tired so she decided to turn on the TV.

"Welcome to Channel Seven, today's news is that the military forces are still finding more information and clues for the mysterious suit of armor that have stopped and ended the reign of Laughing Coffin. The resident says that he appears to be wearing a very advance suit of armor that no military technology can produce. Also it appears that the king of the Novoselic Kingdom made a statement about the incident."

"I have seen man things in my time as ruler of my people. The clashing of the beast, the killing spree of the Star Clan, the war between the good and evil, but I have not ever seen anything like this before. The armored warrior, The Black Swordsman, saved everyone in the small town from those Laughing Devils. He have a heart of gold, and a soul of silver. This hero defies everything from what the U.F.E is saying. We need more heroes like him, or else we will cease to be living in this world. I will tell everyone in the globe, that he's no threat, he's our only symbol of hope, so if you dare try to hunt him down, or kill him. You will bring Ragnarok to this desolate place."

"For other news, the whole Laughing Coffin guild is now captured and are held captivity within the US government. We also have a message from the leader of the guild, PoH, to say to the world."

"Heheh, Black Swordsman... you think you have won but remember of what I told you. There will be many adversaries you'll faced in the far future. Soon you'll face a man that you couldn't fully defeat in that reality. A man that created the torment you have lived most of your life. I give the fairest of luck, because it might be your last fight. I hoped you'll survived this foe because he'll do what he suppose to do since when you both first clashed. I you to proved to me that you can handle anyone than Tartarus. And by the way, good luck with your workings..."

"That was all we got from the message from PoH, we'll informed you viewers until we get further details. Now on to sports..."

Asuna turns off the TV, due to many things floating through her head. Asuna started to go downstairs just to speak with Kirito for a moment. "Hey, Kirito! Have you heard the news? It appears we have some sort of armored superhero in town. And it looks like that he's wearing some sort of advanced technology and-"

Asuna came to a paused when she saw something that shocked her.

"Okay, Kayaba can you please properly fix all the armor adjustments, because I don't want to go saving countries with a armor that I don't feel comfortable with." said Kirito, as the many mechanized arms helping Kirito to get in his armor.

"I'm sorry sir, but with all the function you used with the suit on Afghanistan, the Spriggan Mark III needs to upgrade for a new mode."

"Alright, but hurry up! I think Asuna wants to talk... to me..." Kirito was slowing down between his words when he saw Asuna right in his garage. The air between them became silence for three seconds until Asuna started to speak up.

"What the hell Kazuto?! You're the Invincible Black Swordsman?! You took down Laughing Coffin all by yourself?!" When Asuna stop talking, Kirito must think something to say fast, or he'll be in a lot of trouble.

"Um... Okay you got me, I'm the Tooth Fairy." said Kirito with a straight face. Asuna then slaps Kirito right in the cheeks for the lie he told.

"Please start telling the truth, or there will be consequences!" She yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Um... The pug is the Black Swordsman." Asuna then slaps him, yet again for another lie. "Be serious! And what do you mean the pug is the Black Swordsman? You don't have a pug!"

"Not me, you." Kirito then pull out a box next to one of the mechanical arms, and gave it to Asuna. She then open the box, and what is reveal is a cute baby pug, staring at her cutely.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Asuna can't help it hugging the pug so hard. Kirito then smiled to see that he's doing a great job on trying to make things right. Asuna then turn to look at Kirito, who's still smiling for what he's seeing.

"Why did you get me a pug?" She asked.

"I wanna make things up since the whole douchey Kirito thing, and also since I'm the Black Swordsman, I have to start everything all over." He replied.

Asuna started to think for what Kirito is saying. 'Start everything all over? What does he mean?' she thought.

"Um, why you mean for starting over?"

"Well, If I'm going to be the same old Kirito again, then I have to make things better right now. Like three days ago, I defeated Laughing Coffin and saved and is defended by a foreign country by the press, so that's a start!" said Kirito, still has his smile. Asuna can't believe what is happening. Kirito is coming back to his senses and he'll be the same Kirito she knows and loved with.

"That's great Kirito! So when you are going to keep this Black Swordsman charade thing?" She asked.

"What? Hell nah! I'm still going to be the Invincible Black Swordsman! The Novoselic people loved me from my actions in Afghanistan! I need to be the hero that these people really need!" Kirito answers while he's getting his armored suit on.

"What?! Are serious with this superhero persona thing? I mean, if someone knows who you are, then the press and anyone who is against you by the military forces will find and talk to you nonstop!" She answers back.

"That's easy! I have to keep my identity a secret. I mean, can you named a hero that nobody knows their secret identities?" Kirito then started to rethink of what he's saying, since he's the only superhero right now. "Okay, scratch that. But I promise, no one will know who is the Black Swordsman." Kirito was finished putting on his suit and was about to take off.

"Wait! Kirito! You don't know what the challenges and adversaries you'll be facing in the future!" She tried to yell to his attention before he takes off.

"Relax Asuna, I'll handle anyone who gets in my way. I'm Invincible remember? That's why they called me the Invincible Black Swordsman." Before Kirito took flight, he asked Asuna for a favor. "Hey Asuna, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want a Wet Pussy when I come back." Kirito said with a straight face. Asuna then turns red, and started to slap the crap outta Kirito. "How dare you! Making me get ready for your personal pleasure! You sick pig!" She yelled while she still slapping him.

"N-no! I mean the Wet Pussy cocktail drink! I mean, I don't mind both and I love booze now... and there's a lot of weird names for drinks, like the Monkey Cum Shot, Blue Balls Shot, Tie Me to the Bed Post Baby cocktail, you know?" Kirito managed to say his words while still getting slap so many times. Asuna stops when Kirito explains to her about the world of alcohol.

"S-sorry, I thought that-"

"I would never do that! I'm already a superhero and I have no time to have a good time right now." Kirito interrupted her. She then started thinking that the reason that he can't have sex right now is because that he's now a hero.

With that, Kirito flies off to the bright skies where he gets to have his spark of a lifetime. Asuna looks out at the window, still holding the pug, to see the hero enjoying his time. She still worries about him. Kirito have dealt with everyone in the past, but now he'll have to face some new threats with the same level as Kirito. She hopes that Kirito will be okay in the future.

Asuna still thinks that there is still threats for me in the near future. Goddamn she was right. I realized that later on, I knew that PoH still has some evil inside of him, and I know that he'll get his chance. I have never thought that PoH would go to that line that I'm in right now, the "Heroes and Villains" life style. Hell, I can't believe that I'm still doing this shit. Someday I'll will meet my fate and when the time comes... I'll make sure that my work won't be forgotten in vain...

 **California State Prison, Los Angeles**

PoH is just sitting on his bed, waiting and waiting for some unknown reason. PoH stared deeply in the ground waiting for the moment of the battle, Kirito is going to have soon. PoH then lifted his head up to the ceiling, smirking for the time to come. The crazy part is that no one can see what he's doing since he told the guards that he liked his cell in the dark. PoH then spoke all by himself about his thoughts of the destined battle between Kirito and his adversary he waited to see him clash for so long.

"Heheh... I been waiting for this for centuries... for when the time you will face the creator of the death game... You were able to defeat him with some help you have... but right now... you'll all alone... the Invincible Black Swordsman... versus the creator of SAO... Heathcliff the Blood Knight Guild master... heheh... heheha... hehahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In that time, many inmates think that PoH went insane, and starts babbling to himself. Many of the guards thinks that he's planning to escape. But he's not, he wants to stay in jail for the time being, he planned this fight for so long. He predicted that if Kirito get out of his custody from Laughing Coffin, he'll become the hero, Black Swordsman. he knew that his forces will fall by the hands of Kirito. He plan everything that will lead him to his cell, only to the fight he wanted to see in a long time.

Nobody knows that back in Laughing Coffin destroyed base, there's still one functional equipment in that desolate lair... A computer containing and loading a file called... Akihiko Kayaba... #2022.

 **The Novoselic Kingdom**

Kirito, while still in his armored suit, he flew to the great Novoselic Kingdom. A small country with an advanced society. When he first gazed on the beautiful land, his eyes shined so bright for seeing how incredible and amazing it is. No wonder why Francis wants to come back to his homeland. Kirito started to think about buying a place in here. Kirito then sees the biggest, most fascinating castle in the world. He can't believe that the King lives in this life of deluxe, sure he has enough money to built a mansion, but a castle? He doesn't want to brag.

Kirito then went near to the windows where the King's office is. The King then open his window greeting him and welcoming him in his kingdom. "Well greetings Black Swordsman. It's surprising to see you in our kingdom, what brings you here?" The king asked.

"Well um,"

"Nevermind."

"Right, King Nevermind, I wanna talk to you about something." Kirito let himself in and looked back at the king. "You see, I need a favor from you?"

"And what favor do you need from me?" king Nevermind asked again. "I want to be honest so promise me that what I tell you must be kept a secret." King Nevermind nodded his head and let Kirito proceed his point. He then started to removed his helmet in front the king and show him his identity. King Nevermind was surprised of what he sees.

"King Nevermind, My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and I'm the Black Swordsman. I want to talk about you about my life as a prisoner of Laughing Coffin." Kirito then talks to the king about he and a friend named Francis and how they planned on getting out of PoH's grasp. Once Kirito was finished, The king then started to speak.

"I see. I feel your sorrow, I know because Francis was my oldest friends in my youth days. You know he plan all the buildings constructions and technology of all of Novoselic." said King Nevermind.

"That's very surprising but I'm just here to tell you my identity and life." Kirito replied.

"Then was is your reason?" The king once again asked.

"I'm here to tell you that can you make an memorial for Francis fro me? He gave me the confidence and strength of becoming the Black Swordsman." The king took a few moments to think about and somewhat agrees about Kirito's idea. Kirito then shook King Nevermind's hand as they were about to end their time talking.

"Thank you King Nevermind, if you need support I'll give you all the tech I created to you." said Kirito.

"No thanks, my people see you as a savior, our champion of the Novoselic Kingdom, if you offered us so much, then my people will treat you as a god." They both chuckle from their comments. Kirito then puts on his helmet back on and started to fly to the sunset, for he's has been there for a while.

When he left, King Nevermind heard a creek from his office door and sees his daughter coming in. "Father, is he came to our home?" The princess asked. "Yes Sonia, Black Swordsman was here. Which means that he has the true courage and balance of a Meta-human. I fear that there will be many Meta-humans will come..." The king then turns to his window, where Kirito just left.

"Why do you think of that, father?"

"I had a vision, destruction and chaos will come and will bring this world at its end. But we have heroes that took this righteous path and will venture forward to their glory. I even see three heroes... One looked quite ordinary but has the feeling of hope within his soul... Another, one corrupted but will do anything to redeem himself... and the last one, no future, no talent, but has something that will lead to the world its glory... or its end..."

"Father... are you sure that we'll be alright in the future?" Sonia said now concerned. "Of course, my daughter. I mean that I'm growing old and you know that the elderly thinks of nonsense points." King Nevermind chuckled. Sonia then left the office while King Nevermind stare out of the window thinking.

"Those visions... they feel so real... Carnos... Tartarus... and this new threat... He'll threaten my daughter's future..."

"I swear... you will die by the hands of a raging beast... Izuru Kamukura..."

 **Kirigaya Industries**

Kirito still continues to fly straight to his building in New York. He puts on his stealth mode for the whole trip since he was almost to the state. He then went on roof of his building and then goes to his office. He then removed his armor then sets off to his computer.

"Hey Tex, can you here me from New York?" Kirito heard the beeps from his companion from Malibu. "Good, which means that the communication panels works alright. Kayaba! Inform me any details you have about the globe!"

"Well there's no terrorist acts happen in any all other countries, but there has been a mass of destruction in Afghanistan" Kayaba informed which caught Kirito's attention. "Can you show me the images? Any clips?" Kirito asked. Kayaba says that there was only one video, but it was broadcast by the news, so everybody knows what happen.

Kayaba then shows Kirito the clip. When the video started, Kirito first sees all the destruction of the mountains and many rubble. Then the news reporter starts to speak.

"Welcome to Channel Seven, and right now it appears that mostly all the mountains in Afghanistan is simply destroyed. The good thing is that none of civilians are injured, but many witnesses saw who committed this damage."

"The man look somewhat like 8 feet tall and he looks that he wearing some sort of huge mech suit."

"The man h-he has some sort of 23mm gattling gun, missiles, a laser-guided warhead, omnium exterior, and he can carry at least 50 tons! I seen it with my own eyes."

"The man he has some sort of armor from a video game. He had some sort of large crimson crusader-like armor. He has also a very large blade and a very large shield.

"It appears that this individual that caused all this, looks to be wearing some armor that looks similar to the Black Swordsman. It also appears to write a message with the crushed boulders he caused. It appears to say "The Paladin" which seems a strange name for this individual. This man is now known as The Paladin and probably the largest threat in the whole globe. There's one question that most people would like to ask, Is this Paladin individual is associated with the Black Swordsman, or a foe to our hero? We'll tell you more when we find more information."

The clip then ended, which left Kirito more concerned about the recent news. "Kayaba, can you scan the whole world to see if they have any Kirigaya-based technology?" Kayaba then started to calculate of the world's technology similar to Kirito's but there was none. Kirito started to look more and more concern. Kirito then thought that it has something to do with PoH, but he realized that's he's still in jail.

Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing and he answers it. "Hello?" The person that call him, appears to be the king. "Mr. Kirigaya, I think there is someone that is looking for you?" said the king in a calming voice. Kirito rushed to put on his armor and flew off to the Novoselic Kingdom.

Kirito boosted his photonic wings to speed up. Once he reach the oceans of Novoselic, he sees what he had ever expected to see since when he was in the virtual world. He witness a giant mechanized suit which has the colors of The Knights of the Blood Oath. Kirito froze when he saw the mecha suit. he started to remember when he was in SAO, where the people he met where part of the Knights of Blood, where Kuradeel betrayed and tried to kill him, and when he fought with Kayaba when he pose himself as Heathcliff.

The memories flow into his head and he couldn't think. He started to remember the horror he saw and what he caused. Kirito couldn't take it, he wanted to go home and to make sure it was a nightmare. PoH said was true, there will be many adversaries Kirito will face, but he didn't expect to see enemies from the past. Then Kirito started to hear a beeping sound.

He looked down to his chest and sees that his World Gear is beeping red. Kirito was now more terrified than before. Suddenly, Kayaba was able to get into his system and told Kirito about the sudden effects.

"Kazuto, you must calm down. Your artificial heart is going unstable. You need to return home or breathe slowly." Kirito do what Kayaba told him, and took deep breathes. He was able to calm down and was now focus for his future fight with this Blood Knight member.

The Blood Knight member was walking through the waves of water where he was about to go to the coastal side of the Novoselic Kingdom. Kirito accelerate towards him and tries to talk to the Blood Knight member.

"H-hey! W-who are y-you! Kuradeel, is that you? Whoever you are, reveal yourself now and leave these peaceful kingdom alone." The Blood Knight member turns towards him. As of Kirito expected, the mecha suit appears to have the same qualities of the Spriggan Mark III, but it was large and look like a war suit. The armor have an omnium exterior and the colors were of red and white, as is the same colors of the Blood Knights guild. Finally, this member appears to be wearing the same helmet as Kirito's, but different due to the colors. The left shoulder have a 23mm gattling gun, and on the right, it has the missile launcher.

The Blood Knights member started to speak to Kirito, answering for his actions. "Kazuto Kirigaya..." Kirito blood became cold, when the Blood Knight said his named. "Who the hell are you! Answer me!" Kirito yelled trying to get the Blood Knight to answer.

"Oh, you don't remember me? The Paladin? Akihiko Kayaba? Heathcliff? Does that ring a bell?" Kirito eyes became so wide when he heard the Blood Knight spoke. Is this man the Paladin people are talking about? Is this truly a member of the Blood Knights in the game? Is this really Akihiko Kayaba?

"S-so you are Akihiko Kayaba. So then, you must have memories of the virtual and reality world don't you" Kirito asked. "Hmph, if you're thinking that I'm the AI of your industry? No. I'm the real Akihiko Kayaba." Heathcliff answered.

Kirito started to search up any files of Akihiko's life. The only thing he found is a biography of Kayaba and his father, working together to change the world, but later dies one year later, when Kirito's parents died. "Uhh Kayaba, Can you explained to me that what the hell's going on here?" Kirito talks to his AI.

"I don't know sir, but I don't recall any memories of becoming the Paladin in this current event." The AI replies. Then the Blood Knight started to chuckle and spoke. "Do you think I'm the real Akihiko Kayaba? I'm his memory of his avatar in Sword Art Online." Kirito froze once again of hearing Heathcliff's answer.

"My memories of becoming this "Heathcliff" in the death game, was save by a program that this "PoH" created so I can be reborn." Kirito now knows that PoH is behind of this mess, so he decided to ask a few questions, before he starts to kick ass.

"Okay, so you are the avatar from the game, so you started to have a life of your own?" questioned Kirito.

"Yes, PoH created me so I can complete my goal in the game that I haven't done, since you kill me." says Heathcliff.

"so what is your goal?"

"To kill you."

"W-what?"

"That's right. Since I have all the memories in SAO, I found one part that you defeated me with a little help of your wife. So now I'm here and going to make sure that everything will be fair and square... mecha suits, weapons and gadgets, and a good one-for-all battle between the Black Swordsman and The Paladin." Kirito started to think of what Heathcliff is saying. He wanted to have a fight without anyone disturbing their duel. Kirito started to think about it a little and thought of something.

"Okay, We'll fight but not in here. This city doesn't want any harm brought to this place so we must fight somewhere else." Kirito suggested.

"That's fine, so when do we begin our battle, I already know which place to begin our duel." Heathcliff said.

"Tonight, 8 pm. So where we are going to fight?" Kirito asked.

"You'll see..." Then Heathcliff started to activate his boosters and fly to the sunset sky. Kirito took a deep breath and fly to the king's castle, checking if he was okay. When he was there, the King opened his window to let Kirito in. "King Nevermind, has your people are injured by the Paladin." Kirito asked.

"No, one of my citizens spotted him in the ocean currents, and cost my people in a panic. So I called you here if you can handle him, and it appears I was right. I see that you made an arrangement with him, so you both will do battle? When?" The king asked.

"I don't know, he said that he'll informed me tonight at eight, so I need to be prepare now. Well, see ya king!" Kirito then fly out of the castle, then headed to his place in Malibu. King Nevermind stared out his window, watching Kirito flying away to his home.

"I pray for you the best of luck, Kazuto..."

 **Malibu, California**

Asuna is still in Kirito's place waiting for him to come back. she still have the pug in her hands, who is now resting. when she was too busy looking at her sleeping little friend, she heard a knock at the door. She put the pug on the couch and walk towards the front door. Once she was there, she twisted the knob and open it. There was a man, wearing a suit, which is so familiar to Asuna.

"Cecil? What are you doing here?" Asuna asked politely.

"Hello Yuuki Asuna, I'm here for Kazuto Kirigaya. Since he made some actions which made my association with S.W.O.R.D a huge point where I have to handle and confirmed if the plan is going smoothly." Cecil replied.

"S.W.O.R.D?"

"S.W.O.R.D stands for Secret World Organization for Reconnaissance and Defense. I'm here for Kazuto if he's here." Cecil asked.

"Oh, but he's not here." Asuna answers, until a familiar voice was heard from the garage. "Hey Asuna! Forget about the Wet Pussy! I'm gonna be busy all night with my hobby!" Kirito yelled while he working on his Spriggan marks. "Uh huh? so can I talk to him?" Cecil asked.

"Umm no. I'm sorry but he's going to be busy for a while..." said Asuna.

"I see, well I can just wait for him inside if it's okay?" Cecil says when he entered in Kirito's home. Asuna started to get nervous if Cecil finds out Black Swordsman identity. "Um David, I think you should come tomorr-"

"Look, I already know that Kazuto is the Black Swordsman. I just want to talk to him so we can arrange something." What Cecil said, shocked Asuna. How does he know that Kirito is the Black Swordsman? Did he spy on him? Well she'll find out when Cecil gets to talk to him. Cecil enters Kirito's stairways to the garage.

When Cecil first step into the garage he saw every tools, gadgets, armory and Kirito working on his latest mark. "Okay I need to re collaborate the Spriggan Mark III functions and systems. Also I think we need to add the Dark Repulser components at least. If I'm going to be in a tough fight, at least I should be able to get a lot of upgrades." Kirito was busy with his armor that he wasn't focus hearing the footsteps.

Kirito turned to see Cecil waiting patiently for him. He thought to himself that maybe he heard about him upgrading his suit and knows who's the Black Swordsman. Kirito needed to think or his secret identity will be heard.

"Relax Kazuto, I'm not gonna tell your identity to the world. I'm here to let you know that you will be meeting someone very soon and I need you to be ready when he comes here." Cecil said.

Kirito was a little relieved and little confused. Who is this man, and why he's going to keep his identity a secret? "Umm, okay that's nice but who the heck are you?"

"Sorry for the late introduction, I'm David Cecil. I was requested here to informed you that my boss is going to talk to you so you better get ready." Cecil says as he's checking on his phone for any other things to say that his boss sent to him.

"Okay, but why won't you tell me what you boss want, since he sounds like he's very busy." Kirito asked.

"Well you looked busy and you able to go out in the world with that tin can suit. Also I have to go, I'm going to Amsterdam since my boss wants me there." Cecil says as he was about to leave.

"Hey hold on, who is this boss of yours? Does he have a bigger industry than me, if he is I'll kick his ass." Kirito answers back.

"Well you will see him soon, and he can totally kick your ass, even if you're wearing your suits." With that, Cecil left and Kirito is running out of time. Kirito is about 68% combat ready until he's going to battle, but time is everyone's enemy.

"Kazuto, I think you must check out the news network?" Kayaba informs Kirito to turn on the TV and he did. What Kirito saw, can't believe that this was cause by his actions.

"Welcome to Channel Seven. It appears that the Paladin individual is causing havoc on top of Kirigaya Industries. Lucky there's no one in the building but it appears that the Paladin's reasoning for going on top of Kirigaya building, is because he's going to wiped out all the people in New York. This is the message he send."

"Greetings, New Yorkers. I'm letting you know that you will all die, because I have a nuclear bomb in the suit and I'll will activate it. I don't care if it kills me but you all too. If you want to avoid your fate, bring Black Swordsman."

"That was the message that the Paladin send. Black Swordsman if you are watching this, please protect us."

Kirito then became frustrated and pressure that he wanted to explode. "Kayaba! Tell Tex to get out of the building or go to the lower levels! I'm going to wreck that son of a bitch!" Kirito yelled as he puts on his suit.

"Why do you have to make it sound a little weird, Kazuto?" Kayaba commented while he's trying to contact Tex.

"... Shit! I did not think that through! Forget what I said, I'm going!" Kirito began to fly off to New York, ready for his battle. Asuna was able to see him from the large window in the living room. She started to worry if that "Paladin" man is going to kill him. She prayed that Kirito will come back safe and sound.

"Kazuto... Please make it back..."

 **New York, Kirigaya Industries**

In New York there were many people watching the Paladin planning to exterminate the whole population of New York, while three helicopter shooting their bright light to the Blood Knight. Most were scared, others have hope that the Black Swordsman will come and save them. Lucky their prayers were answered. In the night sky, there was a small yellow glow, illuminating all in New York. The yellow glow appears to be the photonic wings from the armored hero. Kirito when straight to the rooftops of his building, in mid-air glaring the red armor mech.

"Alright, Heathcliff. I'm here but what the hell! I thought that you want to fight in a deserted island or someplace that has no bystanders!" Kirito shouts!

"Yeah I know, but this will be entertaining not just to me," Heathcliff quickly grabs Kirito's throat. Kirito was shocked that How Heathcliff was able to grab him so fast. "But to everyone in the world." Heathcliff finishes his sentence.

"New Yorkers! You will all see the ultimate duel between a simple armored man, and a super-powered mech!" Heathcliff began to punch Kirito in the stomach, with his gigantic fist. The punched had so much force, that the armor plate crack, but not shatter. Kirito spew out a lot of blood from the blow, and couldn't think properly. Suddenly, Kayaba informed Kirito about the suit.

"Kazuto! The armor has been damage. Your suit appears to be in 62% compatible for combat!" Kirito really to think quickly or he'll lost and die for sure. He then used his carbon-carbon composite, implanted in his footwear and started to roasted the upper armor of the mech suit. "Hah! You think you can melt my armor with that! This mecha suit is made as the same materials as you, but two times powerful than you!" Heathcliff use his free hand and grabbed both Kirito's legs and swing him to the floor of the roof. The impact, made the floor cracked and was about to break.

"I know everything about your moves in SAO," Heathcliff again swung Kirito to the damaged floor. "I know all the moves, skills, and abilities you had in the game." Heathcliff attempted the third swing and almost made the floor weak that it'll look like it'll break if swung again. Heathcliff lifted his whole body by still kept his large mecha arms to his legs. Kirito's arms began to dangled own their own since the many pummeled to the ground.

"Kazuto! The armor is now in 48% and dropping! I'm afraid that you can't handle this foe in a mere minutes!" Kayaba was trying to get Kirito to listen, but Kirito couldn't move or speak. Turns out that he might've be out cold.

"Hah! So is this the Black Swordsman from SAO?! I wanted to fight a worthy opponent! Hell, I would rather fight anyone that can surpass you! Maybe the Flash can rival my strength." Kirito woke up from the many hits he endured, and was fueled by rage and he pulled out his Elucidator and began to slashed at Heathcliff's mecha arms, but failed.

"Hmph, I'm impressed. I have never seen so much fighting spirit within you, Kazuto." Heathcliff let go of Kirito's legs and the spriggan leap from his opponents hand to the floor. Kirito looked more determine than ever before.

"Alright Heathcliff, if you want a fight that you can enjoy," Kirito thrust his left fist to Heathcliff. The Paladin was a little confused for what Kirito is trying to do, until he saw something happening in his arm plate. It appears to open and shot out a little teal bullet into his mecha suit. Nothing didn't happen so the blood knight laugh.

"Hahaha! Is that your best?! Now you making me wanna end this." Heathcliff tries to used his gattling gun from his left shoulder but something happen. He couldn't use his gattling gun, heck he couldn't use any of his weaponry. "Wait? How the hell-"

"I shoot you with a Dark Repulser bullet. It has some rare material that I was able to give it a little kick in it." Heathcliff's mecha suit started to shutdown, making him now vulnerable.

"The bullet shuts down all of your tech for at least a minute, this is just a prototype so get ready for a beating of a lifetime." Kirito smirked under his helmet while he's getting his Elucidator ready. Then Kirito sprinted straight towards Heathcliff and impales him in the chest. There was no blood so Kirito's knows he's fighting an AI, so he has enough time to obliterate him.

Kirito then did multiple supercharged punches on the body plates of the Paladin. Even though the Heathcliff AI can't feel any pain, but he can feel the percent of his mecha suit slowly depleting. Kirito then pull out the Elucidator blade from the chest and began slashing many numerous times.

Even though Kirito was doing his best to damage his opponent, he could tell that the mecha suit is barely taking any damage. Kirito only has a minute left, and he's doing poorly with his time. Kirito had some other option, but it will take all of his time. Just like before, he's gonna YOLO this shit. "Alright, I'll finish this! Spriggan Armor Activate: Dark Repulser blade!" Kirito's left arm plate shot out a small blade which looks so similar to his second signature weapon. He took a deep breath and said his special move from the death game he was stuck in living for two years.

 **"Eclipse!"**

Kirito jumped in the air and dive straight at Heathcliff, slashing him with his Elucidator. Then he started to do a zig-zag attack in the air for a couple of times. He was able to see Heathcliff's mecha suit almost being torn apart. Kirito smirked as he was about to give his final blow. He jumped in the air one more time and impale Heathcliff once again. He pull out his sword and turn back against him. He started to walk away and waited for the Paladin to fall.

"Well it was nice to know you, Heathcliff. I prefer to have the original Kayaba than of a memory of him, as a Blood Knight I do say." As Kirito was walking away, he felt a numerous amount of pain behind his back. He soon realized that he was shot by the gattling gun. Kirito fall to the ground, couldn't move or doing anything.

The Spriggan hero thought he beaten Heathcliff with the Eclipse move. He tried to find a conclusion of how Heathcliff managed to withstand that attack. "Who may be wondering of why you didn't defeat me," The Paladin carried Kirito by the whole body with his huge mecha hands. He began to grip Kirito hard, so he won't attempt an escape.

"You see, you think that you have spend all of your time building and upgrading your armory and thinking that you can you those marks to defeat me?" The Paladin began to ripped out Kirito's helmet and look straight in the eyes with the armored Blood Knight. "But you have one flaw... your heart." Heathcliff punctured the World Gear with his large mecha index finger. He caused a sound which is of shattered glass, as Kirito eyes became so wide.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The agonizing pain, the forever torture of this sensation has finally returned through his veins. Kirito never wanted to feel the pain, but with the realization of his artificial heart shattered. He knows that it's the end. Kirito somehow pass out with the pain he felt. Heathcliff let go of Kirito since he knows that with his heart destroyed, he left him with the feeling of pure agony.

And later on... death.

The three helicopters starting to announce on the broadcast of what they saw. "Oh my... ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the Black Swordsman is down to the ground and looks like he's bleeding from his chest?! I feared that this is the end of our hero, but it appears that the Paladin removed the helmet of the Black Swordsman. Now we just need to take a look to see and... oh my god... It appears that the Black Swordsman is Kazuto Kirigaya?! How could be?! Could Kirigaya taken the hero persona and became a war-ending savior! Now knowing the identity, I think is too late to see his story because it appears that he..."

The new reporter couldn't completed his lines since he's so confused with the turn of events! Everyone around New York, the United States, the Novoselic Kingdom, everyone in the world now knows the secret of the Black Swordsman. But what doesn't matter...

Kazuto Kirigaya... is going to die... no matter what, the World Gear was keeping him alive, keeping him become the Black Swordsman... and now... he going to die... making everyone know that he die from a stupid duel, the AI wanted to finish... Kazuto Kirigaya... will die... with no help... no backup plan... nothing! He's going to die! And that's that! The Black Swordsman... die... and stays dead forever.

"Heh I knew you would fall, but perhaps I'll give you some credit. You have gave everything you got on me, and you try and try... and now is going to die on the rooftop of your building. If we were in a different situation, we could be friends and probably have sparring times... but for your honor... I'll let you die slowly instead of me doing the work." that was all Heathcliff, the Paladin, could say as he slowly leaves the roof.

Kirito eyes were now all filled with blinking images of his history of his life. Could he be having images of his life flashing before his eyes? Well, whatever that is, when all the images started to fade. Kirito eyes became soulless...

Kirito was dead... just dead...

Everyone will know that til this day, the Black Swordsman died.

 **Unknown Place**

Somewhere in some place where everything is blank, there was one man that was lying on the cold floor. That man, is no other than Kirito, the Black Swordsman, well use to be the Black Swordsman. Kirito open his eyelids and see the world of nothingness. Everything was gone, his building, the helicopters, the Paladin, everyone! Kirito started to stand up, still wearing his damaged suit. He started to wander around the new world, but has found nothing. He started to get really confused of why there's a floor here since there's nothing he can't see. Nothing!

After coming back from reality, he started to see three lights. "What the hell?" Kirito was both confused and amazed about the mysterious flames with their own unique color. Blue, red, and black. "Okay, if this is heaven or whatever the the hell the afterlife is called, this place is kinda creepy!" Kirito was about to lose his grip on sanity, until one of the flames spoke.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!" said the blue flame. Kirito jumped a little when he heard one of the flames spoke. "What?! Talking fire?! That's it! I'm not going to have my faith in religion again!" Kirito started to rant a little until the black flame spoke.

"Hmph, so this is the so called Black Swordsman? I can't believe that's he's in this realm so quickly." Kirito somehow heard what the Black flame said. Realm? Realm?! I mean Kirito lives in a world of technology, but now bringing up some cosmic or mystic shit! Kirito became more and more confused.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! D-did you said realm?" Kirito asked the black flame.

"Well duh! Whatta you think we are?! holograms?! Come on, you must think bigger than that tech shit!" The Red flame spoke for the black flame. Kirito was about to get his head pop since he doesn't understand anything of this place.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is you Kazuto." The Blue flame said. "You became the Black Swordsman then stopped Laughing Coffin and now is having a near-death experience." When Kirito was able to hear the Blue flames words, he started getting the pieces together. Near-death experience? So this means that he's still alive?

"What?! So you saying this is my near-death experience?! Impossible?! Heathcliff destroyed the World Gear, my artificial heart. I should be dead!" Kirito was trying to get the three flames to understand that no one can have a near-death experience because they immediately die when their heart is torn apart, or for Kirito's situation, destroyed.

"The reason that you're not dead is because you are no human. You're a Meta-human." The Black flame answers.

"What..." Kirito flat out say it. He was now totally confused with this. "Meta-humans are beings that have some sort of ability, gift, skill that no one can obtain it. You obtained the World Gear, your artificial heart, and you have bonded with the radiance of the gear that you are no longer human. You have now all the knowledge of the future and now you are the sole human that has the knowledge of what's ahead, making you advanced, making you a Meta-human." The Black flame explains.

Kirito sorta understand of what the flames are saying but there was one question that weighted his mind, why are the three flames are here?

"Listen Kirito," The Blue flame started to speak. "We are all here is because we are the hints of the future of what's up ahead. You think that everything you cause revolves around you, thinking that you must handle all the menace around the world, you're wrong."

Kirito was getting confused but then understand of what the blue flame is saying. "Okay thanks for the tip, but what is the point?! I mean, I'm taking the responsibility of becoming a superhero! No one has ever taken a stand like me!" Kirito told all the flames.

"What?! So you think that you can do better than us?!" shouted the Red flame. The red flame was getting bigger and bigger, meaning that's he's pissed. "I have taken the mantle of becoming a hero too! But have you ever heard anyone talking about me?! No! I have realized all the mistakes I made and that's when I realized that there's always help for me out there, even though that I'm a hero." The Red flame shrank to its original size.

"Me as well," The Black flame started. "When I found out the truth, I was devastated of all the lies I have been living for, so I decided to make an end. I challenge my father and his rule, and it got me into banishment. I was known as the fallen prince, and I spent most of my life trying to redeem myself so I can regain my honor from my kingdom, but I had help to bring me to this day, now I'm known as a legend." Kirito was understanding the facts of what the flames are telling. All of them have been in worst times of their lives, and they look so mighty in front of Kirito's eyes.

"You something Kazuto?" said the Blue flame. "I have been in war and it was a hell lot of scary. I have to fight many soldiers that were trying to kill me, but I had help. My brother, and comrades help to survived the war and won, but it cause the many lives of my allies, even my brother. People say that I'm dead, but I'm actually alive right in front of you." The three flames get closer to Kirito and was ready to tell their goodbyes.

"Well is nice knowing ya Kazuto, remember that you're not alone when fighting an opponent." said the Blue flame.

"That's right. Even though I'm still exiled, I'll still lived on for the dedication of the people who help me with my conquest." the Black flame then says.

"So treat your friends that they're the ones that will always stick by your side!" The Red flame gleamed. Kirito was very fonded with the mysterious flames and was wondering he he could see them in the real world.

"Hey guys, it's really nice to know you all. I'm wondering if this is a near-death experience, and you guys sounded realistic... can we meet each other in the real world. I mean, I'm sick and tired that everything I encounter, is something that's part of reality, and one it's not." The blue flame came closer to him and answers his question, by whisper.

"Kazuto, it doesn't matter of what is real and what is not. What really matters is that do you believe of the people that have help and supported are real. Look at Francis, was he real? How about Asuna? Klein? Those people are real, I know that you have been with everything and trying to get into the flow with reality, but whatever happen to you in your past... It's real. If not, then why you even here? Why you are the Black Swordsman? Why you are the one who created Kirigay Industries? You are real, your life is real, all you have to do is to believe is real. That's how you know what role you have in the real world. Are you the player that finish SAO? Are you the one only remembering everything you have is all a lie? Are you the man that created Kirigaya Industries to make a better future for the next generation? Are you the one chosen the role of becoming the Black Swordsman? No... your are a hero of these people, with the suit, and without. Now go save New York, Savior!"

With that, the flames started to disappear, and Kirito was now blinded by the light. It was getting brighter and brighter, until it got too bright, and everything went dark.

 **Back to the Real World**

Kirito started to woke up and tried to pull his head up. He first saw is many bright lights, illuminating the rooftop of his building. Kirito started to recall of what happen when he was conscious. Fighting against Heathcliff, Heathcliff kills Kirito, Kirito death experience, and now a waking Kirito. Kirito went wide-eyed when he remembers that he still has the fight with Heathcliff.

Kirito jolted up from the ground and turns around to see if the Paladin is still there. And he is. Kirito smirked and started to charge towards Heathcliff. Heathcliff's new mecha body was able to sensor an upcoming attack. He turn around and sees Kirito, charging towards him. The Paladin smirked in delight. He knew that Kirito wasn't going to fall that easily, he somehow knows that Kirito is now a Meta-human.

"Hah! Kazuto I knew you won't die so easily! I wanted to see if you have the charisma of fighting within you." Heathcliff got his gattling gun ready, which is located on his left shoulder. Heathcliff has Kirito in his range, he was about to shoot him with every bullet he got, but Kirito said something a little off easy.

"Your not real."

"Huh?"

With the confusion Heathcliff had, Kirito was actually on aiming towards to the gattling gun, and he rips it off from his shoulder. With the sudden surprise, Heathcliff snaps off from his own reality and sees that he lost his gattling gun. He turn towards Kirito and he got sucker punch in the jaw, well the helmet since he's using a machine as a body.

Heathcliff back up a few feet and and was now focus for further combat. He was shocked that Kirito was able to make him lost in his words that doesn't even comprehend him. "The hell you spouting of Kazuto, What do you mean that I'm not real?"

"Because Heathcliff is a persona of Akihiko Kayaba." Kirito said as he picks up his Elucidator. "The real Kayaba I know is a man that help my father to bring hope for the next generation." Kirito look for his helmet and found it. He pick it up, and put on his head. "So if that's not Kayaba, then your not real. The reason that your real in front of my eyes, is because of PoH."

Heathcliff thinks that Kirito is trying to play mind games with him by making him feel that he's fiction. "Hah! I know you're playing mind games with me Kazuto, but it's not going to work." Heathcliff puts both of his arms in towards the air and he somehow activate a function within his mecha suit. His right arm shoot out a sword which he had in SAO, as for his left, it shot out a shield, both his signature weapons. "So let me help you remind you of our duel back in the death game."

Kirito smirked at Heathcliff's answer. "I knew it, you're cracking up. You're an AI and AIs don't crack up. You're taking the realization of your existence. If you're real? Then drop all the bullshit weaponry you installed in your body and get ready for a rematch of our duel." As Kirito planned, Heathcliff lose the missiles launcher and the war head. Even though he thinks that Kirito is messing with his artificial mind, he knew he's trying to mess with him.

Both players began to get their weapons ready for the last battle between both of them. A few moment past, and the clash of the players has finally begun. Kirito took the first strike to Heathcliff's chest, but was blocked by his shield. Heathcliff try to counter Kirito's attack by trying to pierce Kirito with his blade. Heathcliff was able to get him the left arm. Kirito grunted a bit, but resume to the battle.

Kirito made many swift moves, but Heathcliff was blocking all of them with his shield. Kirito became irritated and try to fly to get some more space and time to think. Kirito was able to get out of their struggle for a bit and now is the air, but he soon realizes that Heathcliff has boosters in his mechanized legs. Without thinking of he actually going to boost up the air or not, it was too late. Heathcliff headbutt Kirito in the stomach and cause him to fly out of the building. Kirito was able to stop himself from going further and charged towards Heathcliff. Heathcliff was doing the same as well. As both armored players where about to clash, Kirito moved out of the way and went towards for Heathcliff's missile launcher.

Heathcliff was confuse and furious. How dare Kirito easily fooled an AI that is superior than all of the people on earth. "Damn you Kirito!" Heathcliff went back and try to get his launcher before Kirito does. As Kirito was close to the missile launcher, he heard a loud noise coming from the boosters of the Paladin. He turn for a moment when he landed and sees Heathcliff still charging towards him. "Sorry big guy, but I remember you not being aggressive before,"

"But you're trying to use my launcher!" Heathcliff counter.

"True, but since your mecha body suit whatever you like to call it, I can't properly make any damage on you earlier, and you are saying that you are actually the Heathcliff I fought, I remember he had a Immortal Object mode off." Once he finish his sentence, Kirito lift the missile launcher to Heathcliff, while the launcher is in mid-air, Kirito was charging up for the upcoming blow. When realize of what Kirito was doing, he knew he would be in a lot of hurt.

"Oh f-"

"World Beam!" Kirito's roar interrupted Heathcliff's last words before getting into many six powered explosion. Everyone in the city saw the explosion and was so bright that everyone shield their eyes. The three helicopter fled from the action since the pilot is news reporter is concern if the pilot would be blinded and crashed. While the explosion was keep everyone occupied. Kirito tried to contact Kayaba.

"Kayaba! Kayaba are you there?" Kirito try to call out his AI.

"What is it sir?"

"I need you to get the Photonic Generator to connect to my World Gear right now! I think Heathcliff is going to use the warhead because I took his shit!"

"Kazuto, your World Gear... is slowly depleting by the minute. You don't have long sir."

"Don't care! Do the Generator! And I want booze!" Kirito yelled at the AI to make sure that he's doing the task. Kirito turn to see the smoke dissolve from the mecha suit and Heathcliff lands on the rooftop. Kirito was in total shock. Heathcliff didn't even have a scratch, all the explosion was just a mere puff of smoke to him. Heathcliff got closer and closer. Kirito was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move. As every moment the Paladin took a step, Kirito heart beat was too loud that the Black Swordsman couldn't focus on what is happening.

The Paladin grab Kirito's throat and lifted him from the rooftop and slam him so hard in the ground that the strength within the creator of SAO, Kirito crashed through all the floors inside the building. Kirito finally has stop crashing from all the floors and is now in the lobby of the building. Heathcliff carried his warhead and flew up to the sky and was ready to unleash havoc of all New York.

"K-Kayaba... am I connected with the generator?"

"Yes sir, but you're near to the basement where the Photonic Generator is held at. If you are doing what I thought, I think you should rethink of what are you doing."

"Well... I'll YOLO this shit..."

"But sir-"

"I'LL YOLO THIS SHIT KAYABA, JUST LET ME DO IT!"

While Kirito and Kayaba are having their quarrel, Heathcliff looked at where Kirito is lying, and was now ready to end it. "See you in the afterlife if there is one!" Heathcliff drop the warhead on the building. Kirito waited until he had the chance to unleash his last might.

"I doubt that, I'm the Invincible Black Swordsman!" Kirito uses all of his energy from the Photonic Generator and shot out a powerful World Beam. The beam collided with the warhead and it resulted the devastation of the Kirigaya building. The building started to crumble and fall to the lobby. The collision between the World beam and the warhead, also got Heathcliff in the crossfire and probably is falling with the building as well. Kirito knew that he couldn't escape so he going to endure all the hurt he's going to received.

The building was totally demolish and it made many of the citizens of New York to run away from the destruction. The only thing part of the building was left, is the lobby where now is covered in the rubble of all the floors. Kirito tries to get off of the rubble and so he did. He look all around to see his building in ashes. "Well, at least I have enough money to rebuild it again. Heheh..." Kirito dusted himself off and look all over to see his armor. His armor is a complete mess, all scratches, many parts are missing and the surprising part that it's 28% and it's depleting per minute do to his heart.

"Woohoo! Yeah! I made it!" Kirito started to cheer for defeating Heathcliff. Kirito kept jumping in the air for the relief of the battle, but that moment ended to soon. He saw a pile of the destroyed floors, moving and falling to the ground. Kirito realized that Heathcliff is still alive. Heathcliff uses all of his might to removed all the rubble on top of him. His armor is still in good condition, which is surprisingly shocking. How strong is his armor? How will he will be defeated.

"Well I have to get you credit, You managed to make my armor over 48% percent. Now that all of your schemes have backfired you for most of the accountability, I guess that this time it will be a fair duel." Heathcliff quoted. As he gets his sword and shield ready, Kirito try to use the remaining strength he has to lift his sword. Kirito decided to go for his last option, he ask Kayaba for one last time.

"Kayaba, get that sword ready." He said.

"But sir, it's not completely ready. You have to used a new armor or get help from Novoselic, anything!" His AI reply. Kirito gritted his teeth. He can't get the Kingdom of Novoselic to get in the crossfire again. He has done enough stupid shit and he had it.

"Kayaba... please the sword... just give me it... this is the last time I have a chance of surviving this." Kirito, pleading his helpful AI to let him use the unfinished Dark Repulser blade. "Very well, it will arrive for at least 3 minutes. For now, try to handle off the Paladin." Kirito grin on Kayaba's comment.

"Oh I will." Kirito formed his stance from the game and as do Heathcliff. For a brief moment, they both clashed! Kirito has his Elucidator on top of Heathcliff's shield, while the Paladin was trying to fend off with it. The players might are now equal but none of them have broken their clash. Still in their position, Heathcliff was trying to pierce Kirito with his sword, but with the pressure of his shield and the Elucidator made it impossible.

Kirito was trying to perform an attack but if he does, then Heathcliff has the opening of plunging his sword to his chest again, so now they're both in even odds. As they still intact, they both spoke.

"The reason you're able to be equal as me, is because I'm now weaken." Heathcliff said.

"Well at least I'm not bitching about when you pierced my heart." Kirito retorted.

The two looked each other in the eye and it looks like they both are about to give each other's blow. But both backed off, and waited until one of them strikes. Seeing that both are having the same ideal, they waited for a few minutes and began to fight. Kirito did many swift blade attacks but Heathcliff's shield prevented further damage. Heathcliff charged towards Kirito with his blade taking the lead, but Kirito avoided by flying out of the attack. Heathcliff's blade was stuck to the walls of the lobby, whih gave Kirito the chance. The Black Swordsman thrust his sword to the back of the Paladin, and left their, then he leap to the air and puts both of his hands towards Heathcliff and was emitting some illuminating energy.

"Dark Repulser Rays!" Kirito shot out multiple teal-colored blast to Heathcliff and was taking much damage, but his omminum exterior was preventing him from falling to battle. When Heathcliff pulled out his blade out of the wall, Kirito charges towards him and pulls out the Elucidator from his back. Kirito flew away from the Paladin so he can't get hurt. "Hah! take that bitch!" Kirito yelled.

Heathcliff wasn't fazed by the sudden attack he receives and is now mocking the Spriggan. "Hmph, and so I thought that you'll at least deplete my percentage to 15% but it appears that you did is just 5%" Kirito grunted for the so called comeback Heathcliff says. They both began to clash again, but this time no one is getting damage. Every attack they try to maneuver, each other kept dodging the blows. After they stop with the cycled clashes, Kirito kept shooting more Dark Repulser Rays at Heathcliff, but to him it felt like a dozen fly's, pestering him. Heathcliff was able to grab Kirito in the neck and throws him around the lobby for a while until he got bored. He then throws Kirito to the center of the lobby and let him to get up on his own.

"C-crap... I need... just a few more... minutes..." Kirito whispers to himself, hoping if his prayers where answer. "Hah! This is the same result! It proves it, I'm far more superior than you! You should give up, there's no reason for you to keep fighting!" Heathcliff boasted. Kirito says in his thought that Heathcliff's is right. This is the repeated result. Every time Kirito thought up to attack Heathcliff is nothing but a mere scratch to him. Kirito was about to give up hope, but he has one more plan to finish this duel, but he needs the Dark Repulser blade. And his prayers are answer.

Kirito faced up to Heathcliff. "You're right. We have been at it for a while and now I think I should end it." With his comment leaving Heathcliff puzzled, out of nowhere the Dark Repulser was falling to the rubble of Kirigaya Industries and penetrated Heathcliff in the back through his chest. With the sudden attack, Heathcliff can't believe that he let himself to be stabbed by a useless weapon from the game.

"Hah! Is this what you thought of Kazuto?!" Heathcliff questioned like a madman. "Heh... yup, this is what I really wanted." With the smirk Kirito gave away, Heathcliff look to his chest and sees the Dark Repulser emitting an tealed-glow.

"Dragon Lacrima! Activate!"

With the call Kirito made, the blade appears to be breaking down the omminum exterior armor and everything attached to Heathcliff's mecha body. "W-What?! What are you doing to me?!" Heathcliff demanded with and angered yet frightened tone. "Heh... never thought AIs can feel fear... Anyway the Dark Repulser is made out of rare materials called Dragon Lacrima. When I conducted many research and experiments, it appears that it's hazardous to humans, but I was able to turn down a notch to be suitable to anyone. But the blade you have right now, the Dragon Lacrima can break down anything that's earth's materials and manmade." While he's talking, Heathcliff was left with his right arm and his two legs, but it appears they will ceased to be destroyed soon.

"Damn you Kazuto!" Heathcliff roared. "Oh no I'm not Kazuto Kirigaya, I'm the Black Swordsman!" Kirito impales Heathcliff with the Elucidator and propelled to the air for a few feets and came crashing down to the lobby. Kirito took out both his Elucidator and Dark Repulser out of the Paladin's chest and let him fall to his demised. The lobby has been destroyed and plummets to the Photonic Generator. With both of them collided the Photonic Generator was destroyed and all the power of all the states seems to be out. Kirito flies to a nearby building and waited their for a moment.

"Yah! I did it! I now need... some booze..." Kirito started to collapsed. "Kazuto, I think you need to come back to Malibu and-"

"Yeah! Yeah! But hey... can you take me to Malibu... because I can't because my heart is destroyed and... you have all the armory so control one... and... and and carry me..." Kirito starts to closed his eyes sleeping, but who knows if he's really going to make it out.

 **Unknown Place**

It was a while for Kirito has slept. While he was unconscious, he felt that he was in that realm with the flames again, or probably the afterlife. But it seems that some sort of entity is preventing Kirito to die, and maybe its trying to make Kirito to enjoy the good life he never ventured. He started to open his eyes and sees a bright light. He quickly jolted his body upwards and thought that he's dead.

"NO! Not yet! I haven't have my last drink!" Kirito yelled out of his lungs. He soon realized that he wasn't in heaven or hell. He was lying down in his bedroom in Malibu. He was able to hear breathing from his left, and turns to see what he had never expected to see.

It was Asuna. She looked very tired from the lack of sleep and appears that she stayed by his side for a couple of days. "Kirito! I mean Kazuto! You're okay!" She teared out, now hugging our lovable, yet alcoholic spriggan. Kirito was a little off that Asuna was here to take care of him, since his battle. From what he just thought of, he became concerned.

"Heathcliff! Where is he?! I need to protect the city!" Kirito tried to get out of his bed, but Asuna prevented him from getting out. "Kazuto! Kazuto! It's okay, he's gone. You defeated him." Kirito was relieved that he did it. He defeated Heathcliff, but what now? The helicopter probably has footage of him without the helmet and probably his secret is out. He turned to Asuna to ask her if the people know who's the Black Swordsman.

"Well, there's a lot of talk that you are the Black Swordsman, but since the Photonic Generator was destroyed most of people don't know who you are." She replied. Kirito takes a deep breath and looks towards Asuna.

"So, how's the pug?" He asked.

"You mean Kim-chi? He's at my apartment." She answers.

There was a short silence between them before Asuna spoke. "Kazuto, I wanted to talk to you. I know that a lot has happen for the years, but i really want to know if you-" In that moment, Asuna was way surprise of what the action Kirito did. He pulled her head towards his and let their lips connect. They have finally kiss for that last two years. Without one of them breaking the passionate moment, they stayed like this fro a few minutes, then break apart due to the lack of air.

"Listen Asuna, I know that I have been the biggest douche in the world and probably I should win a record for that, but now since when I realized that when I was about to die, you guys kept me going. You guys kept me keep going on my company, you guys kept me to become the Black Swordsman." Asuna smiles of the words Kirito was spouting.

"So in that case," Kirito gets out of the bed and realized that his World Gear is rebuild. "Hey, nice work you did Asuna!" Kirito complimented. Asuna was shocked that Kirito was able to figure out who rebuild his heart.

"H-how did you know I rebuild it?" Asuna questioned.

"Well you took cared of my company while I was Laughing Coffin's prisoner, and I seen all the tech you made. If you keep that up, I'll even let you run my company." Kirito smiles and finds a red robe and wears it. He goes downstairs but Asuna stop him.

"Kazuto what are you doing?! The press and the news are outside! They'll bother you until you give them an answer about New York!"

"Don't worry I'll tell them the truth." Kirito went downstairs and check if anyone was there. There were only two people, Klein and Agil. "Kazuto!" They both yelled, seeing their friend well and alive. They began to walk towards him and to see if he's okay since New York. "Hey bud, you okay? He saw everything in New York and Asuna told us that you were dying." Klein said.

"We never thought that you were the Black Swordsman, Kazuto. Never thought you would be a superhero for all this time." Agil interjects. "Guys, relax. I'm okay am I, anyway I got some presents for you guys in the garage. Hope you like it." Kirito says.

"Hope it's not booze." Agil said.

"If it is, I wanna a Pina Colada." Klein commented.

"Guys, if you wanna get drunk in your suit and wreck the city, be my guess." Kirito said before he left to go to the front door.

"Wait, suit?!" The two guys rushed to the garage and sees of what Kirito gift is to them.

"Holy shit! This armor totally looks like me in my Salamander avatar!"

"Me too! Wait, my axe is here too! And are these military weapons?!"

"Dude! mine has a fucking machine gun, a rocket launcher, hell this shit looks like a war machine!"

"Mines has that too, but the axe is so big, that it looks like it can cut anything! Holy shit! We need to try these on!"

"hell yea we should! Road trip to Las Vegas!"

"Hell yeah!"

Kirito couldn't help but chuckle at his friends amusement. It took him over two months to complete all the details and inputs to the Salamander and Gnome marks and he also thought he can make more different marks based on the races of fairies, but he decided that one badass armored superhero is enough, but he let his friends to join the club. As he was about to turn the knob, Tex came from behind, rolling towards him from the ground, to see if he's okay.

"Tex! I'm glad your okay! You didn't get hurt in New York, didn't you?" Tex replied back with few beeps.

"Alright, I'll get you a pug later. But right now, I have to answer a few questions to the press. Check on Kayaba and tell him that we'll are going to be busy tonight." Tex understood and left to talk to the AI. With nothing distracting Kirito, he open the door, and sees many news station reporters in his front yard. When everyone saw Kazuto coming out, they all rushed towards him for answers.

"Mr. Kirigaya! What do you think about the incident in New York?!"

"Mr. Kirigaya! Your building was destroyed in the process between the Black Swordsman and the Paladin, what is your thinking about the armored human?!"

"Mr. Kirigaya! There have been some rumors about you being the Black Swordsman. What is your thoughts about this rumor?!"

Kirito raised his hand up to get everyone attention, and they did. Kirito took a deep breath and begins to speak. "Look everyone, we don't know for what reason the Black Swordsman decided to protect the people of peace. Maybe he's doing it for what the evil he sees and wants to prevent it from spreading? Or he wanted to take this hero persona and wants to have a little fun sometimes? When I heard about this hero, I thought what a douche bag. Why he become a superhero and cause so much damage for where he goes. When I saw him in New York, I saw something in him. Depression, anger, confusion, hell everything what makes a person like shit. Then I know what he realized that there's someone or something that is very important to him. His friends. I can understand that, because I felt like that before. So I'll tell you something that I kept from all of you."

Everyone got closer and closer to hear what he's gonna say. "Well, you only gonna live once and so if I'm going down, I don't wanna my legacy to falter." They got even closer and closer, waiting for the words that will change to world.

"Yep everyone, I'm the Black Swordsman."

* * *

 **And that's that everyone! I'm sorry for the long absent. I'm have been to a lot of things, angered, depression, betrayed, all that sad shit. But that's not gonna keep me down! Like a wise person said, "Do not let what you cannot do interfere with what you can do." So I'm still going even though I have so much sorrow and rage within me, but I have to finish this so I did. Sorry if the story didn't live up to your expectations, since school is back and now I barely have time but I'll make sure that the next chapter will be better! I really can't wait for Kid's chapter next! Reminder! CodnameBlackStar story is a prequel and so does this and the three remaining Dark Past chapters. And my friends is trying to finish the epilogue for his chapter that will lead to Kid's chapter.**

 **Anyway good news! I found a new member for the Project Fantasy universe! He'll start his work on later February or March, he's planning on what story he should do, so we'll give him time for now. Since I made you wait for a long time, this chapter will have an epilogue right now!**

* * *

 **Novoselic Kingdom, Glory Park**

It's been a while since Kirito has let everyone know that he's the Black Swordsman and now people are asking him question non-stop. He decided to have a break, right now he's standing in front of a park called Glory Park, in a rainy day, seeing the memorial encased in gold. The figure of the park is of Francis, the man that help Kirito to get out of Laughing Coffin and gave him the hope of protecting the world from evil.

Kirito was wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black sweater. He was wearing a hood so he could prevent himself from getting wet. He stared at the statue encased in gold and he started to remember from where they met. He smiled a little then read the plaque on the bottom of the statue.

Francis Denwicker,

The man that help another and made him become this world savior.

His beliefs and gifts will never be forgotten in the Kingdom of Beauty and Culture.

Kirito turns away and started to walk away from the statue. He can't believe that throughout the whole ordeals, he never thought he can survive through it. Perhaps some god or being didn't want him to die yet.

"Hey, you." Kirito heard a voice behind him. He turned and sees a man in his thirties, short beard, having black slick hair having white streaks on the outline of the hair, wearing a long blue coat that reach his shoulders to his ankles, and wearing black pants and boots. He also had an eyepatch covering his left eye, also having an image of a upside down sword imprinted on the eye patch. He also have a robotic left arm, but the whole sleeves are covering it all, but his hand. It had some orange sphere on top of the hand. He has body armor, but for Kirito, he thinks that the mysterious man shouldn't have reason to be wearing it.

Kirito started to reply to the man's response. "What do you want? A picture? An autograph?" The mysterious man chuckled. "No, you don't quite remember me but I remember you. Remember the time, that I let you built the 2025 tech?" Kirito eyes widened from the man's response.

"My name is Rick Righteous, I'm the director and commander of the Secret World Organization for Reconnaissance and Defense. S.W.O.R.D for short. And I need you for a little talk."

The man got closer and closer to our armored hero and said his words about a certain project.

"I'm wandering if you're interested in the project I'm developing, Project Saviors."

 **IJ, Amsterdam**

Somewhere in the river, there seem to be something that pierce the blue skin of the ocean, and it's floating?! Suddenly, a car appeared out the coast of the river. Whoever was driving it and got out of the car and to see what is really happening in the river. Once he confirmed of what he actually saw, he quickly calls a certain individual.

"Hello, Commander Righteous. It's true. The Dark Gods mythologies is real, I found what it appears to be a blade of the Son of Death. I'm going to assemble a team to get the blade and find any clues of what threats we are gonna face. Cecil, out."

The agent, David Cecil has ended his call from Righteous and now kept staring the magnificent blade. A long sword with ridges on both side, having the sharpest point pitted to the ocean, having a skull on center of the guards. It also have an Spartan symbol imprinted on the skull. The handle appears that you need two hands to carry the blade, but if someone is almighty, they can easily lift the blade. The outline of the ridges is white, and the whole blade is black, while through the fuller is blood red.

The blade, is known as Sparta. The blade of the Son of Death, Kid.

* * *

 **Well that's it. You guys probably know that I left a ton of easter eggs and if you have questions about certain ones, please review. Thanks you all, you kept me going motivated to keep on this story, I thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the story more than I do. Please favorite, follow, review, and support this story. If you guys like an Black Star story, go check CodenameBlackStar story, Learning the Truth: An Assassin's History. Remember that title, he has two stories which are exactly the same, but remember the current one is the longest title. Please support him, he informs me that he'll post his next chapter next month.**

 **As always, See ya later!**


	17. LATE GIFT FROM ?

**?: Yo what's up? It's me Beyond Salamander! JK it's the guy with the question mark. Anyways Beyond is busy with some sh*t and so I'm here to give u a present from me, bcuz I'm generous unlike that f**ker who still has me on f**king censor!**

 **Btw, Codename has finish his part of his story and he's doing the Incursio one next! So ask him questions, read his stories! (Bcuz alot of ppl keep replying to Beyond and he didn't even did the Black Star crazy ass story! Hey, I said ass! Oh... right this is a rated T story no wonder.) Here's his link to his story** **s/11857642/1/Learning-The-Truth-The-Assassin-s-History**

 **Here's his account u/4765921/CodenameBlackStar**

 **And that is it, oh btw I have a part of Beyond's upcoming story so don't tell him! Please! dont tell him! he'll sue teh sh*t out of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T**

 **Anyways here it is, oh and have a late Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, and have a happy New Year, or Chinese New Year, idk u guys are f**king awesome!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Dark Past: The Mighty Savior

"And that's how I became the Black Swordsman." Kirito said as he finished his story. Rin and Natsu were surprised about the great lengths Kirito has dealt before they all met. Natsu was in awe of hearing the great tale of the Spriggan, Kirito.

"Wow! I never know you have faced many enemies when you are a hero! Damn, If I was just like you..." Natsu started to daydreamed of what would be a life of becoming a billionaire superhero. First thing he thought is that how much food he would spend, then probably get broke after it. Rin then started to think about his life compared to each other. Sure that Rin has more experience of taking a heroic role, but Kirito kinda went to the same path as him, so he could understand.

"Hmm... reminds me a lot about Kid." Everyone turned to Righteous when he spoke.

"What do you mean, Commander?" Akame asked.

"Ask Rentaro. He remember when he first saw Kid." Everyone now turn their attention to Rentaro, waiting for his responds.

"Yeah. When I first saw him, I thought he could kill me with one swoop, but when I got to see what he has felt, he was just an ordinary teen with godhood." Rentaro said. Natsu, Rin, Kirito, and Akame took all the information from Rentaro and started to think on one question. What happen to Kid which caused him to be banish from his home?

"I guess you probably thinking on what really happen to Kid that he got kicked out of his home," The heroes turned their head to Righteous. "Well it started about this,"

 **Grasslands, Unknown Place**

From the pile of glass pierced his skin, Kid push forwards his arm to the land he crashed. From what happen, Kid was tricked into getting in Asura's cell and let Cecil died. Kid was able to get himself up from the destroyed cell and look around his surroundings. He was somewhere in the plains of long green grass. He search all around to look for his certain weapon. He found his blade, struck to the grasslands.

He opened his palm and the blade, magically was pulled out and went to the hands on the Shinigami. Kid started to look all over his body and see many glass inside his flesh. Sure he felt the pain, but it never bothered him. He's a death god after all.

A gift...

and a curse...

Kid pulled out all the glass shards off him then lay down on the ground. He stare the bright sky. He started to think about his life about the journey he had. About the DWMA, his friends, his father, the Beacon Academy students, Blake Belladonna...

Kid started to closed his eyes and drifted into the darkness. He started to think of why he was the one to learn about the memories of his world. He then whisper the words to himself.

"Why I have to be the Son of Death?"

...

...

...

 _Have you ever wonder of what is actually earth? I mean, the earth is a planet where has the lands, oceans, skies, but can I consider that my earth? I know you are thinking that I'm some crazy nut job, and I should kill myself. I wish I can kill myself, but I can't. Because I always can come back._

 _You don't know what I am feeling, because you are mortals. I'm part of a race called Shinigami. Shinigamis are the beings of gods to our world Darkatos. Huh? You don't know Darkatos? Heheh, I won't judge you, I didn't even know when I finally have my memories... I can't believe I was the only one who can remember who I'm really am..._

 _Well, I guess that they will know me... how they will remember me... the Son of Death, exiled from his world and is now force to continue to wearing the veil of shame... but that's not who I am..._

 _I'm Kid, the God of Death, The Prince of Darkatos, The Knight of War, and The Protector of Earth... Let me tell you a tale... A tale of a fallen god has risen up from defeat and became Earth's mightiest hero... The origin of the Mighty Kid!_

 **The Outskirts of Amsterdam in the Night, Netherlands**

Somewhere outside Amsterdam, appears to be a road in the middle of the sandy lands during the holidays. There has seem to be a large van driving on the road about now. It appears that whoever is in the large van, is going to Amsterdam, capital of the Netherlands. The passengers of the large van appears to be team members of RWBY and JNPR.

"Woohoo! This is awesome! Watching the stars dazzling in the night sky, while we're on a trip to Amsterdam!" A black shoulder-length haired with tints of red, fifth-teen year-old young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. screaming of the enjoyment of the night. Her name, is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY.

"Ruby! Sit down! You could fall off the van and we wouldn't bother to stop to pick you up." A white haired seventeen year-old young girl, dressed primarily in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf. The insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly containing Dust crystals or vials, respective to the colors on her weapon, the Myrtenaster. This girl name is Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee Dust Company, and member of Team of RWBY.

"Come on, Weiss. Have some fun! This is our first field trip to the outside world!" Another seventeen year-old teenage girl, but with blonde hair, who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the side of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt under her belt, which resembles a pleated skit in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears finger-less black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. This girl is Yang Xiao Long, the older half-sister of Ruby, and a member of Team RWBY.

"Isn't this field trip suppose to be finding anything related this so-called Dark Gods myths?" This time, a seventeen year-old, tall teenage man, with dark blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on his back. This man's name is Jaune Arc, the outgoing, goofy, and all around friendly person and leader of Team JNPR.

"Well of course, but this is our first time to be out of Beacon Academy and get to see the people out of Remnant. This will be an exciting trip, all thanks to the Novoselic Kingdom funding our school to see a little piece of the Netherlands." A another seventeen teenage girl who wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns, and having some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. This is, Pyrrha Nikos. The armored polarity user of Team JNPR.

"That's right. King Nevermind let us to see the open world, and now we can learn so much about these people's culture. I heard in the Dark Gods myths, There are eight worlds, and the All-father, King of the Gods, or whatever the Highest ruler is called, has many great gods and warriors within his reign." A seventeen year-old male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. His name is Lie Ren, the perfect student and member of JNPR.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna be a god! I will be known as Nora, The Goddess of Strength and Electricity!" Another seventeen year-old girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching finger-less gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. This is Nora Valkyrie, the happy-go-lucky, bubbly and playful girl and last member of JNPR.

"Nora, that's not how it works in the Dark Gods myths." Everyone turned to the driver and professor of Beacon Academy. This man is named, Peter Port. Professor Port appears to be a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight. When he laughs his belly visibly shakes up and down.

"The gods in the Dark Gods mythology is born or chosen for godhood, not proclaiming that you're one. Also, you have no malice or corruption within you." The professor included.

"What do you mean, Professor?" questioned Weiss.

"Hoho! You see, do you know the reason this mythology is called Dark Gods myths," The professor waited for someone to answer the question but nobody answer. Except for one certain faunus.

"The reason the Dark Gods is entitled to that myth, is because most of the gods and warriors there are corrupted and committed dark and malicious acts in their time. For example, There was one God that ate his partner and then later became the most dangerous god and proclaimed himself the First Kishin." Everyone, but the professor, turned their heads to the person who said it.

The one who answered is another seventeen year-old girl and last member of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna. A young girl of light complexion, similar to Ruby and Weiss. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

Blake wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. She wears low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and silver band on her left arm.

Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative, Her zippers are emblazoned with the YKK logo similar to the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering her weapon, the Gambol Shroud.

"Correct, Blake. The Dark Gods myths have many dark and horrible times and worlds within the mythos." the professor said.

"The mythos?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, the mythos. Long ago before we have our society this day, we have eight worlds within us. The world known as Darkatos, is a utopia created by Lord Death, the Shinigami. Lord Death was an powerful warrior and reaper that he was the last of his kind, but later he had two sons. One of them was destined to rule all of Darkatos, and keep the seven remain worlds in order." Port explains.

"Then what are the other seven worlds, Professor?" Ren says.

"Well I don't know much about them, but I can remember what they're called. The seven worlds are called Kishioku, Balthazus, Brujano, Eibonos, Arkotos, Malicios, and Earth, the world we lived in!" said Professor Port.

"Isn't amazing of how the tales of these worlds was able to bring ideas of we have today. Probably we can learn about what we-" Before the professor was about to finish his sentence, Nora pointed out her finger and yelled.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Everyone looked to where Nora is pointing at, and they all saw something every extraordinary. A huge vortex of blue, white, and red started to appear in front of the road and started to create many sandstorms to blocked our Beacon students from Amsterdam. "Oh my! Children! Hold on tight! I'll try to avoid the vortex!"

Professor Port tries to maneuver over many sandstorms, but it appears to be difficult and probably are going to meet their doom. "Oh my gosh! We're all gonna die! I'm way too young to die! I haven't became a huntress yet!" Ruby screams in panic about her certain doom. The gang all started to panic about going to the afterlife. The professor was trying to calm all of the students, but he spotted something on the road.

He tries to figure out who's on the road in the middle of the vortex but he couldn't figure it out. He then suddenly has an idea of who might be on the road. A Grimm.

"Hold on! I think the cause of this is that Grimm! I'll ran it over!" Professor Port press further his petal and excels max speed. When he got closer and closer, he realized that the being in the road was not a Grimm... but a human. "Oh god! Sir! get outta of the-"

But it was too late. The professor has ran over the person who was in the road. After he hit whoever was in the road, the vortex stop and disappear. The gang was calm down and check each other if they're all okay. "Is everyone alright? Because if not, I think we have some... Kyah!" Weiss started to scream when she saw some kind of red liquid splattered all over the van's windshield... blood.

The professor got out of the van and checks the front of the van, to see how much damage he cause when running over the poor soul. While Professor Port was doing that, the students huddled up together and started to talk about what they're gonna do, since they killed someone. "Alright guys, calm down. We may have somehow m-murder someone." Pyrrha said.

"Murder?! We slaughter him! I don't wanna go to jail! I'm fifth-teen years-old!" Ruby kept yelling uncontrollably. "Don't worry I brought a body-bag in case if this situation happens!" exclaimed Nora while she pull out the body bag. Everyone stare at Nora like some psychopath.

"What, I knew this would happen, so I came prepare." Nora replied. Later, the professor came back and tell them to come out and to see what they hit. "Careful children. We may injured a person, but he seem extraordinary." informed Port.

"H-how extraordinary is it? I-I mean, it not like an alien- Oh my god!" Jaune freaked out when he saw the body, which appears to be a male. The victim's chest appears to be open. and blood kept spewing out from it. It appears the the victim was only wearing his black pants and shoes, but for the rest, he's shirtless. His black hair sports three white lines on the left. Everyone kept staring as the victim's white stripes as he was some sort of rare jewel to their eyes. His body looked thin, but muscular in the upper body and arms.

For the rest of the five minutes they all kept staring at the person's body until they were surprise, when the body began to cough. They all are snap at their dazed and started to walk towards him and see if they can help the guy. Blake was the first one to attend to the person's aid, and checks all over to see the body.

Blake was surprise and shocked. "Guys... he's not a person." Everyone was confused of the words Blake said. "What do you mean, Blake? He's pretty looks human to me." Yang stated. "Yes I know, but his chest is wide open and lost 1.2 gallons of blood! Our bodies can carry 1.5, he should be dead but he's still breathing." everyone was a little off that the victim lost so much blood and is still alive. They all think that its some sort of trick, but they know it's false because they can literally see blood coming out of his chest.

"Then if he's not human, what could he be? He doesn't look like a Faunus, so who is he?" Weiss asked. "I don't know, but whoever he is," Blake look into the stars, gazing the illumination they're making.

"He's something extraordinary."

 **10,000 years ago before the Earth has became what it is**

 _Long ago, There were eight worlds in one particular universe. Balthazus, the homeworld were the race called Weapons dwell and harness the gift of what I gave them, the Death's Blessing. Brujano, the homeworld of witches where they planned sinister plots to bring me down. Eibonos, The homeworld of God Eibon's creations. Me and him are the oldest of friends, and we have been taking care of ours worlds from the depths of the evil. Malicios, the homeworld of the Dark Clowns, were they reign with chaos and destroy whoever who doesn't obliges their power. Arkotos, the homeworld of the Meisters where they have aligned with our authority. If they respect and treated us as their own, we let them joined our ranks and make them gods. Kishioku, the homeworld of the Kishins who desired to consume the mortals on Earth. Earth, the homeworld of the mortals who lived with their daily lives and have no affiliation with us._

 _I will tell you a tale, about the war between Kishioku and Darkatos, our home. Darkatos is a world of an utopia filled with Meisters, Weapons, and the Dark Gods. This is where I rule, a place made out of gold and silver, but colored in black. A world that seemed to be Gothic to all, but a very peaceful place to live. I, Lord Death, The Ruler of Darkatos, The Shinigami. I made many alliances with other worlds, but some seem to have power then hospitality. The kishins seem to have some powerful weapon and planned to unleashed to Earth, setting an example of their might. I thought that they're bluffing, until I saw what weapon they held. The Box of Thousand Demons._

 _The box was a known artifact created by the first Kishin. It has the powers to unleash vengeful souls to slay any who prevents their havoc. When I saw what they have done to Earth, I became furious and I went towards Kishioku with my army and slain all whoever unleash the attack. Once I made it to the palace of the Kishins, I battled their ruler and I became victorious. It was an easy task, due to the wrath of a god. After I taken the box, I made sure that if they ever retaliate ever on any worlds, I will destroyed theirs. It sounds heartless but a King must protect the eight worlds. Then after, the citizens of Darkatos were inspired to joined the ranks of an academy I decided to create. Death's Weapons & Meisters Academy, The DWMA._

 _After a while I learned that my reign will come to a end, so then I have two sons. My only children that will taken the throne and will rule and protect Darkatos forever. Many people believe that is just a tale, that one god has the power then all the other worlds and the legends the eight worlds made._

"But that tale is what I like," said the almighty god. "A Journey into Mystery..." It appears that a tall shadow figure, appears to have a cartoonish skull and large hands, telling a tale to his children. A ten year-old pale boy, wearing numerous long white scarves, encircling his entire neck and a large portion of his head, and upwards of five to six shirts of his body, each of varying style and color. The scarves are covering his red and black pinstriped blazer, and was wearing a long pair of dark trousers, burying his black shoes worn underneath in a mass of fabric. The scarves appeared to have a symbol of three vertical eyes.

The second son, an eight year-old boy having two shades of yellow ringing around his pupil, in his eyes, the outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color gold. He sports a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father, all black. He also has three white lines along the left side of his hairline.

"Wow, father! You're so mighty in your times! When I become ruler, I'll slaughter all the Kishins who dare to destroy any of the worlds!" said the child called, Kid. "Now now, boy. Being a ruler doesn't allow you to have a authority throughout the eight worlds. You must be compassionate and wise once you became a ruler." said his father, Lord Death.

"Pfft, Kid becoming the next King of Darkatos. I'll pass." said Kid's older brother, Asura. "Now Asura, Kid looks to be a great king, and so do you. You both must work together when you're in the crossfires of conflict." Lord Death informs his two sons about the further conflict they'll soon going to face. The Shinigami looks down and spoke to Kid. "Kid, you're a God of Death, yet you haven't learn all of Life and Death. Soon you'll be able to learn of all the lesson I'm going to teach you, so you better be ready."

"Yes sir!" kid salutes his father, making the king chuckle. Then he turns to his eldest son. "Asura, the God of Fear. I know with that gift, you'll able to conquer all who oppose you," Asura smirks for the compliment he receives. "But that doesn't give you a reason to amused yourself with your gift." Asura then began to lose his smile then look at his father.

"Being the God of Fear sounds very entitled, but you're a Shinigami. A Death god who controls the balance of the eight worlds. I hope you can use your gift reasonably." His father said, then turn towards to the window and look many students entering the academy. "Once you enrolled, I want you to prove yourself that your ready, and then when you both are old enough, I choose one of you as my next heir to the throne." The two kids was now fueled with excitement and competition. The Shinigami smile, waiting for that time to happen.

 **Kid's Room, Kid's POV**

"Gah!" I awoken from my slumber, having some sort of nightmare. Yet, it didn't felt like a nightmare. I was in the academy, at the top balcony, hearing my father's words... with my older brother. I don't quite remember having an older brother, or any siblings at all. I always thought I was a single child. Where there was a tale, of a war between the Kishins and the people of Death City? I was straightly confused. Darkatos? Kishioku? The Eight Worlds? Sounds like a tale of Norse mythology. Yet, it also mention Dark Gods mythology. I have never heard of this myth, but I have known all the mythology then any other. But I let slip my and began to look myself in the mirror next to my bed.

I looked rather... tired, scare, and depress. But I don't not recall any nights of that. Probably it was the time that I was facing Black Star's father. Yes, I was defeated by a merely assassin, but he had some sort of gem. Well, I don't know if it was really a gem, it look like an actual heart, as the gold copy the veins, and the emerald color as its flesh. I felt weak, I never faced a powerful weapon. Yet, this weapon I have no knowledge of. It made me curious to find out more of it, God's Heart.

I quickly dressed myself with my signature black suit, making sure everything is symmetrical. I simply have issues with symmetry, but I tried to keep it under control, yet it now some sort of habit. I look out of my window and see that it's morning. And the other day of the academy. That is when I started to ponder, when did I joined the academy? Sure I'm a student of the DWMA, but when? Did I ask my father to enter? Did I just applied by myself? Do I even remember of how I met Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and my weapons? With all the questions in my head, I have gotten a headache from it.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to see if anybody was there. When I got there to the living room, I saw Patty, watching the television, and eating many bowls of cereal. Since I thought that she's the only one who's in the living room, I presumed that Liz is in the kitchen, or somewhere in her room. I could tell that they're freeloading me, but I was fine with that. Wait a minute? What did I just say? They're freeloading me?

I must have been a little off somehow. Strange, yet I feel that there's something to it. I was right. In my mind, I wanted to greet them and get ready for school, but my body was slowly walking down the stairs, and trying to prevent Patty from seeing me. I don't know what I'm exactly doing but my body is trying to go to the academy. I wanted to see my weapons, but I kept myself silent. Could this be that the dream I had? I mean, it was just a strange dream, but why it's affecting me?! As I reach for the door, I turned the knob and open it gently. As I try to get out, I heard Liz calling me.

"Kid! Breakfast is ready!" she yelled. I rush out of my home and quickly dash towards the opposite of the manor. I kept running as fast as I can, I don't even know why I'm running?! While I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell's going on, until I bumped in to someone. I fell to the ground and look up to who I just bump to. When I saw her, I can clearly tell that is Maka. If not, then it's some other teenage, petite young woman with ash blonde hair in pigtails, wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles.

I stand up, and pull out my hand towards her so I can help her get up. She accepts the offer and help her up. "Thanks Kid, why are you out without Liz and Patty?" I knew I would be round up in that question. "T-they're tired that's all. I decided to give them some rest." C'mon, even I can come up with some better excuse. No matter, Maka nodded her head, which means she bought it. "S-so how's with Soul?" That's is when I realized something after Maka reply. "You know, lazy and acting all cool and stuff. Jeez, when he's going to get serious with our relationship." She pouted a little. I knew that something is wrong. When did Maka and Soul became a couple?

I don't remember of how the made it official, and did they even informed us? And second thought, when did I even met her? I was lost in a trance of confusion, trying to figure out what is what. When was the time I met the gang? How did I fall to an assassin? And when did everything happen?! My mind started to go blank. The only thought was there is the fight against White Star. I remember it all correctly. Maka and Soul didn't put up a fight since the God's Heart was easily a weapon that can subdued mortals. When I saw when White Star defeated them, It was my turn. We both put up a real fight, but I didn't manage to make a move on the Star assassin. I felt that there was some force within God's Heart. That there was someone living there, but I couldn't figured out of what is actually going on. Then that's when I lost, I was so distracted that I didn't held up. If I had that chance again, I'll kill him. Wait, what I'm even saying? I have never killed or having a thought of killing a mortal ever.

"Umm, Kid? Are you okay?" Maka's concerned voice snapped me off from my thoughts. "Oh... yes I'm just heading towards the school library that's all." I said, so I won't make her venture forward about concerning me more. She nodded again and that we part ways. I walk towards the path that leads to my father school, the DWMA.

 **Maka's thoughts**

As she stares at Kid walking away from their little talk, she somehow started to think about the dream she at one night. The dream that everywhere in the world is destroyed, and three certain heroes has fallen to the evil. The woman that spoke to her about the cause of it all, Tartarus. She remember that all of her friends were killed by Tartarus, and that he tried to killed her, but she was able to see her killer's eyes before she woke up.

Golden eyes.

She then started to ponder. 'Hmm, Kid has golden eyes. Could he would be... Nah that's impossible. Tartarus was some evil entity that resembles some sort of knight, not a Shinigami. Does Shinigamis even have souls to be corrupted?' She thought. She kept continue to ponder and ponder forward, until she gave up and began her merry way.

 **Back with Kid, inside the DWMA's library**

I have been searching up some books to have any connection to God's Heart or the dreamed I had this morning. I search there for hours, and had no luck. I then walk towards to the librarian to see if he has some books about my search. "Hello there, may I ask of certains books I'm looking for?" I asked.

"Certainly, what kind of books are you looking after for?" The librarian said.

"I'm looking for any books that revolves about Dark Gods mythology?" I asked again.

"Hmm, I sorry sir. But I don't believe that we have any books related to that mythology. Maybe you want to have one of the books that are related to Greek or Norse mythology." He suggested. I shook my head in responds and I ask for another of my search.

"Do you have any that relates to God's Heart?" The librarian said that there is no books related to that either, so then I was near to the end. I parted my ways and walk out of the library. When I was out, I saw Professor Stein, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Hello Kid, I never thought that you would go to the library this early. What where you looking for?" He asked.

"It's nothing, just looking for certain books." I said. "Really? What kind of books?" Crap, I knew I would walk to that one. I had to think of something quick. or he'll think I'm suspicious. "Just about mythologies professor." I lied, well kinda lied. He then looked at me for a moment then he says that's its alright. Then I had another thought again, when did Professor Stein became an teacher of the DWMA? How come I can't remember? First, I suddenly have this dream, and now I'm trying to find answers of my dream? Suddenly, I said a word that I haven't thought of what I was going to say next.

"Ragnarok..."

"Hmm, what about Ragnarok?" Stein asked. I have never intended to say that. I think that my body is being control or possess right now.

"Do you know anything about Ragnarok?" My mouth spewed out.

"In Norse mythology, Ragnarok is a series of future events, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures like Odin, Thor, Tyr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki. The occurrences of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Basically, it's the apocalypse of the Norse gods." Stein explains, as he let out another puff of smoke.

"I see..." My body replied. I can't believe that by body is being possess right now and I'm so calm of that?! Is it me, or is it that I just don't care about my life anymore. Then, I began to spew more words, but what my body said made me interested.

"So, in my perspective, Ragnarok was cause by a wolf, Fenrir am I correct?"

"Yes." Stein agreed.

"So... can Ragnarok could happen again?"

"What?" I was curious, I mean that if Ragnarok happens again, then it would be the end of the world. But the interesting part is that what is the point of it? We're not from Norse mythology! Then... I realized what my body is trying to say.

"I mean, Anyone can be entitled the name Ragnarok if they kill the gods and causing the end of a mythology. Can anyone be Ragnarok?"

"What are you trying to say Kid?" Stein asked. I felt small droplets of sweat falling down from my face, sensing that I was nervous. "Well, anyone could be Ragnarok. The Kishins, Witches, Weapons, Meisters, including a god. So what is your thinking of this idea I just thought of?" I waited for an answer from Professor Stein. Since he's a teacher of the academy, at least he should answer any student's question am I right?

"Just go to class Kid." My blood turned cold. He neglected my question?! What he's hiding? And what my body is trying to do?! I try to answer back, but my body walked away from him. I really wanted to know about it! If what person that is possessing me is trying to say that can someone really can kill my father? That, whoever it is can destroy anyone in Death City? I really wanted to know, but my body is preventing me from talking to Stein. I guess that will remain a mystery for now, but I'll soon uncover its roots.

The hallways with Professor Stein

Stein makes a quick call with another staff member of the DWMA, Sid. Sid answers the call and started to have an conversation. "What is it, Stein?" Sid asked, sounding like he's tired. "Sid, I think I might have some bad news." Stein said. Sid groans, thinking that it some property damage to the school. "What is it?"

"I think Kid knows about the demon, Ragnarok. The weapon we have been experimenting on for the past six months, Kid knows about it and I think he's trying to release him." Sid then became serious and concern. "Really? Does Kid really knows about Crona?" Sid questioned.

"Maybe? But if he's trying to get Ragnarok free and ruin our months of research, We'll never know of how to get the information of the Black Blood and the godhood from the boy. Unless..." Stein trails off, thinking that he has some other idea.

"Unless what?" Sid says.

"I think Kid wants Ragnarok for himself."

 **Back with Kid, Still in the Dark Hallways of the School**

I began to feel very cautious and more focus then I was ever was. I really want to have full control of my body, and get the hell out of here! But then, my body begin to halt. I wondered why my body has stop. Maybe that the person who's possessing me stop? But later, my body began facing one the walls within the hallways. I was a bit confused, until my body made a whole in the wall with one fist. I saw the destruction of the wall that it made me go insane! It's not symmetrical with the wall on the left?! I felt like a huge garbage, and that I really should be disintegrated. But I didn't felt anything. I really didn't feel anything?! Perhaps the one who's possessing me is nullifying my breaking points when things are not symmetrical.

With that, my body enter the hole within the walls, then I suddenly found out that there's a staircase to downstairs. Was that there before? I mean, I should know every part of the academy, but why I never notice this secret entrance? I mind started to erupt because of what is happening this morning!

First it was the dream, then I was feeling strange, next I was trying to find information about my dream and God's Heart, later I talk to Stein about Ragnarok, and now there's a secret room in the school! I wanted to go home, I don't care if I'm going to miss a day to school, I wanted this day to end! I wish I have some sort of weapon and kill myself with it, but then again, I would always come back to life but it didn't matter! I just wanted to get out of here, get out this reality, get out of this dream or whatever! I wish that today never happen! I wish I was home! Please, someone answer my prayers, take me home!

My body has finally reached the end of the stairs then lead me into a room with various artifacts. My mind began to ponder when I see the around the cylinder walls was filled with ancient books that are not found in the library. Then my eyes were glued to an fascinating weapon. There was a long sword with ridges on both side, having the sharpest point pitted to the floor of this room, having a skull on center of the guards. It also have an Spartan symbol imprinted on the skull. The handle appears that you need two hands to carry the blade, but if someone is almighty, they can easily lift the blade. The outline of the ridges is white, and the whole blade is black, while throughout the fuller is blood red. This weapon was somewhat stuck to the ground.

I felt that the blade was talking to me. "Come closer..." Wait, did it spoke? "Come closer..." I knew it, the sword is talking to me. Could it be that the one who's possessing me, wanted me to find this sword? If it is, then I have no reason of why I should pick it up. "Come closer... Do you want your memories back, Kid?" My blood turn cold again, does this blade have all my memories? With that exception, I walk towards the blade and I can suddenly feel the energy is sending. I can feel it, all the sadness, anger, power, and glory from this blade. The strangest thing is that I felt that power before... but when? Then it hit me, I place my hand on the handle and then blue energy flowed from the blade, to my mind.

...

...

...

"I remember..."

* * *

 **?: Well there u have it! BUt guess wut!? There's still more! But I wont give u guys the whole thing, or else Beyond will put a cap on my ass! So support this story, support Beyond and Codename, they're bros of Project Fantasy!**

 **Anyway have u seen the trailer of MARVEL VS CAPCOM: INFINITE? I could tell that BEyond and Codename r planning the same thing...**

 ***COUGH***

 **PROJECT FANTASY VS PLAYSTATION**

 ***COUGH* *COUGH***

 **U didnt here that from me! and oh reaper27, u have encourage Beyond alot and he can't wait to do more Project Fantasy stories! U R OUR 1# SUPPORTER! THANK YOU!** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T** **T-T**

 **These R tears of joy! From me not from Beyond. Anyway I'll bother Codename 4 now**

 **Beyond: YO! I'm home!**

 **?: OH SH*T!**


	18. I'll be back for a while

**Guys, my computer is not working... It's so frustrating to not get my files and transfer it to my another computer because the computer that has basically all the plans for the Project Fantasy universe, ITS A FUCKING PIECE A SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ITS JUST FUCKING HORRIBLE!**

 **Ugh, at least it's summer vacation for me, so I'll be working on my chapters for a while, so I'll put up a short hiatus. I know, I hate hiatus. It makes someone wait for basically years for their favorite fanfic to upload a chapter, but next thing you know, they abandon it. So check out Codename Black Star's account, he'll be covering for me, when I get my piece of shit computer fix, and upload it to this one.**

 **As always, see you later!**

 **Be welcome to ask any questions or concerns about this story and my friend as well**


End file.
